A Purpose Found
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Modern Military AU: Hayden Haddock wants to die after a series of unfortunate misunderstandings take place that causes him to lose everything. Ready to end it; a new friend steps into his life at the right moment to stop him. A renewed desire to keep living is sparked within Hayden as he sets out to find his purpose and who he's meant to be. {Toothcup Pairing}
1. Chapter 1

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 _Character List;_ **  
Hayden Haddock** as Hiccup  
 **Spencer & Vivian Haddock **as Stoick and Valka  
 **Gabriel Forger** as Gobber  
 **Troy Raseri** as Toothless  
 **Dustin & Rachel Raseri** as Toothless's Parents  
 **Cole Raseri** as Toothless's Brother  
 **Avery Hofferson** as Astrid  
 **Shane Jorgenson** as Snotlout  
 **Fisher Ingerman** as Fishlegs  
 **Rylee & Tyler Thorston **as Ruffnut and Tuffnut  
 **Hailey & Drew Bazirk** as Heather and Dagur  
 **Theodore Meatsen** as Thuggory  
 **Chelsea Boggs** as Camicazi  
 **Ethan Trapp** as Eret  
 **Donovon Bludvist** as Drago  
 **Kristopher Hunters** as Krogan  
 **Ryan & Vincent Grimborn** as Ryker and Viggo  
 **Asvora Solvig** as OC _[Belongs to XCrimson . MelodyX]  
_ **Jannike Fredrikson** as OC _[Belongs to harrypanther]  
_ **Eira Solveig** as OC _[Belongs to RavenStorm020]  
_ **Harry Andersen** as OC _[Belongs to Nightstar Fury]  
_ **Andrew Kingsley** as OC _[Belongs to Nightstar Fury]  
_ **Nicole Fury** as Nightstar Fury _[Belongs to Nightstar Fury]  
_ **Madison Flinter** as Meatlug  
 **Willow Spears** as Windshear  
 **Sonny Stones** as Shattermaster  
 **Seymour Wilde** as Sleuther  
 **Stacy Avia** as Stormfly  
 **Harvey Burnall** as Hookfang  
 **Kody Nyght** as Killer _[Thuggory's Dragon from the HTTYD Books]  
_ **Tucker Wayver** as Thornado  
 **Brian Gassur** as Barf  
 **Blake Sparks** as Belch  
 **Grant Lazzi** as Grump  
 **Skullcrusher** as Self _[Spencer's Siberian Husky]  
_ **Cloudjumper** as Self _[Vivian's Chocolate Labrador]  
_ **Sharpshot** as Self _[Hayden's Munchkin Cat]_

 **One:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(October 7, 2018; Sunday-12:30 pm)_

An eighteen-year-old male with shaggy auburn hair and emerald green eyes sat alone in his bedroom. The young man's knees were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around tightly; burying his face to muffle the crying and hide the tears that were slipping down his face.

' _I have nothing left,'_ the upset teenager whimpered. _'No friends, no job, my parents hate me, and now, I'm about to be homeless. Gods, how did it go so wrong?'_ he cried harder, sniffling. _'I-I can't do this anymore,'_ He honestly couldn't. The teenager lifted his head to wipe his eyes free of tears, and then coughed a few times. His emerald green eyes fell on the desk where his High School diploma sat and read his name; **Hayden Haddock**. That was only three months ago when he graduated, and everything had gone horribly since. _'They would all be happier with you gone, Hayden. You mean nothing to anyone,'_ the male, Hayden, thought to himself. Without wasting more time, Hayden got off the bed and slipped his shoes on. Afterward, Hayden wrote a small note and wrapped it around some money. Hayden set it on his desk along with his cell phone before leaving his bedroom.

Hayden made his way upstairs and through the kitchen, then down the hall to his father's home office. Hayden went to the desk and unlocked the safe. Opening the door, Hayden saw the gun resting on a stack of papers and folders. Hayden lifted the weapon and looked at it before giving the nod of approval, shortly after Hayden left the office, completely forgetting to shut the door and relock the safe. Without anything else except his wallet on him, Hayden left the house through the front door where his parents, who were in the backyard grilling up hotdogs and cheeseburgers for lunch, wouldn't see him.

 **. . .**

 _(Ten Minutes Later)_

Wearing his oversized hoodie that had an inner pocket to conceal the gun, Hayden had his hands stuffed into he jeans while walking down the sidewalk to the park. The entire time, Hayden remained silent while thinking back on everything that had happened.

 _=Hayden's POV=_

How is that my life could not have been better three months ago? I had my parents, my Godfather, my friends, and a decent paying job. Now, everything is gone. Had I done something wrong to deserve this? I suppose it didn't matter anymore. I have nothing anymore, and I am nothing to anyone. Why should I even try? I shouldn't, and I won't. If everyone wants to abandon and toss me aside, then why am I still here? All of this started after High School graduation, which happened on June 16, 2018. The first situation occurred when I was walking through town after having dinner with my friends. This guy was abusing his girlfriend, so I stepped in to help out. The man didn't like it and attacked me. The cops showed, and I was taken home in a cruiser. The officers told my parents that I got off with a warning. They were disappointed in me for fighting, and involving myself. And the girl never informed police I was protecting her. The second incident was that I got into a car accident with my mother's car, but it hadn't been my fault, though, it was labeled that way because the other driver left the scene. No surprise that I got more disappointment from my folks. I guess it wasn't so bad; few instances where I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Yeah, I was wrong about that assumption. My now ex-friends cornered me at home on one of the days I didn't have work, and they went off on me about apparently posting bad things about them on my social media page. I tried to tell them that I had no idea what they were talking about, but none of them listened, so they said our friendship was over and then left. I found out later on that my profile got hacked, and someone posted all that in my name. My former friends refused to hear me out, so it never resolved. The next situation took place during Mid-August; walking home from work since my parents wouldn't let me use their vehicles, I got shoved into a wall by some street thugs and beat up on. Cops showed up, and I ended up in handcuffs, thank the Gods I wasn't charged, but it got worse when my dad had to come down to the station to get me out of the holding cell. This was the night my parents seemed to lose all respect they had for me, and we began having a rocky relationship. The final two events happened today and were me losing my job over a money discrepancy, which could have been proved false if my former boss had checked the cameras, but he refused. After getting home, my parents demanded I start paying rent to them; $200.00 a week since I was an adult and could help out the household. The problem was that I just lost my job and my dad was giving me two weeks to pay everything, or I was out. I told them that, and they said it wasn't their problem.

As I said, I've lost everything, and I've got nothing left to live for. I was going to go to the park and shoot myself in the head. No notes, no goodbyes; just end it all.

"Hayden?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked back to see my old friends at the entrance of the park; it looked like they were leaving. The one who spoke was Avery Hofferson, blond hair, and blue eyes. The rest of the former gang is Fisher Ingerman; blond hair and green eyes. Hailey Bazirk; dark brown with green, then her older brother, Drew Bazirk with red hair and green eyes. There was also the twins; Rylee and Tyler Thorston; both blond hair and blue eyes. Finally, there was my cousin, Shane Jorgenson; brown with blue eyes. We had all been friends since Kindergarten, having lived on Berk, our home island all our lives. Berk was just one island out of many in this Archipelago. The main island was Archia Isle, but around it was the others. Berk, Outcast, Meathead, Visithug, Berserker, Peaceable, Bog-Burglar, Hysteria, Shivering Shores, Quiets, Murderous, Bashem, Ljos Haven, which stands for Light Haven, and then Eyja Nott, roughly translated to the Island Of Night.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I retorted coldly.

"Uh, we were your friends," Tyler stated.

"Tch. Yeah. Keyword in the sentence was _were_. Now, you're just people I don't know because my friends should have known I would never talk shit about them, and they would have let me explain that my profile was hacked. But whatever, right? Why am I telling you all this? You don't know me, remember?" I scoffed.

"You expect us to believe you got hacked, and someone else posted all those things?" Shane huffed.

"It does seem far-fetched, but possible," Fisher put a finger up.

"Believe whatever the fuck you want," I turned my head from them, but I heard their shocked reactions. It wasn't like me to get so cold. "I don't care anymore; you made your choice, and I have made mine. Goodbye," I remarked before turning away from them and continuing to walk.

"Where are you going?" Hailey wondered.

"Why do you care?" I glanced back.

"Because you look like you've been crying," Rylee mentioned.

"Maybe I was. Again; why do you care?" I asked.

"We still care," Avery mumbled.

"And I can see how much it bothered you to have to say that," I said sarcastically. "Spare me the bullshit. Hate me; go ahead. Every fucking body else does!" the group took a step back, surprised. "I don't have friends. I don't have a job. My parents have lost all respect for me. And you know, I've just stopped caring about everything. I said goodbye. You don't need to worry about me, now just leave me alone!" I ran away from them as fast as I could. I felt the tears starting to form, and I didn't want them to see that.

 **. . .**

 **[The Cove]**

 _(1 pm)_

I reached one place I knew I could die in peace. The Cove below the Raven Point Park; it was a more private area, and mostly abandoned now that schools were back in session. The Cove had large rocks to climb, a small pond, some caves, picnic tables, trees. And there was nobody here. I'm sure the gun going off would catch some attention, but by then; it'll be too late. No one would be able to save me. No one can save me. As soon as I knew I was in the clear; I dropped to my knees and cried. I didn't know what else to do but that. I lost every one of my friends, even my cousin! I didn't have a job anymore, so there went going to college; mainly because my parents wanted me to pay rent to them. What did I have? Nothing. What reason did I have to keep living? None. Tears continued streaming from my eyes and down my cheeks as I pulled the gun out of my hoodie's inside pocket. I stared at it for a few moments while sniffling; then I checked the clip before putting it back into the weapon. I pulled the top back to load a bullet in the chamber.

"Nobody will care; they already don't," I told myself as I raised the gun up and placed the barrel to the left side of my head, then moved my finger to where it needed to be. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and prepared to pull the trigger.

"Stop! Don't do it!" a voice from behind called.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Two:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(October 7, 2018; Sunday-1:15 pm)_

 **[Raven Point Park; The Cove]**

Hayden seemed to freeze at the sound of a male voice behind him saying not to do it. By this, the male meant for Hayden not to shoot himself in the head. Hayden hadn't pulled the trigger, but he also didn't move from where he was on the ground. Hayden remained on his knees with the gun to the side of his head, and finger in place. Hayden couldn't see who called out to him, but that hardly mattered now that someone was here and could see what Hayden was about to do. Hayden wanted to end it, and now before this guy called in the cops. Odin only knows how bad it could become if that happened. For the moment, there was silence and Hayden contemplated his next move.

"Ju-Just…go away," Hayden forced out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, my friend," the voice replied.

"I don't have any friends!" Hayden snapped quickly.

"Easy now, there's no need to do this," Hayden heard the man say.

"You don't know me, so don't presume to tell me what I do and don't need!" Hayden retorted.

"You're right, I don't know you. However, I am aware that deciding to have no life at all is not better than the one you have now," the man said, taking a step closer to Hayden.

"Don't come near me!" Hayden demanded as the stepping stopped.

"Come on, man. You don't want to do this," the male tried. At this point, Hayden was able to see the guy he'd been speaking with. Apparently, the man managed to get close enough to be on Hayden's right side now. Hayden glanced at him; short black hair and stunning green eyes. This figure appeared to stand two or so inches taller than Hayden, and but they had the same build.

"You don't know what I want! Go away. Leave me alone!" Hayden ordered.

"I can't leave; I know what you'll do, and there's no reason for you to do it," the man informed. "Why don't you lower the gun and we can talk about this?" he suggested.

"I don't want to talk!" Hayden yelled as the tears began to form once more. "I just…want to die. I don't have any friends anymore, I lost my job, my parents have lost all respect for me, they hate me, and think I'm a delinquent and expect me to pay rent to them within two weeks or they will kick me out," he cried softly.

"But that's no reason for you to end your life," the teenager said.

"I have nothing left," Hayden started shaking. "And it's just easier if I'm gone,"

"You're right," the man stated as Hayden flinched a little. "It would be easier, but since when is easier the right option?" Hayden cast his eyes to the ground. "In our lives, how often do we get stuck with the choice of doing something the easy way, or doing what's right? Like now, I'm faced with walking away, which would be easier, or staying to stop you. I've chosen to stay because it's the right thing to do. Life isn't supposed to be easy, and it's far from fair. However, we only get one life to live, so you can't waste it,"

"Nobody wants me around. Why should I stay where I'm not wanted?" Hayden asked.

"Because somewhere out there, someone does want you. Perhaps you just haven't met them yet," the man offered.

"I had everything. Good friends, a decent job, love and respect from my parents…and in just a few months; it was gone. And I didn't do anything to deserve this," Hayden cried. "I hate how this feels, and I don't want to be here anymore,"

"Giving up your life isn't going to make the pain you feel stop, my friend; it's only going to pass it to the next person in line," the man sighed.

"Nobody cares about me, so who is it supposed to hurt?" Hayden replied.

"It would hurt me," the man informed calmly as Hayden's eyes widened a little. "I saw you run off here after yelling at those people who I assume are ex-friends. I followed you because it looked like you needed a friend; someone to care. I stepped in because if you kill yourself, then how are we supposed to become friends?" Hayden wasn't expecting such a reveal of intention by this person he didn't even know. "It would hurt me to see someone who I feel is a great friend kill himself, so that's why I stopped you. Listen; I may not know you, but I'd like to if you let me. I can tell you don't want to do this. If you were going to kill yourself, then you would done it already,"

"I haven't done it because you're still here," Hayden muttered, sniffling.

"And I'm not planning on going anywhere, so you might as well put the gun down because you just said you won't do it while I'm here," the man remarked. "Come on; there's no reason to do this regardless of what you've told me. There is always another way to handle things. Committing suicide is not one of them. Set it down," Hayden hesitated, shaking slightly, but finally; he dropped his arm and the gun fell out of his hand to the ground as he cried a little. The man moved in front of him and kicked the gun away, then knelt before Hayden before drawing him in for a hug.

"Wh-What are you…doing?" Hayden inquired.

"You look like you needed a hug," the man replied.

"Okay, maybe I did," Hayden admitted. The male let go and offered a smile.

"I'm Troy," the man, Troy, introduced with a hand out. Hayden arched a brow at him. "Well, don't most people start getting to know one another by learning names?"

Hayden couldn't really argue that, and put his hand in Troy's to shake it. "Hay-Hayden," he said.

"Now, see? We're not strangers anymore," Troy laughed a little. "Come on, let's get you off the ground," he stood up and pulled Hayden with him, then the two walked over to a picnic table. Troy helped Hayden sit, then he sat beside him. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Hayden answered.

"Cool, so am I," Troy enlightened. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I did," Hayden sighed. "And why do you want to know? It's not your problem,"

"I'm trying to be your friend, Hayden. And when friends have problems, we do what we can to help them through," Troy explained.

"You just met me, though. Isn't this kind of stuff reserved for a best friend?" Hayden wondered.

"Well, as I'm your only friend right now, and I stopped you from killing yourself; I guess that makes me your best friend by default," Troy smiled at Hayden, putting a hand on his shoulder. "So, lay it on me. What's going on that is making you want to end your life?"

"I lost the friends I had, my job, my parents hate me, and I'm about to be homeless. I just don't see a point in continuing to live," Hayden stated sadly.

"Were those people you ran away from former friends?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I've known them since Kindergarten, well, except two of them. I didn't meet Hailey or Drew until Sophomore Year. And one of my ex-friends is actually my cousin," Hayden said.

"What happened to end the friendship?" Troy questioned.

"My social media page got hacked, and I am still locked out. But the hacker obviously knows me and posted really mean things about my friends in my name," Hayden informed. "My friends wouldn't listen when I tried to tell them. So they all abandoned me,"

"I suppose that doesn't make them terrific friends then," Troy mentioned. "You've all known one another that long, and they would just walk away over one thing? Hayden, you don't need that kind of people around you if that's how quickly severed your friendship became. I know that it hurts, but do you think they deserve your friendship if that's how they reacted? Not giving you a chance to talk, or prove your innocence? Walking away like all the years you had together was nothing? That's messed up, Hayden,"

"I-I know, but still," Hayden looked away.

"Okay, so you lost people you considered real friends and you ended up with none. Well, you have me as a friend now. There's a reason to keep living because you wouldn't abandon your friends, right?" Troy asked as Hayden gave the nod to confirm. "Alright, what happened with the job?"

"Money was missing from my drawer all week. It started off as a couple bucks, then grew to over one hundred. I insisted that someone must have been ringing on my drawer; giving back the wrong change, or straight up stealing it. I asked the manager to check the cameras, but he refused, and fired me this morning," Hayden responded.

"That's easy enough to fix, Hayden. You could go higher on the chain of command to deal with the matter, or since there is possible theft involved; you could take it to the police," Troy suggested.

"Guess I never considered it because I'd been upset about getting terminated, and then things got worse getting home," Hayden shrugged.

"What happened at your house?" Troy inquired.

 _ **/Flashback; 11 am/**_

 _Hayden walked through the door to his parent's house to find them sitting on the couch together. "Hayden? What are you doing home?" Vivian Haddock, Hayden's mother asked in surprise to see him there._

" _I-I lost my job," Hayden replied._

" _Must have been that sarcastic mouthing off finally catching up with you," Spencer Haddock, Hayden's dad huffed._

" _Money was missing from my register all week, but I didn't take it. I asked the manager to check the cameras, and he refused, then fired me," Hayden remarked, a little hurt at his father's assumption._

" _Then perhaps you should be more responsible and double check the money you give back," Vivian sighed._

" _I really don't need this right now," Hayden stated._

" _Well, son, you're an adult now and it's high time that you act like one," Spencer stood up. "It's October, and you've apparently decided not to go to college to make something of your-," he continued._

" _Uh, I planned to go once I had the money saved up to pay for it," Hayden interrupted._

" _Hayden, don't cut your father off; it's disrespectful," Vivian got up to stand next to Spencer now._

" _As I was saying; you're an adult, and it's time you started helping out around the house. Since you have no friends anymore, and no job, you can do chores. But you will look for a new job, and start paying rent; $200, and I expect that first payment in two weeks, then every month following until you get your own place or start going to college." Spencer demanded with his hands on his hips._

" _You want me to pay $200 a month? I just lost my job!" Hayden protested._

" _Which is why I said to find a new job. $200 is fair to cover your room, food, phone, hot water, and electricity used here," Spencer enlightened. "Just like an apartment, Hayden, if you don't pay, you will be evicted," Hayden's eyes widened._

" _You'll kick me out if I can't pay by the 21_ _st_ _?" Hayden asked, shocked at the information._

" _You don't live for free anywhere, Hayden. We gave you until you graduated High School, but now it's time to grow up," Vivian remarked._

" _Work a real job, and manage your money to cover bills and a place to live. We're more than fair about this, and you owe us for the trouble you caused the past few months. Your mother's car-," he went on._

" _That wasn't my fault!" Hayden argued._

" _Getting arrested for gang involvement," Vivian began._

" _Oh, my Gods! I wasn't in a gang; they started bullying me and I defended myself!" Hayden tried._

" _And involving yourself with that girl and her boyfriend. Two instances were you had to be stopped by police. Thank Odin you weren't charged with anything," Spencer sighed._

 _Hayden threw his arms up in defeat, and frustration. "That's because I didn't DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Hayden yelled._

" _Enough, boy. Your mother and I raised you right, and this is how you thank us? By becoming some kind of delinquent?" Spencer remarked as Hayden couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We were so proud, but now, we've lost all respect for you, Hayden. I hope one day you'll be that boy we raised, and become a man we can be proud to call our son,"_

" _But right now, we're very disappointed in you, and until you change your attitude and grow up; this is how things will be. You will pay rent, or you will get out. If you start going to college, we'll remove the rent so you can cover your schooling expenses," Vivian added. "Now, why don't you get to your bedroom, and start looking for a new place of employment,"_

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

"And that's when I went to my room; eventually, I just realized that I'd lost everything and there was no point anymore. My parents made it clear they didn't want to see me unless I was giving them money. My ex-friends want nothing to do with me, and after losing my job, I didn't feel like arguing with the guy. I figured that maybe everyone would be better without me around. No more hate, or disappointment," Hayden closed his eyes. "I used to think that I found my purpose in life; being a loyal friend to the others, always ready to do whatever with them. I kept my grades up, worked hard. And now that's all gone, so I feel like I have no purpose anymore,"

"I understand that you want to get away from it all, Hayden, but there are other ways to do that without killing yourself." Troy offered. "Everyone has a purpose, my friend, but how will you find yours if you give up your life?" Hayden looked at him a little surprised, then Troy smiled at him. "This is your life, so live it your way. If you aren't happy with the way things are; change it. You're in control; you decide what happens. And here's something else too. Ready?"

"Okay?" Hayden replied.

"Don't ever think you have to give up your life because people don't want to be in it. Fuck them; those who truly care will never abandon you and always be willing to help," Troy gave Hayden a one-armed hug. "So you feel any better?"

"Actually, Troy; I really do. Thank you, and I'm sorry for snapping at you before," Hayden said bashfully.

"Don't sweat it, Hayden. We all need someone to talk some sense into us now and then," Troy smiled as Hayden tried to. "I'll take payment for my services in friendship, sound good to you?" he put his hand out.

"It's the best thing I've heard in three months, Troy. I'm happy to pay you, and it's definitely affordable too," Hayden put his hand to Troy's, and then they hugged. Hayden was still hurting from everything, Troy was right. Why should he care about everyone who didn't about him? Hayden wouldn't, and now, he had a new friend who had already proven he wanted to be in Hayden's life; there was no better feeling than having just one person be there for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Three:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(October 7, 2018-1:45 pm)_

 **[Raven Point Park]**

Seven friends walked along the paths of the town park while trying to make any sense of what occurred almost an hour ago now. A former friend that the group had walked away from in August when they discovered him making offensive remarks and talking trash about them on social media, was on the verge of tears and had run away demanding to be left alone. Why was this concerning? Because in all the years they had known Hayden Haddock; that man never got cold, angry, nor did he cry. Hayden did run, but it wasn't hard for them to miss how visibly upset he was to have seen them, and try to act like he wasn't hurt that they had abandoned him. However, the gaggle of friends felt like something was very wrong about the encounter, but no one had said a word thus far during their travels.

"Okay! I'll say something; what the hell was all that about with Hayden?" Drew broke the silence.

"I have no idea," Shane shrugged.

"He's your cousin!" Avery rolled her eyes.

"Exactly; I've never seen him like that before," Shane responded.

"None of us have, and that's why it's confusing," Hailey frowned.

"Perhaps not so much," Fisher interjected as the friend glanced in his direction. "I mean; we did stop being his friends, and that probably hurt him,"

"I hate to agree with Fish here, but I think he's right," Rylee informed.

"But why would he snap like that? It's…not like Hayden at all," Tyler asked.

"Seems like there was a lot more going on than running into us unexpectedly," Drew remarked.

"How so?" Hailey wondered.

"For starters; it seemed like he was in his own little world before Avery called his name. We drew attention to ourselves on the cross or I don't think Hayden would have noticed us at all. Secondly; Hayden had been crying, and he didn't deny it once called out," Drew enlightened.

"Also, Hayden rushed off right after saying that he everyone hates him," Avery added.

"I believe Hayden told us too that his parents lost all respect for him, and he'd lost his job. Hayden said he didn't care anymore, and that's not the Hayden we know," Fisher reminded.

"The guy posted a bunch of shit about us; I don't think we knew him at all," Shane mumbled with his arms over his chest.

"That's not fair to say, Shane. Hayden stated that he was hacked, and unfortunately, that kind of thing does happen," Hailey sighed. "Do you think we should have given him a chance instead of walking out?"

"I suppose everyone does deserve to prove their innocence, but it doesn't seem like Hayden's willing anymore because it sounds like what we did in our haste hurt him pretty badly," Avery muttered.

"Well, maybe we should go check on him? Hayden never does what he did today, and if something happened with his parents, plus losing his job or whatever-," Drew started.

"I agree. Hayden was crying, and something was definitely off about him saying that we didn't need to worry about him anymore and goodbye," Fisher looked at his friends.

"And the whole _hate me because everyone else does_ comment. Typically, you don't hear that kind of thing unless someone is wicked depressed and on the verge of a breakdown, which could explain everything else," Rylee offered.

"Well, Hayden ran in the direction of The Cove, and that's always been a favorite spot of his in the summer. Maybe we should try their first?" Hailey suggested.

"Alright. We'll go," Avery closed her eyes.

 **. . .**

 **[The Cove]**

 _(2 pm)_

It was empty and quiet. The seven friends walked around The Cove, but there was no sign of anyone being there except them.

"Guess he's not here," Tyler said. "Now what?"

"We leave. Maybe Hayden saw us coming and bailed?" Shane looked at them questioningly.

"It's possible," Drew replied. Avery was walking back towards them as she tripped over something and stumbled a bit to catch her balance. Avery looked to see a gun laying there, then crouched down to inspect it more.

"What did you find, Avery?" Hailey asked. Avery grabbed a tissue from her backpack's side pocket, then picked the weapon up carefully. "I-Is that a gun?" she stammered.

"And not just any either. I'm almost positive that this is the same one that Hayden's father keeps in the house for the family to use in case of a break in," Avery informed.

"Why would that be out of the home?" Shane inquired.

"I don't know, but I think it's worth taking it to Spencer and Vivian so they could confirm if it's theirs, then let them know where we found it," Avery mentioned. The group nodded in agreement as Avery flipped the safety on, and hid it away in her bag to transport it to the Haddock Household.

 **. . .**

 **[With Troy & Hayden]**

 _(2 pm)_

The new friends had left The Cove fifteen minutes ago, and reached the exit of the park where Troy's car was parked. Somehow, Troy convinced Hayden to come hang out with him so they could get to know one another better.

"What would you like to do?" Troy asked.

"I-I don't know. At this time; I'd still be working until like 7 pm," Hayden admitted. "I guess I should be looking for a new job before I end up homeless," he sighed.

"Searching for employment when you're like this will do you no good, Hayden. You need a day or two to recover from things and get your head right," Troy smiled.

"Yeah, guess it wouldn't be a good idea to try with this mindset," Hayden agreed.

"Well, you undoubtedly don't wanna go home, or risk running into your old friends, so why don't you come home with me? We can have some snacks, game a little and talk?" Troy offered.

"Your family won't mind you bringing home what is essentially a complete stranger?" Hayden quirked a brow.

"As long as I'm not doing drugs or getting myself into trouble; they don't care what I do. If anything, they will be overjoyed I have a friend who I'm bringing over," Troy laughed a little.

"Why don't you bring any friends over?" Hayden questioned.

"Have you ever had to deal with being the son of a cop, embarrassing mother, and annoying little brother?" Troy inquired.

"Yes to the first two, and I'm an only child," Hayden responded as Troy blinked. "My father is Spencer Haddock; Chief of the Berk Police Department, and my mother, Vivian Haddock, owns Hearts & Hugs Second Chance Sanctuary," he informed.

"Wow. My dad, Dustin Raseri, is the Director of Law Enforcement for the Barbaric Archipelago, and my mom, Rachel Raseri, works as a Paramedic," Troy chuckled. "What are the chances that we end up becoming friends and both have parents in the legal and medical field?"

"I, uh, don't know, but it's pretty up there in the probability rate," Hayden smiled some. "What about your little brother?"

"His name is Cole, and he's fifteen, and a Freshman this year at Berk Island High School," Troy said as they reached his car and Troy unlocked it, then both males climbed in and put on their seatbelts.

"I just graduated from there, and you're my age. How come I've never seen you?" Hayden blinked.

"My family and I moved here from Eyja Nott in July," Troy enlightened.

"Ah, that would explain it," Hayden nodded, understanding now. Troy started the car as he put the gear in reverse, then backed out of his space before switching to drive and leaving the Raven Point parking lot.

 **. . .**

 **[Raseri Household]**

 _(2:15 pm)_

The drive wasn't long, fifteen minutes from the park to reach Troy's home. Pulling up, Hayden saw a beautiful one-level brick house with an attached one car garage. The outside view from the car showed a semi-large front yard, bushes, few trees, and the walkway to the front door which was under wooden cover.

"You know, there's a lot more to admire inside," Troy remarked as Hayden unbuckled his seatbelt, then the two got out. Troy led Hayden to the main door and opened it. "Again, sorry about my parents," he said. "Mom! Dad! I'm home, and I brought a friend with me!" he called out.

"What are you sorry for?" Hayden asked as Troy held up five fingers, slowly putting them down as three people rushed forward.

"This," Troy sighed.

"Oh, wonderful! Hello, dear!" the mother greeted.

"Hi," Hayden waved nervously.

"Hayden, this is my mother, Rachel. And next to her is my father, Dustin. Finally, my brother, Cole. Guys, this is Hayden; we just met at the park and became such good friends that I insisted he come hang out," Troy introduced.

"Well, welcome to our home, Hayden," Dustin smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Raseri. It's beautiful," Hayden complimented.

"Alright, so I'm gonna give Hayden a tour, then we're probably gonna hit my room to game. Cool with you two?" Troy asked his parents.

"Absolutely! Will you be staying for dinner, Hayden? I'm making baked macaroni and cheese with broccoli and chicken," Rachel said.

"O-Oh, I wouldn't want to impose. Or make you go out of your way to feed an extra," Hayden said nervously.

"Sweetheart, I am the only female in this house. I make enough food to feed at least eight people, so it's no trouble at all! Come, you must stay!" Rachel beamed.

"A-Alright," Hayden nodded. Rachel clapped her hands together happily.

"Come on, Hayden. I'll show ya around," Troy motioned as Dustin, Cole, and Rachel all split off to do their own thing. "Well, this is the living room on your right," he began showing the area. Hayden could see that it had a big picture window on the right, and a fireplace with shelves built into the wall on either side towards the back. Troy kept walking to where there was a hall on the left, but straight ahead was the dining room/kitchen. "Down this way is mom and dad's room on the left, then forward is the bathroom, and right is dad's office,"

"And I assume that way is the dining room and kitchen?" Hayden pointed.

"That's right," Troy chuckled as he led Hayden into it. There was a four-person table, but Hayden could see that if pulled apart; the table could extend. There were two windows directly across, then a china cabinet on the left wall. Opposite of that was a horseshoe kitchen with stools at the counter which continued around to show another window above the sink, then more counter until the stove top. There were cabinets both above and below all the way around, and as Troy showed him more, there was a microwave and smaller oven on the right wall, next to another, smaller counter space with cabinets and the refrigerator.

"Is your room through there?" Hayden asked motioning to the open door frame between the fridge and stove.

"No, that's laundry, utility closet, and an extra freezer, but it does lead to the back porch, garage, and basement doors," Troy chuckled while continuing forward as Hayden followed. There were three doors after going left into the room off the kitchen. The left led to the back porch, the one in the middle was the garage, and the right door revealed stairs behind it. "Not much on the porch except patio set, and grill that we use in the summer or for picnics. The garage is self-explanatory, but down here is mine and Cole's rooms," Troy took Hayden down the stairs revealing a finished basement that had couches, a bar, televisions, and more.

"Wow, someone ran a bar out of here before you moved in?" Hayden blinked.

"No idea, but it works so Cole and I use it to store drinks and snacks. We call it Raseri Cave; don't judge," Troy said.

"It's a nice name, and fitting," Hayden smiled.

"Alright, so Cole's room is the far door on the right along this wall; and mine is right here. We've got this central room split up for which side belongs to which brother. Cole gets everything on the side, and I get this section," Troy explained. "We each get a TV and there are basically two living room sets," he added.

"What's back there?" Hayden questioned.

"Holiday decorations and storage, plus an exit in case we get trapped down here. Oh, and a bathroom," Troy led him past Cole's room and through the doorway. Hayden was able to see the small place ahead of them that he assumes was the bathroom, but then off to the right was another room where there were boxes in different areas labeled for each holiday. Hayden noticed the five stairs and a door passage. "That takes us into the backyard closest to the side of the house where the line of trees is across from the porch," he mentioned.

"Your home is amazing," Hayden informed.

"Thanks," Troy replied while he and Hayden returned to the central room. "Well, my room literally just has a bed, dresser, desk, and closet. I keep all my gaming stuff out here, so what do you say to us grabbing some snacks, and sodas, then hitting the systems?"

"I say that sounds like a fun time that I could desperately use after everything today. Seriously, thank you, Troy, for earlier," Hayden told him.

"Hey, what are best friends for? Come on! Mom won't be done with dinner until 5:30 pm; we got like, at least three hours to kill," Troy put his arm around Hayden's shoulders, then gave a squeeze and shake as Hayden nodded to him. Hayden sat down on the couch across from the TV as Troy brought over a bowl of chips and two sodas for them. Troy got one of his systems hooked up, and laid out the game choice for Hayden. Once one was selected, Troy popped it in as the teenagers starting playing. Hayden knew he had bigger things to worry about, but for right now, he was just glad to have someone who went out of their way to help him out. Troy was fantastic, and Hayden could not argue that Troy was indeed his best and only friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Four:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(October 7, 2018; 2:15 pm)_

 **[Haddock Household]**

The group of seven friends reached Spencer and Vivian Haddock's front door as Avery knocked twice, but there was no answer.

"The cars are here," Avery mumbled as she moved to the side and then past the metal gate with her friends following. Thankfully, Avery saw Spencer and Vivian sitting on the back porch watching their dogs run and play with one another. Spencer had a Siberian Husky named Skullcrusher while Vivian had a Chocolate Labrador called Cloudjumper. "Mr. and Mrs. Haddock?" Avery got their attention.

Spencer sat up now. "Avery? What brings you and your friends by?"

"My friends and I found something at Raven Point Park in The Cove about twenty minutes ago, and I thought I should bring it to you," Avery stepped towards him, then carefully pulled the gun out of her backpack.

"Avery thinks it's yours. The one you keep here for home defense, Uncle Spencer," Shane mentioned.

"That wouldn't be possible, kids. Only three people have that combination, and all of them are here right now," Vivian stated.

"Hayden is here?" Drew questioned.

"Yes, why do you think otherwise?" Spencer wondered.

"Because we just saw him at around 1 pm at the park," Tyler informed.

"And he kind of flipped out on us, then ran off to The Cove on the verge of tears," Rylee added.

"Yeah, he wasn't…acting like himself," Fisher interjected. "Is that your gun, Mr. Haddock?"

Spencer inspected the gun and checked the serial number on it. "It…is. And it's got a bullet in the chamber too,"

"It can't be ours, Spencer. The gun is still in the safe," Vivian tried to assure. Spencer got up and went inside the house, to his office, then checked the safe. Unfortunately, the gun was missing and the safe door had been left wide open. Spencer returned outside.

"We've been out here since 12:30 pm. The safe was wide open, Viv, and the gun wasn't in there. Which means that this one is ours," Spencer enlightened firmly. "Where did you say you found this again?"

"The Cove at Raven Point Park," Hailey replied.

"And you said Hayden was there too?" Vivian asked.

"We saw him walking in; Avery got his attention and he got kind of cold with us, sir. Hayden just went off the handle, running away and in the direction of The Cove," Drew recited in more detail.

"Is it…possible Hayden took the gun?" Avery inquired now.

"I-I don't see why he would need it, but as far as I know; he's in his room," Spencer said. "HAYDEN!" he called. No answer. Spencer grumbled as he went back inside, Vivian following, and then the ex-friends. Spencer knocked on the door. "Hayden! Your mother and I need to have a word with you," Nothing. Spencer opened the door and walked in; the room was empty.

"Hayden?" Vivian stepped in behind her husband. All either parent saw was a stack of money wrapped in a piece of paper. Vivian picked up the money and read the few words written there. "I turned eighteen in February, so here's my rent to live here since becoming an adult. $200 times eight months is $1,600, and I decided to add in October's too. Total is $1,800. -Hayden,"

"Maybe try calling him?" Hailey offered. Spencer dialed Hayden's cell and waited. Not more than two seconds later, ringing was heard as their eyes fell to the bed where Hayden's mobile laid there with an incoming call from; **Dad**.

"How was Hayden when you saw him?" Spencer asked.

"Hayden went from cold to angry in seconds flat saying that he had no friends, no job, and he'd lost your guy's respect," Shane revealed.

"And that he didn't care about anything anymore. We asked if he was okay because it looked like he had been crying, he said it wasn't our business. Also, Hayden said for us to hate him because everyone else did," Drew added.

"And what has us the most confused was right before he ran off; Hayden told us goodbye, that we didn't need to worry about him, and to leave him alone," Avery finished. "Almost an hour later at 2 pm, we went to The Cove, but Hayden was gone, and we found that. If you guys were here, and Hayden was at the park and we found the gun there…"

"The question is why did Hayden leave his phone and this money here, then take the gun to the Cove and leave it there with a round loaded?" Spencer stared at the gun in his hands while Vivian held the money with nervousness creeping onto her face.

 **. . .**

 **[Raseri Home]**

 _(5:20 pm)_

Troy and Hayden spent the entire time downstairs switching between systems and games while talking about their lives. Hayden felt a lot better than he had before, but he still dreaded going home. For now, he was hiding those feelings to enjoy a good time with his new friend. Troy was a great guy, and Hayden was happy to have him. Troy literally saved his life by following him after seeing the scene with Hayden's ex-friends, and feeling like Hayden could use a friend after it all. Hayden didn't know what to call it, but he was thankful. Maybe there were people who cared, and Hayden just hadn't met them yet. Either way, Hayden was going to remember what Troy told him; that Hayden could only find his purpose and who he was meant to be by staying alive and continuing to push on without the weight of others holding him down.

"Troy! Cole! Hayden! Dinner time boys, wash up!" Rachel called from the top of the stairs. Cole rushed out of his room and up the stairs while Troy shut the game off and the two set their controllers down before getting up.

"I suppose you have to go home after this?" Troy questioned. Hayden sighed.

"I really…don't want to," Hayden admitted.

"I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are," Troy offered. "Haven't they called?"

"Wouldn't know…Left my phone on the bed with $1,800," Hayden shrugged as Troy blinked while they were heading for the stairs. Once upstairs, both washed their hands as Dustin was assisting Rachel in setting the table.

"That's because of earlier right?" Troy inquired as Hayden nodded to him. "Well, you can stay longer if you want; I can drive you home later," he smiled.

"I appreciate that Troy," Hayden returned the gesture as everyone sat down at the table while Rachel set the food down. Not long after, everyone had a full plate and had begun to eat.

"So, it's Hayden right?" Cole decided to break the silence. Hayden gave a nod. "Why are you so quiet?"

"It wasn't a good day for me," Hayden smiled a little.

"What happened?" Cole pushed.

"Ran into some former friends, lost my job, got into an argument with my parents," Hayden shrugged.

"Is that how you met Troy?" Dustin inquired now.

"Hayden and I met in the park, Dad. I saw him sitting by himself near the fountain and we just started talking," Troy covered as gave a silent thank you with his eyes.

"Oh, you poor dear. I'm glad my son was able to cheer you up," Rachel smiled broadly.

"Yeah, I am too. Troy is a phenomenal friend," Hayden admitted.

"So, son. Still planning to join?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, figured I'd wait a bit since everyone does after High School," Troy replied.

"Smart move," Dustin nodded in agreement.

"What are you joining again?" Cole questioned.

"The Marines, kiddo," Troy chuckled. Hayden hadn't known about this. Troy would be joining the military, and Hayden likely wouldn't see much of him when Troy left for training.

"Well, it's a wonderful career choice, sweetheart," Rachel informed. "Your father and I are very proud of you,"

"I don't see what could be better than joining a force that keeps our home safe," Troy enlightened. "What about you, Hayden? What's your next step in life?"

"I don't really know," Hayden said while looking down at his plate. "I'll find something," he remarked afterward.

"What do your parents do, Hayden?" Rachel inquired.

"Uh, my dad is Chief of Berk Police and my mom owns Hearts and Hugs Sanctuary," Hayden responded.

"Your father is…Spencer Haddock then; he's a good officer," Dustin remarked.

"Yeah," Hayden pushed some of the food around. Troy could tell that Hayden didn't want to talk about his folks after what happened earlier.

"Have you considered college?" Cole offered.

"A few times, but with losing my job; I gotta find another one to save up," Hayden answered.

"You could probably apply for financial aid," Dustin suggested.

"I could, but would still need the job to pay off the loans and what not. I don't mind waiting for a bit," Hayden shrugged.

"Hayden," Rachel put her fork down as Hayden raised his head to look at Troy's mother. "Now, I might only be a paramedic, but from raising two boys; I know when something is troubling one of them, and you have that look on your face,"

"I-I'm okay, Mrs. Raseri. Just…Thinking about earlier is all, and not looking forward to going home and picking up the argument where it left off," Hayden stated with as much of a convincing smile he could manage.

"I've heard it helps to talk about it," Dustin interjected.

"You've already been kind enough to allow me into your home and eat dinner with you. I couldn't possibly bring my personal drama into your lives," Hayden said.

"Anyone who walks through our door is a friend to us, son, and we like to help those who need it. Come now, tell us what's bothering you?" Rachel invited. Hayden sighed a little as his hands dropped into his lap while closing his eyes. Hayden began to explain the situation as it had started back in July, two to three weeks after he graduated from High School. Hayden went in order, sparing no detail. As it came towards the end of the story, Hayden left out wanting to kill himself and reworded it as he planned to run away, which is why he left his phone at home.

"So basically, I ended up friendless, jobless, and about to be homeless since it seems like my parents hate me," Hayden muttered.

"You were friendless until you met me," Troy reminded with a hand on my back and giving Hayden a shake to comfort him.

"But Hayden, you should fight all that," Dustin enlightened.

"Your parents aren't being fair," Cole piped up.

"No, but whoever said life was fair? Really, it's okay. I'll be alright," Hayden smiled a bit but kept his eyes down.

"Why don't we finish eating?" Rachel suggested, trying to get her husband and sons to leave the subject alone. Quietly, everyone continued to eat their supper.

 **. . .**

 **[Troy's Room]**

 _(6:20 pm)_

After dinner, Hayden and Troy ended up back downstairs and this time, in Troy's room. Of course, Hayden was already down there; Troy said he needed to talk to his parents about something, but then he'd be right there. Hayden didn't want to go to his house, and even worse; he realized that he left the gun at The Cove, and the safe door open in his father's office. Gods, he was in so much trouble. Right about now; he wished he was dead than have to deal with all this.

"Hayden? Are you alright?" Troy's voice made Hayden look up at him.

"I left the safe open in my dad's office, and I'm sure he's noticed the gun is gone. And I left the weapon at The Cove," Hayden admitted, nervously at that too.

"Are you scared to go home?" Troy inquired softly, sitting beside his friend.

"Yes! My dad is gonna murder me; there is no excuse I could give him about why I took it without it sounding horrible. Gods, I should have just done it earlier!" Hayden buried his face into his palms.

"Hayden, stop! Don't talk like that!" Troy put his hands on Hayden's shoulders, forcing Hayden to look at Troy.

"I-I can't go home. I c-can't…" Hayden panicked.

"Then don't," Troy said to him as Hayden stared, clearly afraid. "Stay here. My parents don't mind; that's what I was talking to them about. Come live with us; we all think it's messed up what's happened to you, but we'd be delighted for you to come here," Hayden's eyes widened.

"T-Troy…Gods, I-I can't do that to you guys; you've been too ki-," Hayden began.

"Oh, shut up. Hayden; it is screwed up that your own parents are willing to throw you out in two weeks if you don't have a new job and paying them $200 a month! It seems like they are trying to get rid of you, and that doesn't sit right with my family or me. Okay, you're my friend, and I'm not gonna let them throw you to the wolves. You're wanted here, so stay where you're wanted; remember? Like I told you before?" Troy said.

"It's…a fantastic offer and more than anyone has ever been willing to go out of their way to do for me, Troy, but I can't just-," Hayden tried.

"Yes, you can. Hayden, listen to me. You are eighteen-years-old and you can do whatever you want. Your former friends abandoned you. Your old boss threw you aside. And now your parents are actively trying to get rid of you for bullshit reasons? All that on top of the fact none of them are even willing to give you a chance or hear your side. You don't need that in your life; you need to be around people who want you in their life! I am your friend, and I want you here, and so does my family. Forget all of them, and stay. Who the hell can stop you? This is your life; live it YOUR WAY!" Troy reminded quickly.

Hayden wanted to cry. "Yo-You really…want me to stay here?"

"Yes. We all do, and we have plenty of room! You can board with me in here or we can add a new place in the middle of Cole's and mine's bedrooms. I'm not going to let you end up homeless, so let me be a good friend and take the offer," Troy remarked.

"Troy, I-I'd love to, but aren't you about to join the Marines and leave? I wouldn't feel right staying here with your family while you're gone," Hayden sighed.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Come with me," Troy smiled.

Hayden's eyes widened a little. "I, uh, I don't think the military lets you bring friends," he stated.

"That's not what I-Ugh, no! I mean; join with me, Hayden! Become a Marine!" Troy beamed as Hayden's eyes widened all the way now, shocked at the suggestion. Troy wanted him to join the Archipelago Island Marine Corps?!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Five:**

 _=Troy's POV=_

 _(October 7, 2018-6:25 pm)_

 **[Troy's Bedroom]**

What else could I have done but offer my new friend a place to live? And a possible job? I knew it was way out there in the suggestions department for things. I saw how upset Hayden got when we were called for dinner by my mom. And that sadness lasted through most of the meal after Hayden told my brother and parents about what was bothering him. After my dad mentioned me joining the Marines, I realized that Hayden wouldn't have anyone if I left. I became deeply concerned if Hayden's depression might get the better of him while I was away, and I knew I could tell my dad about it, but that might betray Hayden's trust. I didn't want that. I didn't care if Hayden and I just met today; I said I was Hayden's friends, and I meant that. After dinner, I sent Hayden downstairs while I spoke with my parents what Hayden was going to end up homeless because I feared his folks were trying to get rid of him and that's why they were so unfair. My parents seemed to understand exactly where I was going because they told me to tell Hayden that if he ended up with nowhere to go, he was to come live with us. I expressed that me joining the Marines might hinder Hayden's choice, and Cole of all people, suggested that I get Hayden to sign up with me because it would allow us to stay together since Hayden's mood improved with me around, and it would get him away from Berk for a little to heal. The idea wasn't so far-fetched, so I decided to take a chance on it. However, getting downstairs; I saw that Hayden looked very upset, and panicking.

Hayden confided in me that in his haste to kill himself before; he left the safe where the gun was kept wide open in his father's home office, and also that we didn't grab the weapon out of The Cove when we left earlier. I could see how that would scare him because there was no excuse to give his old man about why the object was missing, and why Hayden took it. Hayden feared the inevitable fight, and outcome, so instead of telling Hayden that if he ended up homeless to stay with my family and me; I just straight out said to move in now. There was some hesitation and nervousness, but I got him to agree. And then he realized I'd be leaving for training soon, and he didn't feel right living here if I wasn't going to be home for a bit. Well, time to use Cole's idea then; see if I could get Hayden to join up with me.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Come with me," I said.

Hayden's eyes widened a little. "I, uh, I don't think the military lets you bring friends,"

"That's not what I-Ugh, no! I mean; join with me, Hayden. Become a Marine!" and that time Hayden's eyes widened all the way in complete shock. Thus far, it's been about two minutes of silence and Hayden has had no response.

"You want me to sign up for the military?" Hayden finally asked to confirm what I had told him.

"Well, only if you want to, but yeah!" I nodded in reply.

"Oh, Troy. I-I don't know about this. Look at me. I'm nowhere cut out for the military lifestyle, and I know…nothing about it. I've never even considered joining," Hayden answered nervously, sighing, and very unsure of the idea.

"That's what Boot Camp is for, Hayden; they train you for military life," I informed. "And your size doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure you meet the height and weight requirements,"

"I don't know about that. I've always been under the average for my age throughout my existence because I was born two months early," Hayden mumbled.

"Well, I make the limits, and you're not that far off from me. I'm five foot eight inches, weighing one hundred and fifty-one pounds. And the average for an eighteen-year-old is between sixty-nine and seventy inches tall with a weight of one-forty-eight to one-sixty," I enlightened.

"I'm five foot six and one-forty," Hayden looked down. Troy pulled out that was inside the first drawer on the left side of his bedroom desk, then filed through a few things.

"So sixty-eight inches tall, you need to be between one-eighty-one and one-twenty-five as the max and min requirements. You could absolutely join, Hayden," I stated while showing him the paper, as he looked a bit surprised. "Can you do basic exercises, including a few miles running?" Hayden nodded. "Then you will do fine, and I'm assuming your dad taught you how to use a gun, so you have experience there too. Why wouldn't you want this? It gives you a job, a chance to leave Berk for a bit, and you get to be part of a force that protects the Archipelago. I personally don't feel there is any job better than that,"

Hayden still wasn't sold on the idea, and I could see that on his face. "I don't know, Troy. That's a huge commitment, and stressful to be responsible for the safety of our home,"

"But you don't do it alone," I reminded.

"And I know that, but I know nothing else about the military. The signing up, the training. Like I said; I've never considered doing this, and I know you get split up. Me joining doesn't guarantee that I'll be in the same place as you," Hayden responded.

"If we sign up at the same time, we'll end up at Boot Camp together. Everyone goes to the same place for Receiving, Boot, and MOS training; Archia Isle, the main island," I explained.

"What's all that?" Hayden wondered.

"I'll tell you everything if you're interested to know," I offered.

"It's tempting, but I wouldn't want to join for the reason of just getting away. Know what I mean?" Hayden mentioned. "I guess I'd need to know more to decide,"

"I can give you all the information you want. I've already spoken to a recruiter; I just didn't sign the paperwork yet because I know how crazy it gets after High School ends. Plus, I wanted to be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas with the family," I smiled.

"Alright, you have my attention, Troy," Hayden sighed. I beamed at his answer. Sure, it wasn't a yes to joining, but he was at least interested enough to want to know more.

 _=Normal POV=_

Troy and Hayden sat down on Troy's bed as Troy got the folder and began to go everything he had spoken to the recruiter about. Troy went through the joining process, the different jobs, types of tests, the training timeline as Hayden would ask questions in between the segments that were being told to him. Hayden began to feel like it could be a right place for him to be in, and there was a high chance he would stay with Troy through it all. This man was his best friend, and the only one he had too.

"That's everything you need to know. The recruiter told me that he wasn't sure where I'd go after School of Infantry training, but we get assigned to our Permanent Duty Station, which doesn't mean we're there for good; just until we're needed somewhere else. Or we end up deploying," Troy remarked.

"Oh, so no pressure on joining, training, then possibly shipping out overseas immediately after," Hayden paled a bit.

"They give you at least a month to prepare for that," Troy assured.

"Still terrifying," Hayden admitted. "However, after hearing everything; the idea does sound a bit more enticing. My Godfather was in the military; medical discharge after losing his leg and arm, but he still said it was the time of his life," he smiled.

"So, is that a yes or no?" Troy chuckled.

"It's an _I_ _need to get a bunch of stuff from my house to even make this work_ ," Hayden said.

"Well, why don't you spend the night here, and tomorrow when your parents are working; we can grab the things you want and need," Troy suggested.

"What am I supposed to tell them?" Hayden asked.

"You don't gotta say anything. Grab your stuff and leave, my friend. Why do you owe an explanation when they were gonna kick you out anyway?" Troy reminded.

"My parents might be unfair about everything, but I know they care, and if I suddenly just bailed; they would worry," Hayden sighed.

"Hayden, stop worrying about everyone else. For once, focus on you. You're eighteen; you don't need to tell them where you're going or what you're doing. Let me put it this way, like with what they told you; it's not your problem because you're an adult now. They didn't want to listen to you, so why waste your breath? Believe me; if they care, then they can prove it by looking for you. Remember, my dad is your father's boss. If your old man starts a search for you, we'll hear about it," Troy informed.

"That's true. Yeah, you're right. I won't say a thing, but I do have to inform my Godfather/Unofficial Uncle Gabriel; he's like a second father to me, and we don't have secrets. Right now, he's living on the main island and keeping busy," Hayden smiled.

"You can call him from here if you want since I assume you're not taking your mobile?" Troy questioned.

"No. I'll use whatever money I got left to get a new one," Hayden said firmly.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we'll go to your place with my dad's truck and grab what you want to bring here. After that, you can call your Godfather," Troy grinned as he and Hayden connected hands.

"Thank you for all this, Troy. You've gone…above and beyond for me, and I can call you my best and only friend," Hayden admitted.

"Well, join the Marines and you'll make a lot more, but I'm honored to accept the title of Only Best Friend," Troy chuckled. Hayden smiled with a nod. The rest of the night was spent talking, and gaming a little while planning when they could go to the recruiter to start things. First thing first was Hayden getting all the documents he would need. Hayden decided he would do this, there really was no reason not to. Hayden was going to join Archipelago Islands Marines Corp.

 **. . .**

 **[Haddock Residence]**

 _(Monday, October 8, 2018-10:50 am)_

As planned the night before; Hayden and Troy took Dustin's truck to the Haddock Household around 10:30 am when Hayden was sure his parents would be gone. It took twenty minutes, but they arrived. Together, Troy and Hayden packed up as much of Hayden's room as they could for one trip. Hayden had gotten two, large buckets for his clothes, then everything else went into cardboard boxes. Hayden left behind his computer and bedding since Troy assured Hayden there was an extra set at the house he could use. Hayden got his art materials, and anything else he didn't want to leave behind. Once that was taken care of and loaded into the bed of Dustin's vehicle; Hayden ventured into office, opening the safe, and surprised to see the gun there.

"What the hell?" Hayden blinked as Troy looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"The…gun is in here? I had left it at The Cove yesterday, so who brought to my dad?" Hayden wondered. Then again, why should he care? Hayden ignored it as he fished through the files to get his birth certificate and social security card. However, Hayden did notice his cell phone and the money on the top shelf. Rolling his eyes, he decided to take $200 back from it since he wouldn't be staying through all of October at this house, why pay rent? Hayden closed the safe and span the dial before grabbing his stuff and setting it on the desk while he went through the file cabinet to get his medical records since he knew they were updated when Hayden said he'd be going to college back in May.

"Got everything?" Troy asked.

"Think so," Hayden nodded with a smile. "Oh, I gotta get Uncle Gabriel's number since I'm not taking my phone," he remembered quickly. Hayden went through his father's contact cards, finding Gabriel Forger's, then writing it down on a piece of paper and stuffing it into his jeans. "Alright, now we're good,"

"Let's get a move on then," Troy chuckled. "We'll stop at the store to get you a new phone," Hayden nodded, agreeing with the idea as they left the house, but not before Hayden dropped his key to the door on his father's desk. Moments later after locking the main entrance, Hayden and Troy were gone.

 **. . .**

 **[Raseri Home]**

 _(1:20 pm)_

It took some time, but Troy helped Hayden get settled into his new room, which for now, was in Troy's. Dustin and Rachel brought down the spare bed, dresser, and nightstand while Troy and Hayden were out. Rachel didn't have work today, so she was happy to make the boys lunch around 12:30 pm. The room was set up close to that of a college dorm's, but it worked for both Troy and Hayden. When all that was taken care of, Hayden set up his new phone, which was just a prepaid that cost him $68.72, plus the cheapest plan of $35 for unlimited minutes and texts. Hayden could use the wifi for the web. Hayden needed to save what he had left to pay the phone every month until started making a paycheck from the military.

"When do you boys plan to sign up?" Rachel wondered.

"We decided to wait until November, to give Hayden and I a chance to prepare for the ASVAB test. Oh, and get into shape for the physical portion," Troy replied.

"Seems like a wise decision," Rachel smiled at them with a nod.

"I can't thank you and your husband enough for letting me move in, Mrs. Raseri," Hayden told her.

"Oh, think nothing of it, dear. And call me Rachel!" the woman laughed a little. Hayden bowed his head, understanding. Later on, Hayden planned to call his Godfather/Unofficial Uncle and get him up to date on everything that has happened since the last time they talked, which was at Hayden's graduation party. Unfortunately, Gabriel Forger had two jobs and lived almost forty-five minutes away on the main island, Archia Isle, so getting to see or talk to him was hard. However, Hayden couldn't not tell his uncle what was going on; they were too close for that.

"Ready to live your life, Hayden?" Troy asked after Rachel had left the room as Hayden looked over at him with a smile.

"I'm ready," Hayden replied assuringly with a nod. Yes, Hayden was ready to live his life his way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Six:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _( Wednesday, January 2, 2019-4:30 am)_

 **[Island of Berk Transportation Center]**

It took three months today to arrive, but it was here at last. Troy and Hayden were both catching the next boat to the main island to start Receiving Week, then onto Boot Camp, and finally, School of Infantry. Overall all, the two teenagers would be gone five months before training was complete and they were considered full Marines. Everything started after Hayden moved into Troy's house with the Raseri family. Troy and Hayden spent every morning at 5 am to go for a two-mile jog, which turned into running. The boys would also run through the basic exercises to prepare themselves for the harsh training they would endure. Hayden did call Gabriel in November when he knew the man's schedule calmed down a little, and Hayden told his uncle everything, then made him promise not to tell anyone about the almost suicide. Hayden didn't mention he was joining the Marines because Hayden wanted to wait until he had more definite dates of when he was leaving. Gabriel understood everything and said he would keep the secret, but if Hayden ever felt like that again; he better call right away. Hayden vowed, and that ended the call.

November 12, 2018 came around as Hayden and Troy began the signing up process at the recruiter office. Most of that was checking weight, height, ability to run, do pushups and situps. After that was dealt with, the remainder of the visit became filling out mass amounts of paperwork. The next step was going to the Military Entrance Processing Station, or MEPS, which the recruiter said they would get a call when to go. It happened right after Thanksgiving on the 26th. December 7th marked the long day that Troy and Hayden spent at MEPS, but thankfully, it ended with both of them under a contract of six years Marine Service as Infantry Riflemen, then sworn into the Archipelago Islands Armed Forces-Marine Corps. Also, on that same day, Troy and Hayden learned they would be leaving right after New Years on January 2, 2019, which was today. The holidays had been enjoyable. Hayden loved spending Thanksgiving and Christmas with the Raseri's; it was a nice feeling to be around people who wanted him there and cared. Hayden never saw his ex-friends, or parents the entire time. However, he did ponder a few times if they had bothered to notice he was gone. Eventually, Hayden let it go and remembered Troy's words that if anyone did care; they would be looking for him, and so far, nothing had been brought to light to prove that theory. Hayden was a little upset about it, but Troy and the Raseri's kept his spirits up.

"Now, you'll promise to keep in contact as much as you can?" Rachel reminded hopefully.

"Yes, Mom," Troy nodded with a smile.

"We'll do the best we're able, Rachel," Hayden confirmed. Rachel hugged them both tightly, then stepped back as Cole and Dustin did the same.

 ** _"All Archipelago Islands Marine Corps recruits for Receiving Week 4:35 am departure to Archia Isle will please make their way to number three dock. All Marine Corps recruits to Dock Three, please. Thank you!"_**

"I guess that's us," Hayden said.

"What do you say we leave civilian boys and return warrior men?" Troy grinned with his hand up to Hayden.

"I say let's do it, bud," Hayden connected his hand, then there was another round of hugs before the two teenagers grabbed their bags, then made their way to the dock to board the boat taking them to the main island. The sail would be about an hour, assuring that they would reach land between 5:30 and 5:45 am. Once checking in with the Marine Officers there, Hayden and Troy entered the ferry and found two seats for the trip. "I can't believe I'm doing this,"

"What? Leaving for Boot Camp?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Gods, I never thought I'd be here!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Are you glad to be?" Troy wondered.

"Of course; it's just way out of my comfort zone," Hayden chuckled.

"You heard the recruiter; he said you were made for this lifestyle," Troy reminded. "Hell, you even had your height and weight wrong,"

"You did too. You're five foot eleven, and one-fifty-five, not five-eight and one-fifty-one," Hayden rolled his eyes.

"And you're five-nine and one-forty-seven. And it's been three months since we started all this. Even at the recruiter office in November; you were five feet, seven and a half inches weighing in at one-forty-three," Troy smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I hit a spurt in all that time," Hayden agreed.

"Well, we better rest up while we can. If I remember, we take the ferry to the main island; then a bus will be there for transport to Fort Archian. I doubt it slows down either; Receiving Week is supposed to be where we get all gear, uniforms, set up files, train for Boot Camp life, and get our dog tags at the end," Troy stated.

Hayden yawned. "Totally down for relaxing the next hour," he replied. Troy smiled; he was to see Hayden this happy, and starting now was their journey to become Marines.

 **. . .**

 **[Haddock Household]**

 _(Friday, January 11, 2019-5 pm)_

Spencer and Vivian had not heard from Hayden since October 7th, and it was now the 11th of January, a few days over a full three months. None of the ex-friends had seen Hayden either, and as such, everyone was genuinely concerned as to the reason why Hayden disappeared. However, some relief was that Spencer and Hayden returned home on the 8th of October to find that Hayden had been there, but to get his belongings.

 ** _/Flashback; 10/8/2019/_**

 _The time was 4 pm when Spencer and Vivian Haddock reached their home after a long day of work for both and worried why Hayden would have taken the family gun out of the house, and left a substantial amount of cash on his bed along with his mobile phone. Neither parent could find a valid reason what would spark such an odd chain of events, moreover why the gun was found by Shane and the group of Hayden's former friends at The Cove in Raven Point Park with a round loaded into the chamber. The Haddock parents sighed while entering the silent residence, hoping that Hayden might be home so they could talk to him._

 _"Hayden!" Vivian called out. No answer._

 _"Son, your mother and I need to speak to you about yesterday!" Spencer tried. Again, nothing._

 _"Maybe he has his headphones in?" Vivian offered. Spencer shrugged as they walked to Hayden's bedroom door and Spencer knocked twice. No response from the other side. Vivian moved in front of her husband, then turned the handle as the door opened. Instantly, Vivian knew something was different. "Hayden?"_

 _"He's not here, Viv, but he was earlier," Spencer sighed._

 _"How can you tell?" Vivian tensed nervously._

 _"The art desk is cleared off, and so are all the drawings he had on the wall. The closet is open; drawers are opened. It looks like Hayden came here to grab his things and leave again," Spencer informed while checking around the room. "Hayden came for his clothes, shoes, and art things. Looks like he took what he didn't want to leave behind,"_

 _"And where would he go!" Vivian panicked._

 _"That I do not know," Spencer replied softly as Vivian was about to cry, Spencer pulled her close. "But I promise that I will find out,"_

 ** _/End Flashback/_**

Three months later, and nothing gave the Haddock parents a reason other than Hayden ran away from home after having everything set in that he had no friends, no job, had lost his parent's respect and was about to end up homeless. Spencer and Vivian stood in front of Hayden's room but didn't enter. Vivian considered the area sacred ground almost, feeling that nothing should be touched or moved as it would remove the memory of it being the last time Hayden was in the house.

"I can't take this, Spencer. We should never have agreed to make him pay rent after he told he wanted to save up to go to college," Vivian wiped her cheek where a tear had started falling.

"Aye, we were wrong to give him a hard time after all he'd been going through," Spencer sighed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haddock? Are you home, the front door is wide open?" called Hailey's voice.

"Hayden's room, kids!" Spencer replied louder so they would hear him.

"Is he home?!" Avery hurried down the hall, but seeing Spencer and Vivian standing outside the door sadly; she knew that Hayden wasn't there.

"I don't understand any of this," Drew said.

"None of us do," Fisher frowned. "Everything doesn't add up, but the bottom line is that Hayden is gone," Spencer and Vivian closed the door and returned to the living room as everyone sat down.

"I would have hoped that he would come back," Vivian sniffled a few times.

"Maybe he found a job, and got an apartment?" Rylee suggested.

"In three months?" Avery arched a brow.

"It's possible," Tyler retorted.

"I think it might be time to report him missing, Spencer," Vivian stated. "I know he was upset, but to just take off? What if something has happened to him? What if he's hurt somewhere? What if someone took him!?" Vivian began to panic.

"I don't see how you think any of those things," Spencer closed his eyes.

"You're the Chief of Berk Police, sir; I'm sure you have enemies," Avery offered.

"And we have his insurance cards, so he wouldn't be able to get medical help!" Vivian added.

"Viv. If Hayden got kidnapped, how would he have time to get his things? Hayden ran away, and we proved that because his house key was left on the counter that day," Spencer mumbled. "Also, his social and birth certificate along with $200 was missing from the stack he left in the safe,"

"So it's very possible that Hayden did leave to find a job because he would have needed all those things to get anywhere. Forms of ID, money for transportation, or a place to stay such as hotel or motel," Hailey informed.

"Spencer! I do not care what was left or taken! I want my son home! Report him missing, and start looking for my baby," Vivian demanded. Spencer sighed.

"I'll do it tomorrow at work, okay?" Spencer assured as Vivian nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Spencer got up to answer it. "Director Raseri?"

"Hello, Chief Haddock. May I come in?" Dustin smiled softly.

"O-Of course, sir. Please?" Spencer stepped aside as Dustin walked into the home.

"Have I interrupted anything?" Dustin wondered.

"No, sir. There's just a bit of an issue with locating our son, and these are some of his former friends," Spencer enlightened.

"Oh, my. I was unaware Hayden was missing, why haven't you reported it and begun a search?" Dustin inquired, acting as if he knew nothing.

"Well, we had hoped Hayden would return on his own, but it's been three months, and there has been nothing," Vivian closed her eyes.

"Did he run away? Were there problems at home that would cause him to leave?" Dustin questioned.

"We came home October 8th to find that Hayden had been here to collect his personals, then get some identifying documents before leaving his house key on the counter. Hayden left his cell phone behind, and there has been no sightings or contact made since the 7th," Spencer explained.

"But was there a situation to spark him wanting to leave Chief Haddock; that is why I asked," Dustin pushed.

"Hayden has been…having a bit of a rough time since graduating High School, and we got into a disagreement about him paying rent to live here after he had just lost his job," Vivian closed her eyes, ashamed to have admitted the information.

"We didn't help matters by abandoning him either," Drew muttered.

"Aye, likely not, but we threatened to evict him, kids," Spencer also looked down.

"I see. Perhaps Hayden felt hurt, and afraid to be thrown out, so he chose to leave to avoid the situation of being evicted by his parents," Dustin remarked coolly. Okay, that was painful to hear, but it wasn't untrue. "Aside from that, the boy was eighteen, yes?" Dustin arched a brow.

"Yes, sir," Spencer nodded.

"Then perhaps putting a missing person report out would do you no good. It seems Hayden elected to leave on his own, and being a legal adult; he is very much allowed to do so. Hayden is not bound by any law to tell you where he's going or what he's doing. Hayden likely decided to go out and find a way to take care of and support himself. The reason for not making contact could be due to some harbored feelings of betrayal by people he once trusted," Dustin informed.

"Director Raseri, please? Let me start a search for my son; my wife and I have to make things right," Spencer asked.

"You do not need my permission, all I offered was my opinion, Chief Haddock. However, as we're on the subject of your son; I did on business regarding him," Dustin looked at Spencer firmly.

"Does this have anything to do with the things he did between July and September last year?" Vivian inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes; it does. There seemed to be a string of hackings to the social media page; **vww. friendlink** **.ap**. There have been reports about profiles being hacked into, information stolen, and fake profiles were going up as the real user gets locked out of theirs. Hayden was one of those affected by this which began in August," Dustin stated. Instantly, the friends felt guilty because Hayden told them he was hacked, and they didn't listen. "Also, Hayden losing his job was not his fault. Hayden reported it to the Berk Isle Department of Labor that he was unfairly fired because the manager refused to check cameras to prove his innocence in a register discrepancy. Police got involved, and upon viewing the footage; the real thieves were caught stealing money out of Hayden's drawer all week long. Those involved have been arrested, and the manager is under investigation as well. Barbarian Burger Corporate has offered to reinstate his employment, and pay back what he has lost since the unlawful termination occurred. Hayden just has to give them a call, and they plan to formally apologize too,"

"Hayden tried to tell us it wasn't his fault," Vivian whimpered.

"And he said he was hacked, but we didn't listen," Avery admitted. "We threw away our friendship with him,"

"Well, it seems to me that Barbarian Burger is not the only one who owes Hayden an apology for not listening to him. Anyway, I just came by to relay the information. I must be going now, and I hope your son returns soon. However, I have a feeling that he's doing just fine and you should just…Trust him. Have a good evening," Dustin gave a bow of his head before turning, then exiting the household while leaving the former friends and two parents in utter shock and feeling utterly guilty over their actions.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Seven:**

 _=Hayden's POV=_

 _(Thursday, February 28, 2019-6:45 pm)_

 **[Main Island; Fort Archian]**

I've been here at Fort Archian since January 2, 2019, for Receiving Week, and Boot Camp began on Monday the 7th. Receiving Week wasn't difficult to manage. A lot of it was getting on a schedule; up at 5 am and in bed by 9 pm. However, the days were long and trying; in-processing, haircuts, uniform, gear issue along with medical evaluations and an initial strength test to make sure we were ready for actual training. In the end, we got assigned to a lettered Company with a Commander, Lieutenant, and two Drill Sergeants. Also, the Company was broken down into Platoons, then placed into Barracks. As it turned out, we were staying right at Fort Archian for Boot Camp. Thankfully, Troy and I got put in the same Platoon with twenty-two others. The girls and boys were split up, but we were right next to one another barrack wise. Technically, I'm part of the 1st Infantry Warrior Battalion, and this is lead by a Lieutenant Colonel, but I can't remember his name. Oh, and there are women in this Battalion too. Initially, girls weren't permitted to become Infantry; I guess it's a new thing where women can now, but they are limited to being Infantry Combat Medics. The girls are allowed to fight alongside the men, but if someone gets wounded, they take over in that department. Again, it's new, so we have no idea how this will work out. Anyway, I'm in Alpha Company with Commander Donovan Bludvist. My Platoon is named Inferno with Second Lieutenant Kristopher Hunters leading. Our Drill Sergeants each run a Squad, which is a Platoon split into two groups.

I am on the Viking Squad with Troy and eight others; we have Sergeant Major Vincent Grimborn. And his brother, Master Sergeant Ryan Grimborn has leadership over the Dragon Squad, another ten warriors. Out of the entire Company; Inferno Platoon is the smallest group, but who cares right? We're all here to do the same job. Currently, we're in Section Three of training as of February 25th and will go until March 17th. After that, we move to Phase Four, which is only two weeks long, and I believe just final preparation for graduation from Boot Camp. Segments One and Two weren't awful, but it tested you for sure. The first three weeks were mainly classroom work, then drill instruction, and hand to hand combat along with some minor hiking. Week Four consisted of all water training. Section Two was a small break to help out the base and longer hike for Week Five. Six and Seven involved weapons work and a hike. Here in this segment; we'll be doing a lot more. Proper use of gas masks, land navigation, maneuvering enemy fire, necessary survival combat, and combat marksmanship skills. Next week was supposed to be more testing, but we hadn't been told what yet.

Today is supposed to be my birthday, even though it's not the 29th of February. My birthday as a Leap Year kid got labeled for the last day of February, so if it's not a year where the 29th comes, then my birthday is technically the 28th. As for updates on things back home; I still haven't spoken to my parents, but Uncle Gabriel knows where I am. I did call him when Receiving Week was over. I did get yelled at, but Uncle Gabe also added that he was wicked proud of me for choosing a military career. Troy is still my best friend, but I've made tons more since being here. The twenty-four in my Platoon is me, Troy, Theodore Meatsen, Nicole Fury, Ethan Trapp, Chelsea Boggs, Jannike Fredrikson, Andrew Kingsley, Eira Solveig, Madison Flinter, Willow Spears, Brian Gassur, Amber Solvig, Blake Sparks, Harry Andersen, Harvey Burnall, Grant Lazzi, Stacy Avia, Kody Nyght, Seymour Wilde, Tucker Wayver, Maria Ramirson, Sydney Ostberg, and Sonny Stones. An interesting mix for sure, but we worked well together. Currently, the Platoon was returning to their barracks for Personal Time; two hours every night unless directed otherwise for night training. I planned to call my uncle because he sent a text at breakfast asking me if I could find a minute to phone him so he could wish me a happy birthday in person.

"Hayden?" I glanced at Troy now. "Are you okay?"

I knew why he was wondering too. Five days after we started Boot Camp, Dustin sent me a text saying that he did as I had asked, and went to my parents to tell them that my friendlink profile got hacked, also that I got terminated unfairly. At first, I wasn't going to do it, and I didn't care about the rest of the things; I figured there was no way ever to get that truth revealed, but I wanted two significant factors cleared up. I was indebted to Dustin for doing me that favor, and acting like he didn't know where I was. However, I did get a bit of a shocker to learn that my ex-friends were there and wondered what happened to me as much as my parents did. I wanted to tell them what was going on, at the same time; I didn't think they deserved to know. Why should I explain myself now when they wouldn't let me before?

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I replied after a moment of reflection.

"You just don't seem all here tonight," Troy shrugged.

"Just a bit tired, and have a headache too. I'm gonna call Uncle Gabe, then take a shower, and hit the hay," I informed.

"You'll tell me if something is wrong, won't you?" Troy looked at him.

"Of course," I nodded.

"Good. And Happy Birthday, Hayden," Troy gave me a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, Troy," I wrapped my arm around his back and squeezed back. Not long after, all of them entered the barrack as I stayed outside to make the call. I pressed Gabriel's contact ID on the screen, then the icon for Video Chat.

 **. . .**

 **[Berk; Haddock House]**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Thursday, February 28, 2019-6:30 pm)_

Spencer and Vivian didn't know what to do after the reveal from Director Dustin Raseri that Hayden's profile got hacked, and that's how he lost his friends that he had since Kindergarten. Also, the two didn't know how to react to knowing that Hayden was framed at work, and terminated unfairly. The worst part of everything is that because they all chose not to listen when Hayden tried to defend himself and prove his innocence; now, Hayden was Thor only knew. It had been almost five months that Hayden couldn't be found at all. Spencer never filled out the missing person report, but he did try to have the other island stations keep an eye out for his now nineteen-year-old son. So far, there had been no reports from any of them, not even the main island; Archia. Tonight; the family decided to get everyone together for one more try at putting together all the pieces in place to figure out what happened that fateful day in October when Hayden was seen at the Raven Point Park, and then an hour later, Avery found the Haddock family gun at The Cove. It was the last time any of them had seen Hayden; so that was where the group needed to start.

At the moment; the former friends were just arriving at the home. Shane knocked twice as Vivian answered the door. "Come on in," she greeted.

"Thank you, Mrs. Haddock," Rylee said as the small group of seven entered the house, then Vivian closed the door while everyone took a seat.

"I can't believe he'd be nineteen today," Shane sighed.

"You know we have a mountain of things to make up for," Drew muttered.

"Well, we have to find and bring him home first," Avery informed.

"Right you are, Avery," Spencer entered with a notepad and pen, then took a seat in his chair. "I believe we need to begin at where we all last saw him,"

"We spotted him at Raven Point Park, entering, exchanged few words before Hayden ran off in the direction of The Cove," Hailey stated.

"And that was at what time?" Spencer asked.

"12:40 pm, 12:45 by the time he rushed away," Drew remarked.

"And he was here at until 11:15 am because that's when we walked away after informing Hayden that he needed to start paying rent or we'd kick him out," Vivian reminded her husband.

"So we have no affirmative location for Hayden between 11:15 am and 12:40 pm. That's an hour and twenty minutes," Avery confirmed.

"Which brings us to the gun situation. You found it at 2 pm at The Cove in Raven Point Park?" Spencer questioned.

"That's correct, sir," Fisher nodded.

"And Hayden wasn't there?" Vivian checked.

"No. We looked all over, but there was nothing but the weapon. And we brought that right here," Tyler mentioned.

"The only three people who know the safe combination are me, Viv, and Hayden. If you saw Hayden at the park at 12:40 pm, then he probably had the gun with him when you ran into him. Hayden runs off to The Cove, upset, as you informed. Then, at 2 pm, you go to The Cove to look for Hayden; he's gone, but you found the weapon. The next time we can confirm he was here was on the 8th, but we don't know what time. Hayden took $200, his social, and birth certificate. Hayden leaves his key, and we haven't seen or heard from him at all," Spencer sighed.

"So, we still have nothing," Shane mumbled. "12:45, when Hayden got away from us to 2 pm, that's an hour an hour and fifteen minutes of also not knowing what Hayden was up to,"

"And there was a bullet in the chamber," Drew put a finger up to remind them.

"So, the question isn't so much where Hayden is; it's why did Hayden take the gun, then leave it loaded? Perhaps that has something to do with why he took off," Avery enlightened.

"We have no trail, and still no answers," Vivian frowned sadly. There was another knock at the door as Spencer stood up the answer it.

"Gabriel?" Spencer blinked in surprise.

"Hi, Spencer. Hey, Viv!" Gabriel greeted with a smile.

"What, uh, brings you by?" Vivian inquired after Gabriel came in and Spencer closed the door.

"It's been a while since I've been over, and now that I only work one job; I thought to stop in on the laddie's account since it's his birthday," Gabriel informed.

"Gabriel, Hayden isn't here; he's been gone for months," Spencer told his long-time friend.

"Oh, I know that! I figured that he'd call home on a day like this, so to save him some time; I'm in the same spot!" Gabriel chuckled.

"What makes you think he'll call?" Shane arched a brow.

"Because I know my Godson/Nephew, and he talks to me every birthday no matter what," Gabriel said with a proud look on his face. "What brings this meeting on with all of you here? Did ya finally figure out that Hayden never talked about ya? And did you two realize that Hayden was set up to look like a thief at Barbarian Burger?"

"Wait, how did you know about all that?" Spencer asked quickly.

"Uh, the lad called me in November and said he moved out to avoid eviction by you two," Gabriel remarked. Their eyes widened. "What?"

"You've heard from him?!" the group screeched in shock.

"Yeah? Haven't you?" Gabriel stared at them.

"We haven't heard from Hayden since October," Vivian stood up. "How did you hear from him? Hayden left his phone here,"

"Lad got a new one and called me the beginning of November. Told me everything about the accident, the two situations with police, losing his friends, his job, respect from you two. Hayden was pretty torn up about everything; you hurt him when you were demanded he pay rent, or would kick him out," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "If you haven't heard from him, then he's probably still hurting,"

"Gabriel, do you know where Hayden is?" Spencer demanded.

"The same place he's been since the start of January; Archia Isle," Gabriel informed. Hayden had been on the main island all this time?

"Do you have a way to con-," Vivian began, but then Gabriel's phone rang as he smiled.

"Ah, there he is. See? I told you he'd call," Gabriel huffed as he accepted the Video Call, then held it away a bit. Seconds later, Gabriel saw Hayden's face pop up on screen. "Happy Birthday, Laddie!"

 _{Thanks, Uncle Gabe. How are you?}_

"Eh, can't complain. How was your day?" Gabriel asked.

 _{Exhausting. Probably gonna grab a shower and get some sleep.}_

"I can imagine you'd be tired, kiddo. Getting up at 5 am and not getting to relax until 7 pm," Gabriel smiled. "Oh, by the way! Been meaning to ask; you plan on talking to your family?" Gabriel questioned. Hayden's face fell a bit.

 _{Can we not talk about them? I don't want my good mood ruined.}_

"Hayden, I know what they did, but they are yo-," Gabriel started.

 _{What does that matter, Uncle Gabriel? It doesn't. I refuse to waste my time and breath, again, on people who never gave me a chance before, and obviously, don't care.}_

"Hayden Haddock!" Spencer yelled. Hayden's eyes widened.

 _{I'll call you another time when you're not with them. Love you, Uncle Gabe.}_

"Love you too, lad!" Gabriel got out quickly.

"Hayden! Don't you dare hang-," Spencer started. The call ended a moment later after Hayden glared at anyone standing behind Gabriel. "up," he finished as everyone sighed out. Gabriel glanced down at his phone when it vibrated as he saw a Skype message from Hayden.

 **TheVikingWarrior_0019{Hayden}, 6:53 PM-2/28/2019;** _None of them know my number, or that joined the Marines. I haven't spoken to them since 10/7/18. Don't say anything, please?_

"Give me his number, now, Gabriel," Spencer demanded.

"I don't have it, Spencer. Hayden calls me private," Gabriel lied.

"Where is he on Archia Isle?" Vivian inquired.

"Don't know his address. Sorry, Hayden's been keeping a low profile since he moved out I guess. Hayden calls me when he wants to talk," Gabriel stated. "And who are either of you to demand information from me? It's not my fault that you messed up and made him leave," he remarked as Vivian and Spencer's eyes widened. "You two are very old, and dear friends to me, but you hurt your son a lot. Sadly, I don't know you'll ever know how much. I am aware of this, though. Hayden decided to move out, and work towards his future. Last I heard Hayden is working a fantastic, stable job where he's made tons of friends. Maybe one day he'll let go of the pain he still feels from what you all did, but until then; it's best you leave him alone with the knowledge he's happy,"

"Gabriel; we want nothing more than to fix things. Help us, please?" Spencer asked.

"Regretting your decisions now does not change what has already happened. Hayden only sees you as people who betrayed him because you refused to hear or believe a word he said. Unfortunately, regaining that trust and recovering from the hurt takes a great deal of time. I can't help fix your mistake; that's up to you, but trying to push him is only going to make Hayden pull away, and you could lose him forever. I will try to get Hayden to agree to speak with you, but I promise nothing because I know he's busy with work and you heard how he reacted when I brought you into the conversation. In the meantime; you best figure out a way to make up for what you've done," Gabriel stated.

"We will do that. Thank you, Gabriel. I think we can…rest a little more comfortable knowing he's alive and about an hour away," Vivian tried to relax a bit.

Gabriel nodded. "I should get going. Goodnight," then the man left the house.

"What now?" Shane inquired.

"We have to take Gabriel's advice; he's right. If we persist, Hayden will never forgive what happened and give us a chance to make up everything. All we can do is hope now," Spencer informed firmly as everyone in the room sighed; there was no other choice but to agree and give Hayden his time to heal so that maybe they would have a shot at fixing things and earning Hayden's trust back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Eight:**

 _=Hayden's POV=_

 _(February 28, 2019-7 pm)_

 **[Main Island-A1 Barrack; Fort Archian]**

All I wanted to do was talk to Gabriel as I did for every birthday, and it ended up like this. Gabriel was with not only my parents but my former friends too. I had seen their faces behind Gabriel's; looking stunned to see me after so long. My father looked shocked and furious, and my mother appeared to be on the verge of tears. No one in my family knew I had joined the Marines except for Gabriel, and now I worried if he had said anything to them. Initially, I told Uncle Gabe not to mention anything about the suicide attempt. I suppose it wasn't a bad thing if they knew; it's not like they could stop it. Still, I didn't need all that drama right now. As soon as I realized Gabriel was with those people, I ended the call and sent him a message to please not say anything about having my number, or where I was. I didn't know if Gabriel had already told them or now, but I prayed he hadn't. Hearing my father's voice scared me a bit. Currently, I'm sitting outside the males barrack for Alpha Company; trying to stay relaxed and not think about what transpired from July 2018 to October 2018, which were the three months of hell for me with everything that went down in such a short amount of time.

"Hayden?" Troy's voice forced me to look over quickly. "What happened? Talk to me," he said after seeing my nervous and scared face.

"Gabriel was with my parents and ex-friends when I video chatted him," I said while trying to take a few breaths. "A-As soon as my father realized who Uncle Gabe was talking to; he yelled at me,"

"What did he say?" Troy inquired.

"He just called my name, and I told Gabriel I'd call him back when he wasn't with them. My dad started to demand I don't hang up, but I ended the session before he finished," I enlightened.

"Do they know where you are?" Troy wondered with a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I don't…think so," I shook my head to him. "Gabriel and I never said anything specific, but I don't know if he said something before I called. Right after I hung up, I told him that I never told them I joined the Marines on Skype, but he hasn't answered,"

"Alright. Deep breaths now; I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. If they are shocked or angry about anything; it's not your problem, Hayden. I know being reminded of them hurts you, but you have to consider those people as part of your past, and this is your future. Not just the Marines, but all the new friends you've made here, and the career you're building," Troy offered comfortingly.

"I just can't get away from it, Troy. Gods, I hate what my parents did to me, but I still love them. It's a mess of conflicting emotions that I don't know how to deal with," I looked down.

"It's okay to feel that way, Hayden. You don't have to talk to them. Think of it this way; they don't know where you are or what you're doing, but they know you're alive and that should be enough for them to see that you're doing fine without them," Troy tried.

"I guess, but I just wish it didn't hurt this much still even months later," I muttered.

"Betrayed by the people who are always supposed to love and be there for you is nothing easy to recover from; it takes a great deal of time to forgive and trust them again. Always remember that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Your life. Your decisions. No matter what you choose, Hayden; you have me, and I will support you," Troy hugged me. I embraced him back.

"I don't know how you do it, but you never fail at making me feel better," I admitted with a small smile.

"That is my job as your best friend," Troy chuckled. "Come on, let's get inside and relax a bit. You can hang with your friends and me for the remainder of your birthday. Or at least until 2100 when we get sent to bed," he added. I nodded and prepared to walk back inside when I got a text message from; **Uncle Gabe**. I opened my texts and tapped the newest.

 _ **I told them b4 ur call that u were on archia isle, but not that u were in Marines. I lied to ur dad, said I didn't have ur # & I don't have ur address. I'll cover 4 u as much as I can, lad. Happy B-Day, and I love u, kiddo. {Received; 19:08}**_

"Uncle Gabe says that he only mentioned me being on the main island, but he didn't give my number or address," I mentioned to Troy.

"That's good. See, nothing to worry about?" Troy smiled. I decided it was time to settle down for the night, but I'd reply to Uncle Gabriel first.

 _I owe u & thx. Luv u 2. {Sent; 19:10}_

Moments later I saw the _Sent_ change to _Delivered_ at 19:10, then _Read_ at 19:11. Yes, I had my phone sent to military time, and why not; it worked the same way. I stuffed my phone into my pocket after making sure the ringer was off, then followed Troy into the barrack. Ours, as in the males, have A1 for Alpha Company, and the girls had A2 across the way. There were six Platoons in a Company, and I guess we might be one large group of one hundred and forty-eight but we didn't do anything as a Company unless we got deployed. And even then, we stay in our assigned Platoons. As it turns out, my previous thought had been the Inferno Platoon was the smallest of the six, but I was wrong. Alpha Company has six Platoons; two of them are made up of twenty-two, another two are of twenty-four, mine being one of them, and the last two are twenty-eight each.

"HAPPY 19th BIRTHDAY, HAYDEN!" the males yelled.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. "You guys, and girls…I didn't need this," I informed when I saw the banner across the back wall, and the twenty-four cupcakes on a table under it. Hell, even the ten girls were in here, so were Vincent and Ryan too. "And how is it even allowed?"

"Well, Troy thought you might need a little cheering up after the conversation with your uncle, so he organized a small party. As long as everyone is in their barrack, and bed by lights out at 2100, then it's fine with us. Just keep it down," Ryan said.

"You guys are awesome," Troy chuckled. Vincent and Ryan left the barrack to stand guard and talk while we enjoyed the celebration. Maybe I did need this after all, and I owed it to Troy, who went out of his way again to make me happy. Troy and I exchanged looks at one another as he winked and I hugged him. I pulled away after as he blinked at me. "What was that for?"

"You always go out of your way for me and manage to cheer me up with the smallest gestures. You'll never know how thankful I am that you just inserted yourself into my life and became my best friend. So, that was for being you, and everything you've done since we met. I wouldn't be here without you," I admitted.

"Hey, I told you outside; you're always gonna have me," Troy reminded as he put his hand up and I connected mine to his. I got butterflies in my stomach, and I'm pretty sure I was blushing while looking into Troy's eyes. I didn't understand why I felt this way around him, and it wasn't the first time either. Troy and I separated hands; then the party just seemed to begin. I was truly blessed to have all this, and I owed it all to Troy for following me that day in the park and talking me out of ending my life.

 **. . .**

 _=Hayden's POV=_

 _(Sunday, March 31, 2019-2 pm)_

 **[Boot Camp Graduation; Fort Archian]**

Well, somehow-someway, I survived Receiving Week and Boot Camp! Twelve weeks of fourteen-hour training days have gotten me where I am right now. At the moment, I'm in full Dress B or Blast uniform; this consists of a gray hat, green undershirt, dark brown coat and pants, which had a tan stripe down each leg, then black shoes and belt that had a silver buckle. I guess we only wore this for semi-formal events, whereas the Dress A or Alpha uniform was for majorly formal situations. This outfit was a gray hat, black coat, brown pants, black shoes, white belt with a gold buckle, and gray, collared shirt with a silver tie. The, of course, there was our Active Combat Uniforms or ACU, and this was used for well, combat situations while deployed. There was a simpler version of this called the DTU(Drill Training Uniform), but only for training during drill weekends; the first weekend of every month or annual practice, which is two weeks out of every year. Did I mention that we all have an assigned rifle, handgun, and sword? We only use them during training or overseas deployment, but it's still pretty cool. In the Marksmanship test, I earned Expert Shooter with Troy, the rest of the Platoon was between Sharpshooter and Marksman. Apparently, Troy and I good with various guns and a sword; go us. We've been named a dynamic duo.

Gabriel was here, so were Rachel, Cole, and Dustin too; they came to watch Troy, and I receive our gun, sword, and island pins, the graduate as full Marines of the Archipelago Islands! I haven't spoken to my parents or ex-friends, but I know they've tried to reach me any way they can. Social Media profile, which I've finally unlocked and gained access too, and Skype too. I suppose using my real name when signing up wasn't the smartest idea, but I've ignored all requests and messages. Also, made sure not to post ANYTHING regarding me in the Marines. Though, my Skype name might give that away if someone decided to contemplate the choice in words and numbers; **TheVikingWarrior_0019**. See, the Archipelago generations ago was home to Vikings and Dragons, and most of the Viking ancestors through the years to present remained here. I know my family has been around for over a thousand years, so has Shane's, and most of my former friends. So, I came from Viking heritage. The Warrior piece signifies me as a Marine because we don't call ourselves Soldiers, instead, Warriors. Finally, the numbers 0019. Well. 00 is for the year 2000 when I was born. And 19 represents now, where I left for Receiving Week and Boot Camp in January 2019, and I'll finish School of Infantry by June. After that, I have no idea what happens, but I felt as long as I have Troy beside me than I can handle anything. More on that subject; Troy, that is.

I'm pretty sure I'm gay. At first, I thought I might be bisexual, but that's when I was younger. Now that I'm a bit older; I feel nothing towards girls, but a man on the other hand. That's a different story. It wasn't until I began rooming with thirteen other males that I started to take an interest in only them. Don't get that twisted; I'm not a creep about it or flirting. And that's because only one man can bring on _new_ feelings I've never felt before. Troy Raseri; the boy who saved my life, and became my only friends after I'd lost everything. Troy was loyal, kind, funny, compassionate, sarcastic, caring, a good listener, and was always there for me when I needed comfort. Troy just knew when I was feeling down and would be right by my side to help. Troy saved me from killing myself; he became my only friend, at the time, and let me move in with him. Troy always went out of his way to see me smile, and I loved the feeling I got being around him. I got butterflies; he would say these incredible things where I ended up blushing, my heart would race and pound in my chest when we touched hands or hugged. Gods, it was indescribable.

I've never gotten these feelings for any female, or anyone. Except for Troy. The more I thought about it all; I couldn't deny two significant facts any longer. One; I'm gay. And two; I had a massive crush on Troy, and I feel like the crush phase is ending, which takes me into liking my best friend as more than a friend. I didn't know what to do about it, but I know that I needed to figure things out. Troy and I have known one another since October 2018, and here we are at the end of March 2019; just a week short of six months that we've been the best of friends. I didn't want to ruin anything between us, so for now, while I decide what to do; I'm not going to tell Troy that I like him. Today; I was just excited to be in his life, and have Troy in mine while we graduate as Marines of the Archipelago Islands.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Nine:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Monday, April 1, 2019-11:30 am)_

Troy and Hayden were officially Archipelago Islands Marines. Yes, they both graduated yesterday and were now packing up personal belongings to go home. It was announced by Drill Sergeants after families and guests left the graduation celebration that all Marines had ten days of leave before needing to report back to Fort Archian for their Marine Combat Training, or School of Infantry. Troy and Hayden were in the two-month SOI group with the rest of the Inferno Platoon. It was technically fifty-nine days, but the sixtieth was another graduation to mark them as Infantry Marines. After catching a bus, and ferry to Berk; Rachel and Cole were at the North Berk Docks to pick up Troy and Hayden, and what a reunion it was too! Rachel hugged both of them, then after making sure the boys had their things; the group of four was back at Troy's house. Hayden was so glad to lay down on the bed he was using at the Raseri Household.

"Comfortable?" Troy chuckled.

"You have no idea," Hayden sighed out contently.

"Soak it up while you can. In ten days, we're back to cots," Troy teased.

"Ugh, kill it why don't you?" Hayden remarked.

"I'm just playing with you, Hayden. I'm about to lay down myself and take a well-deserved nap," Troy flopped onto his bed and stretched a bit to relax.

"With you on that one," Hayden nodded with a smile.

"See you in a couple of hours," Troy informed.

"See you in a bit, bud," Hayden replied. Troy rolled over and knocked out within fifteen minutes of the silence. Hayden tried to settle enough to sleep, but couldn't; there was too much on his mind. Mainly, Troy. _'Gods, how am I supposed ever to tell Troy that I'm gay, and like him?'_ Hayden pondered to himself while staring at the ceiling. _'I gotta talk to Uncle Gabe,'_ Hayden decided, then yawned as he began to slip into unconsciousness.

 **. . .**

 **[Berkian Ristorante]**

 _(Wednesday, April 3, 2019-6:00 pm)_

As soon as Hayden informed Gabriel that he was back on Berk until the tenth of April; the man made it well-known that he was kidnapping Hayden so they could catch up and grab some dinner together. Hayden didn't mind one bit since he missed his uncle, and needed to speak with him about the Troy situation. Gabriel picked Hayden up from the Raseri's, and they spent all from 2 pm to now just talking about how life had been since the last time they spoke, and also anything that hadn't been mentioned because they were short on time. Gabriel and Hayden were seated and ordered their drinks and appetizers. Gabriel noticed how quiet Hayden was all of a sudden, and it made him wonder if something was bothering his Godson/Nephew.

"Something on your mind, laddie?" Gabriel decided to ask after the waiter walked away.

"Yes, and no," Hayden admitted.

"Anything I can help with?" Gabriel offered.

"Possibly, I don't know," Hayden closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Talk to me, kiddo," the man smiled.

"Alright. So, while I was away training; I realized that I'm…Gay," Hayden revealed as Gabriel's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, that's wonderful, lad. Was beginning to wonder why you weren't batting eyes at Avery when she very clearly liked you and had no shame in flirting. I had a feeling you being gay might have been the case," Gabriel chuckled as Hayden arched a brow.

"You know; I'm not even gonna touch with a ten-foot pole," Hayden remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry, Hayden. I know they aren't your favorite subject, but they've all been worried about you. Your parents too; you really should try to talk with them about what happened. They know about the hacking and work thing," Gabriel mentioned.

"It doesn't matter if they know now when I tried to tell them months before that it wasn't me, and nobody listened or believed me," Hayden looked away.

"I know, and the pain of the betrayal is what's holding you back. All that aside; you were talking about your problem?" Gabriel invited.

"Well, being gay isn't the problem; I'm not ashamed of it or anything," Hayden started.

"Then…?" Gabriel urged for him to keep going.

"It's who I developed a crush on in Boot Camp. However, this feels more of like, but not love if that makes any sense?" Hayden continued.

"And you're afraid that this person might not return your feelings?" Gabriel said as Hayden nodded to him. "Well, lad, the first thing you need to know is if this male is gay, or at least bisex-," he began.

"I already know Troy is gay, Uncle Gabe; he's told me before during one of nightly talks before shipping to the main island," Hayden sighed.

"Wait a second. Troy is the guy you like? Troy as is Dustin and Rachel Raseri's son Troy?" Gabriel put his hands up quickly to stop Hayden.

"Yes, I like _that_ Troy. The man gives me butterflies and makes me blush. My heart beats fast around him. Troy is…Well, friggin amazing, Uncle Gabriel. I ignored all the feelings I got, but they grew stronger the night of my birthday. The remainder of training; I understood I was gay and accepted it. Yesterday, right before the graduation ceremony; Troy and I were talking about being done, and how far we're going…It just hit me hard that I had been crushing on him, and now, I like him, but he's…my best friend. Do you see my problem?" Hayden put his head down and arms over it.

"Hayden, listen to me," Gabriel made Hayden look up. "Does Troy know you're gay?"

"No. I just realized it myself. When Troy asked me what I was; I told him bi-sexual since I didn't know at the time," Hayden informed.

"Alright, so Troy is aware that you would like either men or women; that's not a bad thing. As for your feelings for Troy, laddie, honesty is always the best policy; you have to tell him," Gabriel stated. "I know you're nervous and scared that it could ruin your friendship, but you'll never know if you don't speak up. If Troy doesn't feel the same, then it's just not mean to be; your feelings will eventually fade, and you'll move on. Troy is your best friend, and you two have a strong bond, so even if the feelings aren't mutual; Troy won't abandon you. Might need some time apart, but you'll be okay,"

"You think that?" Hayden asked.

"Of course. And hey, maybe he likes you back, and you two hook up as lovers. Either way, I believe that things will work out one way or another," Gabriel smiled. "Just go for it,"

"Okay; I'll tell Troy how I feel. But maybe…Not until after training is over," Hayden shrugged.

"Good idea," Gabriel nodded. "Now, let's enjoy some dinner!" the waiter returned with Gabriel's mini tacos, and Hayden's salad; both began to eat and continue talking about other things.

 **. . .**

 **[Haddock Household]**

 _(8:20 pm)_

Hayden had no idea how Gabriel managed to convince him to at least see his parents, but the man did it. Hayden was sitting in Gabriel's car while looking towards his former home, debating on getting out and walking up to the door.

"Just show them you're okay, lad. Please? I know they are difficult, but they do love you," Gabriel tried. Hayden grumbled as he got out of the car and walked up to the front entrance, then knocked. Gods, Hayden wanted to run, now. As soon as Hayden was about to walk away; the door opened revealing his mother. Instantly, tears welled up in her blue/green eyes, shock and maybe relief take over.

"Ha-Hayden?" Vivian asked.

"Hi, Mom," Hayden said.

"Oh, my baby!" Vivian threw her arms around Hayden, hugging tightly. Moments after, Hayden was pulling into the house. "Spencer! It's Hayden!" she yelled. The office door opened down the hall, then quick and heavy steps coming at them revealed Spencer; standing in surprise.

"Son?" Spencer inquired.

"Yes, it's me," Hayden sighed now. Were they acting like it had been years when only six months had passed since he left? Well, six on the 7th; today was only the 3rd. "Uncle Gabe somehow convinced me to come see you, so here I am,"

"Where in the name of Odin have you been!?" Spencer demanded.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" Vivian scolded afterward.

"Why haven't you called anyone?!" Spencer went next.

"Why are you living on the main island!" Vivian screeched.

Hayden could not believe this. Not even five minutes in this house, and they were already starting with him. "Why have you only spoken to Gabriel?!" Spencer glared.

"For the love of-Could you please stop?" Hayden finally spoke.

"YOU RAN AWAY!" Vivian sobbed.

"I moved out, and why do you care? You were going to throw me out after I'd just lost my job!" Hayden yelled back.

"We just wanted to teach you how the world works, son," Vivian tried.

"Vivian, don't baby him. The boy is nineteen. Hayden, why did you take the gun out of this house?" Spencer asked.

"Excuse me?" Hayden arched a brow.

"October 7th, 2018. Your friends found the family gun at The Cove and brought it to me. Your mother and I were here, and they saw you at Raven Point Park. So why did you take it?" Spencer inquired firmly.

"You couldn't handle the truth, and Thor knows you wouldn't even believe like with everything else!" Hayden raged. "I'm not having this out with you. Gabriel said you were all sorry, and that you care; it's nothing but a lie!" he turned to leave the house.

"Don't you dare walk out of this house! I am your father, and you will do as I say!" Spencer grabbed his arm.

"Ow! Let go!" Hayden hissed at the iron grip his dad on his arm. "You're hurting me!"

"You are staying!" Vivian cried.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Hayden refused.

"What in the beard of Thor is going on in here?" Gabriel asked when he entered and saw the sight. "Spencer! Let him go, now. You're a cop; you know this is illegal to do!" Spencer released Hayden, who quickly backed away while holding his arm.

"We want answers, and he isn't talking!" Spencer remarked.

"Physical force is no way to handle it!" Gabriel reminded angrily.

"I said it wasn't worth it and didn't matter! I knew it was a waste of time, energy, and breath coming here! Just take me home, Uncle Gabe," Hayden stepped out the door, apparently hurt by the ordeal.

"This is your home!" Vivian sobbed.

"This hasn't been my home since October 7th, 2018, and it never will be again," Hayden walked to Gabriel's car.

"I thought you wanted to fix things, not make them worse. If I had known this is how you'd be; I would never have brought Hayden here to suffer more. You better hope this didn't push him back to where he was, and that is all I have left to say to you right now," Gabriel left the house, closing the door, and starting his car before driving off.

 **. . .**

After ten minutes of driving, Gabriel looked over to Hayden. The nineteen-year-old hadn't said a word since they left, and Hayden looked miserable while it appeared he was trying to hold back from crying.

"I'm sorry, Hayden. I…Truly believed that they wanted to make up for everything," Gabriel said. "Are you hurt?"

"Probably going to bruise. You know how hard he grabs," Hayden said quietly.

"How did this happen?" Gabriel inquired.

"I don't…Want to talk about it. Please? I just want to get to Troy's," Hayden closed his eyes and turned his head towards the window. Gabriel didn't say anything else, but he did catch a glimpse of Hayden lifting his arm to wipe away tears.

 **. . .**

 **[The Raseri's]**

 _(8:45 pm)_

As soon as Gabriel's car parked on the side of the road, Hayden unclipped his belt and got out while moving to the front door, then walked inside.

"Hayden, you're back. How was dinner with your uncle?" Rachel smiled broadly as the Raseri family looked at him from their positions in the living room. Hayden didn't say anything as he briskly walked through to the kitchen, then downstairs into the room he was sharing with Troy. Hayden sat on his bed, then scooched back against the wall with his knees up and arms around them before ducking his head down and letting the tears fall freely. Upstairs, Gabriel entered the home as eyes fell on him.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"I might have accidentally done something foolish," Gabriel sighed.

"Come tell us, unless it's personal?" Dustin asked while putting his folder down.

"It has to do with his parents," Gabriel began.

Troy stood. "How bad?"

"Keep an eye on him for a few days, and I don't know if he'll be willing to talk about it. Hayden refused to speak in the car," Gabriel hinted.

"Say no more," Troy left the living room.

"Hurt him that bad, did they?" Rachel frowned.

"Enough to make him cry, but I won't say more than that. I should get going for now," Gabriel sighed.

"We'll update you," Dusting nodded.

"Thank you," Gabriel then left the home while hoping Hayden would be okay, and feeling like this was entirely his fault.

 **. . .**

 **[Troy's Room]**

Troy wasn't sure what he'd be walking in on, so he was cautious. However, Troy peered into the bedroom and found Hayden sitting on the extra bed; sobbing quietly. Hayden skimmed the room to make sure Hayden didn't have anything he could hurt himself with. Assuring that wasn't going to be an issue, Troy closed the door and moved to sit on the bed next to his friend.

"Hayden?" Troy touched his shoulder. Hayden wiped his eyes and lifted his head where there were still tears threatening to fall. "Are you okay?" Hayden shook his head. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Hayden started shaking a bit, trying not to cry again. "Alright; it's okay. Ssh. Don't cry; we don't have to talk about it unless you want to," Troy said quickly as he put his hands on Hayden's shoulders, and hugged him from the side. "It's going to be alright,"

Ten minutes went by before Hayden wasn't crying anymore, but he looked hurt; Troy didn't like seeing Hayden this way. Hayden, on the other hand, wasn't feeling so great, aside from what happened earlier with his parents. Hayden felt some abdominal pain, and nausea coming on. "T-Troy?" Hayden said.

"What is it, Hayden?" Troy inquired. Seconds after Troy asked; Hayden's stomach lurched as he wrapped his arms around his midsection and closed his eyes. "Hayden?" Troy asked as Hayden jerked a bit, and brought a hand to his mouth.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick," Hayden forced out. Troy quickly got off the bed and grabbed the desk garbage can, then handed it to Hayden right before he threw up. It happened four to five times before there was a pause. "Ugh," before Troy could ask if Hayden was okay; Hayden threw up three more times.

"You good?" Troy questioned. Hayden managed a nod. "Why don't you grab a shower, brush your teen, use the bathroom, then get some sleep?"

"I'll…Do that," Hayden held back from puking again. An hour later, Hayden was changed into pajamas and laying down in his bed. Hayden had thrown up twice; once in the shower, and again before he brushed his teeth. Troy suggested that Hayden just try and rest, but he'd be close by if Hayden needed anything. By 10:30 pm, Hayden had managed to fall asleep as Troy informed his parents that Hayden might be sick, and he was going to stay down there to help him out. Rachel and Dustin were okay with that and said to let them know if they were needed. 11:15 hit before Troy knocked out on his bed as well, but hoping Hayden would be better in the morning so Troy could find out what happened between Hayden and his parents.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Ten:**

 _=Troy's POV=_

 _(Friday, April 5, 2019)_

 **[Raseri Household]**

If Hayden's night out with Gabriel hadn't been bad enough after an encounter with his parents that must have gone wrong, I didn't know because Hayden didn't want to talk about it; Hayden ended up with food poisoning. I had my mother take a look at him the next morning before she left for work. Hayden didn't get much sleep due to being super uncomfortable, and throwing up every thirty to sixty minutes through the night. I woke up around 3:35 am to Hayden scrambling out of the bedroom and through the central downstairs living room that Cole and I shared to get to the bathroom. I got up to check on him and Hayden said he'd been getting up at random between half an hour to an hour. I felt horrible, but what could I do? I didn't even know what was causing all this. I barely got any sleep myself because I was worried about Hayden, so I asked my mother if she'd take a look at Hayden the next morning on the 4th. My mother confirmed from the general timeline of symptoms Hayden was showing; he must have food poisoning from something Hayden had at dinner with Gabriel. This prompted Rachel to phone Gabriel and ask him what Hayden had for supper, which was a Ceaser Salad and then Chicken Parmigiana. Rachel informed that the cause could have been either meal or possibly both.

Most of April 4th was Hayden puking, feverish, headache, abdominal pains, slight dehydration, and what started at the twelve-hour mark, diarrhea around 9 am. Poor Hayden barely kept water down, but it was enough that he wouldn't get worse with severe dehydration which is what my mom warned might happen. I got charged with keeping an eye on Hayden because of the sick thing, and by Gabriel the night before, but I didn't mind one bit. I told Hayden that he would always have me, and I meant that. Here we are on day two, April 5th, 2019, and it's about 4:30 pm. Hayden hasn't eaten at all, but that was to be expected. Gabriel called to check in with Hayden; we informed the uncle that Hayden was still sick, and should be feeling better by tomorrow, or the day after. Hayden remained downstairs on the couch because he insisted on not wanting to wake me up every time he ran to the bathroom. I decided not to argue with him, but during the day, I stayed out there with Hayden in case he needed anything. Currently, my mother was home, and Cole too. My dad should be arriving by 5:45 pm since he worked for the Law Enforcement Headquarters on the main island, so mom would drop dad off at the transportation center every morning for 6 am, then dad would take an hour ride to Archia. After that, a car would pick him up from the station, and dad would work 7:30 am to 4:30 pm. Also, dad got the weekends off; that was a plus.

Cole had school from 7:30 am to 2:30 pm, and mom worked five days a week with two off. Mom always worked Saturdays, though. If either of my parents needed a day off, they could take it with ease. Right now, I'm watching Hayden sleep and messaging a couple of the guys and girls from Inferno Platoon; they all wanted to get together, and meet somewhere on the main island to hang out. I informed them that Hayden and I were going to pass since Hayden has food poisoning, and sleeping a majority of it off. I heard groaning as I put my phone down and looked at Hayden while he was starting to wake up.

"What time is it?" Hayden asked tiredly.

"4:30," I told him. "How do you feel?" I got up to check his forehead. "Still warm,"

"Gods, I hate this; I would have preferred the flu," Hayden mumbled with his eyes closed. Moments later, Hayden was rushing to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth. I sighed, hopefully Hayden would feel better tomorrow, and we might be able to talk about what happened with his parents on the 3rd. Gabriel hadn't said anything because he thought that it was Hayden's decision if he wanted to tell them or not. I knew Hayden would probably let me know when he was ready; that's just how we were. Hayden knows he can tell me anything, and I'll do what I can to help and make him feel better. I heard Hayden vomit twice, but it was spread over the course of five minutes, then he came back out and laid down.

"Going back to sleep?" I asked.

"No, but laying down helps the headache," Hayden enlightened.

"Well, that's good," I smiled as Hayden adjusted on the couch and I saw his upper arm bruised up. It looked like he'd been grabbed pretty hard. "Hayden?"

"What's up?" Hayden glanced at me.

"Where did that mark on your arm come from?" I inquired. Hayden looked at his arm, then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"My dad a couple nights ago," Hayden finally said after a minute. My eyes widened as I got closer and inspected it. "Gabriel convinced me to see them, just so they'd know I was alive and okay. Uncle Gabe said that my parents wanted to make up with me, and had been worried since I disappeared in October, so I figured I'd give it a chance. As soon as my father saw me; it turned into them scolding me. Dad asked me why I had the gun, I told them I wasn't saying anything, and they wouldn't believe me anyway. My old man grabbed my arm when I tried to leave, and refused to let go until my uncle barged in and reminded him that he's a cop and couldn't do something like that. I had Gabriel bring me back here because what my parents did hurt me, and that's…why I was so upset,"

"Hayden, your father grabbed you forcefully and left a bruise. You know you can press charges on him," I reminded.

Hayden shook his head. "No; I just wanted to be away from them. It's not like they know my number, or where I'm staying. It's whatever, Troy. Yeah, it hurts me, but I suppose not everything can be perfect in my life. I've got a great job, friends, a roof over my head, clothes on my back…That's all I need to survive,"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Hayden. Your uncle was worried you might slip back into a depression, and he asked me to keep an eye on you for a few days until we knew," I admitted. Hayden yawned tiredly as I saw him getting comfortable on the couch, and beginning to drift back to sleep.

"I did slip into one; still am. I can't deny it hurts, and I won't hide it either. But I won't give up my life because you gave me a reason to keep living. To find my purpose, and who I'm meant to be, right?" Hayden managed to smile. "And hey, I always have you even if I don't have anyone else. So don't worry; I'm not going anywhere,"

"I'm happy to hear you say that, Hayden, and proud too. Get some rest; I won't be far," I pulled the blanket up and over him. Hayden yawned again; it was quiet a moment or two and I thought he'd fallen asleep.

"I'm gay, Troy," Hayden said as my eyes widened a little. However, Hayden's eyes were closed.

"You said you were bisexual," I replied.

"Joining the Marines showed me that I feel nothing towards women after being in a barrack with thirteen other males," Hayden giggled a bit.

"Oh, well…That's good you're learning more about yourself," I remarked, unsure what else to say. There was silence now as I saw Hayden knocked out; I chuckled a bit and sat back down in my chair. So Hayden was gay? Good for him discovering that, and being accepting of his sexual orientation. I had a feeling his parents didn't know, maybe not even his former friends, but I was glad Hayden trusted me enough to tell me.

"I like you," Hayden murmured. I nearly choked on my water and coughed a few times before looking at Hayden's sleeping figure on the couch. What the hell did he just say?! I saw Hayden smiling a little now, but he was still out. Did he know he talked in his sleep? "I've been…crushing on you, Troy, since my birthday,"

"M-Me?" I stammered, shocked at the information. Hayden was gay and had a crush on me?

"You're…Well, I guess I don't have the words to describe you, Troy. You saved my life, and became my best friend, and the only one I had. You took me into your home with your family without hesitation, and you convinced me to join the Marines. You're funny, sarcastic, loyal, kind, caring, and by the Gods, you are sexy. You're always here for me when I need someone to talk to, or cheering up. Every time I look at you; I get butterflies. When you say certain things; I blush. Every time we touch, my heart pounds and races in my chest. I know we're friends, but I can't…hide or help how I feel," Hayden informed as my eyes widened. "I like you a lot,"

There was silence after that as Hayden rolled over, still asleep. I sat there in surprise, having no idea how to take the information. For starters, Hayden said it all while he was sleeping and I wish I could pass that off as nothing, but it mean he must have been dreaming about telling me he liked me, or Hayden's so feverish and tired that he doesn't realize he said anything. Hayden's had a crush on me since February?! Gods, what was I supposed to do here? Yes, I'm gay too, but can I say I like Hayden back? I-I don't know. Sure, he's my best friend, but wanting him as more than that? I guess it was possible, and I figured Hayden wouldn't be attracted to me since I thought he was one, bisexual, and two; we've said we're friends. Maybe I needed to talk to my parents about what to do? Yeah, I think I'd do that since Hayden was going to be out for a while.

 **. . .**

 _(7 pm)_

Hayden remained asleep after another bout of diarrhea, then puking three times ten minutes later. As expected, Hayden didn't eat dinner, but mom said Hayden should be feeling better by tomorrow, and it would be best to keep him on water and bland foods for the day. Also, Hayden would likely continue to feel tired and washed out for a few days following. That was good; it meant Hayden would be perfectly fine by the time we returned to Archia Isle for Infantry Training. I asked Cole if he'd listen for Hayden while I talked to mom and dad. Thankfully, Cole didn't mind. Right now, my folks were in the living room as I entered it.

"Hayden still sleeping?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah. Um, can I talk to you guys about something?" I questioned.

"Of course, son. Come sit down," Rachel smiled as she patted the place beside her on the couch. "So, what's going on that your father and I can try to help with?"

"Hayden's gay, and he likes me," I admitted.

"And he told you this earlier? Is that why you've been so quiet through dinner?" Dustin inquired.

"Hayden said it…Unintentionally. I don't think he meant to, or maybe Hayden doesn't even know he did," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Dustin pushed.

"Happened after Hayden woke up at 4:30. Hayden told me what happened a few days ago with his parents, then he began falling asleep again, or I thought he did. Hayden just…blurted out that he was gay, moments later, admitted that he thought he was bi until joining the Marines and being in a barrack with all males. I guess it made him realize he feels nothing towards women. And I was cool with that, but then about four minutes later, he just said; _I like you_. I thought he was dreaming, and maybe he was about telling me, but he straight out said that he was crushing on me, and has been since his birthday. Hayden went on about everything he liked; he said he knows we're friends but can't help or hide how he feels. I just…don't know what to do," I flopped back on the couch.

"Do you like him?" Rachel wondered.

"As a person, and my best friend, yes. More than that…I don't know," I shrugged.

"That's something you need to determine, son," Dustin stated as I looked at him. "You are gay, and the possibility of any bisexual or gay man is probable, even being that person happens to be your friend,"

"Your father is right, sweetheart. If Hayden thought he was bi initially, but now he knows he's gay and likes you; he likely gave quite a bit of thought to this whole thing himself to make sure of it all. Crushing on or liking your friends is entirely reasonable, Troy, but you're not obligated to return the feelings. You're saying you don't know how you feel, so maybe you need to take some time to consider everything, and then talk to Hayden because I doubt he realized what he said," Rachel informed gently with a hand on my shoulder.

"If it helps any; you've gone out of your way for Hayden many times in the last six months, Troy. As an outsider looking into to the situation; it does seem that you like Hayden, but subconsciously hide your feelings away because perhaps you didn't think Hayden would ever return them. Now that you unintentionally do know; you can think about everything without fear if Hayden felt the same or not," Dustin offered.

"Well, I suppose I can do that while he's still sick, and talk to him afterward before we go back to the main island. Thanks guys," I hugged my mom and dad, then returned downstairs to see Hayden sleeping still. _'I'll figure it out in the next few days, then bring it up with Hayden,'_ I decided.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Eleven:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Monday, April 8, 2019)_

 **[Raseri Home]**

As long as Hayden lived; he never wanted to end up with food poisoning again! Single-handedly the worse illness to have because of all the throwing up, exhaustion, fever, no appetite, unable to keep anything down including water, and diarrhea. Hayden began feeling less icky towards the middle of day three, and starting on day four, which was the 6th; he felt tired but wasn't puking anymore and managed to hold bland foods down. Hayden held on to the fatigue and small appetite while staying mainly on the water all through the 6th and 7th. Finally, today, on the 8th; Hayden felt great and had his energy back, and appetite. Troy was glad to see Hayden up and smiling again, but knew Hayden was still suffering his depression from what happened with Spencer and Vivian. Hayden admitted that he wouldn't hide how much it hurt. The most prominent factor for Troy to ponder was if Hayden remembered any of what he said when sick with food poisoning. Troy knew that they had to talk, and Troy needed more time to figure out where his feelings laid. Hayden would always be his friend, and he as Hayden's; that much Troy was confident in. What Troy needed to decide contemplate was if he had the same feelings Hayden did for him. Today might be the best chance to discuss things since Cole was at school, and both of Troy's parents were working. The time now was 10:45 am as both teenagers were relaxing in the central room downstairs and watching TV.

"So, are you glad to be able to sit up and relax without needing to run the bathroom?" Troy decided to ask; a way of breaking the silence and striking up a semi-casual conversation.

"I'm beyond thrilled," Hayden replied with a smile. "I'm happy to be able to eat too,"

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, now you can put on the like five pounds you lost,"

"Oh, shush you!" Hayden shoved him.

"I'm just playing," Troy laughed a bit. "It's good to see you less miserable,"

"Yeah. Dealing with my parents got me kind of depressed, then food poisoning the same night didn't make matters better," Hayden admitted with a sigh.

"Yeah, you were telling me right before you fell asleep on Friday," Troy mentioned; seeing if maybe Hayden would recall anything else he said. "How's the bruise on your arm?"

"It's fading and should be gone by the time we get back to Fort Archian," Hayden informed.

"That's good. I'm sure you don't want anyone asking questions," Troy nodded.

"Absolutely not," Hayden agreed. "I know I can trust the friends we have, but I don't want everyone knowing about all that. Especially the officers; Odin knows what could happen if they knew I lied during the psychological evaluations. I said I've never had any mental problems like depression and attempted or contemplated suicide," he mumbled looking down.

"And all that is only brought on by your folks, or ex-friends who never listened, gave you a chance to explain, or didn't believe you," Troy reminded.

"I know, but that doesn't make it hurt any less in the fact I still know it happened," Hayden informed.

"But it's in the past now, and you can't let it hinder your future. People who are meant to be in your life, will be there and stand by you through anything. You just do what makes you happy, and keep being you; everything else will fall into place. I know what your parents did hurt you; they lied about wanting to make up for what happened, but you can't that get you down because it just further proves that maybe you're better off without them. You will always love them, but that doesn't mean you have to keep them around you. Who knows what could happen later down the line? I'm not a fortune teller or psychic, but just believe things will work out how they should be? Alright?" Troy put his hand on Hayden's shoulder comfortingly.

Hayden smiled some. "Thank you, Troy. For that, and also taking care of me when I was sick. You're a terrific friend to me, and you'll never know how grateful I am that you walked into my life when you did,"

"Technically; I followed you and forcibly inserted myself," Troy corrected.

"Well, thank you for doing it anyway. You saved my life, gave me a reason to keep living, became my best friend, and someone I can always rely on," Hayden said as Troy stared at him. "I hope one day I can return all you've done for me, and be someone you rely on,"

Troy couldn't stay quiet anymore, not after hearing Hayden say all that. "Hayden, do you remember anything else from when you were sick? Like saying anything else to me after you mentioned what happened with your parents?"

"Uh, not really? Didn't I fall asleep?" Hayden arched a brow.

"You did, but were you aware that you ended up talking in your sleep?" Troy informed. Hayden's eyes widened a bit.

"I-I did?" Hayden responded nervously. "What…did I say?"

"You told me you were gay, and you figured that out during Boot Camp," Troy started.

"Oh, well, that's not so bad," Hayden breathed a sigh of relief.

"And you told me that you've been crushing on me since your birthday," Troy finished afterward. This time, Hayden's eyes widened all the way.

"I…Troy, I'm sorry! You…Weren't supposed to-Gods, I'm an idiot!" Hayden began to panic.

"Hayden, calm down, please? It's…Okay. I'm not…upset about it. I mean; I was shocked, but…It's alright," Troy said quickly as Hayden looked positively terrified that he revealed his feelings for Troy while he was sick and asleep. Hayden kind of remembered it now; not being awake, but he had started dreaming about SOI being over, and telling Troy then. Gods, he ended up saying it out loud?! Hayden wanted to run, but it seemed Troy wasn't about to let that happen.

"Y-You're not mad that I've started liking you even though we're best friends?" Hayden asked nervously.

Troy shook his head. "No, Hayden, I'm not. We're friends, and…This kind of thing happens all the time. Not to me; never actually been in this sort of situation before, but that's beside the point! It does happen to other males who are both gay and best friends. So, relax a little; you haven't done anything wrong,"

"What exactly did I say?" Hayden wondered.

Troy took a deep breath and told Hayden everything that he'd said while asleep. It didn't take long to go through the conversation, then Troy was done. "That was it," he said.

"I had been dreaming I was telling you; I-I didn't know-," Hayden paused.

"It's okay. Like I said; I'm not mad or upset. Perhaps a little shocked still, and confused, but that doesn't matter. I wanted to ask what you mean just now that I wasn't supposed to something. What was that about?" Troy inquired.

"I didn't realize I'd been crushing on you since my birthday until the day we graduated Boot Camp. I had been thinking about everything, and just came to the conclusion that I am gay, and like you. I understood that the confusing feelings I had for you were a crush at that point, but I'd been feeling them since my birthday when you threw me that little get-together in the barrack," Hayden explained.

"But what did you mean just now with the _not supposed to_ or whatever it was since you never finished the sentence before calling yourself an idiot, which you aren't," Troy rolled his eyes.

"You weren't supposed to know that I like you. I mean; you were, or…are, but I was going to wait until Infantry School was over to tell you in case you didn't feel the same, or didn't know how you felt. I didn't want to make things difficult or awkward for training," Hayden looked down.

"Well, it doesn't make things harder or awkward for training," Troy admitted.

"It…Doesn't?" Hayden glanced at Troy now.

"No, because we're still friends, Hayden. We've been able to work together fine even with your feelings for me before, and that doesn't change now just 'cause I know about them," Troy informed. "But-,"

"Why is there always a _but_?" Hayden winced a little, nervous for the remainder of what Troy was going to say.

Troy chuckled a little. "Because it makes things more interesting, now listen," he said as Hayden looked at him entirely. "I am gay, and I know these kinds of things can happen between friends who are of the same sexual orientation. I've actually seen it happen to a few old friends on Eyja Nott. In fact, one of them messaged me on friendslink right before I met you, and I was told that my friend and the guy he was best friends with since Middle School who got together in Junior Year, got engaged. It didn't come easy for them either; they were in the same situation as us. One of them started liking the other, and he didn't know what to do,"

"So you…Don't know how to deal with me liking you?" Hayden said quietly.

"Because it's never happened to me before, Hayden. Yes, I've seen it plenty of times, read about it too. You think you understand something until it happens to you. I know how to deal with this; I just haven't figured everything out yet. Okay? I know we're best friends, and I know you've been crushing on me since the end of February. Also, all the things you like about me, and the feelings you get around me when certain things occur; I got all that squared away and…Accepted. Yeah, we'll go with that. And…Here's that _but_ , I don't know how I feel for you,"

"I was afraid you were going to say that, and at the same time; I kind of expected it too," Hayden revealed.

"Like I said, it's new for me. I know we're friends, and I like you like that, but I don't know if I like you more than that. Alright, you're…A fantastic guy, Hayden. I mean that wholeheartedly. You're loyal, kind, caring, compassionate, driven, incredibly sarcastic, funny, smart; I could go on and on. I'm glad I followed you that day because I felt like you would be an excellent friend, and I was right; you entirely are. But all this, well, it's sudden and I just need a little time to figure things out. Unfortunately, with SOI coming up in three days, it might be a little hard for me to work on sorting out my feelings when you and I both know how much focus has to go into training for the next two months," Troy explained.

"Troy, it's okay. I understand; this is why I didn't want you to know until after SOI passed. At least then I could…have gone to stay with Gabriel while you thought about things," Hayden said.

"Hayden, you don't have to go live with your uncle over all this. I don't mind you being here; I love it actually. Having someone to talk to and hang out with who isn't my parents or fifteen-year-old little brother," Troy laughed a little, which made Hayden smile too. "It's your choice, of course, but I don't mind if you stay while I think things through. We're still friends, and for me, this doesn't change anything about that,"

"I'm…Glad for that; I was afraid you'd get scared and not want to be around me anymore," Hayden admitted.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that, okay? I will always be the one best friend you can rely on through anything. I promise you that, Hayden. No matter what happens with this _liking_ thing, you will not lose me as a friend. And one more thing too; this works out for both of us that I don't know right now. You're dealing with some personal stuff regarding your parents, and we've got training too. Why…Don't we put this aside, for the time being, to focus on the next two months? And when that is over; we'll both be less busy. Sound alright? I can still give thought to this situation during the nights. So, how about we revisit this in two months, and I'll have my answer for you, okay?" Troy vowed.

"You…Don't have to give yourself a time limit," Hayden informed.

"If two months isn't long enough to sort out feelings, then I'll likely die an old virgin," Troy joked. "I'll be able to handle it, and it gives you time to recover from what your parents did too because I know that's still bothering you,"

"Yeah; it is," Hayden admitted to him.

"See, this is good for both of us then. Time for you to get past that, and I can figure things out. We'll go through SOI as friends just as we have thus far, and then we'll sit down afterward; I can give you my answer and we'll go from there. Just remember that no matter what-," Troy began.

"We'll still be friends," Hayden finished.

"And don't ever forget it, Hayden," Troy brought his hand up. Hayden nodded affirmatively as he connected his to Troy's, then they hugged. Hayden wasn't worried anymore because Troy said the same thing Gabriel had; that the two of them would stay friends regardless if they turned into lovers as well or not. That was all Hayden needed; to know that he had one friend who would never abandon him. Troy was that friend, and he always would be. And Hayden would be the same for Troy, someone he could rely on.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Twelve:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Thursday, April 11, 2019-7:00)_

 **[Raseri Home]**

Troy and Hayden had left for School of Infantry at 5 pm, and warned their loved ones ahead of time that this training would be tougher, and they may not get as many chances to make contact, but would do their best. Hayden let Gabriel know, and Troy, obviously, to his parents and little brother. Neither of the teenagers mentioned their discussion from the 8th because it was their business, and they wanted a clear head to start two months of Infantry Training Battalion, which is where they were going. Others from Boot Camp would be moving on to thirty days of Marine Combat Training. Gabriel was over at Dustin and Rachel's as he'd moved five minutes away on the other street into an apartment because he wanted to be closer to Hayden while the teenager was going through everything. Gabriel didn't tell Spencer or Vivian he was living on Berk because Gabriel knew it would spark the Haddock Parent's curiosity why Gabriel would move to Berk when Hayden was supposedly on Archia Isle. Gabriel had gone with Dustin, Rachel, and Cole to see Troy and Hayden off. Rachel invited Gabriel to stay once they returned to the Raseri Household for supper, and Gabriel figured why not. The meal had been simple, and now that it was cleaned up from with Cole downstairs; the adults were sitting around in the living room.

"I wonder if Troy ever talked to Hayden about the feelings situation," Dustin mentioned out of the blue.

"Well, Troy said he would wait until Hayden was better, and they left today as friends, so I don't think they're together," Rachel shrugged.

"Are we talking about Hayden being gay and liking Troy?" Gabriel wondered. Dustin and Rachel nodded. "Huh. The lad said he was going to wait until after training to say something,"

"Hayden said it in his sleep while he was sick with the food poisoning and Troy heard him," Rachel informed.

"Oh. I take it Troy was confused?" Gabriel questioned.

"Yes, and he came to speak to us about what he should do. We suggested he try to figure out his feelings, then talk to Hayden. That happened on the 5th," Dustin enlightened.

"I'm sure they'll be okay friends or if they end up lovers because the two of them will always have that friendship behind them," Gabriel assured.

"Well, we gave Troy a good starting point; to consider how much he goes out of his way just to see Hayden smile, and help him," Rachel smiled.

"You think Troy likes Hayden back?" Gabriel blinked.

"Oh, without doubt or he wouldn't have come to talk to us about it. If Troy didn't feel anything; he would have ignored it," Rachel giggled.

"So, Gabriel. What happened on the 3rd with Hayden's parents?" Dustin inquired.

"Spencer and Vivian on Hayden's 19th birthday had confessed to me that they knew they'd messed up, and wanted to repair things with Hayden. I had said they needed to back off and let me speak to him. Of course, Hayden was away training, and I didn't want to distract him. On the 3rd, I convinced Hayden to at least see them; it didn't go well at all. I had been in the car, and heard yelling. I went to find out what it was all about, and saw Spencer gripping Hayden's arm tightly. I demanded he releases the boy, and then Hayden, seeming afraid and hurt, asked if I'd bring him back here," Gabriel explained with a sigh.

"That makes sense why Hayden immediately went downstairs, and Troy hasn't mentioned anything about Hayden telling him what happened. And why did you want Troy watching him for a few days? Did you know Hayden had food poisoning?" Rachel pondered.

"No, but I knew that my nephew was hurting, and Hayden has a little history of depression because of his parents and ex-friends," Gabriel mumbled. "Hayden never had a problem with it before, but things just went so bad for him in such a small amount of time after graduating High School,"

"Hayden told us about it when Troy brought him here, and he stayed for dinner. Hayden said he was about to end up homeless, and we opened our home to him. We're so glad that Troy found him in the park and become his friend, or Hayden might have run away," Dustin smiled.

"Run away? No, Hayden was going to kill himself," Gabriel corrected as their eyes widened. "You…Didn't know?"

"No, Hayden said he planned to run away after everything that happened," Rachel said, a bit worried.

"Hayden was so depressed over everything, losing it all; that he took the gun out of the house and went to The Cove in Raven Point Park to kill himself. Your son is the one who talked him down," Gabriel informed now.

"How did Hayden get access to a gun?" Dustin asked.

"Spencer has a registered gun at the house for home defense. Viv and Hayden were both trained how to shoot it in case of a break-in. Typically, the weapon was kept in Spencer's office safe, but Hayden knew the combination. Troy found Hayden at The Cove when Hayden had the gun to his head, then Troy talked him out of it. I wanted Troy to watch Hayden for a few days after the situation on the 3rd to make sure Hayden didn't slip that far into depression again," Gabriel stated.

"Why didn't Troy tell us this?" Rachel asked her husband.

"I don't know, but Hayden told me a couple of days after moving in here with you all, and he made me promise not to say anything to his parents. The last argument I heard at the house there on the 3rd was Spencer asking Hayden why he took the gun, and Hayden said they never listened before, so why bother now, and he felt they wouldn't believe him," Gabriel shrugged.

"I cannot believe they pushed Hayden so far that he wanted to end his life," Dustin sighed heavily. "And all that anger and hate over a hacking, framing, and few little police incidents that weren't even Hayden's fault?"

"Afraid so," Gabriel nodded.

"Well, I won't stand for that in my departments. Hayden has the right to be proven innocent, and I'm going to see that he is cleared of everything before he returns from ITB(Infantry Training Battalion)," Dustin said firmly.

"I think Hayden would really like that, and if we can keep this whole attempted suicide between us?" Gabriel asked.

"You don't believe Hayden will appreciate us knowing, do you?" Rachel questioned. Gabriel shook his head, "Then we won't say anything to him or Troy that we are aware,"

"Much appreciated. I should get going. Thank you for dinner, and letting Hayden into your lives," Gabriel smiled.

"Oh, no problem. We love him," Dustin chuckled. "And hey, if all goes well; he could end up our son-in-law,"

"One could hope. Have a good night," Gabriel waved, then left the house as Dustin instantly began working on a plan to clear Hayden's name, and stick it to Spencer and Vivian that their son was innocent all along.

 **. . .**

 **[Raven Point Park]**

 _(Saturday, May 11, 2019-3 pm)_

Spencer and Vivian decided to go to the park with Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, their dogs, for a long walk, and think back to last month when they finally got to see Hayden again. And then messed it all up by getting upset with him when Hayden refused to tell them anything. Gabriel knew something, but it was clear the man was protecting Hayden, and wouldn't say anything either.

"Mr. And Mrs. Haddock?" came Drew's voice as they glanced over to see Shane and the six friends.

"Hi, kids. What brings you out?" Vivian inquired.

"We do this once a week on Saturday or Sunday, or at least we try to," Rylee said.

"Yeah, just get together and have lunch," Fisher informed.

"Sometimes dinner, then a walk if the weather is nice," Avery added.

"I-I don't suppose Hayden has returned?" Hailey decided to ask.

"Unfortunately, no. However, we did see Hayden last month," Spencer informed as their eyes widened.

"Y-You did? How is he?" Avery questioned.

"Did he say anything about-," Tyler began as Vivian shook her head.

"Gabriel convinced him to see us, and we ended up making him angry. Hayden left not more than ten minutes later with his uncle. No number, no address, nothing. However, Hayden did appear to be quite healthy," Vivian mentioned.

"Yes, he's taller now. If I had to take a guess; Hayden is five foot ten, and has grown a bit in the upper chest and arms. Hayden's hair was cut shorter; shaved back, longer top and front," Spencer enlightened. "I'm trying to get Gabriel to come around and have Hayden see us again, but it's not going so well,"

"I've told you, Chief Haddock," came Dustin's voice, and they looked to see him walking up with Gabriel beside him. "You can't make him,"

"Hayden is nineteen-years-old, and doesn't have to return if he doesn't want to," Gabriel remarked.

"Where is my son, Gabriel?" Spencer demanded.

"I'm not telling you so you can hurt him again," Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Gabriel here informed me that Hayden got into a bit of trouble with police during 2018, and asked if I'd look into it after he explained the situations. I think you will find that you wrongfully placed blame on your son," Dustin mentioned.

"I cannot believe you two would think Hayden would associate himself with gangs, or pick fights," Gabriel huffed.

"That's what my officers told me," Spencer said.

"They are MY officers, Chief Haddock, as are you," Dustin gave a firm look.

"Yes, Director Raseri. My apologies," Spencer bowed his head. Dustin pulled out a tablet and clicked on a video, then turned it to face the group.

"This is the video from a camera posted in the alleyway your son was found in with the street thugs," Dustin stated as he played it. The video showed Hayden walking right by, then dragged in, cornered, and finally, the punks beating up on Hayden as all he did was try to defend himself until police showed up and arrested all of them. "This is the fight you thought your son started," another video played. This clip let Spencer, Vivian, and the former friends see Hayden trying to protect the girlfriend, then the guy hitting Hayden first. "The woman came forward, and admitted that Hayden was only protecting her and an unborn child from her ex-boyfriend who was abusing her. Hayden figured out she was pregnant because she kept covering her stomach. Also, the female didn't say anything at the start because she was terrified of the ordeal,"

"Go on, show them the last one," Gabriel insisted as he watched the faces of his two friends turn to guilt.

"The car accident he was blamed for," Dustin changed the video to the intersection where it had happened. Spencer and Vivian saw Hayden jerk the car into another vehicle's back end to avoid a head-on collision with a truck that was speeding through a red light and on the wrong side of the road. "You son might have caused a small backend accident, but if he hadn't moved; he would be dead right now. Also, the way he moved also saved anyone else who had been behind him because they had time to move to avoid crashing as well,"

"You have no idea how much you all hurt Hayden with your inability to listen when he tried to tell you all these things, but because there was no proof or you believed others; he had to suffer losing everything he ever cared about. Well, there's your evidence. Hayden never did anything wrong. After the last encounter that you two had with him, I went to Director Raseri to as if he could clear Hayden's name so you wouldn't think he's some…" Gabriel stopped, not having the world.

"Delinquent?" Dustin offered.

"Yes, that. Thank you, Dustin," Gabriel said as Dustin nodded while putting the tablet away. "You promised you wanted to fix things, and I got Hayden to come over, then you went and physically put your hands on him in anger to get answers!" Spencer stiffened at the reveal.

"Oh, don't look so nervous that Gabriel blurted it out, Chief Haddock. I'm very much aware, and I would take action but it's Hayden's call on pressing charges or not. We've already spoken about the matter," Dustin said.

"You've…talked to Hayden?" Vivian asked quickly.

"Of course. Gabriel told me about what happened last month, and he contacted Hayden to ask if he wanted to pursue the matter. You should be lucky he's decided not to," Dustin said. Spencer bit back a little. "I believe it would be in your…Best interest, Chief Haddock, to leave Hayden alone unless he wants to see or speak with you. Hayden is this close," Dustin demonstrated with his fingers the closeness, "to putting a restraining order on you and your wife," the parents became nervous. "Gabriel, if there are any further problems, you and Hayden both have my number,"

"Aye. Thank you, Dustin. Hayden will appreciate this, and as soon as I can; I'll tell him. I know he's busy with work," Gabriel nodded. After that, Dustin and Gabriel shook hands, then Dustin left. "Now, maybe the next chance you get to see Hayden, if you do; you'll consider apologizing before anything else. Hayden is on Archia Isle for another month, then returning to Berk for a little vacation, or so I've been told. It may or may not change, but that is all I am saying to you regarding him in an attempt that perhaps you can figure out a way to make up for everything you've done. So help you Odin if any of you hurt him again…" Gabriel stopped there, then walked away leaving the warning unfinished, and with the group in shock, also, feeling awful about everything they'd done to Hayden.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Thirteen:**

 _=Hayden's POV=_

 _(Wednesday, June 12, 2019-5:15 pm)_

 **[Fort Archian]**

Two months later and I still can't believe that while sick with food poisoning, feverish, and exhausted; I confessed to Troy that I liked him as more than a friend. For me, I'd been dreaming about telling Troy; it had been when ITB was over, and we were back at his parent's place. I told him I was gay, that I discovered it during Boot Camp, and that I had been crushing on Troy since my birthday. In my dream; Troy liked me back and we ended up together. Such did not happen in real life because Troy ended up confused about his feelings for me, if he had any at all besides friendship. So far, training hasn't been a problem, and the thing between Troy and I isn't distracting to him. I felt terrible if I was giving him a hard time in figuring things out, and this is why I wanted to wait until after ITB to say anything. At least then I could have stayed with Gabriel until Troy got to the bottom of it all. Troy and I have been living together since October 8th, 2018; it's been eight months since then, even though January to June has had a residence here at Fort Archian. Regardless, Troy and I had beds next to one another in the barrack, just like at his parent's house. Well, our beds were across from one another at Raseri's home.

At Dustin and Rachel's home; Troy and I share his bedroom in the basement. Initially, it was supposed to be a temporary arrangement until Dustin cut a new room between Troy's and Cole's. However, Troy and I decided that we didn't mind continuing to share; there was some talk of extending Troy's, though. For now, it didn't matter since we were away training, but that would be over on Friday, the 14th of June. We had graduation practice on Saturday, and then the actual event on Sunday. If all went well, Troy and I would be back at the Raseri's for Monday morning. Anyway, the room at Troy's was set up college dorm style, or at least the best we could arrange it. Walking into the room and looking left, you would see Troy's bed in the corner, a nightstand, then his dresser, and desk. If you glanced right, you would see my dresser, a desk, nightstand, then my bed. The closet was on the opposite wall from the entrance, and in between my bed and Troy's desk. Like I said; it works for us and we're not stepping all over one another to get around the room when we're both in it.

Did I mention that Gabriel messaged me in May to tell me that Dustin cleared my name for everything that my parents blamed on me? I was beyond happy to get the news too.

 _ **/Flashback; May 16, 2019/**_

 _Another long day of training gone, but I am overjoyed to be in the barrack and laying on my cot. Infantry Training was a lot like Boot Camp, except for the fact we're up at 5 am and in bed for 10 pm, but we only get one hour of Personal Time. So, from 9 to 10 pm was when we could shower and do laundry. A good majority of us males would start a wash cycle, and shower while that took place, then switch the clothes into the dryer for a forty-minute run. Ten to one, the clothing would dry in that time as long as we didn't put more than two uniforms in at a time with shirts, underwear, and socks._

" _Hayden, wanna come with for laundry?" Troy inquired as he was standing with Ethan, Harry, and Andrew about to leave the barrack._

" _I'm good, guys; I did mine last night," I replied with a smile. Troy nodded and left with the others while I relaxed. I decided to turn my phone on and check in back home since I had a free night due to showering this morning, but I would likely take another before bed because it eased my sore body. As soon as my phone loaded up, a message came through from Uncle Gabriel._

 _ **Laddie! Not sure when u'll get this, but Dustin cleared ur name with police & stuck it to ur folks. Hope ur doin well! Luv u{Received 1520; Sat, May 11}**_

 _My eyes widened a little. What did Uncle Gabriel mean? I stepped outside the barrack and called him. Three rings in, and there was an answer._

" _Hello?" came Gabriel's voice._

" _I just got your message from the 11_ _th_ _. What are you talking about?" I asked._

" _I told Dustin and Rachel what happened the night you got food poisoning, lad. Dustin decided to look into everything, and got proof that you didn't do any of the things they accused you of," Gabriel informed._

" _Wait, really?" I blinked in surprise._

" _Yeah! Dustin got all three incidents with police on videos, then showed them to your parents, and former friends since they were there. From what I could see, your folks told them that they had seen you a month before. Either way; Dustin showed Spencer and Vivian that you were dragged into the alleyway and beaten up while cornered. Also that you only got into the accident to avoid a head-on collision, and you were protecting that pregnant girl from her abuser," Gabriel explained._

" _Wow. I-I didn't expect him to do all that for me," I said in shock that Dustin went and cleared my name, especially considering that Dustin already enlightened my parents and ex-friends that I was hacked on friendslink, and framed at Barbarian Burger. "How did they take the information?"_

" _Nothing but guilt, kiddo. I mentioned that they owed you a heartfelt apology, and right now you're on Archia Isle working your butt off. I refused to give your address and number, and left them with one warning; so help them Odin if they hurt you again, then I walked away," Gabriel chuckled._

" _You didn't have to do that, Uncle Gabe, but I appreciate it. I don't know if I'll see them again, not for a long while after last time," I closed my eyes with a sigh before opening them again._

" _There's no rush, lad. I just wanted to let you know that you're cleared, and they all know it now. You focus on training, and you can decide what you want to do when you get home. I better go since I'm working a night shift. Love you," Gabriel stated._

" _Love you too, and thanks for telling me. I'm gonna message Dustin right now to thank him," I pulled the phone down and ended the call just as Troy was returning._

" _What are we thanking my dad for?" Troy questioned._

" _He…Cleared my name, Troy. Your father went and found proof that I wasn't involved with a gang, or starting fights, and that the accident wasn't my fault. He showed my parents, and ex-friends to stick it to them that they should have listened to and believed me," I admitted. "Gabriel just told me, but I guess it happened a few days ago on the 11_ _th_ _,"_

" _That's my dad for you," Troy smiled and gave me a one-armed hug. I sent Dustin a text thanking him for what he did, then after getting a response of; Your welcome! Hope you boys are doing well out there, I shut the phone off and returned inside to relax for the night._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

I'm still in shock about it a month later, but I was grateful. I loved Troy's family; and didn't think I would ever be able to repay them for all they've done since October 2018. At the moment, the Inferno Platoon is preparing for the final test in our training. It would be overnight in the woods making our way from one place to another without instruction from a Drill Sergeant, but they would be with us in case something bad happened. I'd been chosen as Platoon Leader, no clue why, but I guess it had been a random draw of the hat. We had to make it out of the forest by the dusk on the 13th. No pressure or nothing, just the ENTIRE Inferno Platoon relying on me. Gods help me.

 **. . .**

 **[Fort Archian Woods]**

 _=Troy's POV=_

 _(April 13, 2019-6:30 am)_

I've had a lot of time to think about my feelings regarding Hayden, but still hadn't figured out if I liked him or not. Yes, Hayden is my friend, but do I want more than that? I had no idea. Right now; we're on that overnight mission and Hayden is in charge, but Vincent and Ryan are here to observe and take over if necessary. Hayden was doing great so far; following all protocols of being stranded in unknown territory overnight, and having to map our way back and watch for threats. I couldn't stop replaying what my father had said to me on April 5th, when he told me to consider how much I've gone out of my way for Hayden since meeting him. Perhaps he was on to something, but was that enough to say I like him back? Not quite yet. Hayden was a fantastic guy, and I meant all those things I said about him. I just felt like there was something holding me back from putting it all together, and it bothered me that I couldn't determine what it was. Currently, it's early morning and we all just woke up, except for those who had been standing guard around out make-shift campsite.

"What's the plan, Haddock? It's 6:30 am now, and we have until sunset to get out of the woods," Theodore inquired.

"Mind if I finished looking at the map, Meatsen?" Hayden remarked sarcastically as he had literally just pulled the object out.

"Right, sorry," Theodore backed up.

"Fort Archian is due East of us, and the shortest path could get us back in half the time, but it's through the cliffs," I pointed.

"The shortest trail is not always the safest. The longer path would get us back within an hour of dusk," Hayden reminded.

"Your call," Chelsea motioned.

"As everyone is still waking up, and eating…Why don't Raseri and I scout out the mountainside, and we'll radio with a report. Taking too many people on it without knowing the terrain is dangerous, don't leave camp, and watch each other's backs. Andrew's in charge until I get back," Hayden said firmly.

"Understood," Andrew nodded. I got up to leave with Hayden since we were packed up and ready to go as we had been up since 5 am to start the morning and check in with the guards. Twenty minutes later, Hayden and I were traversing the mountain. Not all of it, but up enough to get a good view of everything and see what we were dealing with.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I think it should be fine…" Hayden trailed off.

"And here comes the but," I joked.

"But I feel like it won't. Call it a gut feeling or whatever, but something about this isn't right," Hayden admitted.

"Trust your gut, Hayden. If you don't feel it's safe, then we'll go around the lo-," I stopped fast when I felt the ground give out beneath me and I fell down. I landed a few feet down on a smaller ledge, but there was no way to go anywhere. I took a few deep breaths and looked up to see Hayden leaning over.

"Troy! Are you okay?!" Hayden asked with the utmost concern for me. My heart skipped a beat hearing it, what was that feeling? Not the time to worry about it Troy! I shook my head a little.

"I-I think so. Couple scrapes and might have landed hard enough to tweak my ankle," I called up.

"Don't move; I radio for help," Hayden replied. I heard him calling Vincent, and saying I fell down the mountainside and could be hurt, but I was conscious and on a smaller ledge. Though, I felt more rocks give way, and I realized that if this went; I was going all the way down.

"Ha-Hayden! We've got a problem!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Hayden inquired.

"This ledge is starting to give out and there's nothing else to fall to except for the ground," I informed.

"God…Damn it; they'll never get here in time. It's okay, Troy; I'll get you out of there," Hayden assured, then I saw him go out of sight for a few minutes. More rocks began to fall off and I panicked. Then I saw a rope come down and looked up. Hayden set up a rock-climbing rig and was coming down? Five minutes passed as Hayden made it down to my level, and he hugged me. "Here, loop this under your legs and secure it here. You're gonna have to help me pull us up,"

"I think I can manage that," I nodded as seconds later after securing the line, the rock gave out and we dangled there. It took some time with, but working together; Hayden and I made it up and he got me on the cliff first, then pulled himself up as we both panted heavily. "I owe you…my life,"

"We're…even. You saved me, and now, I've saved you," Hayden replied as we connected hands and he smiled at me. I don't know what happened, but something sparked when we touched, and I realized that I do like Hayden. This whole situation of being scared, and Hayden coming down to help me when he knew the others wouldn't come in time; it's what held me back. It didn't take long before Vincent and Ryan reached our area, with the others too. "Stay back there!" Hayden ordered. "It's not safe to put any more weight on this; we'll come to you,"

"Are you both okay?!" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Hayden and I responded. Hayden got up and helped me, then while holding on to him, we reached the group. Hayden went back to round up the ropes and pulleys, then returned to us.

"Nice work, Haddock. And I'll expect a full explanation," Vincent informed. "You should never attempt this kind of rescue by yourself,"

"I'll give you whatever you want later, Sergeant Major, but my priority was getting Troy to safety before that ledge he landed on gave out and he fell to his death. Sometimes, sir, you have no choice if it means saving a life or losing one. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't confident I could." Hayden stated as Vincent blinked a bit. "How's your ankle?" he looked at me.

"I think I'm good. The initial fall hurt, but it's worn off now. I can walk," I told him.

"Alright, everyone down from the mountain and move slowly away from the edges. Stick to the inside, and do not walk as a mass group. It's not safe, so we're taking the long way around," Hayden ordered.

"Aye, sir!" the Platoon replied. Not long after, we were making our way down and back to solid ground. Hayden was leading and I wasn't far behind him; thinking about the conclusion I'd come to after Hayden got us both back up the cliff. Today, I was able to see how much Hayden cared for me and it released whatever hold there had been; I liked Hayden as more than a friend, and as soon as ITB is over; I'm telling him. 


	14. Chapter 14

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fourteen:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Monday, June 17, 2019-9 am)_

Well, everything ended up working out a few days ago when Hayden realized that Troy's only chance of survival on the 13th was for Hayden to propel himself down the mountainside and get them both back up by working together to pull their combined weight. Commander DonovanBludvist loved hearing the tale, and said that Hayden did everything he was supposed to in such a time-constricted situation. Hayden didn't like having to explain everything to Vincent, Ryan, Kristopher, and Donovan, but there wasn't much he could do because recruits, as they were at the time; weren't supposed to launch rescues on their own in case something terrible happened to land both in trouble. However, Hayden did everything exactly how a rescue team would have done, and he got bonus points for the teamwork used had it been a situation that they were on their own. Troy was beyond grateful to Hayden, and in all that terrifyingness, Troy realized that he did like Hayden back, and planned to tell him as soon as they were alone. Troy wasn't sure what the next step would be; he assumed dating, but perhaps it wouldn't be a good thing to rush into that without testing the waters first. However, nothing could go anywhere until Hayden was aware, so that is what Troy was looking for his opportune moment to reveal

As of Sunday, the 16th at 3 pm, Hayden and Troy were full Infantry Marines along with their Company. Currently, everyone was waiting to find out their stationing orders, but nothing had been told to them yet. As such, the Warriors were stuck on base until further notice. Gabriel, Cole, Dustin, and Rachel had come up for the graduation, but had to leave by 7 pm Sunday night. Troy and Hayden promised to update them as soon as they knew what was going on. Initially, the orders for stations were set, but it seemed something came up to change them and the matter had not been resolved thus far. The Marines were in their barracks, sitting around and hoping to get some answers today. The request seemed granted when someone yelled out; _Warriors! Front and Center, now!_ That was Kristopher Hunters's voice; the Platoon leader. Without wasting time, the Warriors formed up outside and remained silent.

"For the time being until stationing orders are sorted out; you are all free to return to your islands. We're hoping to have this matter resolved within a few weeks, so be prepared for your phone calls," Kristopher announced to Inferno.

"Sir, yes sir!" the Platoon replied together with a salute.

"Very good then. On your way. Dismissed," Kristopher walked away. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the news, then broke off to start preparing to leave Fort Archian to get home. For Troy, this was perfect because now he would get to talk to Hayden.

 **. . .**

 **[Island of Berk; Raseri House]**

 _(12:20 pm)_

Gabriel and the Raseri family were thrilled to get the call that Hayden and Troy were coming home for a bit before getting stationed. However, none of them could leave work, so the boys were left with taking a taxi home. Thankfully, it would allow them to have a little peace to talk before the inevitable celebrations began that had been promised by Rachel to welcome them back. Hayden and Troy unpacked their things and relaxed in the central room after getting done and having an early lunch. It was nearing 12:30 pm and Troy saw no better time than now, before Cole got off school, to talk to Hayden about things.

"Hayden, do you remember what we said we'd discuss when training ended?" Troy stated as Hayden looked at him.

"There's no rush, Troy," Hayden reminded.

"I know, but I figured things out and since we're alone right now; we might as well talk before we're hounded by everyone enjoying us being home," Troy admitted. Hayden sat up and faced Troy fully. "So, the bottom line is this, Hayden," Troy began as Hayden tensed seeing the serious look in Troy's eyes. "I like you, as more than a friend,"

"Y-You do?" Hayden questioned, surprised at the answer.

Troy nodded. "That's what I said," he laughed a little. "And I thought that since it's kind'a new for both of us; we should take it slow?"

"That's actually what I was going to suggest if this ended up becoming a thing," Hayden agreed.

"Okay, good. Whew; that's out of the way," Troy sighed in relief. "Maybe we can start with just going on a couple dates, not in a relationship, and test the waters?"

"I'm alright with that. And…We aren't telling anyone about this until we get together, if we get that far?" Hayden asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Troy smiled. "So since we know we're probably confined here for the night with my parents and your uncle being overjoyed to see us home; how about we get dinner on Wednesday night around 5:30 pm?" he offered.

"I'd love to," Hayden responded with a smile in return.

"Perfect then. Meet by my car for 5:15?" Troy asked.

"It's a date," Hayden nodded to him.

 **. . .**

 **[Berky's]**

 _(Wednesday, June 19, 2019-5:45 pm)_

As planned, and with a small excuse to leave the house without giving away what Troy and Hayden were doing; the two teenagers went to a fast food place for dinner. After all, there was no reason to do anything fancy on a first date. Troy and Hayden reached their destination and walked inside to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Berky's!" greeted the cashier cheerfully. "Will you be dining in or taking out this evening?" she asked.

"In, please," Troy replied.

"What can I get for you?" the female, Olivia, as the name read on her tag said.

"Do you know what you want, Hayden?" Troy inquired.

"Well, I haven't been here in ages; everything is different," Hayden admitted with a smile.

"The fish sandwich combo, please. No pickle or lettuce, and medium size," Troy ordered.

"Okay, and for you?" Olivia redirected the question back to Hayden.

"I guess I'll do the Berkian Single with cheese combo. Only lettuce, mayo, and ketchup. The medium as well, please," Hayden said.

"Alrighty. It's going to be $15.29," Olivia smiled broadly. Troy handed the cashier a twenty before Hayden could even get his wallet out. The woman gave Troy his change, then their cups as she went to get the things for the order.

"I thought we were paying together," Hayden mumbled.

"I guess this means that you can foot the bill on the next date we go on," Troy chuckled as Hayden rolled his eyes, but smiled. Within five minutes, Troy and Hayden had their drinks, and were seated at a table in the back across from one another with their meal.

"This is kind'a nice," Hayden stated while they were unwrapping the sandwiches.

"I am enjoying it too. First date you've ever been on with another male?" Troy asked.

"First date period," Hayden said bashfully as Troy blinked at him in surprise. "I know; pretty pathetic that I'm nineteen and just going on my first date,"

"No, not really. I see it as you took the time to make sure of things regarding yourself and feelings for another. There are so many people out there who get a crush, and jump into it, then end up heartbroken when it doesn't work out because they didn't take the time to get to know someone first," Troy informed.

"You're referring to the fact that you and I became friends first?" Hayden looked at him.

"Of course. Most good relationships start and last because the couple has time in as friends before lovers. It gives the basis of knowing one another, and seeing if two people can mesh their personalities together; all that stuff. You admitted to crushing on me since February, but you took until April to understand that you're actually gay, and your feelings for me. Likewise, I spent a few months doing the same and we started this because we are both sure of our feelings for each other, and we have the friendship of eight months behind us too," Troy enlightened.

"Huh, does sound less pathetic when you put it that way," Hayden laughed a bit. For the remainder of the date, Troy and Hayden enjoyed their food, and talked about work-related things. The two genuinely loved the time they were getting together, and after eating the sandwiches and fries, then taking a small break, they got ice cream that Hayden paid for. After they finished that; the teens left Berky's to return home.

 **. . .**

 **[Raven Point Park]**

 _(Tuesday, July 16, 2019-12:15 pm)_

Tomorrow would mark a month since Troy and Hayden started going on dates to test the waters of a possible relationship between them, and make sure the feelings didn't just fade away. It had been one of their concerns that they liked one another, but started dating and things changed, so that's why they decided to take it slow with going on dates in a romantic sense to see how it went. Thus far, there were no problems and the two wanted to continue it after a discussion last week about just checking in to make sure it's what they both wanted. As Troy and Hayden were both comfortable with their feelings for each other, Troy decided to push the envelope by asking if Hayden wanted to be his boyfriend. Troy had it all planned out for today while they were at the park on another date. The two went on one or two a week for any of the daily meals, and even went to a movie once, but today they decided to do lunch in the park. Troy wouldn't take Hayden to The Cove because he didn't know how Hayden would feel being there again after last October when he wanted to kill himself.

Troy and Hayden selected a quieter, shaded spot away from the majority of citizens walking around, then they set out the blanket to sit on. Troy and Hayden sat down and pulled out their food for lunch; grinders, chips, couple treats, and of course, drinks.

"Gods, it's such a beautiful day," Hayden remarked cheerfully.

"I know, right? And to think we had all that rain for two days; I'm glad the grass dried out," Troy replied as he handed Hayden one of the grinders.

"Thanks," Hayden smiled as he began to open it while looking around.

"You expecting someone else?" Troy chuckled.

"No, just making sure my parents and ex-friends aren't around. I really don't feel like seeing them," Hayden sighed.

"Will you ever forgive any of them?" Troy wondered.

"I don't know, maybe? It would take a lot considering the last time I tried to believe my parents were sorry, well, you saw how that ended up," Hayden reminded. And Troy did too; he didn't like knowing that Spencer put his hands on Hayden, and hurt him. Hayden confessed that his father grabbing him so hard and refusing to let go was painful. Hayden had contemplated very briefly on pressing charges, but decided against it.

"I can understand," Troy nodded.

"I guess no matter what; I can't hate them. I can severely dislike the things they do or say, but I still love my parents," Hayden shrugged.

"What about your ex-friends?" Troy questioned.

"Don't hate them either. I can't hate anyone; it's just not me. I know they all know the truth about the things that happened, but I don't know if I'm ready to see them yet. Everyone tossed me aside without a second thought at the time; no chances to explain, or they wouldn't believe me when I tried," Hayden closed his eyes. "I guess I'm waiting to see how far they're willing to go to be in my life, if at all,"

"Seems well thought out," Troy nodded. "To make them come to you if they really want to be in your life and make up for the wrong they did to you,"

"I suppose. It's confusing, but maybe I'm just scared fo them knowing the truth," Hayden stated.

"Your parents and ex-friends do know what happened, on all accounts thanks to my dad," Troy reminded.

"No, not of that," Hayden shook his head. "The reason dad got upset with me is that I didn't tell him why I had the gun. Turns out Avery and my former friends were the ones to find it at The Cove after I left it there. I'm afraid of them knowing that I took it to kill myself,"

"You shouldn't be ashamed of that, Hayden," Troy informed.

"How can I not be? I got low, weak, cowar-," Hayden started.

"No, Hayden. You got fed up and hurt. That's all that was, and you shouldn't feel guilty about what you wanted to do to stop the pain. Yes, it was a moment of weakness, but sometimes the only way to see how strong you are is to feel yourself at your lowest point. And it's okay that you hit rock bottom because guess what? When there is nowhere left to fall, the only place you can go is up. You rise, Hayden, and that's exactly what you did. Nine months ago, you were at this park, on your knees, and ready to die. Where are you now?" Troy asked.

"Alive, living with you, a job as a Marine," Hayden replied.

"Exactly. Alive was all you needed to say. You're living, not dead because you didn't let yourself give up. And don't say it's because I stopped you. You damn well know that if you wanted to; you could have pulled the trigger. You didn't want to die; you just didn't want to hurt anymore," Troy smiled with his hand on Hayden's shoulder. "Everything you have now is because you made it happen; you fought to have a future. You're fighting to find your purpose in life. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Hayden. And you're stronger now because you survived your lowest point, so don't be ashamed of it, because it's only helping in defining who you are,"

"You think so?" Hayden asked.

"Look at all you've accomplished since then. You made a friend, me," Troy said as Hayden smiles some. "And you got me for life," he added as Hayden nodded understanding. "You got a job. You're a Marine. You learned you're gay, and you developed feelings for someone, also me," Troy smiled as his hand rested on Hayden's; effectively making him blush. "And you got one more thing too, if you want it that is,"

"What's that?" Hayden blinked, unsure of what Troy meant.

"You've got a boyfriend," Troy chuckled.

"I, we, uh…" Hayden stammered a little.

"Hayden, I'm asking if you want to be with me as boyfriend and boyfriend, lovers, a couple, in a relationship. However you want to put it," Troy stared into Hayden's eyes. "That's why I said it's one more thing if you want it,"

"I-I do! Yes, I want that! Well, you," Hayden said quickly, shocked that Troy asked him out. "I thought we were gonna talk about it first?"

"I don't think we need to. We're comfortable in all this; we were as friends who lived and trained with one another. I don't think that's about to change just because we have feelings for each other. Nothing has changed except the fact we're dating, but we still do everything together," Troy reminded.

"Yeah, you're right," Hayden nodded.

"So, you want to start this relationship with a kiss instead of a handshake like nine months ago?" Troy quirked a brow at his boyfriend. Hayden blushed, but he nodded. Slowly, Troy and Hayden leaned in while closing their eyes, and finally, their lips met in a soft kiss. It was short, but meaningful and both of them loved how it made them feel. After a few seconds, Troy and Hayden pulled away. Hayden's cheeks were flushed as he could feel his heart racing. Troy smiled, "Not bad for a first kiss?"

"No, totally perfect," Hayden responded breathlessly. And Gods, it was! Hayden's first kiss was with Troy, who was now his boyfriend. Nothing could be better than this; Troy and Hayden couldn't be happier to like one another, and now be together as a couple. Hayden honestly couldn't wait to see what else the future held for him, and Troy felt the same.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fifteen:**

 _=Troy's POV=_

 _(Wednesday, July 31, 2019)_

I could honestly say that I loved being in a relationship dating wise with Hayden. Of course, we weren't at a love stage between us, but we definitely enjoyed being a couple. It's been two weeks as of yesterday that I asked Hayden out, and I had no doubts he would say yes. I knew Hayden wanted us to be together, and things were going so well on the dates, and still being the best of friends regardless of the _like_ feelings for one another; I decided to just make it official. There was literally no reason that we shouldn't. Hayden and I started off as friends, but when weren't we together? For Odin's sake, Hayden has been living with me since last October, and we share a bedroom. At training; Hayden and I stayed next to one another in the barrack. Our friendship is what made dating so great because we had the time in to learn about another. Hayden and I had no secrets, so nothing has changed except that we're dating where we hold hands, hug a little more often, and share short kisses. Other than that, no difference in what we do. Hayden and I still game, watch movies, or TV. We continue to eat dinner with my family, share the bedroom, and hang out; only it's just us going on dates once or twice a week. And even though we're a couple, we're still best friends who have each other's backs. I was actually pretty confident that this could work out fine for us, but hey, it's only been two weeks, so we'll see where it goes. I know that I'm happy where I'm at right now, and Hayden is too because that smile on his face is genuine.

After Hayden and I got together at the park; we walked around and talked for a bit before returning to my house. My parents seeing Hayden and I sitting together on the couch with our hands linked got them all excited, so we told them the truth that Hayden and I were dating. Not long after, Gabriel had been informed too because Hayden messaged him. Needless to say; the adults made a vast deal and ordered pizza for dinner so we could celebrate. It was odd, but it was a fun party nevertheless. Thankfully, Gabriel and my parents didn't find ways to embarrass us or make it awkward. Our relationship wasn't exactly typical because most couples would date while living apart, but Hayden resided in the Raseri Home, but that is fine because we had time to see how it was living together as friends. Once more, dating didn't change this. Hayden and I won't do anything significant like make out or have sex until we see where this goes, and we both discussed that later on after the party ended. For now, we're just taking it slow and seeing where things headed on their own as time passed. At the moment, we're still waiting to find out what's going on with our job since we still haven't been stationed; truthfully, it was a bit concerning that here we were a month later, and haven't been informed of anything as of yet.

"Do you think it's odd that we haven't been stationed yet?" Hayden asked out of the blue while we were watching a movie on the PS4(PlayStation 4).

"I was just thinking about that myself," I replied nodding.

"And here they said a few weeks," Hayden chuckled.

"Well, it's fine with me because they're basically paying us twice a month to do nothing," I reminded with a smile.

"Won't complain about that," Hayden agreed. "Did they ever say how we would get notified?"

"I assume a phone call because they wouldn't send that type of information out in an e-mail," I shrugged.

"Definitely not. What do you think the hold up was?" Hayden wondered curiously.

"Hard to say. Hunters said it was some discrepancy in orders that they had to sort out and would let us know soon. I wonder if they were just looking for a place to put us. I mean; we're trained for combat situations, so I guess we don't do much except train and prepare for possible deployment," I informed calmly.

"Hypothetically speaking; how would that go for us?" Hayden looked at me now.

"What? If we got deployed?" I arched a brow.

Hayden nodded to him. "I know we go and do our jobs, but we're more than comrades; we're best friends and lovers. How does that work while overseas?"

"If I had to take a guess; I don't think the Marines mind us dating as long as we're not neglecting our duties. And we probably can't go crazy with public displays of affection," I mentioned as a mere assumption, but I did wonder the same thing. In things I've seen; men and women can be dating, engaged, or married while serving in the same branch or separate ones. I don't imagine it would be any different for Hayden and me. Suddenly, both of our cell phones sounded at the same time. Hayden and I sat up, blinking, but reached for our phones to see them both coming up with a call from; **Restricted**.

"What are the chances that this is Commander Bludvist?" Hayden asked. A second later, Hayden slid his icon to green to accept the call as I did the same thing.

"Hello?" Hayden and I said at the same time.

 **. . .**

 **[Fort Archian]**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Friday, August 2, 2019-7 am)_

The Alpha Company was lined in their proper formation as soon as everyone had arrived. Currently, roll call was being done to make sure there weren't any late arrivals. The phone call Troy and Hayden both got on the 31st of July had been an automated message from Commander Donovan Bludvist for just the Alpha Company to come to Fort Archian this morning and everyone was to arrive no later than 0700 hours. As such; they all did precisely as ordered.

"All present and accounted for?" Donovan inquired to his six Platoon Leaders.

"Yes, Commander Bludvist!" the six replied firmly while standing slightly off to the side of their Platoon.

"First off; I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice. Secondly, I apologize for how long this has taken. Lastly; I do have your stationing orders. Before I give them; I'd like for you to know that the next two weeks are going to be hectic, and you get one day at home to grab your things, then one more to say goodbye to your families," at this information, the Warriors were getting a bit nervous. "The Alpha Company is being deployed." It was what everyone had feared when the group call went out to one hundred and forty-eight people at the same time only two days ago. "Your Platoon Leaders will finish relaying the details and you can direct all your questions to them,"

"Commander, would you like us to send the twelve you requested?" Kristopher asked.

"Yes. I want them in my office within fifteen minutes," Donovan nodded.

"Understood, sir," the Platoon Lieutenants saluted, then Donovan walked away to his quarters.

"Inferno Platoon, into A1 Barrack!" Kristopher ordered.

"Even the girls?" Madison questioned quickly.

"Yes," Kristopher stated. Without an argument, the twenty-four Warriors of Inferno Platoon made their way into the A1 Barrack.

 **. . .**

 **[A1 Barrack]**

"Here's the deal, Marines; we're deploying to Syria," Kristopher informed as the Marines tried to remain calm, and let the information sit for a few moments.

"When do we leave?" asked Tucker.

"Two weeks on August 16th," Kristopher stated. "You will get to leave here at 1300 hours to go home and collect your ACU's, and some personals. Tablets, chargers, laptops, pictures, etc. This will be your time to inform your loved ones about the deployment, but you are expected back here the following morning for 0600 hours,"

"How long is the deployment?" Eira inquired.

"Eighteen months," Kristopher responded.

"Where are we departing from?" Kody wondered.

"Right here at Fort Archian; using our airfield for transport to Aleppo, Syria. And we won't be there the entire time; nine months in, we'll be moving to the capital, Damascus for the remainder of the tour," Kristopher stated.

"What time do we need to be here?" Stacy questioned next.

"You need to be here the night before. We'll give you the 14th at home; you can leave here at 1800 hours that day, but you return to Fort Archian for 1600 hours on the 15th. You will be here overnight, and at 0500 hours on the 16th, we're going from the Archipelago to Syria," Kristopher enlightened.

"What do we have to do for preparations?" Seymour asked.

"You will help to prepare anything we're transporting, receiving your field gear, packing up, some training, and examinations; both mental and physical to make sure you're ready for war," Kristopher said.

"Are we staying in our assigned Platoons?" Grant pondered.

"Yes. The entire Alpha Company is going, and everyone a part of it. However, there will be a few changes, and on that note; Wilde and Haddock," Kristopher called as Seymour and Hayden stepped forward and saluted. "You two are requested in Commander Donovan's office, on the double,"

"Sir, yes sir!" Hayden and Seymour replied with another salute, then they hurried out to reach their destination.

 **. . .**

 _(August 2, 2019-12:40 pm)_

Troy didn't understand why Hayden and Seymour had to see the commander, but it had to be a serious matter. Hours had passed while the Inferno Platoon were just sitting around in the A1 Barrack, trying to settle with the new that in two weeks, they would be on their way to Syria for an eighteen-month deployment. The girls were still in there too, but they had just returned from lunch. Finally, the door opened as Seymour and Hayden walked inside.

"Talk about information overload," Seymour sighed.

"You're telling me," Hayden muttered with his eyes closed. Not more than a moment later before anyone could ask what it was all about, Kristopher came in.

"I trust you two have been well informed and understand the situation?" Kristopher asked them.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hunters," Hayden and Seymour saluted.

"Good. And with that taken care of; you are all dismissed. Report back at 0600 tomorrow," Kristopher commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" the Warriors replied firmly with a group salute. Kristopher nodded, and left the barrack as everyone began to pack up and go quickly as they did not have a lot of time to inform families and friends before needed to return tomorrow morning. Nobody even questioned why Hayden and Seymour had been gone for almost six hours. Troy, though, wanted to know because the look on his boyfriend's face didn't look promising. Troy made his way over to Hayden.

"What happened in Commander Bludvist's office, Hayden?" Troy asked.

"Can we…Not talk about it right now? I-I will tell you; I just…Need a little time to process it all, if that's okay?" Hayden requested.

"Of course," Troy nodded. Troy knew Hayden pretty well, and if Hayden was saying he needed some time; the whatever happened was big and impacted Hayden directly. "Come on, let's get home and let everyone know the news," Hayden only nodded in response as he and Troy left the barrack to get to the bus. It would take them from Fort Archian to the transportation center so they could return to Berk and tell the Raseri's and Gabriel that in two weeks; they were going to be deploying to Syria.

 **. . .**

 **[Berk; Raseri Home]**

 _(6:30 pm)_

After getting back to Berk, Hayden still didn't talk about what took place at Fort Archian. Hayden went right to the bathroom for a hot shower while Troy wondered what could have happened to make him like this. As the hours passed, Hayden ended up falling asleep once laying on his bed and he remained knocked out until 5:45 pm when Troy woke up him for dinner, though, he admitted to not having much of an appetite. However, Hayden still came upstairs to join the family. Dustin and Rachel knew right away that something was wrong.

"Hayden? You've barely touched your spaghetti and meatballs. Are you not feeling well?" Rachel asked.

"Hm? No, I'm okay, Mrs. Raseri. I just got a lot on my mind," Hayden informed.

"Does it have to do with why you two were called to Fort Archian two days ago?" Dustin questioned.

"Yes," Hayden nodded. "You want to tell them, Troy? I have to call Gabriel,"

"I'll tell them; you call your uncle," Troy replied.

"Thanks," Hayden excused himself from the table and went downstairs.

 **. . .**

 **[Haddock Household]**

Gabriel decided to visit his friends. Regardless of how they hurt Hayden, Gobber wouldn't just end the friendships with two people he'd known since Middle School.

"Have you…Heard from Hayden at all?" Vivian decided to ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Actually, I haven't heard from the lad in a few days. I assume he's bu-," Gabriel started and then his phone started ringing. Gabriel pulled it out and looked at the caller. Hayden, and he wanted to video chat too. "Oh, there he is,"

"We'll be quiet, but see if maybe he'll speak with us?" Spencer questioned. Gabriel nodded as he started the call and smiled when he saw Hayden's face come up.

"Hey, kiddo. Been a couple of days. Is everything okay?" Gabriel inquired. Hayden didn't say anything at first; it appeared he was looking at something.

 _{Let me guess; you're at my parent's house, aren't you?}_

Gabriel laughed nervously. "What makes you-," he started.

 _{Uncle Gabe, literally in no mood tonight. Are you there or not?}_

Gabriel sighed. "Yes, I am," This time, Hayden sighed with his eyes closed. "Lad, what's wrong?"

 _{Got my orders. I'm deploying to Syria for eighteen months. You can tell them, and to avoid the inevitable fight I sense coming; I'm gonna go. I'll give you the details later. Love you, Uncle Gabriel.}_ Seconds later before Spencer or Vivian could say a word about the information revealed; Hayden ended the call. Spencer and Vivian's eyes widened as they looked at Gabriel in shock, and maybe fear. Gabriel closed his eyes.

"I guess he doesn't care if you know or not anymore, but now you do. Hayden is an Archipelago Islands Marine," Gabriel informed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Sixteen:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Monday, August 5, 2019-4:05 pm)_

 **[Berk Police Department]**

Three days ago, Spencer learned that his only son, Hayden, had joined the Marines, and was now getting deployed to Syria for an eighteen-month tour of duty. The information was revealed by Spencer's long-time friend from Middle School, Gabriel Forger, who happens to be Hayden's legal Godfather, and unofficial uncle. The forty-nine-year-old man sighed slowly with a hand on his forehead while his eyes were closed and thinking back to three days ago.

 _ **/Flashback; August 2, 2019-6:35 pm/**_

 _Spencer and Vivian Haddock sat in silence and utter shock after Gabriel said what he had about Hayden being an Archipelago Islands Marine. Not more than a few moments before that, Hayden had called to tell Gabriel that he was going overseas for eighteen months, then hung up to avoid the confrontation with his parents about the information._

" _Hayden is-," Spencer began._

" _MY BABY BOY IS IN THE MARINES?!" Vivian screeched._

" _And getting deployed for eighteen months," Gabriel added with a nod._

" _Explain, now!" Spencer demanded._

" _I won't say nothing unless the lad says I can," Gabriel retorted while sending a message to Hayden._

 _Can I tell ur folks everything? {Sent/Delivered; 6:37 pm}_

" _You just said you guessed he doesn't care," Vivian reminded. The message turned to Read at 6:38 pm._

" _About you knowing him being in the Marines, but that doesn't cover all the other information you want," Gabriel rolled his eyes. There was a ding as Gabriel checked his phone._

 _ **Only regarding the Marines. No # or address. Deploying 2 Syria 4 18 mts & leavin 8/16/19 at 0500 from Ft. Archian. Tell u rest l8er. **__{Received; 6:39 pm}_

" _Well?" Spencer and Vivian urged for an answer knowing that Hayden must have just replied._

" _No wonder he's all stressed out," Gabriel sighed after learning his Godson/Nephew was leaving in two weeks for a long deployment. Gabriel sighed while replying._

 _I'm comin 2 see u in a few. {Sent/Delivered; 6:41 pm} The text turned to Read, but no reply. Gabriel could tell Hayden had to be freaking out, so Gabriel would go see him after he dealt with Spencer and Vivian._

" _Sit down and I'll tell you, but only about Hayden's involvement in the Marines. He's not ready for you to know the rest and it's likely because of what happened in April," Gabriel muttered as Spencer and Vivian took a seat on the couch beside one another, and waited for Gabriel to start._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Spencer raked his hand through his hair as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Spencer lifted his head as the door opened to reveal Avery Hofferson, one of Spencer's best officers.

"Here's that report you asked me to type up, Chief Haddock," Avery handed him the folder.

Spencer took it with a nod. "Thank you, Officer Hofferson,"

"Am I all set for the day?" Avery inquired.

"You are," Spencer replied while setting the folder down after peeking through it, then putting it in a basket on his desk with some others.

"Is everything okay, Chief Haddock? You look stressed out, perhaps an early day for you as well?" Avery offered.

"Unfortunately, Avery; I'm not alright. Vivian and I found out where Hayden has been all this time, and we're worried about where he's going next. Close the door, I'll tell you," Spencer invited. Avery closed to door and sat down in the chair across from Spencer. "Hayden called Gabriel a couple night ago, and informed him that he was deploying for eighteen months,"

Avery gasped, eyes widening in shock. "De-Deploying?! B-But that would mean he's in the military," Avery stated quickly.

Spencer nodded to her. "The Marines to be precise," Avery couldn't believe it. "According to Gabriel, Hayden joined a month after moving out of the house to Archia Isle, and now he's being deployed for eighteen months to Syria,"

"I-Is he going to come back here to say goodbye to anyone? Have you spoken to him?" Avery asked.

"I don't think so. Hayden told Gabriel over voice chat on Friday night and knew right away that Gabriel was over mine and Vivian's house. Hayden informed Gabriel, then hung up saying he didn't want to deal with the argument. I assume this was a reference to Vivian and me not understanding anything," Spencer enlightened.

"When does he leave? Maybe we can find him?" Avery suggested. Spencer shook his head.

"Hayden is at Fort Archian, and will staying through till August 16th," Spencer said. "Tell your friends, but I don't believe we'll be seeing Hayden at all until the eighteen months is up," Avery nodded as she got up and exited the office while pulling out her phone and sending a group text to Drew, Hailey, Rylee, Tyler, Fisher, and Shane.

 _Found Hayden is & ur not going to believe it. Meet me RPP -AH. {Sent/Delivered; 4:12 pm}_

 _ **No way! Ty & I be there in 10. -RT **__{Received; 4:13 pm}_

 _ **Just got off. Comin in 5. -SJ**_ _{Received; 4:15 pm}_

 _ **Already here by the fountain. -FI**_ _{Received; 4:16 pm}_

 _ **Hailey & I on way. 7 away -DB **__{Received; 4:18 pm}_

Avery set her phone down in the cupholder of her car, then started it up and headed right for Raven Point Park to meet the others.

 **. . .**

 **[Raven Point Park; Fountain]**

 _(4:30 pm)_

Rylee and Tyler were last to arrive, but they came running up, panting. "We're here, sorry," Tyler tried to catch his breath.

"Where is Hayden? Is he here?" Hailey asked quickly.

Avery shook her head. "Hayden's on the main island until the 16th of this month," she informed.

"Alright, start talking," Drew told her.

"You're not going to believe this, but Hayden is in the Barbaric Archipelago Islands Armed Forces," Avery stated as their eyes widened, and mouths dropped open. "Yeah, I gave that reaction too," she said.

"How do you know this?" Fisher asked.

"Spencer told me as I was leaving the station today," Avery enlightened.

"Which branch?" Shane inquired.

"Marines," Avery told them.

"How much of this do you know about?" Rylee wondered.

"As much as Spencer does," Avery remarked. "Hayden joined the Marines back in November and got sworn in sometime in December, then shipped off to Boot Camp in January. Which is why Gabriel said that day that Hayden has been on Archia Isle since then,"

"So, is he still training or whatever?" Tyler questioned.

Avery shook her head. "Hayden finished Boot Camp and School of Infantry in June. I guess Hayden is an Infantry Warrior, and Spencer only found all this out last Friday when Hayden called Gabriel to tell him that Hayden's Company is deploying for eighteen months,"

"You mean duty station, don't you?" Hailey asked as Avery frowned, shaking her head once more.

"No, Hayden is DEPLOYING overseas to Syria for eighteen months to fight in the war. Hayden leaves on the 16th from Fort Archian at 5 am," Avery stared at them as their faces fell in disbelief, and worry. "Hayden is on the main island right now, preparing to go,"

"Wait, if Hayden has been on Archia Isle since January, then doesn't that mean after he moved out last October; he was still on Berk?" Drew looked at his sister and friends.

"My Gods, you're right. So where was he staying?" Hailey realized.

Avery shrugged her shoulders. "Spencer didn't get that information. Gabriel only told him and Vivian about the Marines stuff,"

"Gabriel has to know everything," Shane pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's not gonna say. So what do we do about this?" Fisher rolled his eyes.

"We can't do anything. Hayden is on a military base, and we can't go there. Spencer can't either because him being Chief of Berk Police does not supersede the Armed Forces, and since it's Archia Isle; Spencer doesn't have jurisdiction there. Unfortunately, I don't think we're gonna get any chance to see Hayden until he comes back from his tour," Avery sighed.

"You mean _IF_ Hayden returns," Drew reminded them. The friends looked at one another worried. "It's a war, guys. We can't deny the possibility that Hayden could come home in a flag-draped casket, or not at all. All we can do is wait, and pray for the best," The group of seven glanced down and closed their eyes with a sigh from each.

 **. . .**

 **[Main Island; Fort Archian]**

 _=Hayden's POV=_

 _(Friday, August 16, 2019-4:45 am)_

Well, today is the day; Alpha Company is leaving for Aleppo, Syria in fifteen minutes. Every one of us was dressed in our brown, tan, black, and green patterned ACU's with a long brown bag on one shoulder and a green backpack on our back. We would receive our guns and swords when we arrived at the Archian Military Outpost in Syria; this was a primary operating station in the heaviest of the fighting areas.

"Staff Sergeant Haddock!" Kristopher yelled as I looked over and moved away from Troy's side. Yes, I was promoted four ranks from Private to Staff Sergeant; this is what took place in Commander Bludvist's office on the 2nd of August. The Drill Sergeants we all had have to stay behind for training new recruits, so Donovan decided to promote ten people to fill in as Squad Leaders. Seymour and I were chosen from Inferno Platoon. Seymour made Lance Corporal, and I somehow hit Staff Sergeant. I didn't understand why, but it didn't matter. I spent six hours in the Commander's office with the other nine promoted Warriors for a meeting on everything regarding the tour. The worst part, I think I got made Staff Sergeant for an entirely different reason than I'd been given.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hunters?" I saluted him.

"Do you remember everything you were told in Commander Bludvist's office two weeks ago?" Kristopher asked.

"I do," I nodded.

"Good. Do you know why you were made a Staff Sergeant?" Kristopher wondered. I shook my head this time. "It's because you're in control of the Platoon in the field or when I can't be," my eyes widened a bit. "Every Platoon has been assigned one Staff Sergeant to act as Squad Leader. Staff Sergeant is the lowest rank in the Staff Non-Commissioned Officers level. It means that you're my second in command, and if anything happens to me; you immediately move into my position and take control of the Platoon. You understand, right?"

"I lead Inferno Platoon in your absence," I replied. I didn't like this; why was I chosen to be in charge? So on top of already stressing about leading the Viking Squad since Seymour had the Dragon one, I have to worry about commanding the entire Platoon if Kristopher wasn't present on missions, or ended up passing away? This wasn't fair; I'm only nineteen-years-old. This is what had me all messed up after learning about the deployment that I needed time to settle with before telling Troy, and now this when we're about to depart? I hoped the five hour and forty-one-minute flight would be enough for me to deal with this.

"Back to your Platoon, Sergeant," Kristopher dismissed as I moved back next to Troy and sighed.

"Everything okay?" Troy inquired.

"I'm Lieutenant Hunters's second in command. When he's not around, or if he passes away; I lead the entire Inferno Platoon. That's why I was made a Staff Sergeant," I revealed.

"Time to load up, Warriors!" Kristopher yelled to Inferno. Group by group, we made our way to the back of the plane, then took our seats. This didn't take a long time, but it was a pain to do roll call all over again. The Platoon Leaders had their second in commands do it, and report to them. After checking the twenty-four people of Inferno were all here, I looked at Kristopher with a salute.

"All Inferno Platoon present, sir!" I reported. Kristopher nodded, then took his seat as I sat down with a sigh. It's 5 am, and I'm exhausted. With any luck, we'll be landing right around lunchtime in Syria since it's two hours ahead of the Archipelago. Moments later, the plane began to move down the runway; picking up speed and finally, lifting off the ground and into the air as we headed Southeast towards Aleppo, Syria to begin our eighteen-month tour of tour of duty.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Seventeen:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Friday, August 16, 2019-12:45 pm)_

 **[Archian Military Outpost; Aleppo, Syria]**

The flight was five hours and forty-one minutes long, with one layover in Vienna, Austria that was an hour and a half. During this, the Warriors were allowed to deboard the plane, use the restroom, and grab a snack if they were hungry; most grabbed a coffee or energy drink. All bags remained on the aircraft unless it was the backpack containing their personals and electronics. Hayden didn't say much the entire trip, not even on the layover, which worried Troy. Hayden had been informed right before take-off that the reason he was made Staff Sergeant two weeks ago is that of back up situation in the event their Platoon Leader, Lieutenant Kristopher Hunters, was absent; this could range from a simple meeting to death. In either case, Hayden was Kristopher's second in command, and would take control of the Platoon if Kristopher wasn't able for whatever reason. Troy tried to get Hayden to talk about it on the plane, but Hayden said he would prefer to keep the information quiet for now, to avoid any problems with the others who might not like that nineteen-year-old Hayden Haddock was selected for such a big job. The layover involved Hayden using the bathroom, getting a coffee, then sitting down and just thinking about everything. Donovan and Kristopher spoke to him a few times to make sure he was alright, and Hayden said he was, but Troy wasn't buying it.

However, now, the Alpha Company had just arrived in Aleppo, Syria, and with the time change; it was actually fifteen minutes to one. Donovan stood as the plane landed and rolled to a stop. "Listen up, Warriors!" the Commander yelled to get everyone's attention. "You are to deboard and form up into your platoons swiftly and silently. Don't turn on your phones, don't make calls home; just stand there with your bags. Once we're off; we'll be moving to our location on the base. You will receive further instructions when we arrive,"

"Yes, Commander Bludvist!" the one hundred and forty-eight men and women replied.

 **. . .**

 **[Section M; Archian Outpost]**

The venture to the place Alpha Company would be residing in for the next nine months wasn't very far from the airfield; twenty minutes at best. Right away, it was set up a lot like Fort Archian, so at least there was some familiarity. Already it became clear that there were twenty-six main sections, all lettered according to the alphabet; there were some sub-areas too. The central headquarters building was placed in the middle of everything; this was where all the big decisions were made, then sent out through different leveled officers. The Warriors got to look around, trying to take in the new surrounds and continue to wrap their heads around the fact they were in a massive war zone; it wasn't just a bad dream about deployment; they were really here for the next eighteen months.

"Twelve barracks, six platoons. Males on the left, girls on the right. They are labeled the same way back home. For example; Inferno, you were A1 and A2, this time you're M1 and M2," Donovan informed.

"What does the M stand for?" someone from another platoon asked.

"Anyone feel like taking a whack at why?" Donovan offered. Hayden rolled his eyes, then raised his hand. "Hayden?" he gestured.

"Twenty-six sections to the base; they follow the Barbaric Archipelago Islands Armed Forces Phonetic Alphabet. Just as A is Alpha, M would be Myrkur, which translates to Darkness in Icelandic," Hayden stated.

"Correct. Well done, Staff Sergeant Haddock," Donovan smiled. Hayden nodded and stayed quiet. "Now, as this is your first time in war; the base leaders have allowed one week of settling in. You get from today, the 16th, to the 23rd to get situated in your barrack, learn the layout of this camp, the daily sounds, and more. Think of this week as intake and learning," he said. "For the time being, you are to get unpacked in the barracks, then we'll move to a tour of places you'll most likely be in. And yes; it will include a lunch break because I'm sure you're all hungry. Dismissed; we'll yell when it's time,"

"Commander Bludvist, you forgot to ask that other thing you mentioned on the plane," Kristopher reminded.

"Ah, yes! Thank you, Lieutenant Hunters. The officers have their own quarters which doubles as an office too. If anyone needs anything; that is where you will typically find us," Donovan mentioned as he walked away. "Oh, and any Warriors who were promoted to Staff Sergeant are in charge of their platoon's barracks. Warriors should report to them with any problems," he added quickly, then was heading for the Officer Barrack.

Troy watched Hayden close his eyes and sigh quietly as Kristopher approached Hayden, who saluted respectfully. "All SNCO's are permitted to stay in the Officer Quarters as you are considered Junior Officers; the decision is yours, Staff Sergeant Haddock,"

"I'll stick with my platoon, Lieutenant Hunters," Hayden informed.

"Understood," Kristopher began to walk to the Officer Barrack. At this time, Hayden felt like all of the Inferno Platoon's eyes were on him, waiting for orders.

"You heard Commander Bludvist, boys and girls. Into your barrack, start unpacking!" Hayden said loud enough for the twenty-three others to hear.

"Yes, Sergeant Haddock," the platoon replied as Hayden groaned a bit.

"You okay?" Troy asked Hayden.

"We've only been here for about thirty-five minutes and I have a massive headache," Hayden admitted.

"A bit much to take in?" Troy questioned as they walked into the M1 Barrack. Two rows of cots were really all one could see, a few posts for support, one locker, a folding table nightstand, and a trunk were present for each bed going all the way down the line. There had to be at least thirty beds, but that was set up for the standard thirty people to a barrack maximum. Inferno Platoon had fourteen males and ten females, so this might work out that they weren't all crammed together in one living space.

"I guess you could say that. Two weeks ago I was just a Private, now I'm a Staff Sergeant; Lieutenant Hunter's second in command, and in charge of the platoon barracks. I feel like a camp counselor," Hayden muttered. Troy chuckled a little and gave Hayden a small hug.

"Well, thankfully; we all get along, so you shouldn't have to mediate any massive situations between us. It is a lot of responsibility, Hayden, but I don't think they would have selected you if they didn't believe you could handle the job and perform the duties assigned," Troy offered.

"I suppose so; just happened so fast, and here we are. It's difficult to process anything when more and more keeps piling on," Hayden informed.

"I know, but hey; you got me, and I'll help all I can to make this a bit easier on you," Troy told him.

"Thank you, Troy; that means a lot to me. I guess we should start getting settled. Um, beds close to each other like at home?" Hayden inquired with a faint blush.

"Are more comfortable with us near one another?" Troy asked. Hayden nodded to him. "Helps with us being away from home, huh?"

"Yeah, this is all kind'a new. I'd like to hold onto a little familiarity," Hayden stated.

"I won't argue with that logic. Come on, there are two beds right here by the entrance we can use," Troy smiled as he and Hayden moved towards them. Each bed came with a fitted sheet, pillow, then two blankets; a light one for Winter, and a heavier for Summer. "You want right by the door?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Hayden shrugged as Troy set his bags down on the second bed in the left row as Hayden placed his on the first in the same. The barracks were long and curved at the top with hanging lights and fans. There was an air conditioning unit, but there wasn't a need for it right now; it seemed cooled off within the barrack. From what most of them could tell; each section of the base had male and female bathroom/shower units towards the Officer Quarters, and there appeared to be two porta-potties per barrack. Also, by the officer office for M Section; there was a Company Medical Center. This was for small injuries and primary illnesses. For anything more significant than that, there was a full Combat Hospital near Central Headquarters. Hayden felt like he didn't need a tour; he'd pointed out a lot of leading landmarks just by looking as they walked to their area.

 **. . .**

An hour and a half of unpacking and getting used to things; the tour was called for so the Warriors were taken through the bathrooms, showers, and CMC(Company Medical Center). Each bathroom had four toilets and shower stalls. The men's room had three urinals, but otherwise, the same things as the girl's. The CMC was equipped with three head medics, and several helpers, cots, and what not. Without leaving section M; the men and women were told where Headquarters was, and the primary hospital. Of course, before all that happened, the Warriors were overjoyed to find the Chow/Mess Hall for a late lunch. Now, this building was one level but big enough to be three High School cafeteria's into one. As it had been explained; this establishment was used by three other Companies, so in total; that's five-hundred and ninety Marines in just this four-section group. As the Warriors learned; this is their tour Battalion group, and it didn't really have a name; just labeled MNOP, which stood for, Myrkur, Nox, Ormr, and Plasma. Everything was relatively easy to navigate, and it was rare Alpha Company would be leaving their area unless for missions, patrols, and guards, which could take place anywhere in the Aleppo as it was the second largest city in Syria.

Also, while walking, Donovan or the other Platoon Leaders would point out individual sounds for the Warriors to learn the meaning of, but no matter what; none of them would do anything without orders from their Platoon Lieutenant or Company Leader. In their journies, the Warriors were able to locate their supply buildings for the battalion. And this is when they were issued their weapons to keep on them at all times, but while in the barrack; the objects could be placed in their metal lockers, or on the tops of their trunks. It didn't matter as long as they were quickly accessible to the rest of their combat gear. Finally, when the tour ended, the men and women were able to return to their barracks to mull over the rules, and let everything set in. By the time they reached the barracks again; it was bordering 4:30 pm. Hayden laid down on his bed and stretched out, at this point dinner would be in a few hours; but the cool thing was that the Mess Hall was open all the time. The kitchen might be closed, but there were tons of vending machines for snack and drink. Also, within the Archian Outpost were twenty-four-hour meal tents that sold burgers, fries, onion rings, hot dogs, chicken fingers and sandwiches, etc. There were one or two located near the Chow Hall. The Mess Hall doubled as an entertainment location too. Music, movies, and internet also. This place wasn't bad at all; aside from the fact it's a war zone, but if you looked past that; there were small comforts of home all around.

Hayden was beginning to doze off when Troy shook him a little. "Hm?"

"I know you're tired and all, but should we call home and let your uncle and my family know that we're here safely?" Troy asked.

"It's only 2:30 pm back on Berk, Troy. My uncle is still working, but I'm gonna call him later; maybe after dinner. You go ahead; I think I'm going to try and get some sleep," Hayden yawned.

"You sure?" Troy inquired.

"Yeah. If you get through, tell your folks and little brother that I say hi, and would be there, but I need sleep before I pass out," Hayden chuckled some.

"Will do. Rest up, I'll wake you for supper," Troy bent down and kissed Hayden's forehead, then went to sit on his bed while Hayden rolled over and closed his eyes; slowly drifting to sleep.

 **. . .**

 **[Berk; Haddock Household]**

 _(7:30 pm)_

"Spencer, for the love of Thor…Will you please sit down and stop pacing back and forth? You're making me dizzy! Hayden will call; he promised he would. I don't see what you're so worked up about, and why all of you felt it was necessary to gather up here; it's not like he'll want to talk to anyone but me," Gabriel retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"That's still our son, Gabriel," Vivian huffed.

"And we want to know he's alright, even if he doesn't want to speak to us," Spencer sighed.

"Well, I suggest that when he calls; you stay quiet. I'm sure he'll figure out I'm here like last time, and give an update, then hang up," Gabriel reminded.

"I just want to hear his voice, and know he's okay," Vivian mumbled as she looked at the TV screen where Gabriel had been kind enough to hook up his laptop, while it was signed into Skype. After just a few moments of silence, the ringing started as all eyes fell on the screen where a box to accept or deny a call had come up from; **TheVikingWarrior_0019{Hayden}**. Gabriel rolled the mouse over to the green camera button, then clicked it as the call began connecting, slowly. It wasn't just the Haddock parents and Gabriel tonight, the former friends had come when Spencer informed Avery that Hayden told Gabriel he would call after landing and getting settled in to let his uncle know he arrived safely. As such, this got all the friends over to make sure he was okay.

"Laddie!" Gabriel greeted with a broad smile when Hayden's side loaded up and showed him before the camera without his hat on and wearing a pale green t-shirt, then a pair of dog tags hanging from around his neck.

" _Hey, Uncle Ga-And you're at my parent's house again, aren't you?"_ Hayden remarked.

"Sorry, kiddo. They have been riding my ass since they found out two weeks ago," Gabriel informed.

" _It's whatever. Too tired to care,"_ Hayden stated.

"Kind of loud on your end," Drew mentioned.

" _I know. Hang on,"_ Hayden said as he was seen turning his head towards the others. _"Guys! You all need to frigging chill. It's almost 9:45 pm and most of our Company are settling down for the night to sleep. I'm not getting my ass chewed out by Lieutenant Hunters or Commander Bludvist because you're too rowdy,"_

" _Sorry, boss,"_ one of them replied as the others nodded.

" _Don't call me that,"_ Hayden ordered.

" _But you-,"_ someone started as Hayden glared. _"Shutting up, sir,"_

" _I don't care if you're up; just quiet down. It's been a long day for everyone,"_ Hayden reminded. After that, it was calmer and everyone going back to what they were doing. _"Sorry,"_ he sighed.

"You look exhausted," Gabriel pointed out.

" _I've been awake since,"_ Hayden checked his watch. _"2 am Archipelago time, so…Almost twenty hours plus the two-hour time change; I guess that makes it…Twenty-two?"_ he finished.

"It makes it that you need to get some sleep," Gabriel ordered.

" _I plan to after this. I promised I'd call to let you know I got here alright,"_ Hayden enlightened.

"And yer a good lad for keeping yer word," Gabriel chuckled.

" _Hey, it's one of the things that make me, well, me,"_ Hayden smiled.

"Those barracks look better than mine did," Gabriel laughed. "We had tents in my day,"

" _Yeah, I guess these aren't too bad. I'll send pics tomorrow for you,"_ Hayden yawned.

"Go to bed, Hayden. Once you start missions, patrols, and guards; all you're going to want is to lay down for five minutes without worrying of an attack," Gabriel reminded.

" _Oh, don't worry; we've already been warned that after this week we start the hard shit,"_ Hayden replied. The males began to get loud again. _"Son of a bitch, really? GUYS! I JUST TOLD YOU TO COOL IT! If I have to repeat it; you're all dropping and giving me twenty!"_

" _You can't do that,"_ someone tried to argue.

" _Who is in charge when Lieutenant Hunters isn't around?"_ Hayden asked.

" _You…"_ the males responded.

" _And who has command over the M1 and M2 Barracks?"_ Hayden continued.

" _Also you,"_ they said.

" _Then I think you will find that I very much can make you do that. Now, relax because when I get off this call; I'm going to bed and so Odin help you if I get woken up,"_ Hayden warned. _"Anyway, Uncle Gabe; I did arrive safely around 1245 hours here, and I'm all settled in for the next eighteen months. I'm not sure when leave comes around, but I'll let you know once I do,"_

"You likely won't qualify for it until at least the six-month mark, kiddo," Gabriel informed.

" _I'm not worried about it, honestly. This place might be a war zone, but it's pretty comfortable. I'll tell you more tomorrow, for now, I'm gonna hit the sack,"_ Hayden smiled.

"Alright, laddie. I love ya," Gabriel said.

"We love you too, son!" Vivian jumped in.

"Aye, we do," Spencer added.

"Stay safe, Hayden," Avery, and Hailey mentioned at the same time.

"Hope we can see you when you get back," Fisher interjected. Hayden was quiet for a few moments.

" _Love guys too, and I don't know; we'll see. Talk to ya soon. Goodnight,"_ Hayden replied, then he ended the session as Gabriel closed the laptop.

"I told you he still loved you even though you hurt him, and he still feels that, so don't be surprised if you don't hear from him much or at all," Gabriel reminded. Spencer and Vivian nodded, then the friends did too. Not long after; the former friends left; glad that they got to see Hayden, and he didn't just hang up upon knowing they were there. Hell, he even responded to them, sort of. Gabriel went home by 10:15 pm, and that was it for the evening. Hayden was officially on tour, and they all only hoped that the next eighteen months flew by. 


	18. Chapter 18

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Eighteen:**

 _=Troy's POV=_

 _(Tuesday, November 19, 2019)_

 **[Archian Military Base; Aleppo, Syria]**

It's been three months since we've been here at the Archipelago Military Outpost in Syria with fifteen months to go until our first tour of duty is over. After that first week was over; the Alpha Company began doing some patrols and guard shifts in different parts of Aleppo. None of them were challenging, but most were long, and didn't always stay peaceful. There had been some firefights, but thankfully, nobody had been injured. At the start of month two in September; Commander Donovan felt confident enough to let us start taking missions. This is where it got harder, and tested us in all we learned during those five months of training at Fort Archian. Lieutenant Hunters was always with us during operations, but not during patrols or guards; that is where Hayden was leading. There hadn't been any instances where the whole platoon was out at one time under his instruction, but Hayden did take control of small groups, and he did a marvelous job too. Hayden would be in charge, but he had radio communications with Kristopher the entire guard shift or patrol. Also, Hayden felt more at ease with me there, but I didn't get to go every time. I typically worried these instances because Hayden and I didn't get to talk during them as he left his phone in the barrack anytime we weren't inside the base's perimeter.

Hayden and I are still dating; we've been together four months as of November 16th. Unfortunately, it's harder for us to do anything affection wise because nobody knew we were in a relationship. Hayden and I only told his uncle Gabriel, my parents, and Cole. We didn't want to say anything as we're taking it slow, and if things didn't work out; we didn't want people to worry that we couldn't work together anymore. The last thing I wanted was for Hayden or me to get moved into different platoons to avoid confrontation. No, Hayden and I were still the best of friends, and I felt strongly that we wouldn't lose that if Hayden and I broke up for any reason. Sadly; I felt like Hayden and I were starting to fall apart. Not because of anything we did; just the deployment situation itself prevented us from kissing, hugging, talking about anything relationship wise, and going on dates. I didn't know what I could do to bring back some of the fun we had. Perhaps my parents could offer some suggestion? I checked my watch and found it to be nearing 3 pm. Hayden was out on a guard shift until 7 pm, and it was 1 pm back on Berk. I could make this work. I grabbed my phone and stepped outside the barrack before dialing my father; I hoped he'd have a few minutes to talk; if not, I could try my mom. I placed the phone to my ear, and waited.

" _Archian Police Headquarters. How can I direct your call today?"_

"Yes, hi. Can you transfer me to Director Raseri, please?" I asked.

" _May I ask who is calling?"_

"Just tell him it's his eldest son from Syria," I chuckled.

" _One moment, please,"_ Seconds later, there was ringing. Three in and I heard a pickup. _"Troy, my boy. I'm so happy to hear from you. Is everything alright, anyone hurt?"_ my father began instantly.

"Everyone is okay, Dad. Hayden's out on guard for another three hours, and I wanted to call and ask your advice on something," I stated.

" _Well, I'll do my best. What seems to be the trouble, son?"_ Dustin replied.

"Hayden and I just passed four months together, but being here; we can't do what we did back home. Like go on dates and stuff. I feel like we're falling apart, and I don't want us to break up because of deployment. I just…don't know what to do," I explained.

" _It seems, Troy, that you have to find a way to incorporate your relationship into work. I'm not saying make it public, but perhaps you can find a time that you and Hayden could be alone for an hour or so, and have a meal; just the two of you,"_ Dustin offered.

"What? You mean, like, try to set up a date for us to enjoy?" I inquired.

" _Precisely! Why not use dinner tonight? When Hayden returns, you two stay in the barrack and have dinner together while everyone else is out. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, but it could show Hayden that you want to make the best of the situation,"_ Dustin said.

"I suppose I can give it a shot. Hayden isn't due back until 7 pm Syria time, and that's likely when the others will head out for supper. Yeah, I could make it work," I informed.

" _See, that's the spirit! Well, I do have a meeting to get to, son, and it sounds like you have to go prepare for a dinner date with your boyfriend. So, why don't I let you go for now, and next chance you get to call home, hopefully on a day where your mother, brother, and I are all present, you can tell me how it went?"_ Dustin suggested.

"I will. Thanks, Dad! Love you," I smiled.

" _Love you too, son. Stay safe!"_ Dustin responded, then the call ended as I slipped my phone away into my pocket, and took a deep breath. Alright, so I needed to figure out how to make this work without catching anyone's attention, and I only had three hours to do with. That should be more than enough time!

 **. . .**

 **[M1 Barrack]**

 _(7:05 pm)_

The Gods must be on my side because it just so happened that tonight; there was some kind of entertaining show going on in the Chow Hall, so this means that I had the barrack to myself for when Hayden got back. If I was right; he should be walking in within the next five or so minutes. I had a little table and two chairs set up for us, and the meal was basic, but I hoped it would be that thought that counted.

 _=Normal POV=_

At 7:10 pm, Troy was standing in front of the setup when Hayden walked through the door and was surprised to see Troy there.

"Welcome back," Troy smiled.

"Thanks. Didn't you go to dinner with the others?" Hayden asked while stripping off his weapons, and field gear before hanging them up in the metal closet.

"I wanted to wait for you," Troy informed.

"You didn't have to do that," Hayden blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I did because we aren't going to dinner tonight," Troy chuckled as Hayden arched a brow as Troy stepped aside revealing two folding stools, and a small metal table set up. "I brought supper to us,"

"What's all this for?" Hayden asked, shocked at the sight.

"I realized that since we arrived here; we haven't been able to enjoy our relationship since nobody knows we're dating. So I thought tonight while everyone is out in the Mess Hall for dinner and some show; you and I could have a little date here in the barrack," Troy enlightened. Hayden's eyes widened a little. Troy set up a date for them?

"When did you plan this?" Hayden wondered.

"About three hours ago," Troy laughed some. "So Hayden, would you like to have dinner with me tonight around right now?" he asked as Hayden couldn't help but smile. The gesture was small, but meaningful. Truthfully, Hayden had been scared that he and Troy were drifting apart because of deployment because they couldn't do anything couples wise. Hayden and Troy had to make sure their relationship didn't interfere with operations, they had to be careful not to offend anyone who didn't like gays or bisexuals, and naturally, there were no displays of affection unless they were alone.

"I'd love to," Hayden replied. Troy held his hand out as Hayden took it, then Troy led Hayden to his seat. Moments later, Troy removed the makeshift covers over their plates and revealed two double cheeseburgers, and some fries. The burgers were dressed up the way each of them liked theirs, and there were ketchup packets for the fries. Troy got two plastic cups, then a bottle of Mountain Dew for them to share.

"I know it's not much, but I didn't want you to think that I didn't care or want this still," Troy admitted.

"Oh, Troy; it's perfect. I didn't even need all this; I just wanted one moment where I could act like your boyfriend instead of just a friendly comrade," Hayden said.

"I know; I felt the same, and that's why I did this tonight. I'm sure it'll come out eventually, but I don't think it'll be a problem," Troy sat down across from him.

"Not at all. We've been dating four months as of Saturday, and it's not interfering with our duties," Hayden agreed while Troy poured them both half a cup of soda.

"No, the deployment is making it hard for us to date," Troy chuckled a little. "But I'm not gonna stop our relationship just because we're here. I'm happy with you, Hayden,"

"I'm happy with you too, and honestly, as long as we can still have moments like this now and then; I'm not worried about a thing," Hayden informed.

"I totally agree," Troy nodded. "Well, I think we should eat before everyone gets back," he added. Hayden smiled and ate one of his fries. This reminded Hayden of his and Troy's first date to Berky's; small, but simple meal with just the two of them. "How was the guard?"

"Standard; there were a few possible threats, but turned out to be nothing," Hayden replied.

"That's good. I worry when you have to go and I stay here," Troy said.

"I know, but there isn't much we can do about that," Hayden sighed.

"It's not fair, though, Hayden. Not in a sense we don't get to go together, but that you go every time whether by yourself or with Hunters. You should get a break too and Kris have to go while you stay behind," Troy remarked. It was true too. Regardless if Kristopher went along, Hayden always got stuck going as well with different groups of Warriors.

"It's because I'm his second in command, Troy and in the event something happens to him; I have to take over," Hayden reminded.

"But what if something were to happen to you when Hunters isn't there; then who takes control?" Troy asked.

"I don't know; I assume that somebody would step up if I ended up dying, or I'd appoint someone if injured. I don't believe the officers can plan that far ahead as every situation is different, and Odin knows it can change at the drop of a dime," Hayden stated. "I know it isn't fair, but I don't make the rules; I just have to follow them,"

"You're right," Troy took a bite of his burger.

"How were things here while I was gone for eight hours?" Hayden inquired.

"Quiet," Troy smiled. "Everyone sat around reading, or making their calls home if the signal was good enough,"

"Speaking of which, I should try to contact Gabriel; it's been a few days," Hayden remembered.

"Well, I spoke to my dad earlier for a few minutes before he had to go to a meeting," Troy said while eating a fry.

"How's everyone back home?" Hayden questioned.

"As far as I know, great. Cole is about to go on Thanksgiving Break, and mom and dad are just working," Troy answered. "What about on your end?"

Hayden shrugged his shoulders. "I know Uncle Gabe is alright, not sure about parents or former friends. I'm coming around to being less angry with them all, but who knows how long that will last," Both of them were finished eating, and then cleaning up while still talking as they say down on Troy's bed.

"What do you mean?" Troy wondered.

"I'm not as upset with them because I don't have to worry about talking with or running into unexpectedly. I know they don't have my number, and I'm confident that last I checked my Skype; they were trying to add me, but I haven't approved their requests. I know all this _niceness_ is only because I'm miles away and in a war zone," Hayden muttered.

"You think the fighting will start once you're back home again?" Troy asked.

Hayden nodded. "It's not a thought; it's inevitable. I know they probably want to sit down and talk, but it won't be to make up for what happened, or things said; its to ask why I moved out, why I took the gun, why I joined the Marines,"

"You can't run from it forever, babe," Troy put his hand on Hayden's as the auburn-haired teenager sighed, then looked at his boyfriend. "Sooner or later; you will have to tell them the truth,"

"I know; it just scares me to be judged, and I really don't want to argue with any of them," Hayden admitted softly.

"Then don't argue. When it the time comes; you face it like you do these enemies here. Fearlessly. You tell your parents, and those former friends of yours exactly like it is, and how they made you feel to lose everything without ever being believed or given a chance. If they judge you, then they don't care, and you just leave. But at least you'll have done the right thing by informing them why you did everything. And guess what? You won't be alone because I will be there with you as your boyfriend, best friend, and teammate," Troy said firmly, but with confident eyes. "If they hurt you again; I will say something. I have your back, Hayden; don't ever forget that,"

Hayden leaned forward and hugged Troy tightly. "Thank you," Troy embraced his boyfriend back, turning his head to place a kiss on Hayden's cheek. "I feel better about it now, and I'm happy that I have you," After a few moments, the hug ended as they stared into one another's eyes. Troy checked his watch to see that it was 7:40 pm.

"We still have some time before everyone starts coming back, want to take advantage of it?" Troy asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Hayden questioned. Troy smiled as he cupped Hayden's cheek, then drew his boyfriend in close before planting a kiss on Hayden's lips. The action surprised Hayden at first, but then he gave in and returned it. There were a few small ones between them, then Troy decided to try something new and hold one kiss a bit longer than the others; deepening it before pulling back. "Wh-What was that for? We've never done that," Hayden blushed.

"Did you like it?" Troy asked. Hayden nodded as Troy leaned in and did it again. Hayden melted into the kiss as Troy took his chance to slide his tongue in and run it over Hayden's as the two slowly began to make out. It was definitely new for them, but why not do it? Hayden and Troy had the time, and now that they'd been together for a bit; there was no reason not to try something different. Thus far, both of them liked it, and wanted to keep giving new things a shot when they were able. However, over all; the night was exceptionally good. Finally, one moment in the last three months where they could have it be about them; it was simply perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Nineteen:**

 _=Avery's POV=_

 _(Sunday, January 4, 2020)_

 **[Berk; Raven Point Park-The Cove]**

A new year began four days ago, and though its frigid weather outside; I come to The Cove in Raven Point Park to sit at one of the picnic tables and reflect on past years that led me to where I am now in life. I was born on May 10th, 2000 at Berkian Island Hospital to Calvin and Arianna Hofferson. I've known the people I call my friends now since Kindergarten, except for Hailey and Drew; I didn't meet them until High School when they moved from Berserker Island. I always forget what happened to make them change islands, but I think it had something to do with the mother running off with some other guy, then their father was killed overseas in the Archipelago Islands Navy. I believe Hailey wanted a new start, so they moved since Drew was her legal guardian as listed in their dad's will. Hayden Haddock was one of my first friends, and he introduced me to the others, and his cousin Shane Jorgenson. I maintained an A/B grade throughout school, and graduated June 2018 with Hayden, Shane, Hailey, Tyler, Rylee, and Fisher. I always hoped I'd get the opportunity to tell Hayden I liked him as more than a friend, but with the events that took place in August 2018 where we all abandoned Hayden after seeing his friendslink profile statuses talking shit about us; I felt like that chance was long gone now.

I developed a crush on Hayden in Sophomore Year, but never said anything because I felt like he wouldn't return my feelings as Hayden showed zero interest having a love life, or at least that's what it felt like to me. I'd even tried flirting to see if I'd get a reaction, but nothing. Was it wrong that I still liked him even after everything the last year and three months? I felt like something was off about Hayden's posts; they didn't sound like him at all, but the nature of the things said caused drama between everyone and it was decided to confront Hayden, then end all friendships. We never gave him a chance to explain, and then in October 2018; we didn't believe him the day he said he had been hacked. It wasn't until Director Dustin Raseri of Archipelago Law Enforcement informed Spencer, Vivian, my friends, and me that Hayden's profile was one of the many affected, and also that Hayden losing his job wasn't his fault. In August 2019; we learned Hayden joined the Marines and was going overseas, and currently, that's where he still is. My friends and I all have careers too since graduating High School.

Fisher works as Veterinarian for Hearts and Hugs Second Chance Sanctuary, which Vivian Haddock is the owner of. Shane works in his parent's gym; Jorgenson Fitness as a trainer. Rylee and Tyler work at Thorston Design Depot, inherited from their parents who retired early and moved to the main island. Drew and Hailey own Bazirk's Heavenly Day Spa, the two siblings run it together, but they help out too. Hailey is a full Cosmetologist while Drew is a licensed Masseuse and Yoga Instructor. Me, on the other hand; I'm an officer of the Berk Police Department. Spencer is my boss, but I don't mind. I've known this man since I was about six-years-old. All of us friends typically get out of work around the same time each night, but the weekends vary for each of us. It seems that our lives are going great; we just wanted Hayden back. My friends and I have said it plenty of times since learning the truth; we want to make it up to Hayden for how we treated him, and then walked away without letting him explain things. I wasn't sure what Spencer and Vivian were going to do; I know that they saw Hayden once in April, but ended up arguing and hurting Hayden more. We didn't know the whole story, just that Spencer grabbed Hayden's arm hard, and Hayden hasn't spoken to either of his parents since.

"Avery?" I heard Hailey's voice pull me from my thoughts. I turned my head and glanced over.

"Hey," I greeted with a soft smile as I saw the rest of my friends coming up.

"We thought we might find you here," Shane mentioned. "Thinking about Hayden again?"

"Just trying to make sense of things," I admitted.

"Him doing everything he has?" Rylee wondered.

"Why he was here that day with the family gun," I stated.

"Avery; we might never get that answer unless we talk to Hayden," Fisher sighed.

"And right now; he doesn't want to speak to any of us because of what happened," Drew added.

"Aside from the fact he's over two-thousand miles away in Syria," Tyler reminded.

"I know. I just wish we could talk to him," I muttered.

"Unfortunately; I don't think that's going to happen until he comes home for leave or the tour ends next February," Hailey put her hand on my shoulder.

"I found Hayden on Skype and sent him a friend request, but they haven't been answered," Shane informed.

"I think we have all done that," Fisher remarked.

"You know what else is weird?" I mentioned as they looked at me. "Since when are Gabriel and Dustin pals?"

"What do you mean?" Drew questioned.

"I could see if Gabriel worked on Archia Isle and was a cop and worked with Director Raseri, but that's not the case. Am I the only one who thinks that it's a bit odd they were working together to prove Hayden's innocence in all that stuff from Summer of 2018?"

"I guess it does sound strange. And Gabriel called Director Raseri by his first time too as if they were old friends," Hailey said.

"I feel like Director Raseri knows more than he's letting on; he was far too calm to learn about Hayden's disappearance last January. We were all there. Director Raseri explicitly stated that he had a feeling Hayden was doing fine and we should trust him. And it seemed like Dustin was trying to deter Spencer and Vivian from starting a search by throwing in all that legal stuff about Hayden being eighteen, and choosing to leave," I continued thinking about the matter. It didn't make sense to me at all.

"Avery, I'm sure you know you can't just go accusing the Director of Archipelago Law Enforcement of having knowledge about where Hayden was at the time we thought he was missing," Fisher sighed.

"It's just a personal feeling," I rolled my eyes. "We know that Gabriel knows everything; that seems to be the only person Hayden speaks with," Suddenly, there was a round of cell phone notification sounds while we all blinked at the timing, then pulled out our devices. I looked at my Skype where it said; **TheVikingWarrior_0019 has accepted your request and shared contact details with you**.

"You guys get a Skype notification about Hayden accepting our requests and sharing details too?" Rylee questioned.

"Yep," we all replied.

"Should we say something to him?" Tyler wondered.

"Let's start a group chat; might be easier for him?" Shane suggested, the paused reading the screen. "TheVikingWarrior_0019 has added you to a group chat with six other friends. Well, I guess he beat us to it," he blinked in surprise.

"And it says he's typing a message too," Hailey informed. The group of seven sat in silence before whatever Hayden said came through.

 **TheVikingWarrior_0019, 4:17 PM-1/04/2020;** _I know you were told the truth about what happened by Director Raseri, and he informed me that you all looked incredibly guilty when you realized I was telling the truth about my profile being hacked. I decided to accept your requests as I appreciate the honest effort to speak with me about things. Understand that this action does not mean I've forgiven you, and it does not mean we're friends, but you did earn yourselves a place on my contact list, for now. Everyone deserves a second chance; this will be yours. I'll talk when I'm in the mood to do so and when I can as I'm incredibly busy over here. If you start asking questions about two years ago; you will be deleted and blocked, then lose any remaining chance you have earning my trust back. -Hayden_.

The friends looked at one another. "You don't think it's possible that Hayden went to Dustin about the hacking thing and losing his job just to bring it to our attention since we wouldn't listen to him?" Rylee asked.

"Well, Gabriel went to Dustin about the police incidents to clear Hayden's name, so yeah; it's entirely possible," Fisher reminded.

"I'm sensing a timeline," Drew remarked.

"Glad I wasn't the only one," I grabbed her notebook from her bag. "Hayden moved out October 8, 2018, then we were informed by Gabriel on Hayden's nineteenth birthday that Hayden had been on Archia Isle since January 2019, so that means Hayden had to be staying in Berk October 2018 to January 2019,"

"And we know now that Hayden joined the Marines in November 2018," Hailey added.

"But he didn't get sworn in until December of the same year," Shane interjected. "And the overall training took five months to complete, but I did some research on Infantry Warriors. It says they all attend Boot Camp for twelve weeks, and there is an additional week at that start called Receiving where they get their tag, uniforms, and what not,"

"What did it say after all that because Hayden was home in early April 2019," Tyler asked.

"Right. I saw that Warriors break off to attend School of Infantry in two groups. Members not doing Infantry go to Marine Combat Training for thirty days, but Infantry goes on to Infantry Training Battalion for sixty days. There is a ten-day leave between Boot and SOI," Shane informed.

"Alright so if Hayden left for Boot in January, then being home for ten days in April makes sense, then he went on to SOI until June," Drew shrugged.

"But then he suddenly got deployed August 2019 for eighteen months in Syria," Fisher pointed out.

"So where was Hayden staying during the ten-day leave, and June to August? Here on Berk or on the main island?" Rylee asked.

"That's not the question we need to be asking," I closed her eyes. "It's when and how Gabriel and Dustin came into the equation,"

"Dustin made his first appearance in January, informing us about the hacking and job thing," Drew said. "As you said Avery; Director Raseri seemed calm and assured Hayden was fine," he added.

"Correct, and Gabriel came on Hayden's birthday," Shane enlightened.

"Yeah, but remember how Gabriel was when he showed up? Gabriel didn't seem the least bit surprised when Spencer said that Hayden hadn't been home in three months. Also, was more than confident Hayden would call," Hailey reminded.

"And he knew about the hacking and job incidents already; asking us if we finally realized that Hayden never did it," Fisher put a finger up. "Also, Gabriel was well informed that Hayden had been on Archia Isle since January because the way he said it was that he assumed we'd known,"

"There is something else that should have raised a flag right away," Avery stated as they looked at her. "Gabriel said that Hayden called him Private, so how were they video chatting? You can't use that feature on a private, blocked, or restricted call,"

"So Gabriel lied to Uncle Spencer and Aunt Vivian," Shane mumbled.

"Because Hayden told him to. You didn't notice Gabriel look down and check his phone right before Spencer asked what Hayden's number was?" Tyler informed.

"And then the last dates on the timeline are May 2019, when Dustin and Gabriel were both at Raven Point Park telling us that Hayden was not to blame for things between July and September 2018. Oh, and when Hayden called Gabriel in August to tell him about the deployment," Drew said as I wrote it down.

"And the starting point of this web is the day we saw Hayden here at the park when he was visibly cold and upset; that's when we found the Haddock defense gun an hour after Hayden assuming was in this area," I reminded. "I'm sticking to my-,"

"Avery?" Hailey cut her friend off. "Doesn't Director Raseri have a teenage son?"

"Yeah; his name is Troy I believe and about the same age as us. Why do you ask?" I inquired. Hailey turned her phone to reveal a blown up version of a male with black hair and green eyes.

"Is this him?" Hailey wondered curiously.

"Mmhm. Yep, that's Troy. Older child to the Raseri family; they have a young son too who is attending our old High School," I informed with a nod. "Why did you want to know?"

"Because if you blow up Hayden's profile picture on Skype," Hailey started as she tapped something and turned it around again. "Troy and Hayden are seen with their arms over one another's shoulders and smiling,"

"Oh, my Gods! You're right! Both of them are in their combat uniforms, and the background looks like a barrack; this must have been taken within the last five months because that's how long Hayden has been deployed. Troy and Hayden know one another!" I exclaimed.

"Avery, as impressive as this is; it doesn't matter," Shane sighed. "In case you forgot; Hayden is giving us another chance, and if he finds out we're trying to figure things out behind his back using the information we have access to because he accepted our requests then he's gonna be hurt, and pissed off for not trusting him. I know it sucks; I want to know everything too, but we have to let Hayden come to us or we're going to lose him for good,"

Sadly, the group of friends knew Shane was right. If they managed to get into Hayden's forgiveness and make up for the wrong they did, maybe Hayden would tell them everything. However, if Hayden found out they were skulking around his profile after he gave them a second chance; all bets were off and Hayden would erase them from his life. Their only hope was to try and become his friends again, but that wasn't going to be easy with Hayden still mad at them, and deployed for another thirteen months. Also, it was silently agreed among the friends that they would not tell Spencer and Vivian about this new information.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Twenty:**

 _=Hayden's POV=_

 _(Sunday, March 29, 2020-7:35 pm)_

 **[Archian Outpost; Syria-M1 Barrack]**

As of March 16th, Alpha Company has been deployed for seven months total here in Aleppo, Syria. In two months; we'll have reached the halfway mark of our eighteen months. As it turns out, the plans changed. Initially, after nine months in Aleppo, we were supposed to transfer to Damascus, but I guess we're staying where we are now. I didn't mind; Aleppo was growing on. I turned twenty-years-old last month on the 29th of February as it actually came this year, and Troy turned twenty on February 8th. Funny that our birthdays are literally twenty days apart; nine if it happens to be a leap year. Troy and I are still in a relationship; eight months all together now, and we're still delighted to be a couple. Once a month we manage a date night, and sometimes we're able to do more, but we're happy getting in the one. Troy and I enjoy being able to just sit down and talk about the things we can't with everyone else around, and we like being able to kiss or make out even if it was just for a little bit. As for other things; I don't speak to my parents, and I rarely talk with Avery, Shane, Fisher, Drew, Hailey, Rylee, and Tyler. I don't have my parents on Skype, and they don't have my cell phone number. Not that it would work anyway, which is why I use Skype when I have the time to call home.

I primarily conversate with Gabriel, Dustin, Rachel, and Cole. My former friends did message me on my birthday, and I thanked them once I saw it. I was giving them a chance to show me they were sorry, and prove they did want to make up for what happened. I hadn't decided if my parents were as deserving yet; I'm sure I'd forgive them at some point, but not right now. I was weird like that, and typically I forgive and let go of things quickly, but this was a different situation. The friends I'd had for years believed I would talk shit about them. Hell, I was upset and mad they abandoned me, but I still don't speak ill of them. My parents were going to throw me out of their house. I had lost my job because I was framed, and I was blamed for the accident, the street thugs, and helping that pregnant woman against her abusive ex. I know Dustin cleared me from everything, and that they are aware of the truth, but that doesn't take away all the hurt felt being betrayed by the people I thought cared. It's been over a year for everything, but I guess I'm having a harder time dealing with the fact everything I had was so easily broken and lost. I suppose that I might always be a little depressed about what happened; it did drive me to try and kill myself to escape the pain. I still wondered what would happen when my parents and former friends learned about that. It still scared me, but I knew now that Troy would be with me.

"Is he sleeping?" I heard Theodore ask. I wondered if they meant me since I was laying down on my cot and my eyes are closed. It's about 7:35 pm, and supposed to be a quiet night for us, so why not take advantage and relax a bit?

"Haddock?" came Harry's voice next. I felt someone move next to me and cracked an eye open to see Troy there.

"Oh, you are awake," Troy blinked.

"Of course, why did you think I wasn't?" I replied.

"Because you just got back from a sixteen-hour guard and patrol shift less than two hours ago?" Andrew remarked. It wasn't untrue; I'd been awake since 1 am. The job had been a guard, but turned patrol halfway through and lasted sixteen hours. On top of all that; I wasn't even with my platoon. I filled in for Staff Sergeant on another platoon while their Lieutenant was in a meeting.

"You're exhausted, Hayden. Why don't you get some sleep?" Troy offered. I guess I should. "We'll stay quiet for you," he smiled as I nodded to him, finally agreeing. I rolled over on my bed and closed my eyes.

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Two Hours Later-9:40 pm)_

Hayden was fast asleep while the guys just sat around and talked, and some were preparing to go to sleep for the night when Kristopher rushed in. "Where's Staff Sergeant Haddock?" Kristopher inquired.

Troy pointed to Hayden's bed. "Knocked out,"

Kristopher shook Hayden slightly as the twenty-year-old woke up and saw Kristopher. Hayden sat up slowly and then stood. "What can I do for you, sir?" Hayden asked with a salute.

"Two teams from Tidal Platoon need assistance, and we're going with all of Inferno. Suit up," Kristopher informed.

"Aye, Lieutenant Hunters!" Hayden replied. "We'll be ready in two minutes," he assured as everyone took the hint to start getting ready immediately. Kristopher nodded and left. "Inferno girls, get ready, now!" he yelled to the M2 Barrack.

"Hayden, are you up for this?" Troy asked while getting on his jacket and tying his boots.

"It doesn't matter if I am or aren't, Troy. We have a job to do," Hayden responded while clipping his helmet in place, then securing his vest along with getting the pack on, then placing his sword, rifle, and handgun in their rightful places.

"Hayden, you went to bed at 9:30 pm last night, was up at 1 am for a guard that turned patrol for sixteen hours, and have just now only gotten three hours of sleep," Ethan remarked.

"Just tell Hunters-," Andrew started.

"Infantry never sleep, boys. Saving lives is more important, so let's stop worrying about how much sleep I've had and get out there to help our comrades. I'll not hear another word about it, understand?" Hayden said firmly.

"Yes, Sergeant Haddock!" the males answered.

 **. . .**

 **[Undisclosed Area]**

 _(An Hour Later-10:43 pm)_

The Inferno Platoon arrived at their location and split off. Half would save their comrades, the rest would push back enemies that had their friends pinned down.

"Haddock, take twelve and get the others out. We'll cover you!" Kristopher yelled.

"Understood, Lieutenant!" Hayden replied with a nod. "Strike, Sword, and Shield Teams, with me!"

"Fang, Wing, and Claw Teams, over here!" Kristopher commanded. Instantly, Troy, Maria, Harry, Ethan, Theodore, Andrew, Harry, Amber, Eira, and Jannike made their way towards Hayden. The remaining members of Inferno Platoon remained with Kristopher. "We'll lead," Hayden nodded as Kristopher led the others into the fray to offer cover and push the enemies back enough to allow Hayden and his three teams in to rescue the two pinned groups.

 **. . .**

If it was one thing Hayden couldn't stand; it was when things went from bad to worse, and that's precisely what happened in a matter of thirty minutes since they had arrived. At the moment, the two groups of Inferno were scattered, but Hayden's three teams were together and taking shelter with the two packs of rescued Warriors. The four girls were ensuring that all injuries were tended to until the platoon returned Archian Base. Hayden was trying to get Lieutenant Hunters on the radio, but he wasn't answering and that made him worry.

"Still nothing?" Troy asked as Hayden shook his head, but lifted the radio again.

[Dragon. Dragon. This is Viking. I repeat; this is Viking. Do you read? Over.]

A minute passed as Hayden was preparing to call into the base saying they lost contact, but the radio began to static up.

 _[Viking, this is Dragon. I read three out of five.]_ Hayden gave a sigh of relief closing his eyes. _[Update, Viking. Over.]_

[Viking is with Spear and Axe. Minor injuries, all treated. Taking shelter and awaiting further orders. Over.] Hayden replied.

 _[Well done, Viking Squad. Dragon is scattered; need cover to move re-group. Can you assist? Over.]_

Hayden rubbed his eyes. [We can. Standy by, Dragon. Over.]

 _[Dragon copies that. Standing by. Over.]_

"What's the plan?" Andrew inquired.

"We need to get Spear and Axe out of here. Shield Team; take them to our exit point. Sword and Strike, let's get Dragon out," Hayden ordered.

"Aye, sir!" the teams replied.

"Let me know as soon as you reach the extraction, or if you run into problems," Hayden instructed his Shield Team, which consisted of Harry, Andrew, Jannike, and Eira.

"Understood, Sergeant Haddock!" Andrew nodded as Harry checked around.

"We're clear," Harry informed.

"Go!" Hayden pointed as Shield and then Spear and Axe vanished out heading towards the extraction. Hayden lifted the radio. [Dragon, Viking is on their way. Can you give me where you are? Over.]

 _[Sending coordinates now, Viking. Over.]_

Moments later, Hayden heard a beep and checked his GPS Tracker. There were three red dots with the letter labels of F, C, and W came up four streets away but they were a little apart from one another. [Location acquired, Dragon. Stay put; we're coming to you. Viking over and out.] "Let's move," Hayden motioned as the eight of them carefully made their way to where they needed to be.

 **. . .**

Reaching the place where the Dragon Squad was, Hayden had everyone take cover when shots were getting fired. "Damn it," Hayden hit his head on the wall he was leaning against.

"How close are we to them?" Troy inquired.

"Right across the street, but they are spread out over ten buildings apart in opposite directions," Hayden glanced around the corner to see enemies on the streets and on rooftops. "Shooters high and ground level," he informed. [Dragon, this is Viking. Do you copy? Over.]

 _[Viking; we copy four outta five. Where are you? Over.]_

[Close but enemies above and street level. Don't leave your shelter. Over.]

 _[Shield to Strike; we're pinned! Over.]_

"Do not move and hold them off the best you can! Over.] Hayden said to Andrew, who is the Shield Team leader. "I so don't need this,"

"Haddock; deep breaths," Troy tried.

 _[Dragon Leader is hit, level three! Over.]_ Hayden's eyes widened a bit; that meant Kristopher was injured, unconscious, and needed medical treatment beyond what the field medics were equipped with. Hayden grabbed his rifle and loaded it.

"What are you doing?!" Ethan demanded.

"Strike, let's move. Sword, cover us!" Hayden ordered. Without arguing, everyone armed themselves. Hayden led Troy, Amber, and Maria across the street and into where the Claw Team should be. "No time to talk. If no one is injured, grab your gear and move it," the four from Claw nodded and they exited the shelter while taking shots if needed. Next, Strike ended up where Fang was and Hayden gave the same orders. Finally, running to opposite way, Hayden dropped Fang and Claw off with Sword before he took Strike to Wing where Lieutenant Hunters was injured.

"How bad?" Maria asked while checking over Kristopher.

"Hit in the right shoulder, no exit wound, and then he whacked his head while going down. We've got the bleeding under control, but he still needs surgery to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding completely," Kody informed.

"I've already dropped Claw and Fang off with Sword. Kody, Grant; you take Hunters. Stacy, Sonny, stay close. We need to group up with them, then go unpin Shield, Spear, and Axe," Hayden remarked. The four Wing members nodded and did as told, then the eight of them rushed out with cover from Sword, Fang, and Claw.

 **. . .**

Managing to get to where Shield, Spear, and Axe were, finally, everyone was together and hiding out. Unfortunately, their extraction was blocked by more enemies, and all eyes were on Hayden since Kristopher was out still. Hayden was exhausted, and had no idea how to get all of them through without more injuries occurring; he was scared and nervous to mess up. One wrong move could land his comrades hurt or dead.

"I hate to be the one to add problems to the list, but we've got enemies closing in from behind," Chelsea informed.

"What do we do, Sergeant Haddock?" Madison inquired.

"I-I don't…-," Hayden hit his head against the wall with his eyes closed. Troy could see how frustrated his boyfriend was, and this was one of those times that Hayden needed a confidence booster. Troy made his way in front of Hayden and crouched down as he made everyone else be quiet.

Troy put his hand on Hayden's as the twenty-year-old Staff Sergeant looked up quickly. "Listen to me. Hunters is wounded and unconscious, and you know what that means; you're in charge of the platoon,"

"I-I shouldn't be. I do-don't know what to-," Hayden started.

"Yes, you do. You know what to do, but you're psyching yourself out and becoming afraid of everything that could go wrong. Hayden, you were given this position because of your skills to lead, protect, and make split-second decisions. You were picked because they know you can do it, and so do I! I overhead the officers talking about it; you got Staff Sergeant for what you did for me on the mountainside. You knew all the things you were supposed to do, but when my life was in danger if that edge gave out with me on it; what did you do?" Troy asked.

"I came down to get you myself," Hayden replied.

"Exactly. It wasn't protocol, but you did it because there was no other choice, right? It was a quick decision that saved my life. There were a million things that could have gone wrong if you had waited, but you didn't, Hayden. You hooked up that rig and came after me, then we worked together to get back up. I relied on you to save me that day, and you came through for me. We're in the same situation, but it involves our platoon and eight extras. Okay? Thirty-two people are relying on you now. Hunters needs medical attention and we have enemies closing in both in front and behind us. Stop worrying about everything that could go wrong, and focus on the bigger picture of getting us the fuck out of here. Screw protocol, Hayden. What's your last resort idea?" Troy told him firmly.

"Grenade lines. Flash, blast, and run," Hayden said.

Troy smiled. "That's my Hayden," as his boyfriend blushed a bit before Troy pulled Hayden to his feet. "You heard the man! Flash grenades followed by blasters, then we run through to extraction," Hayden watched the Warriors get ready.

"NOW!" Hayden commanded. Moments later; there was nothing but bright lights and explosions followed by clouds of smoke. "Straight through boys and girls!" he yelled as they all ran except for the two carrying Kristopher.

 **. . .**

 **[Extraction Choppers]**

Everyone broke through the smoke and got away from the enemies while reaching the place their way out was parked and awaiting them. Kristopher was placed in the back of medical chopper with a few medics there to work on him, then it took off with anyone else who was injured. The rest loaded up between the remaining helicopters.

"You did it, Hayden!" Troy cheered as the others did too. However, Hayden didn't say anything. In fact; he wasn't even there. Troy stopped and looked around. "Hayden?" No answer. "Hayden!" Troy yelled. For three minutes, there was nothing, but then a figure was seen walking towards them. The Warriors put their weapons up as a defense. "Wait…That's Hayden!" Troy announced when he saw his boyfriend coming forward, but he was holding his side.

"He's hurt!" Theodore called after checking through his binoculars. Fear took over Troy as Hayden reached them; his right arm was bleeding, and so was his left side.

"What happened?!" Troy asked quickly as Hayden panted and staggered a bit as Troy caught him so Hayden wouldn't fall.

"We need to get out of here!" Tucker reminded. Troy saw that Hayden was in a lot of pain, so he took off Hayden's sword, rifle, backpack, and vest, then handed them off to Harry who was closest. Troy picked Hayden up and carried him to the chopper.

"LOAD UP!" Seymour ordered to the remaining who were standing around still. Without much argument, everyone boarded, and soon; they were on their way back to Archian Base with a few people working on Hayden to stop the bleeding. Troy wanted to know what happened, but it seemed he would have to wait for the time being; he didn't mind as long as Hayden would be okay.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Twenty-One:**

 _=Troy's POV=_

 _(March 29, 2020-12:20 am)_

 **[Archian Outpost; Sector Myrkur]**

Immediately after arriving at the base, Hayden was taken straight to Section M's CMC(Company Medical Center). I went with him, of course while Seymour, the next resident Lance Corporal for Inferno Platoon stayed to explain things to Commander Bludvist. It's going on 12:30 am as I'm sitting next to Hayden's bed and watching the medics do their job to remove Hayden's outer coat and lift up his shirt to see the damage. It appeared that Hayden got stabbed in the side, and a bullet grazed his arm. Hayden had passed out on the chopper ride, but I guess I couldn't blame him. Hayden got hurt, and was exhausted from lack of sleep. One of the lead doctors and some helping nurses cleaned away the blood and began to stitch Hayden up, then they left him to rest. I didn't think I'd ever been so scared when I saw Hayden making his way towards us and then Theodore announced Hayden was hurt.

"Don't worry; he'll be fine and back on his feet by tomorrow," the nurse offered.

"I know, thank you," I replied calmly as he put his hand on Hayden's, then kissed his boyfriend's knuckles. I suppose there wasn't anything more I could do this evening but try to get some sleep myself; I relaxed in the chair the best I could and closed my eyes, but my hand didn't let go of Hayden's. Slowly, I began to drift off and knock out.

 **. . .**

 _(March 30, 2020-9 am)_

I woke up groggily and blinked a few times while adjusting to the light around me. I suddenly remembered I was in the CMC and had fallen asleep there last night after Hayden got hurt on the rescue mission. I sat up after realizing that I had slept hunched over while still holding Hayden's hand; I saw that Hayden was still asleep. I rubbed my eyes a little and yawned.

"Ah, good morning, Private Raseri," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked at the bed to my left and saw Lieutenant Hunters there, sitting up and awake.

"Sir; it's nice to you're alright. Didn't you get sent to the Combat Hospital?" I inquired.

"Yes, but as my surgery didn't take long and I was responded well a few hours later; they moved me over to CMC around 0500 hours," Kristopher informed.

"What time is it now?" I wondered.

"0900," Kristopher replied. Shit, had I slept that long? And Hayden was still out? "What happened last night?"

"It's kind of a blur to me," I admitted, then started explaining things from when Hayden sent Shield Team with Spear and Axe to extraction, then Sword and Strike came to retrieve Fang, Claw, and Wing. I told him everything. "And then after the grenade line; we couldn't find Hayden until he came walking out three minutes later and was hurt. A graze on the right arm, and stab on the left side,"

"So Hayden saved the entire platoon?" Kristopher questioned as I nodded. "I knew I made the right choice in naming him my second in command," the man smiled. I heard groaning to my right as I quickly looked at Hayden's stirring figure.

"Hayden?!" I asked quickly. Hayden's eyes opened slowly and glanced around, then his green eyes fell on me as he smiled softly. "Oh, thank the Gods! You have no idea how worried I've been about you,"

"I-I'm okay. I got held back in the smoke, and got stabbed from someone behind on the side. I got away, but then a shot fired and it caused the graze," Hayden revealed.

"You could barely walk," I sighed.

"It was the smoke, Troy. I inhaled way too much and went into a coughing fit, by the time I made it out; my lungs and chest were killing me," Hayden informed. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, still holding his hand.

"I'm just grateful you're okay," I admitted with some relief.

"I had a feeling there was something going on between you two," Kristopher stated as Hayden and I looked at him nervously. "You can tell me the truth,"

"Troy and I have been dating since July 2019," Hayden enlightened.

"Don't worry; you're not in trouble. The military doesn't care about your sexual orientation or if you date someone within your own platoon as long as you're not breaking any rules and it's not getting in the way of doing your duty," Kristopher remarked.

"So it's okay if we hold hands and kiss other than on date nights?" I wondered as Kristopher arched a brow.

"Once a month, Troy and I stay behind in the barrack instead of going to the Chow Hall and have a breakfast, lunch, or dinner date; we usually base it on if we have a guard, patrol, or mission," Hayden explained.

"Ah. Then yes, it's okay. I'm sure you know that you two aren't allowed to make out in public, though, and no form of any intimacy while deployed," Kristopher stared.

"We assumed as much, and no worried anyway; we aren't at that stage in our relationship," I mentioned.

"Then you two are perfectly fine. Just be mindful of others," Kristopher nodded.

"We will. Thank you, Lieutenant Hunters," Hayden replied.

"It doesn't offend you, right?" I inquired, Kristopher shook his head with a chuckle. "Then I don't don't feel bad about doing this," I grinned as before Hayden could say anything, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Hayden's face lit up, but he ended up melting into it. The kiss held until I heard someone clear their throat; I pulled back and glanced over to see the members of Inferno there, and Commander Bludvist.

"Well, I guess it's out now," Kristopher laughed a bit.

"Hah, told you they were dating!" Harry announced as the rest of the platoon groaned and Donovan even chuckled and shook his head.

"How long have you known?" I asked Harry.

"Since the day we arrived when you kissed Hayden's forehead before he went to sleep," Harry smirked.

"We had our suspicions over the last seven months when you two stay behind in the barrack once a month, sometimes more," Stacy giggled.

"But it was apparent last night when you carried Hayden to the chopper, and refused to leave his side all night. We all came in here at 0600 when Lieutenant Hunters was moved; you were holding Hayden's hand and hunched over on the bed," Eira informed.

"And before you ask, no. None of us mind or care as long you're both happy," Andrew informed.

"Good to see you're awake, Staff Sergeant Haddock," Donovan stepped forward. "I wanted to come by and personally tell you job well done on the rescue last night. Not exactly protocol, but you did great,"

"Thank you, Commander, but I couldn't have done it without Troy," Hayden admitted.

"How so?" Kristopher wondered.

"After we all regrouped and were pinned; I was terrified of making a move and having something go wrong. Troy is the one who helped me face that fear by reminding me that sometimes you gotta screw protocol and trust a split-second, last resort decision even if it seems a bit crazy," Hayden stated.

"Hey, you did fine, babe. All I did was make you remember what you did when I was in trouble on the mountainside. The rest was all you because protective instinct kicked in. And somehow, the only one who ended up hurt in that idea was you," I kissed Hayden's cheek as he blushed a bit.

"How'd you come up with that anyway?" Theodore inquired.

"We had nowhere to run but straight ahead, but we were blocked by enemies. I figured it was dark and if we used flashers to surprise and blind them, then blasters; they wouldn't have time recover while we bolted through the smoke. The plan wouldn't have worked if it were daytime," Hayden shrugged. "I try to always have a last-minute idea on reservation, but when we got pinned; I got scared of everything that could go wrong and held off executing it,"

"Anyone would have been rightfully afraid in that situation, Sergeant Haddock. Any person can act strong, but the strongest of them all are the ones who admit when they are scared and need help because they don't know what to do. That's what you did. What makes a real leader is when they listen to others around them and overcome fear as a team. There can't be a team without a leader, and there can't be a leader without a team. Always remember that you are stronger when you stand together as one," Donovan informed.

"That's right. Marines stand next to one another; they never stand alone. We always do the right thing, the right way, for the right reasons. As far as I'm concerned; you did everything you were supposed to last night, Sergeant Haddock," Kristopher added in.

"And with that said; we'll get out of here so the medic can check you over," Donovan smiled. Moments later, Inferno Platoon and Commander Bludvist left the CMC as I hugged my boyfriend.

"I told you that you could do it," I winked as we kissed again. Kristopher chuckled and shook his had at the sight, then the medic came over to see how Hayden's wounds were healing. I know for me; I'm glad my boyfriend is awake, alright, and now, we don't have to hide our relationship!

 **. . .**

 **[Berk; Gabriel's Apartment]**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Tuesday, April 7_ _th_ _, 2020-6:45 pm)_

Unfortunately, Gabriel's secret about living on Berk came out when Avery had pulled him over for going ten over the speed limit. Gabriel admitted he was only in a rush because Hayden had called, but Gabriel's phone died when Hayden was trying to tell Gabriel that something had happened. Avery mentioned it to Spencer later on at the station that she pulled Gabriel over, and his license address was for a Berk residence. This only caused a chain reaction for Spencer and Vivian to ask why Gabriel moved to Berk, and Gabriel coming up with a lie saying that it was Hayden's apartment, and Gabriel was just living there until Hayden's tour was over. The Haddock parents bought it and somehow; it turned them and the former friends coming over because Gabriel got word that Hayden had been hurt, but never told how bad on April 2nd. Here it was the 7th, and Hayden managed to message Gabriel and let him know that he was going to call tonight as soon as the guard was over so to be waiting. This just so happened to be the night Spencer and Vivian showed with the friends who all wanted answers on why Gabriel didn't say anything sooner.

"You said he would call," Vivian reminded.

"And he will, Viv; just relax. You shouldn't even be here; I don't know why I let you in," Gabriel rolled his eyes. Thank the Gods he had gotten a message back to Hayden that everyone was over, and Gabriel was playing it off that this apartment was Hayden's. Gabriel had his laptop hooked up to the TV and Skype was signed in. Hayden's offline dot turned to green around 6:50 pm, then a box to accept or decline a call popped up. "See, there he is," Gabriel clicked the green video button, and sat back to wait for the call to connect and load.

" _Hi, Uncle Gabe,"_ Hayden greeted.

"Hey, laddie. You doing alright over there?" Gabriel asked.

" _I'm still alive,"_ Hayden chuckled.

"Not funny, Hayden. I almost had a heart attack when I got a call from your Lieutenant that you were hurt on a mission. You allowed to talk about it?" Gabriel wondered.

" _It was just a rescue gone horribly wrong,"_ Hayden sighed.

"How bad were you injured, son?" Spencer asked.

" _Nothing I'm unable to heal from, Dad. Relax a little; I was trained to handle combat situations,"_ Hayden rolled his eyes.

"What happened, kiddo?" Gabriel questioned.

" _Short version; the Inferno Platoon was sent out as a whole to rescue two pinned down teams. LT got shot and went unconscious, and you know my rank permits me to take his place as Platoon Leader. I inhaled too much smoke and got a little disorientated. I was stabbed in the side from behind, then got grazed on the arm. I made it back to the others and some time on the flight back, I lost consciousness,"_ Hayden informed.

" _Don't sugarcoat it, Hayden! You saved our asses!"_ someone yelled as Hayden facepalmed.

"Did you really?" Fisher asked curiously.

" _He sure did. Hayden got the entire platoon to safety by himself,"_ another voice chuckled.

" _I did not do it by myself, guys,"_ Hayden remarked.

" _It was your idea!"_ the males yelled back. There was a groan as Hayden looked behind him to one of the men trying to sleep.

" _Keep your voices down it's almost 2200, and Troy is trying to sleep because he doesn't feel good,"_ Hayden reminded.

" _Sorry, Staff Sergeant Haddock,"_ the males replied.

"Troy?" Spencer blinked. "Troy is as in Director Raseri's son Troy?"

" _Mmhm. You didn't know? Troy and I joined together; he convinced me to sign up with him, and I figured why not? It's not like I had anything else going for me. Troy and I are friends, more than that even,"_ Hayden stated. Spencer and Vivian blinked, so did the former friends. _"How else do you think I knew you were told the truth about my profile being hacked and that I got framed at Barbarian Burger? Troy got his father to look into both matters, and I asked before Boot Camp started in January if he would be kind enough to let you know since you didn't want to believe me when I tried to tell you months prior that I didn't do it,"_ he added.

"That means Director Raseri has known where you are the entire time we thought you we missing," Vivian stood quickly.

" _Yes, and you will leave him alone about it. I moved when I was eighteen, and he was under no obligation to tell you my whereabouts. I didn't go far; you're literally standing in my apartment,"_ Hayden enlightened. _"Anyway, I better get going. We just got off a twelve-hour guard, and I'm beat. Don't harass Dustin, or Uncle Gabriel; I will know if you do. Talk to you soon, love you, goodnight,"_ Hayden ended the call before anyone could ask anything.

"Wow, so the Director of Archipelago Law Enforcement has known where Hayden is since November 2018, and Hayden is friends with his oldest son…Didn't see that coming," Tyler said casually.

"Indeed, now will you all get out? I've gotta clean things up and get some sleep as I have work tomorrow," Gabriel ushered them. With no arguments, and most still in shock about the information received; the Haddock parents and ex-friends exited the apartment, and left the area. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief as he messaged Hayden.

 _They left, call me bk :p {Sent/Delivered; 7:13 pm}_

Sure enough, second after the message showed _Read; 7:14 pm_ , Hayden called back on Skype. "I owe you for saying this is your apartment," Gabriel breathed out in gratitude.

" _No problem, Uncle Gabe. So, how's your night going?"_ Hayden asked with a smile. And from there; Hayden and Gabriel continued to talk about how things have been. Hayden gave Gabriel the full story about how he got hurt, and explained why he started providing more information about what happened after he moved out of his parent's house. Hayden said it had to do with preparing himself to tell them everything when he got home, and this would lessen the explanation if he did parts of it at different times. Gabriel could argue with that logic, and then around 8:10 pm; Hayden decided he needed to actually get some sleep, so the two said goodnight to one another and that was it for the evening.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Twenty-Two:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Sunday, July 12, 2020-5:30 pm)_

 **[Berk Transportation Center]**

Finally! After eleven months our of the eighteen-month tour in Aleppo, Syria; Hayden and Troy were on their two-week leave! It started as soon as the two lovers landed on the mainland, which had been an hour ago now. Hayden and Troy quickly grabbed the next ferry out to Berk, and the Raseri family as well as Gabriel had been informed during a layover that the two Warriors were on their way home and when they'd be arriving in Berk. Dustin, Rachel, Cole, and Gabriel were there and waiting. Unfortunately, so were Spencer, Vivian, Avery, Drew, Hailey, Rylee, Tyler, Fisher, and Shane because Gabriel opened his big mouth to them. Gabriel hoped that Hayden wouldn't be too upset as Gabriel hadn't had time to warn him. Troy and Hayden got off the ferry with their bags and headed for inside the central area; that's when Hayden saw his folks and former friends there.

"Shit," Hayden groaned.

"What's wrong?" Troy inquired.

"My parents and ex-friends are here too. Gabriel must have said something by accident," Hayden muttered out with a sigh.

"Do they know we're a couple?" Troy wondered.

"I don't think so. I said you my friend back in April, when you had been sick after that twelve-hour guard, but also added you were more than that; I don't think they caught on because they never knew I was gay. Hell, they didn't even know I was bisexual. I guess you could say that I didn't _come out_ to them because I don't think they support it, so I never said anything at all," Hayden looked down.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Some people don't come out for fear of being judged. We hid it from the Inferno Platoon for months until the day you got hurt saving us all," Troy smiled. "They think I'm your friend, then that's all they have to know unless you want to tell them at some point when you feel ready. There is no pressure, Hayden. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to; it's your decision, and I will support whatever one you make. We acted like nothing was going on before, and we can do it again. So, here's the plan; they think your apartment is the one Gabriel is staying in. You go home with him, then after they leave; walk a few streets over and join my family and me,"

Hayden hugged him as Troy lifted his bag just enough to block the kiss he gave Hayden on the lips. "Can we enjoy more kisses like that tonight?" Hayden asked as Troy laughed a bit.

"Of course," Troy nodded. "Come on, we better get in there," he motioned. Hayden and Troy walked beside one another and into the waiting area/ticket sales.

"I see them!" Rachel squealed with joy. Troy and Hayden were both still in their uniforms and making their way towards the group anxiously awaiting to see them. After all, next month it would mark a year that they had left for their tour, and in just a few more days; Troy and Hayden would celebrate one year of dating together. Once within hugging range, Rachel threw her arms around Troy. "Oh, my baby!" Hayden chuckled as he shook his head and went to see his parents, Gabriel and ex-friends. Rachel suddenly let go of Troy and stopped Hayden. "And where do you think you're going? You get a hug too, sweetheart!" Rachel embraced him tightly.

"It's…Good to see you too, Mrs. Raseri," Hayden wheezed out.

"Rachel, darling; perhaps let the boy breathe?" Dustin offered quickly. Rachel let go of Hayden as he took a few breaths and then Rachel kissed Hayden's cheek.

"I'm so thrilled you are both back! Even if it's just two weeks. What shall I make for dinner?" Rachel asked as Hayden looked at Troy for help.

"Hayden is…going to go home with his uncle tonight, Mom. B-But he promises to come over for supper another night," Troy said quickly.

"Ah! No problem," Dustin caught on as Gabriel had informed Dustin of the situation about Gabriel telling the others his apartment was really Hayden's. "You let Troy know when you're coming over, Hayden. And it's wonderful to have you back home, lad," Dustin offered his hand to shake Hayden's, which Hayden returned with a smile and nod.

"And thank you for all the help you gave me, Mr. Raseri," Hayden informed.

"Anytime, Hayden," Dustin nodded.

"Do I get a hug or handshake?" Cole questioned. Hayden laughed a bit.

"How about what we do in the Marines? A little bit of both," Hayden suggested as he put his hand up and Cole connected his to Hayden's, then Hayden pulled Cole in for a hug, but their hands stayed attached in front of their chests. After a minute, Hayden stepped back and let go, then faced his boyfriend. Troy brought his hand up and Hayden put his to Troy's as they hugged. Troy snuck a kiss on Hayden's cheek that the others couldn't see."I'll see you in a few _days_?" Hayden hinted, meaning hours instead of days.

"Just shoot me a text," Troy chuckled.

"Will do," Hayden nodded as he headed over to Gabriel, who instantly grabbed Hayden into a tight hug!

"WELCOME HOME, LADDIE!" Gabriel announced. Hayden was sure he heard something crack for the force of Gabriel's embrace.

"Thanks, but can we not break my bones? I don't think my commander will approve of me returning injured," Hayden chuckled. Gabriel let go and smiled broadly.

"Oh, neva yew mind! I haven't seen you in person since last AUGUST!" Gabriel reminded and bopped him on the head.

"Stop, you see me all the time on Skype," Hayden rolled his eyes.

"It's not ta same!" Gabriel mumbled.

"I suppose not. Come on, we'll finish this outside so we're not taking up space in here," Hayden suggested. Without much argument because Spencer, Vivian, and the ex-friends didn't want to upset him; they all exited the main building and went outside.

 **. . .**

 **[Gabriel's Apartment]**

Thankfully, Gabriel had slipped Hayden the key to the apartment, so when they reached _Hayden's_ place; it looked more realistic that Hayden was opening the door to his residence. Walking inside, Hayden followed his instincts to the master bedroom and placed his things on the bed, then taking a few moments to change into something comfortable like jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt, but Hayden's watch and dog tags remained on his person when he came out and saw everyone sitting around there.

"Alright, I have to know why you call came to the transportation center?" Hayden wondered.

"Your uncle mentioned it to us that he had to leave to meet you, and we decided to come too since we haven't seen you since April 2019," Spencer informed.

"I had a good reason for not wanting to see or speak with you two," Hayden retorted with his arms folded over one another.

"Hayden, that was a year ago; you can't possibly still be mad," Vivian sighed.

"I think you will find that I can do whatever I want," Hayden paused, "Provided it's legal," he added afterward. "You had zero right to grab me the way you did, Dad,"

"You wouldn't tell us what we wanted to know," Spencer reminded.

"And what makes you think anything has changed?" Hayden inquired, then his cell phone rang. "Sergeant Haddock here," he answered without looking. "I can barely hear you, Lieutenant Hunters," he rolled his eyes. "Yes, Raseri and I both made it back to Berk in one piece; the storm only delayed us an hour," Silence a moment. "How should I know? It's your responsibility to know where you put your documents. I'm on leave," he said. "No, you made me your second in command because I've got the skills to be a leader, which I basically am to Inferno, so why do we have you again?" he grinned and put it on speaker.

" _Zip it, Haddock or I'll make you do PT when you get back,"_

"Tell me why you think that bothers me when I had the best scores in the entire Alpha Company?" Hayden asked.

" _Huh, good point. Come on! Commander Bludvist will-Hey, Commander Bludvist. What brings you by?"_ Hayden facepalmed and rubbed his eyes.

"Left file cabinet, the fourth drawer; should in the folder labeled; IPMR" Hayden informed.

" _See, Commander! I have Staff Sergeant Haddock's mission notes from last night right here,"_

" _Who are you on the phone with, Hunters?"_ Hayden couldn't help but snicker. Kristopher was in so much trouble.

" _Who am I on the phone with? Oh, just Haddock; he wanted to let me know that he and Raseri made it back safely,"_

" _Haddock, what did Hunters call for?"_

"Sorry, Hunters," Hayden stated. "Lieutenant Hunters misplaced the report I made about last night's recon mission with Viking Squad, Commander Bludvist,"

" _Your honesty is appreciated, Staff Sergeant Haddock. Perhaps when you return, you can help your Lieutenant get organized,"_

"A task I would not mind taking on, sir. Don't be too hard on him now," Hayden smiled.

" _No promises. These were vital documents to something big we're working on, and your squad risked your lives to get the information. They can't afford to be misplaced. When you get back, be ready for things to get a lot busier, harder, and more dangerous. You'll be going on a lot of high priority, classified operations. It's time to show these enemies what we're made of,"_

"We warriors aren't afraid of a little hard work to ensure the safety of our home. As those of us in Inferno live by, sir. Feel no fear, know our pride; for Odin and Island, we'll end your life," Hayden informed.

" _Could not have said it better myself. You're a warrior through and through, kid. Proud to be serving beside you,"_

"As with you, Commander. We'll come back and be ready to raise Hell. Have a good night," Hayden said.

" _You as well, Sergeant. Enjoy your two weeks,"_ Hayden ended the call. "Man, Kris is in so much trouble," he shook his head. "What?" he asked when he saw them staring at him after the conversation.

"Should I even ask why your CO said you and your squad were on a life-risking mission?" Gabriel arched a brow.

"Probably not," Hayden replied.

"You didn't get hurt, right?" Avery questioned.

"I didn't die, and we'll leave it at that. Sorry, but there are some things I can't tell you," Hayden shrugged.

"But-," Vivian tried.

"I can't, Mom. All you get to know without me getting into a world of trouble is that a number of the operations I run are a matter of Archipelago Islands Security," Hayden informed. "You need not worry; I know what I was getting into when I chose Infantry as my job,"

"Hayden, as a former military man myself; I know that those missions are reserved for SOF's," Gabriel reminded.

"What is S.O.F?" Fisher inquired.

"Special Operations Force. Every branch of the military has a significant group, about the size of a Battalion, with highly advanced training. It's to perform secret operations such as; airborne operations, counter-insurgency, counter-terrorism, foreign internal defense, covert ops, direct action, hostage rescue, high-value targets/manhunting, intelligence operations, mobility operations, and unconventional warfare. You gotta get outrageously high on the ASVAB in specific areas, have near perfect PT scores, etc. It's a lot of work," Gabriel mentioned as he looked at Hayden.

"Are you one of those things, Hayden?" Spencer asked.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Dad because it's none of your damn business," Hayden remarked.

"Hayden. I'm getting sick and tired of you not giving answers!" Vivian said firmly.

"Stay sick and tired then. I don't have to tell you _anything_!" Hayden glared.

"Enough, Hayden. You ran away from home in 2018, you joined the Marines…You did all these things that nobody understands! Why won't you tell us?!" Spencer yelled.

"I didn't run away; I moved out! And what do you fucking care?! I did not come home for two weeks after being at war for eleven goddamn months to deal with this, again! Be lucky I've told you anything at all!" Hayden said.

"Hayden Haddock; you will tell me right now why you took the gun out of the safe and house two years ago!" Vivian rose to her feet.

Hayden went to the master room, grabbing his bags quickly and heading for the apartment door. "Not another step, Hayden. You've put it off long enough; tell your mother and me why you-," Spencer began.

"I WAS GOING TO KILL MYSELF!" Hayden raged as the room fell into a dead silence. All eyes widened and mouths dropped open in shock, except for Gabriel's. "See? I knew you couldn't handle the truth. I took the gun to The Cove to kill myself, then backed out after finding a new reason to keep living. There you go; I told you. Now leave me alone!" he opened the apartment door and raced out. Hayden couldn't deal with this; he wanted out now. He needed Troy.


	23. Chapter 23

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Twenty-Three:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Sunday, July 12, 2020-6:10 pm)_

 **[Raseri Household]**

"So Hayden's family and former friends don't know that he is gay?" Cole decided to bring up over dinner. Troy blinked a bit, then smiled and shook his head.

"Hayden never even told them he was bisexual and he feels like they wouldn't support it. I guess he's not ready to come out them yet," Troy informed. The meal was peaceful; Rachel had made something easy for dinner and they were just sitting at the table enjoying the family time and loving that Troy was home. The Raseri's were glad Hayden was back too, but for right now, Hayden was playing a part in the lie Gabriel told the Haddock parents; that Gabriel's apartment in Berk was actually Hayden's that Gabriel was looking after while Hayden was on tour. Of course, they were confident the truth would come out eventually, but for the time being; it worked out because Hayden wasn't ready to tell his parents and former friends that he was gay and dating Troy.

"Who else knows you two are together besides Gabriel and us?" Dustin inquired.

"Our entire company does, and they don't mind one bit," Troy smiled.

"Well, that's good," Rachel beamed. Oh, yes; she was thrilled her eldest son was home for two weeks. "Is Hayden coming to stay with us for the duration of your leave?"

"That's up to him; we only did things this way to avoid raising questions and putting Hayden in an uncomfortable position to have to tell them anything," Troy shrugged. "I told him to come back here after his parents and ex-friends left Gabriel's place,"

Suddenly, Dustin's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "What? Hang on, slow down, Gabriel," Dustin tried as it got Troy's attention. Dustin looked at Troy, then put the device on speakerphone.

" _His parents push-,"_ Gabriel began.

" _Don't you pin this on us!"_ Spencer yelled.

" _You are the least of my concerns right now. Dustin, did Hayden show up there?"_ Gabriel inquired quickly.

"No, he has-," Dustin started.

"What happened?" Troy cut his father off.

" _Spencer and Vivian pushed him to talk about why he took the gun in 2018, Hayden told them the reason, then he grabbed his bags and ran out,"_ Gabriel informed. Troy's eyes widened as he fished his phone from his pocket and went to call Hayden, but before he pressed dial; the living room entrance door opened and they saw Hayden standing there. Troy went right to his boyfriend's side and hugged him tightly.

"He just arrived, Troy has him," Dustin told Gabriel.

" _Oh, thank Odin. Have him call me when he's up to it; I'm gonna deal with his parents,"_ Gabriel enlightened before hanging up. Hayden buried his face into Troy's chest and cried, holding onto his shirt while Troy tried to soothe him.

"Ssh, it's okay, Hayden. You're alright," Troy whispered. Rachel directed Dustin and Cole's attention away from the couple, and they continued to eat.

 **. . .**

 _(6:25 pm)_

After some time passed, Troy managed to get Hayden to the couch and calm him down by rubbing his back and reminding Hayden that he was okay and safe now. Finally, Hayden palmed away his tears and sniffled a few times.

"I-I didn't…mean to blurt it out," Hayden whimpered.

"Well, it's out now and you can't take it back, Hayden. However, you don't have to explain yourself to them. You know; it's a good thing they know. Now they can understand how much they hurt you," Troy informed.

"I didn't want it to come out like this," Hayden replied.

"But it did, babe," Troy reminded.

"Gods, I wish I had it in me to tell them everything, but I just…can't even bear to be in the same room. I'm so sick and tired of seeing my parents, even after months away, and they want to argue with me," Hayden coughed a few times.

"I'll tell them if you want me to," Troy offered as Hayden looked at his boyfriend quickly.

"No, I couldn't ask you to have to deal with this," Hayden said.

"You don't have to ask, Hayden. I'm your boyfriend, your best friend too; I will gladly go to Gabriel's and say anything you want me to, then I'll tell them off for hurting you, again," Troy stated gently.

"You'd do that for me?" Hayden said in surprise.

"Of course. Don't you remember what I said in Syria on the date in November? If they hurt you again, I will tell them off. I have your back, don't ever forget that," Troy said. "Why don't you grab a shower to calm down a bit more, then have some of my mom's baked macaroni and cheese with chicken and broccoli. I'll deal with you folks,"

"What…are you going to tell them?" Hayden asked.

"Anything you say I can," Troy kissed his lips lightly.

"You can tell them anything; just get them off my back because I literally can't deal with this anymore. Not in a giving up sense either," Hayden informed.

"I know what you mean, don't worry. Go on, take a hot shower and get something to eat. I'll be back before you know it," Troy winked. Hayden nodded as he left his bags by the couch for now, then grabbed a set to change into before entering the bathroom. Troy looked at his parents and little brother. "Keep an eye on him while I'm gone,"

"If you have trouble with Spencer; call me," Dustin enlightened. Troy nodded as he grabbed his keys and left the house.

 **. . .**

 **[Gabriel's Apartment]**

 _(6:32 pm)_

Troy reached Gabriel's place and knocked on the door. "Hayden?" came Gabriel's hopeful voice. Troy opened the door and walked in. "Oh, Troy; it's you. Where's my Godson?"

"Relaxing and eating dinner with my family," Troy responded as he saw the ex-friends and Hayden's parents still there.

"Is he okay? He didn't…hurt himself between here and your house, right?" Gabriel inquired.

"No. Hayden knows where to come if he starts feeling depressed again; that's why he left here and came right to me," Troy enlightened.

"Thank Odin," Gabriel sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here, Troy?" Spencer stated.

"I came to deal with you since Hayden is tired of the times he does see all of you; it turns into a damn argument. For Thor's sake; Hayden JUST got a two-week leave after being at war for eleven months! Why would want to fight with him and make him feel like he never came home at all?!" Troy yelled.

"This has nothing to do with you," Vivian remarked.

"I don't like when people who hurt Hayden so much that he felt like he needed to kill himself to escape the pain of utter betrayal decide to KEEP HURTING HIM! This has EVERYTHING to do with me because Hayden would not still be alive today if not for me!" Troy glared as their eyes widened. Gabriel sighed some.

"I tried to warn you that if you hurt Hayden again you weren't going to like the outcome," Gabriel reached for his beer. "Meet Private First Class Troy Raseri; the man responsible for saving Hayden's life in October 2018," he added casually.

"You knew about Hayden wanting to kill himself? Avery asked in surprise.

"Of course; the lad doesn't keep secrets from me," Gabriel shrugged.

"And it wasn't a want; Hayden tried and he would have if I hadn't shown up when I did," Troy mentioned.

"Don't go saying anything, Troy," Gabriel informed.

"Don't worry, Gabriel; I'm only here because I'm sick of people hurting Hayden and he gave me his permission to tell them anything. Hayden just doesn't want to deal with it anymore, and that is fine with me because I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should," Troy clenched his fist at his side. Gabriel closed his eyes with another shrug as if to tell Troy to have at it.

"If Hayden was depressed and suicidal; we didn't know, and it certainly not our fault," Spencer retorted.

"It's ENTIRELY your fault! All of your had a hand in it. Hayden wasn't depressed or suicidal until you all fucking abandoned him! You blamed him for the car accident. You blamed him for fighting when he was protecting a pregnant woman. You assumed he was in a gang after he was wrongfully arrested! You seven didn't give him a chance to explain, nor did you believe him when Hayden said his profile had been hacked. And you two demanded he pay rent after just losing his job, also not his fault, or you would throw him out of the house!" Troy raged as he saw them flinch a bit and look down.

"You passed blame. You didn't listen. You didn't believe him when he tried to tell you the truth. And you all basically threw him out of your lives. Hayden felt like you hated him, and that nobody cared, and in a matter of three months; you efficiently caused him to become depressed and want to commit suicide as Hayden felt like he had lost everything," Troy informed.

"We didn't know we had hurt him so much," Hailey frowned.

"You should have. You saw Hayden in the park on the 7th of October; you pointed out that he had been crying, and he told you a bunch more things too. I wasn't standing that far away when I saw what transpired. Don't worry; I know everything else too. Hayden left money behind to cover all the rent since he turned eighteen, then his phone and took the gun to Raven Point Park's The Cove. I followed him and saw Hayden on his knees, crying, with the weapon to his head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, I stopped him. I talked him down, and then he told me about what had been going on since High School ended in June," Troy enlightened.

"You wanna know everything because Odin knows you've been trying to put it all together? Hayden came home with me after we left the park; he met my family, had dinner with us," Troy continued.

"And then he got this apartment, right?" Vivian asked.

"Wrong. This isn't Hayden's apartment; it's Gabriel's because he moved here to be closer to Hayden once Hayden came to live with me," Troy crossed his arms over his chest. "Hayden has been staying with me since October 8, 2018. We went to the Haddock house, he packed up what he didn't want to leave behind, and has been rooming with me in the basement of my parent's home. I planned on joining the Marines, and convinced Hayden to do the same, so in November, we started at the recruiter office. December, we were sworn in. January 2019, we left for Boot Camp. Came home from that in April where you, Spencer, decided to grab Hayden's arm to make him tell you about things. Hayden and I returned to Fort Archian for Infantry Training for another two months, and then not much else happened until the end of July when we got told we were getting deployed to Syria for eighteen months,"

"So it's your fault my baby is in the Marines and ended up hurt!" Vivian screeched.

"It's a risk we all take, Mrs. Haddock, and Hayden loves this job. For Thor's sake; Hayden isn't even a Private or Private First Class. Hayden made Staff Sergeant in August 2019 for saving my life during a field training exercise in June. Hayden shows excellent leadership skills, he's a fast thinker and responder to all situations, and he's our Lieutenant's second in command on missions. Hayden got hurt saving the entire platoon from certain death with Hunters got shot and went unconscious. Hayden made expert shooter in the weapons qualifier, a skilled fighter in all types of martial arts and swordplay. Hayden is one hell of a Marine, and he's Special Ops Force too. You don't get to know details of that, but that's his title. Staff Sergeant Hayden Haddock; Infantry Marine and Special Ops Warrior, which is what we Marine's preferred to be called," Troy scoffed.

"All we've done is try to make up for what we did," Fisher put a finger up.

"I'm aware, but you need to understand how much it hurt him that you walked away so quickly. Throwing those years of friendship aside and believing that Hayden would talk shit about you on social media, and then you didn't believe him when he said he didn't do it, nor had you given him the chance to explain," Troy reminded. "And tonight, being here with them; he's associating you all as people who will cause him pain,"

"No, we came because we haven't seen him in months, and wanted to welcome him home. We had nothing to do with this! Please, believe us, o-or let him know?" Avery pleaded.

"I will do what I can, but it is his decision. Hayden knows I will always his back; supporting what he wants to do," Troy said.

"Why is it you stated before that Hayden knows to go straight to you when he's upset?" Drew inquired.

"I became the only friend he had after the attempted suicide, and I carry the label of Best Friend because of that," Troy explained.

"Yeah, but you're like…really protective over him," Tyler pointed out. A ding was heard as everyone checked their's but it ended up being on Troy's phone as he pulled it out and checked the message; it was from Hayden.

 _ **Have u told them bout us? Or me being gay?**_ _{Recieved/Read; 1840}_

 _Did u want me 2? {Sent/Delivered/Read; 1841}_

 _ **Go 4 it. Idc who knos I luv u :heart:**_ _{Received/Read; 1841}_

 _B home soon. Luv u 2 babe :heart: {Sent/Delivered/Read; 1842}_

After that, Troy slipped his phone into his pocket. "I'm sorry, what did you say? That was Hayden asking when I'm coming home so we can watch a movie and actually enjoy our leave," Troy questioned.

"My brother mentioned you're overly protective of Hayden for being a friend," Rylee reminded.

"I believe I have the right to be when I stopped him from killing himself over what you all had done, and every time he sees his parents; they upset him, again. I'm making sure he doesn't fall back into depression because when pushed far enough; he absolutely could," Troy huffed. "Aside from being Hayden's best friend…I'm also his boyfriend,"

Silence.

"Did you just say you're his boyfriend?" Shane blinked.

"Well, he is a boy and a friend of Hayden's," Vivian said now.

"That would be correct, but you misinterpret the meaning behind what I told you. I am Hayden's best friend, but I am his lover too," Troy shrugged casually.

More silence and wide eyes with mouths dropping open.

"WHAT!?" the group exclaimed.

"I severely dislike repeating myself when I was clear the first time. Hayden and I are dating! Geeze, is it that hard to comprehend?" Troy rolled his eyes.

"This is madness. My son isn't into men," Spencer stood quickly, ending up in Troy's face.

"You better back up before I call my father to make you," Troy warned as Spencer backed down. "Show's how little you know about son's sexuality. I don't care how much you may or may not like it, but Hayden is gay. I am as well. We got together right after Infantry Training ended. We're lovers and have been for a year on Thursday the 16th of this month as a matter of fact. So I would kindly appreciate you not upsetting him because it took a shit ton of convincing, begging, and hoping for us to be granted the same two-week leave so we could celebrate it. I have told you everything you wanted to know since October 2018. You no longer have a reason to keep harassing Hayden about it. If you want to make up for the things you've done; you have a lot of work to do. It will take time; Hayden is not someone who doesn't forgive, but he'll never forget, and there will always be some hesitation and fear of abandonment. Hayden will come around eventually when he's ready, but you inflicted a lot of hurt on him and pushed him to a shallow state where he didn't want to live. People don't recover from that easily. Now, if you don't mind, I have my boyfriend to get back to. I bid you a good evening,"

Without another word, Troy turned heel and walked out the apartment door leaving all of them in a bit of shock to learn the information they now had. Hayden took the gun to kill himself, Troy talked him down, then Hayden went to live with Troy where the two joined the Marines together, and at some point around July 2019, they fell in love and started dating. Now, the two lovers have been together for a year in four days. The group looked to Gabriel who was sitting calmly and enjoying a beer.

"Before you ask; yes, I knew everything," Gabriel remarked. "Also, I'd be mighty grateful that Troy is in Hayden's life because that man counteracts Hayden's depression, and that's why Hayden went to Troy after leaving here when you upset him, again. As you've done quite enough for one night that was supposed to be spent celebrating Hayden being home; you can all get out of my apartment and think about what you've done and how you might go about fixing things with Hayden," unable to argue, the Haddock parents and seven friends ended up leaving. The group was shocked about everything, but what else could they do? Hayden wouldn't want to see them right now, so it was best to walk away and give Hayden a little time to calm down, then maybe try again.


	24. Chapter 24

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Twenty-Four:**

 _=Troy's POV=_

 _(Thursday, July 16, 2020-11 am)_

 **[Raseri Household]**

Of all days Hayden had to end up not feeling well; it would be on our one-year anniversary of being in a relationship together. However, I wasn't mad because I understood that sometimes; it couldn't be helped. My family and Hayden have ruled out food poisoning, but nothing else as it started around 8:45 am this morning. At the moment; it's 11 am, and Hayden is sleeping in his bed while I lay on mine mulling over the conversation I had with Hayden's parents and former friends on Sunday the 12th when Hayden and I had just gotten home from Syria. I still could not believe that his parents started not even an hour after seeing him. I swear that it was a repeat of April 2019 all over again when Hayden did have food poisoning and got grabbed by Spencer in an attempt to make Hayden tell him why Hayden had the gun in October 2018. Well, that truth was out now because Hayden got so overwhelmed and upset about being hounded that he revealed the detail about taking the weapon to end his life at The Cove in Raven Point Park on October 7, 2018. After that, Hayden grabbed his things and hurried to my house; I assume because he knows to come to me if he feels his depression taking over him. I was scared when Gabriel called to say Hayden ran out but relieved that Hayden showed up moments later at the front door.

As soon as I knew Hayden was okay; I went to Gabriel's to give his parents a piece of my mind. I wasn't upset with the former friends because it didn't seem like they had done anything wrong this time, just had to bear witness to what did happen. Nope, I laid into his parents about how much they hurt him, and unfortunately, the ex-friends got it too because they all had a role to play in why Hayden wanted to commit suicide. The last thing I did was inform them that Hayden was not only gay but dating me as well. I believe that came up as the most significant shocker to all of them, except for Gabriel since he already knew. I didn't stick around to find out what they spoke about regarding everything; I just wanted to get home and make sure Hayden was doing okay. When I did reach my house, Hayden was downstairs gaming with Cole, and then I took over to keep my boyfriend company while telling him everything said at Gabriel's. Hayden hadn't been surprised but wanted to know if they were accepting of him being gay. I suppose we wouldn't know until we saw everyone again, but Hayden confided in me that he wasn't ready to face them yet. Which was fine with me, I certainly didn't mind waiting for the next inevitable meeting.

"Ugh," I heard Hayden moan. Looking over, I saw Hayden shifting around and beginning to awaken. I got off my bed and moved closer to his.

"Hey, how are you feeling, babe?" I asked softly in case he still had a headache. Hayden finally opened his eyes and looked at me as I smiled a little.

"Better than before, just slow on the wake up I guess," Hayden replied as I watched him blink a few more times and then sit up while rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms, then twisting his back and neck until they cracked.

"Maybe you just didn't get enough sleep last night?" I offered.

"Possibly, but my stomach is still kind of…Off, I guess is the word I'd use. I don't feel like throwing up, but I'm still nauseous," Hayden admitted. I checked his forehead, thankfully, no fever.

"Well, we'll just have to lay off the heavier foods then. How about something light? Like a sandwich?" I suggested.

"I'll hold off for a bit. Thank you, though," Hayden smiled. "I'm sorry I ended up sick on our anniversary," he looked down.

"I'm not worried about it, Hayden. Come on; we can go out any of the days we have left on leave," I chuckled some.

"I know, but still," Hayden mumbled.

"Hayden, it's only 11 am; we can still go out and do something if you're feeling up to it. Would you like that?" I smiled as Hayden nodded. "Alright, what would you like to do?"

"Well, the annual Berk Viking Festival is being held this week until Sunday…I kind of really wanted to go; I'm big on Vikings," Hayden admitted softly.

"Haha, alright; then that's where we'll go," I nodded. Hayden got very excited as he got up and hugged me tightly. "Is it something we have to dress for?" I asked when I saw Hayden grab something from one of his dresser drawers.

"You don't have to, but I enjoy it," Hayden giggled as he left the room and went to the bathroom to change. Minutes later, I watched him come out wearing dark brown boots and pants, then his shirt was a long sleeve, pale red color. There were two brown arm guards, and Hayden wore a brown vest over the shirt.

"You look good," I complimented. "I might be able to throw something together," I added while rummaging through my drawers to locate some clothes. I grabbed what I found, then went to change. I came out five minutes later wearing black pants, boots, then a gray short sleeve with a brown belt around the shirt. It wasn't much, but I was trying for Hayden because I could see it meant a lot to him to take part in this.

"Not bad for thrown together last minute," Hayden giggled. I shook my head and kissed him, then we grabbed our things and headed upstairs to leave for the festival.

 **. . .**

 **[Berkian Viking Festival]**

 _=Normal POV=_

By the time Troy and Hayden reached the location and found parking to the event; it was going on 11:40 am. Hayden paid for them to get in, and then the fun began. Troy took a look a look around, enjoying what he could see. People were dressed normal or like Vikings with shields, swords, and helmets as accessories. There were a few rides for kids, stands to buy trinkets to take home, and food stands. The festivals had shows, skits, story-telling about long ago tales of the days there were Vikings living, and referencing to landmarks on Berk, legends that came to pass. There were games to win prizes and even an area with dancing with old Viking-day music.

"Wow, this looks like a blast," Troy admitted.

"I try to come every year and embrace my inner Viking," Hayden chuckled a little. "Don't laugh at me for that, it's part of my heritage," he added.

"I assumed as much. You've been on Berk all your life. Naturally, you would enjoy an event that celebrates where you derive from," Troy held Hayden's hand as they walked in more and enjoyed the sights around them, just wandering and peeking into stands. "How are you feeling?" he asked after a few moments.

"I'm actually feeling really okay right now," Hayden informed.

"I'm happy to hear that," Troy kissed Hayden's cheek. "So which Tribe were your ancestors in?"

"I believe Berk was home to the Hairy Hooligans, and Uncle Gabriel used to tell me stories as a kid what my ancestors specifically were leaders of the tribe for generations dating all the way back to the times of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First. Legend says that he ended the first Dragon War and became king of the Barbaric Archipelago," Hayden explained.

"And Haddock is your last name, so I guess means you have royal blood," Troy offered a bow.

"Oh, stop you," Hayden giggled a little as Troy laughed. "In all seriousness, though, the Haddock family dates back thousands of years. Hiccup the First lived a thousand years before Hiccup the Third, and that man, the third one, ended the second Dragon War by befriending a Night Fury, naming it Toothless, and becoming a dragon rider. Or so legend says anyway,"

"I believe it," Troy said.

"My uncle comes from a long line of blacksmiths. Apparently, his ancestors have been longtime family friends with the Haddocks since the time of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast Haddock, was best friends with Gobber the Belch Forger. According to research, the Haddock's were in power for a long time until the Viking age died out in the middle of the 11th Century. Not sure what happened after that," Hayden shrugged.

"That's pretty cool," Troy confessed. "No idea where my family comes from," he said.

"Well, your last name means Fury in Norwegian. And Eyja Nott means Island of Night, which was rumored to be an island full of Night Furies. Maybe you are the human descendant of a Night Fury?" Hayden suggested.

"I suppose anything is possible," Troy agreed.

"And if that's the case, then no wonder we get along so well," Hayden hugged him while they were walking as Troy put his arm around Hayden's shoulder.

"No matter the case of what it was back then; I'm just glad I have you now as my best friend and my boyfriend," Troy stopped walking and turned his head to plant a kiss on Hayden's lips not giving a care in the world who saw it happen. Hayden returned the action as both of their eyes were closed and enjoying the moment. Afterward, Troy linked his fingers to Hayden's. "Now, what do you say we enjoy this anniversary?" Hayden nodded as they continued to explore the grounds and all the festival had to offer.

 **. . .**

 **[Much Later On]**

 _(2:20 pm)_

Troy and Hayden were having a grand time at the Viking Festival. The two bought a couple things, played some games, and were now sitting on the grass and watching the dancing take place while enjoying having something to eat. Hayden enjoyed something light because he didn't want to upset his stomach with anything heavier than a sandwich and water.

"This has been nice," Hayden said out of the blue.

"I couldn't agree more. Do you want to keep roaming, or do something else for the remainder of the day?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I think we've seen just about everything we can here. What else could we do?" Hayden inquired.

"Whatever you want, babe. We can go for a walk in the park, see a movie at the cinema, go home and game. It's our day, and I'm down for anything as long as I get to spend it with you," Troy informed. Hayden blushed a little as Troy cupped Hayden's cheek and leaned in to kiss him deeply. Meanwhile, walking down the road past the dance area was the seven friends, as well Spencer and Vivian too.

"Hah, there he is. I told you Hayden wouldn't miss this if he didn't have to," Shane remarked pointing to Hayden with Troy.

"And they look like they are a little busy, so maybe we shouldn't-," Fisher started as he saw everyone moving towards Hayden. "Bother him," the male sighed. When Hayden felt a shadow over him, he opened his eyes and saw his parents, then cousin and ex-friends. Troy noticed Hayden stopped kissing back, so he broke the action.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked.

"Unwanted audience," Hayden muttered as Troy arched a brow then looked behind him to see the others.

"Unwanted presence indeed," Troy stood up and helped Hayden to his feet, but kept Hayden slightly behind him. "I thought I saw four days ago to leave us alone, today especially,"

"Hey, this is an island event; we're allowed to be here," Tyler reminded.

"And I don't disagree with you, but you didn't need to come over here where we were and then hover," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Tyler, shut up," Hailey sighed. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay, Hayden,"

"I'm fine," Hayden said.

"There, now you know he is," Troy remarked as he looked at Hayden. "You want to stay a bit longer or head out and do something else. Your call, babe,"

"I don't care that they are here; it is a public place," Hayden shrugged. "But I still don't want to be near them right now, so let's bail. Besides, I'm starting to feel sick again," he looked away. Troy could feel Hayden's mood starting to decline, and they had been having such a great time too. Troy remembered that Hayden said he'd wanted to dance, and the moment, they were in an area that played more modern songs. As if the timing couldn't be better, a familiar tune Troy knew well began to play, and he knew it was the perfect opportunity.

"How about one dance before we leave?" Troy turned to face Hayden, as he blinked a little seeing Troy's hand out to him. "What? You said you wanted to. Them being here doesn't change that today is for you and me; you said you wanted to dance at least once, and I'm not about to deny you that request before we go," Hayden put his hand in Troy's as the man pulled Hayden close to him.

Hayden's arms went around Troy's neck while Troy's hands locked themselves to Hayden's waist. Troy smiled as he took the lead on them dancing together. It was just a simple sway and turn in a circle while they did that. Hayden's head was on Troy's shoulder, and his eyes were closed, totally content and happy as shown by the smile gracing Hayden's lips. Towards the end of the song, Troy lifted his head off Hayden's as the two stared into one another's eyes before Troy leaned in and kissed Hayden's lips, Troy deepened it after a moment as both their eyes were closed and enjoying it. The music stopped as Troy broke the kiss and embraced Hayden tightly.

"I love you, Hayden," Troy said as Hayden's eyes widened a little.

"You've never said that to me before," Hayden said surprised as the others weren't sure what Hayden meant. Troy never said I love you to Hayden before and they'd been together for a year? "I thought we were still in the liking one another stage,"

"Do you not feel us on a love level?" Troy asked.

"No, I feel-I mean, yes! Yes, I do, Troy. I just…We'd never talked about if things ran farther than where we started, and I've felt stronger feelings for you than like, but I didn't want to say anything in case you didn't feel the same, or perhaps it was rushed," Hayden explained. Troy chuckled and kissed Hayden lightly, then pulled back.

"First off; you're rambling and doing that thing with your hands and shoulder because you're nervous. So relax a little. Okay. Secondly, it's been a year, babe. We said what we did because we didn't know how things were going to go with being in the Marines; same company, platoon, even squad together. And then we got deployed, but we've made it through all of that, and we're here now. I know that you and I will always be together as friends if nothing else, but my feelings for you as far as being lovers goes are genuinely much deeper than like, Hayden. And it feels right to say it without being rushed since we have time in, so I love you," Troy confessed.

Hayden smiled as he hugged Troy tightly. "I love you too,"

"Now, I think we should get out of here and enjoy the rest of our day," Troy kissed Hayden's forehead as he nodded. Troy grabbed the bag that had Hayden and his small purchased items in, then the two linked their hands. "See ya around," Troy stated to the others then he and Hayden walked away to continue their anniversary, which was turning out to be absolutely perfect now that they had admitted to loving one another.


	25. Chapter 25

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Twenty-Five:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Thursday, July 16, 2010-3 pm)_

 **[Raseri Home]**

Getting to Troy's house, Hayden and Troy were beyond happy to have revealed that they loved one another because it made the day they were celebrating all the more special. Hayden confessed to Troy in the car on the ride home that he wasn't really sick but wanted the others to go away. Troy told Hayden not to worry about it because he had a feeling that's what it was about. Now, Hayden and Troy were downstairs to watch a movie since the theater was a bit packed with the release of something. Hayden and Troy sat on the couch cuddling with Hayden's head on Troy's shoulder and Troy's arm around Hayden's shoulders.

"Troy?" Hayden said as Troy looked at him.

"Yes?" Troy replied.

"Do you think everyone is okay in Syria?" Hayden asked out of nowhere as Troy eyed his boyfriend carefully.

"We haven't gotten any calls that they aren't, so I assume they are. Why the curiosity?" Troy questioned.

"I dunno. I guess I just feel like something is wrong because we haven't heard from anyone in a few days," Hayden admitted.

"I'm sure everyone is fine, babe. Likely busy, you know it's a hectic time of year," Troy reminded.

"I suppose that's true; I just can't shake the feeling that either something has or will happen," Hayden sighed. Troy knew Hayden had incredible instinct, and if he said something like this; then there was a chance he could end up being right. However, Troy knew there was no way of knowing unless they got a notification of some kind.

"Why don't you message Seymour and check in?" Troy suggested.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure if something had happened or end up happening; we'll get a call. Today is about us, and we're on leave, so I'm not gonna worry about anything in Syria unless I need to," Hayden smiled. Troy returned the gesture, then leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. Hayden flushed red, but closed his eyes and melted into the action instantly. It was effortless for the two of them to start making out and enjoy the feeling it brought in doing so. The more Troy and Hayden did it, the more the embers of arousal sparked to raging flames. Typically, they never had this kind of time alone except for at night, but even then Cole was home and a room away from Hayden and Troy's. However, Dustin and Rachel were out working, until 5 pm but after that, they had some dinner to go to until 7:30-8pm and Cole was at day camp until 8 pm. So it worked well that Troy and Hayden now had the house to themselves for a few hours.

Hayden ended up losing his balance when Troy leaned in more as they fell onto the length of the couch, still kissing once another feverishly almost. Hayden felt like maybe they should stop and talk about things after he felt himself start getting hard, and he felt Troy doing the same as Troy was laying on top of Hayden.

"T-Troy, we should…s-stop," Hayden mumbled into the kiss. Troy knew he was right, but Gods he was enjoying this, and it sounded like Hayden was too. Hayden pushed Troy up a little to break the kiss as both of them were panting while staring into the other's eyes.

"Sorry, I just get so into it, and so do you," Troy admitted.

"Which is precisely why we need to stop and talk about this matter, babe," Hayden expressed softly. "I know for me I've never gotten a hard on during past times when we've made out, and maybe that's because we were one deployed and they were short session, and two; since being home, we've never had this kind of alone time before,"

Troy blinked at Hayden's forwardness but admired it too. So Hayden got hard just now while they were making out. Well, honestly was the best policy and Troy was hard too. "I think you might be right about that. I got a boner too from the making out," he informed while getting off Hayden and sitting right as Hayden sat up.

"In the start of this; we agreed to take it slow on a liking one another level. Which was excellent, and I suppose in most normal situations a couple would build their way up to foreplay or having sex. We're not your standard couple because most of our relationship has been overseas where we're not allowed to do anything like that," Hayden reminded.

"True. Even making out was hard to do there," Troy agreed. "But most people do-if things are going good, and feelings are mutual-end up having sex by the one year or year and a half mark," he added.

"Not disagreeing with you, but like I said before, Troy; we've never had the chance to be alone to try and be intimate with one another. Overseas is forbidden, and here; we've had your parents and brother around. And once more, we have been deployed since the one month of us dating. We've never done anything more than a kiss, cuddle, hug, and make out and certainly never made out more than we did just now the ended with us both getting turned on from how intense it was," Hayden reminded.

What you're trying to say is that we've never explored anything farther or discussed boundaries because we agreed to take things slow and see where it went between us?" Troy questioned. Hayden nodded to him. "Well, how comfortable with you regarding any and all of that?"

"I don't really know, never been faced with being with anyone long enough to get to a point where it could happen. You're my first relationship period, Troy," Hayden blushed a bit, looking away.

"Hey, you're mine too, so we'll figure it out together," Troy assured with his hand on mine.

"How comfortable are you with that kind of thing?" Hayden questioned curiously.

"As far as sexual encounters; Never had full sex, but I've experimented different things when was I was fifteen, almost sixteen, or so and learned I was gay. The guy had been bisexual, and I wasn't entirely sure what I was so I left it at bi, kind of like you did until Boot Camp. Anyway, we never liked one another, it was strictly…a learning experience during a sleepover. We lost contact after that night even though the whole thing was his idea. All we did was try different things and move on if we felt comfortable enough to continue. It was a trial and error type thing, and that's how I learned that I'm dominant because I don't like certain things being done to me, but I don't mind doing to another, and I'm the one who took the lead in most of what was tried. If that makes sense?" Troy explained.

"It does. You said you haven't had full sex, so what have you done. If you don't mind me asking?" Hayden inquired.

"Let me put it this way; I don't like penetration of any kind, but anything else is okay. So as long as it's not going in my ass, I'm good," Troy smiled some.

"Ah. So you've never been fucked is what you're saying?" Hayden chuckled a little.

"Basically, yeah. The sleepover happened because my family and I had been camping and I wanted a friend over for one night. We slept in the tent outside the camper and decided to just experiment with different things. I let my former friends finger me, but I didn't like how it felt. Not painful, but not pleasurable either. With that, we didn't bother trying anything more than that because my parents woke up and came out of the camper," Troy enlightened.

"And here all I've done is masturbate in the time I got home from school and when my parents got off work…" Hayden muttered, a little embarrassed.

"Hayden, it's okay. Remember that bisexuals and gays aren't exactly an accepted group among the islands of the Archipelago, so it's hard to find people who would be so open about it and willing to try. I got what I did because I was a curious teenager and had an opportunity to explore my sexuality. Had it not been for that moment; I would have only use masturbation too," Troy offered gently.

"I feel like at twenty-years-old; I should know more than what I do, but I don't because I've never been able to-," Hayden sighed. Troy lifted his chin up and kissed his lips, then smiled after pulling back.

"Hayden, it's impossible to know what you're comfortable with until you try it. So why don't you let me do for you what someone did for me?" Troy suggested with a hand on Hayden's knee. "Okay, you know you're gay, and that's always a great starting point because at least you know you're attracted to men and get aroused with things they could do. Like now, you know you like kissing the way we were because you got hard. Now, you can use that to try other aspects of pleasure if you want to by letting me, someone you love and trust, help you."

"You mean you do things to me and see if I'm okay with it or not?" Hayden inquired.

"Only if you're comfortable with giving it a shot. That's the most critical thing in this; you have to be ready to take another step. You know I will be easy with you, and we can stop anytime if you don't feel comfortable continuing," Troy informed.

Hayden thought about things; it would be nice to know, and Troy was right. Who better to help him than his own boyfriend who he loved and trusted? "Are we going to end up having sex?" he asked finally.

"If you want to go that far, then sure. However, It's entirely up to you, Hayden. We can start small and work our way up and if at any point you want to pause or don't feel comfortable continuing; say so, and I will stop. We don't have to do anything you don't wish to or not ready to do," Troy kissed his cheek. Hayden lowered his head a moment, giving the idea some thought. Troy was right; Hayden would never know what he was comfortable with unless he gave it a try and Hayden knew that Troy would stop if Hayden wanted to for whatever reason. As far as having sex went; at some point, Hayden felt like it would happen anyway even if not this very day, or night as it was getting close to being the evening time. Right now, it was about 3:20 pm. Cole and the Raseri parents would be home by 7:30-8pm at the latest, so Troy and Hayden did have time to explore a bit.

Yes, Hayden was sure that he wanted to give this a chance. There was no better way to learn than to try, just as Troy had with the old friend. It was experimental, and Hayden was willing to take it slow, one thing at a time and test the waters for what he liked and didn't. "Alright, let's do it," Hayden looked at Troy now.

"Come on; we'll go in the bedroom," Troy smiled as he got up and offered his hand to Hayden, who took it, and then the two walked together into their shared living space. Troy closed the door and locked it just in case anyone came home early. Cole had football day camp, but if he got hurt or sick; he drove himself being that he was about to be seventeen in September 2020. Hayden stood in the middle of the room as Troy approached with a smile and cupped his cheek.

"H-How do we do this?" Hayden questioned as his nerves were getting to him.

"All you need to do is let me relax you before we do anything and just allow your body to go with whatever it feels? Okay?" Troy enlightened. Hayden nodded to him as Troy leaned in gently and placed his lips on Hayden's for a kiss, then moments later, slowly; it turned into making out just as they had before stopping to talk. The difference here, they wouldn't be pausing unless Hayden desired to. For right now, this was everything he wanted.


	26. Chapter 26

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Twenty-Six:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Thursday, July 16, 2020)_

 **[Troy & Hector's Bedroom]**

 _ **{Lemon Start}**_

It only took a moment or two after the kissing began for things to turn into a full-on make-out session between the lovers. Troy's tongue battled Hayden's for dominance and won with ease as Hayden didn't put up much of a fight either. Hayden knew he wasn't a take-charge type of guy when it came to being gay and thing involving intimacy, and that was fine with him. Hayden didn't mind being a submissive since Troy had the dominant part under control. Things seemed to be okay with how their roles were established without needing to discuss anything; it just worked out, and neither of them had a problem in such. Hayden was not sure how far they would go, but as long as he knew what would be going on and comfortable with it, along with being ready; Hayden didn't mind trying whatever Troy wanted to offer. For right now; it seemed that making out was a good starting point to get them in the mood to do more. Hayden's hands were locked around Troy's neck, still kissing one another. Troy's hands slid down, one stopped around Hayden's back, and the other rested on Hayden's hip while Troy slowly began to walk forward, which resulted in Hayden moving back until he felt the bed behind his knees.

Troy carefully laid Hayden down, falling with him to keep the kisses going but now, Troy was lying over Hayden with his hands shifted to be on either side of his boyfriend, but not breaking the kissing yet. Hayden remembered what Troy had said about if he felt his body want to instinctively move or do something to let it happen, so Hayden ended up spreading his legs apart a bit so Troy could lay comfortably on him. Hayden had watched porn before, and he'd seen these types of things take place; he was just nervous because it was him instead of a video that he could see. Troy's lips began to move away from Hayden's, and trail along Hayden's jaw, then to the earlobe were Troy sucked a few times and ran his teeth gently over the skin. Hayden shivered at the feeling, and he smiled as Troy took it as a sign that Hayden liked it. Troy licked down Hayden's neck with the tip of his tongue, then went back up with soft kisses. Thus far, Hayden didn't mind any of this. Troy carefully moved back and pulled Hector up with him, but they remained on the bed. Troy pressed his lips to Hayden's and then ran his hands down Hayden's body to lift Hayden's shirt up. Troy broke the kiss long enough to get the shirt over Hayden's head, then let the article of clothing drop to the ground carelessly.

Hayden instantly blushed a bit as Troy smiled and leaned in to capture Hayden's lips once more. Hayden returned the kiss as Troy guided Hayden's figure to be laying on the bed again. This time, Troy was still on his knees but bent over while shifting his kisses along Hayden's neck. A plus for Troy was that he happened to find a very sensitive place between Hector's neck and shoulder; Troy kissed it once, and Hayden's body responded in a way Troy had never seen in any of their make-out sessions. Hayden's hands lifted and gripped onto Troy's sides, his head tilted back a little, then off to the side. However, the most significant indicator was that Troy heard a stifled moan escape Hayden's lips. Troy quickly pulled back and stared at his boyfriend as Hayden was blushing furiously and trying not to make eye contact.

"Not. A. Word," Hayden told Troy knowing full well that he was about to ask if Hayden liked what he just did. "The answer is yes," he mumbled a bit, a little embarrassed.

"Hey, finding out what you like and are comfortable with is why we're doing this. Is it not?" Troy responded as he kissed Hayden again, returning to making out while Troy adjusted his body slightly off to the side while letting his hand slip down the front of Hayden's body and to the waistband of his pants, then stopped and broke the kiss. "Okay to keep going?" he asked. Hayden nodded to him, Troy kissed Hayden once again, then used the one hand to unbutton Hayden's pants, then pull the zipper down. Troy left that alone and returned his hand to the place it was to keep sliding down until inside Hayden's boxers and running gently over his boyfriend's hardened length. Hayden flinched at first, and Troy paused to give Hayden a minute to get used to being touched by someone other than himself. Troy just rubbed his palm over the appendage lightly, while kissing Hayden and watching his facial reactions.

Hayden realized that his pants and boxers might be making it harder for Troy to actually do much of anything. And Hayden was enjoying the way it felt, so he was going to make it a bit easier for his boyfriend. "Hang on," Hayden told him as Troy stopped and moved his hand away. Hayden pushed his pants and boxers down then kicked them off once low enough. "That might be better on your wrist," he smiled.

"I would have taken them off eventually, but thank you," Troy kissed Hayden. "So I'm good to continue?" he asked. Hayden nodded to him. Troy placed his hand back on Hayden's length and started to stroke it up and down. Without much hesitation, Hayden closed his eyes and instantly relaxed, letting a breath escape his mouth and enjoying the feeling. Troy leaned down and kissed Hayden again while moving his hand up and down. Troy began to kiss down Hayden's body until his mouth was at perfect level with Hayden's cock. Troy spat in his hand and started to stroke again, this time, Hayden moaned. Troy kept this up a minute or two, then slowed his movement enough to lick the head once. "You still alright?"

"Mmhm," Hayden managed a nod as Troy lowered his mouth over Hayden's length, then let his tongue swirl around a few times. Hayden twitched a bit as Troy stopped.

"Want me to keep going?" Troy inquired.

"Y-Yeah, that's fine. I really liked what you just did," Hayden admitted.

"Then you'll probably love this," Troy smiled as he lowered his head and ran his tongue up, down, and all around Hayden's cock, which earned another moan from Hayden. Troy lowered his mouth over and began bobbing his head on just the head. Hayden's hand gripped the bedsheets and began to breathe heavier. Troy continued with sucking faster and taking more into his mouth. Hayden arched a bit, and Troy didn't stop at that; he began to stroke once more.

Hayden let out a shuddered moan. "Gods…"

Troy stopped the blowjob long enough to wink at his boyfriend. "No Gods, babe. Just me," Troy started again as Hayden closed his eyes, panting as his climax built. Troy kept things slow, eventually giving the sucking and licking a break. "So we know you enjoy hand and blowjobs. Want to try other things or should I get you off like this?"

"I kind'a wanna see what else there is," Hayden admitted. Troy pulled his hand away with a nod.

"Anything in particular or shall I surprise you?" Troy questioned as he pulled his shirt off, then pants, but remained in his boxers. "Don't give me that look; you know it gets wicked hot down here. It's not the first time we've seen one another in our underwear,"

"I was staring at how hot you are," Hayden chuckled.

"Oh! Well, thank you. What do you want to do next?" Troy replied.

"What…else there to do?" Hayden asked. "I've seen what's out there, but I don't know how much of you have done,"

"I could still eat you out or finger you if you wanted to give that a try?" Troy offered. "Those are other things I've done with that ex-friend. We kept the trials to straightforward things that would build up to intercourse,"

"I want to try the eating out thing you mentioned," Hayden said.

"Alright. Get on your hands and knees," Troy told him. Hayden did so as he looked back, genuinely curious. Troy got behind him and had his face closer to Hayden's rear end. Troy spat in his hand again, twice, then rubbed it between Hayden's butt cheeks, especially over the hole. Troy put his hands on Hayden's ass then brought his face in to start licking up and down and teasing the entrance a bit. Oh, it was very new for Hayden and different, but it didn't feel bad. A little weird, but not bad; Hayden still got pleasure out of it.

"Ah! Gods, that feels g-good," Hayden moaned, lowering his head into the pillow, so he wasn't too loud. After a few minutes of this, Troy raised his hand a little and ran a finger over Hayden's anus. Hayden tensed instantly, having not expected it.

"Sorry, too much?" Troy asked.

"I just…wasn't ready for it. You can go ahead, I want to know what fingering is like," Hayden invited. Troy nodded as he pulled away a moment and grabbed something out of his nightstand drawer. Hayden could tell by how small the bottle was, that it was a lubricant. Troy drizzled a bit on Hayden's rear and rubbed it around, allowing it to coat Hayden's entrance, plus Troy's fingers.

"Hayden, this is a little different than everything else because it involves penetration of the ass. Okay? It does sting at first, and you might feel slight pressure. Take a few breaths, and try to stay relaxed," Troy warned him. Hayden closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could. "I'll go slow, but if at any time you need a minute to adjust, or stop completely, tell me," Hayden nodded to him. Troy set his middle finger at the hole and teased it a bit, Hayden tightened. "Don't tense up," he reminded as he started pushing in slowly.

Hayden hissed and gripped the comforter beneath his palms. Hayden bit his lower lip, closing his eyes and trying to breathe so he could stay relaxed. Troy reached between Hayden's legs and started stroking his cock. "Mm, that feels good," he moaned as he didn't even feel when Troy slid his finger all the way in.

"I thought it might help. My finger is inside, what me to start fingering?" Troy inquired after he let go of Hayden's length.

"Yeah," Hayden said. Troy began to pump his finger in and out slowly. Hayden tensed up at the feeling, cringing a bit. Troy kept going, he just kept slow and easy. Hayden tried to deal with it, but he couldn't. It hurt a lot like this. Hayden hissed and sighed. "Ow. Troy, s-stop. It hurts too much, babe," Hayden informed. Troy ceased his movements and pulled his finger out.

"You alright?" Troy asked gently as Hayden turned and laid on his back. Troy bent down and kissed him lightly. "It's okay, Hayden. Some people just don't like penetration at all, I know I don't,"

"I-I don't mind the fingering, but it hurts a lot," Hayden admitted. "I feel like I would enjoy it, just done differently. As in another position that might relieve some of the pressure,"

"Well, it can be done like this with you on your back? Up to you though, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or in pain," Troy told him.

"Let's try it like this," Hayden suggested.

"If that's what you want to do," Troy smiled as he kissed Hayden and re-lubricated his fingers and Hayden's ass. "Lift your knees up for me?" Hayden did so as Troy ran his finger up and down first, then poked the hole a few times before beginning to push in. Hayden did tense a moment, then relaxed and continued to breathe through it. "Don't force it, Love," Troy stated lovingly. Once Troy's finger was inside, he looked to Hayden for confirmation on what to do next.

"Y-You can move it; it's not so bad this time," Hayden enlightened. Troy began to pump his finger again. Hayden cringed about four times, hissed once, but after that; Hayden seemed relaxed and enjoying it. "Mmm, Troy…" Hayden ended up moaning. Troy decided to pick up a bit of speed and went a little harder after adding a second finger. Hayden was smiling and ended up stroking himself a little; moaning louder and wanting more after five minutes.

"So do you want to go all the way, or give it a shot?" Troy wondered.

"I do want to try it, like this though," Hayden nodded. Troy pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube one more time, making sure to use more on Hayden's read, and on his own length. Troy pulled Hayden's lower half so that Hayden's legs were on Troy's since Troy was sitting back on his knees. Troy held his cock and poked at Hayden's rear a couple of times, apply very little pressure as if he were going to push inside. Troy set the head of his length at Hayden's entrance, then began to push on. Hayden tensed right away, shutting his eyes tightly. "Ah," he hissed in pain.

"Want me to stop?" Troy asked.

"N-No, it's…okay," Hayden managed. "It does hurt, but it's manageable," Troy continued to push in until he entered fully. The last bit had some force to it, and Hayden tightened up.

"Easy. Ssh, it's alright. I'm in all the way, babe. Take a few breaths, relax…" Troy instructed as Hayden tried. Troy started stroking Hayden's length to relieve some of the pain. Hayden began to moan some.

"Go ahead…You can move," Hayden said after a minute or two. Troy put his hands on Hayden's hips and started to thrust in and out slowly. Hayden winced a few times, but eventually, he relaxed and began getting into it.

"Still hurt?" Troy inquired.

"Little bit," Hayden confessed. "But not so much," he smiled. Troy did too, keeping his pace slow with minimal force. "I-It feels good," Hayden panted out. After three minutes, Hayden began to moan more. "Gods," he threw his head back. It made Troy happy to see Hayden enjoy it, and had been willing to give everything they did this afternoon a try. Troy loved that when fingering in doggy-style hurt too much, he stopped in, but was willing to give it go another way.

Troy bent forward, still thrusting and kissed Hayden lovingly. "So tight," Troy groaned, but all he felt was pleasure.

"So good! Mmm, Troy! Yes!" Hayden cried out. Going on five minutes, Hayden wanted more. "Oh, Gods! Fa-Faster," he asked. Troy was a little surprised, but who was he to argue? Troy picked up speed, rocking his hips back and forth steadily.

"I love you," Troy whispered against Hayden's lips.

"I love…You too," Hayden panted. "Oh, yes!" he locked his arms around Troy's neck, and it made Troy adjust slightly, and end up pushing in harder. "Ah!" Hayden tightened a little.

"I'm sorry," Troy stopped moving.

"N-No, you're okay. I liked it, baby. C-Can you do it again?" Hayden asked while looking into Troy's eyes. Troy thrust slow, but he went harder like before when he'd done it by accident. Hayden's hands on Troy's shoulders tightened his grip and throwing his head back, moaning out. "Faster," Hayden told him. Troy captured Hayden's lips again, then sat back on his knees to begin moving quickly, and keeping the same force, and depth Hayden seemed to love so much. Troy kept his hands on Hayden's legs, using it as a hold to maintain what he was doing. This went for another seven minutes until Hayden's breathing became more erratic.

Troy ended up going faster and harder, but Hayden was into it so much he didn't even notice and kept moaning out. Troy leaned back on his knees with his arms behind him as a way to stay up but angled. Hayden cried out, his back arched while he gripped the bedsheets tightly. "Fuck, Hayden…I'm gonna cum," Troy warned.

"M-Me too," Hayden replied as he'd been stroking himself for the last two minutes.

"You want it inside or…out?" Troy asked.

"In!" Hayden moaned. "Oh! Troy, yes! D-Don't…stop! I-I'm right there!" Troy came back up, now pounding quickly and deep into Hayden's ass. Hayden arched, his rear tightening around Troy's length, which brought Troy that much closer to release. "Ah! Oh, Gods, Troy! I'm cumming!" Hayden panted as Troy saw Hayden cum first, and then without warning, Troy felt himself to the same. Troy jerked forward with a moan, leaning over Hayden as he released hard and fast. Hayden let go of his cock, making his arm fall to his side while he breathed slowly but hard, trying to catch his breath. Troy's length twitched a bit inside Hayden, then Troy smiled and kissed Hayden lovingly, as Hayden returned the action. The two kept at this a minute or two until Troy slowly pulled out and got off the bed to get a towel. Troy handed it to Hayden so he could clean the cum off himself, and wipe his length clean. Afterward, Troy did the same before unlocking the door to the room, then he got into the bed, lying beside Hayden and relaxing.

 _ **{Lemon End}**_

Troy wrapped his arm around Hayden's figure, the two kissed again. Troy and Hayden didn't bother getting dressed, it was far too hot after all that. Troy did pull the blanket up a little, and Hayden smiled affectionately before yawning.

"Did you enjoy everything?' Troy asked.

"Except for the fingering in doggy, yes," Hayden replied.

"Well, it's not for everyone, but it was only your first time. Who knows what you could end up liking with time. There are tons more positions you could try too," Troy offered. Hayden nodded, accepting the answer.

"Thank you, Troy, for tonight. I don't think I could have done this with anyone else. Nobody knows me like you do," Hayden looked back at him.

"I think I'd be a pretty bad lover and friend if I didn't know you so well," Troy chuckled a little. The two shared another kiss. "It's about 4:20 pm right now. We should get a little rest while it's quiet," Hayden nodded as he relaxed his nude form against his boyfriend's. Troy smiled as he watched Hayden drift to sleep, all the while thinking about how amazing it was that he got to help Hayden out, and they had sex for the first time too. Hayden had been willing to try anything and changed it up if he didn't like at first into something he loved afterward. Troy kissed Hayden's cheek, then he got comfortable before knocking out ten minutes later as well.


	27. Chapter 27

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Twenty-Seven:**

 _=Hayden's POV=_

 _(Saturday, July 18, 2020-10:30 am)_

 **[Raseri Home]**

Having sex for the first time was a feeling I honestly couldn't describe, and I'm glad I got to do it with Troy. My boyfriend was slow and made sure I was okay with each thing before continuing. Troy stopped as soon as I told him to and ensured I was alright afterward. When it came to the intercourse, Troy didn't do anything unless I said what I wanted. Troy was gentle and made it passionate. It didn't feel like sex, it made me think of what we see in movies between two people where it's slow, sensual, meaningful. Troy and I didn't have sex; we made love, and it was incredible. I really hoped we would be able to do it again before leave was up. Troy and I were set to leave on the 26th. We would take the ferry to the central island, then we'd catch a commercial flight to Syria. As far as I knew, someone would be by to pick us up from there and take Troy and me into the Archian Outpost and drop us off in Section Myrkur. Thank the Gods there were only seven months left, and the tour would be over. Sadly, I still couldn't shake the feeling from Thursday that something was wrong and I'd be learning about it very soon.

"Hayden?" Troy's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am, babe. Just thinking," I replied.

"Anything you want to talk about, or maybe I can help with?" Troy questioned.

"Not really. I feel like I should make an attempt to my former friends; they didn't do anything wrong last Sunday, and they've been trying to make up for what happened. Maybe forgive my parents too. I know everyone was just confused and wanted to know why I had that gun, and you told me once before that I couldn't run from it forever," I stated.

"Well, we go back next Sunday. I assume you want to wrap this fighting up with them before then?" Troy asked.

"Not so much fighting. I don't hold grudges, at least not long ones. Yeah, they pushed me to want to kill myself, but you saved me and gave me a new reason to keep going no matter what happens. As far as I'm concerned; the truth is out involving everything, and now that it's had time to sit; everyone can put it behind them and perhaps start over," I said.

"Seems reasonable," Troy agreed. "How about you invite them over? All of them. Your ex-friend and parents? Even Gabriel, and talk things out with them?"

"You think your parents would mind having so many extra people here?" I wondered.

"I doubt it, but you're welcome to ask them," Troy smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed then got up from the couch and went upstairs to talk to Rachel and Dustin.

 **. . .**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(11:15 am)_

Hayden didn't want to go back to Syria without making things right with everyone. Dustin and Rachel didn't mind Hayden inviting over his ex-friend and parents. Gabriel was always welcome, though, and it was decided that the Raseri's would grill up burgers, hot dogs, and chicken on the grill as it was easy and would be enough to feed everyone. Hayden was upstairs with Troy and the others, Gabriel had already arrived. Hayden saw a few cars pull into the driveway as Hayden took a deep breath and saw everyone coming out and headed for the door, opening it to meet them.

"Hi, Hayden," Avery greeted.

"Hey. Come inside," Hayden invited. Everyone walked in and saw the Raseri's, minus Cole, and Gabriel sitting in the living room. "Introductions, just to get them out of the way. "This is Dustin and Rachel Raseri. Their eldest son and my boyfriend, Troy. You all know Gabriel. Babe, Dustin, Rachel, this is my family and…friends," Hayden wasn't sure what to call them, but he settled on what they would be when this was over. "My parents, Spencer and Vivian Haddock. My friends in order; Avery Hofferson, Fisher Ingerman, Drew and Hailey Bazirk, my cousin Shane Jorgenson, then the twins, Rylee and Tyler Thorston,"

"Pleased to meet you," Rachel said.

"You as well," Fisher replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna take them downstairs to talk," Hayden stated. Troy came next to Hayden, holding his hand and kissing his cheek.

"Want me to come?" Troy asked.

"Nah, I think I'll be okay. Thank you, though," Hayden smiled as he turned his head and kissed Troy on the lips, then broke it before letting go and leading the group of nine towards the basement.

 **. . .**

 **[Basement]**

Hayden brought them downstairs and saw Cole relaxing on his side of the cellar in a chair.

"Hey, bro," Cole chuckled. Yeah, they weren't really brothers, but Cole liked Hayden as if he were one.

"Sup?" Hayden asked.

"Trying to beat this level," Cole muttered.

"Want some help?" Hayden offered. Cole nodded and handed Hayden the controller. Hayden restarted the level and zipped through it with ease as it was a shooting game. The segment ended and gave the message; _**Stage 5; Cleared! Rank; A. Level Up; Sniper Shooter**_ _._

"Haha! You're the best! I've been trying to get that for two weeks!" Cole cheered.

"Hayden doesn't have an Expert Shooter level in the Marines for nothing, lil bro. And screw you that you say Hayden is the best. I made expert too! Dick," Troy mumbled as he walked next to Hayden.

"You never offer to help me," Cole retorted.

"You're never out here gaming," Troy stated.

"Because I don't want to accidentally come out or down here and find you two fucking like on Thursday," Cole said.

"We were in the bedroom with the door shut. Stop being so dramatic," Troy rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't do anything when I could hear Hayden moaning from the kitchen _upstairs!_ " Cole mentioned.

"Don't be jealous that I can please my boyfriend better than you can your girlfriend," Troy smirked. Cole's eyes widened.

"How'd you-," Cole started as Troy ruffled Cole's hair.

"Maybe you don't leave the condom box out on the nightstand when mom is collecting laundry?" Cole's eyes widened again. "Relax, little brother. Mom and dad don't know you're having sex because like the awesome older sibling I am; I told her that they were mine and I left them in there by accident when I was getting your charger for you the other day,"

"Okay, I take it back; you are the best," Cole said.

"I know I am. Hayden thinks so too," Troy chuckled. Hayden laughed a little and shook his head. "Come upstairs for a bit so Hayden can talk to his family and friends. Mom's orders," Cole nodded as he paused his game and then went with Troy. Hayden brought the group to his and Troy's side of the basement near the stairs.

"First off, not a word about anything you just heard," Hayden began as he saw they were about to ask questions. "Secondly; I didn't bring you over to talk about the past. Mistakes were made, and there are regret for things said and done. Yes, you all hurt me in different ways. It bothered me to no end seeing how fast you were all willing to walk out of my life and didn't even give me a chance to explain things. You didn't care, or believe me. I felt like I lost everything. Friends, job, love, and respect of my parents. I got wicked depressed for a couple months, and after learning, I might end up homeless…I figured what would it matter if I wasn't here anymore. I left the money, and my phone then took the gun to The Cove. Troy showed up and stopped me right before I pulled the trigger,"

"Son, we're-," Spencer tried, but Hayden put his hand up.

"I don't want apologies. As I said what's done is done, and there is no taking back what happened. Things played out the way they did, and this is where we are now. I'm sick of fighting; I do enough of that overseas. When I come back here; I want to feel like I'm home where it's safe, and there is peace. I don't want to feel like I'm still fighting a war when I'm with all of you. Regardless of what took place; I've never hated anyone. I severely disliked the situations, and how quickly the blame fell on me. That I was given no chance to explain, and how fast the strong ties we had came undone. That's what pained me the most, but I've been able to see that you're sorry. I don't like holding grudges, so I'm going to let this go and put it behind me for a fresh start," Hayden said.

"You're giving us another chance?" Drew asked.

"And forgiving us?" Shane added.

"We can be friends again?" Fisher hoped.

"Yes, to all. I'll give you my number, and talk on Skype or my cell when I can. Everything can go back to the way it was two years ago. But understand that I might still be hesitant and quiet. You did hurt me, and that might always stay with me because I'll worry if it happens again. Also, this is only happening if you can accept my relationship with Troy," Hayden looked at them.

"I'm still a bit shocked about that myself. Why didn't you ever tell us you were gay?" Hailey wondered.

"To be completely honest, I didn't know I was. Since I was old enough to understand what sexual orientation is; I considered myself bisexual, to leave it open for either situation. I was attracted to both genders, but through Boot Camp; well, being in a barrack with thirteen other males around your age tends to put things into perspective. I realized that while women are attractive, I don't feel anything towards them. I started developing feelings for Troy and didn't tell him until April 2019 when I had food poisoning. I was so out of it and tired. Troy and I talked, then he let me know he returned my feelings two months later in June when we graduated from Infantry Training. Troy and I got together a month later, then ended up deployed the month after that. Go figure," Hayden shrugged.

"And you two have had sex?" Vivian asked.

"I thought I said not to bring that up," Hayden muttered, then sighed. "Yes, we have. Once, and that was Thursday," he informed. "Moving on. Can you accept the relationship or not? If you can't, then I don't need people in my life who don't support me or my decisions,"

"It's fine with us," Rylee stated.

"As long as you're happy, son; we're okay with it," Spencer said.

"Good. Then you're forgiven, and since you know everything…There is no need to bring up the past again. Understand?" Hayden stared.

"Perfectly," the nine responded.

"Mom, dad; you two know how to use Skype?" Hayden asked.

"Yes," the two replied as Hayden pulled his phone out and accepted their requests from a while ago.

"Skype is easier to communicate over my cell, so if you want to talk once I go back to Syria; this is your best bet," Hayden told them.

"Great. Uh, how do we change names? I know Gabriel has you listed as Hayden," Vivian inquired. Hayden moved next to them, both on their phones and showed them. Hayden sent a message to all of them.

 **TheVikingWarrior_0019{Hayden}, 11:35 PM-7/18/2020;** _Cell: 298-741-5360._

"That's my cell. You're free to send yours later on, and I'll add them in. Mom and Dad, I already have both yours and the house number programmed, so you don't need to," Hayden enlightened as both nodded. "Well, let's get back upstairs,"

"Where do you sleep?" Tyler inquired.

"Hm? Down here," Hayden said.

"On the couch?" Vivian blinked.

"What? No. Troy and I share his room," Hayden smiled as he opened the door by the light switch and revealed the bedroom. "We actually just moved it around to look this way. Before; it very closely resembled a college dorm," he chuckled. The room wasn't all that different, but instead of two beds, there was one big enough for Hayden and Troy to both sleep in. The setup was now walking and seeing a large closet on the opposite wall to the door. On either side of the closet was a kitty-cornered dresser. The right wall was Hayden's desk and dresser, the left was Troy's. There were two nightstands on each side of the bed which was on the wall with the door. "And Cole has that room down the end of this wall too," Hayden pointed after turning off the bedroom light and closing the door.

"Where's that door lead?" Shane asked.

"Storage rooms and a full bathroom. Oh, and an emergency exit to the backyard where the porch is," Hayden explained. "Come on," he had them follow him up the stairs to join the others.

 **. . .**

 **[Upstairs]**

"Everyone all good?" Dustin asked. Hayden nodded as Troy wrapped his arms around Hayden's waist and yanked him down into his lap.

"Hey, behave yourself; we have company over," Hayden stated after Troy kissed him deeply.

"Wanna sneak away downstairs?" Troy whispered in his ear as Hayden's face lit up.

"Maybe later," Hayden replied.

"I'll hold you to that, babe," Troy smiled. Hayden returned it as he leaned back into Troy's arms so he could relax. Finally, everything felt okay again. Hayden had a home, his best friend and boyfriend. Hayden had his uncle, parents, and friends back. Hayden felt happy, and as long as he lived; he never wanted to lose this right here, right now.


	28. Chapter 28

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Twenty-Eight:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Saturday, July 18, 2020-12 pm)_

 **[Raseri House]**

Troy was glad that Hayden decided to drop the grudge and forgive his friends and parents; it was good to see Hayden smiling so much again. Of course, Troy knew that what happened in 2018 would likely always bother his boyfriend, and make him hesitant. Troy was also sure that Hayden didn't fully trust any of them just yet, but was seeing how things went now that he'd said he would let things go. Troy was skeptical as well; the Haddock parents, twice before now had hurt Hayden after saying they wanted to make it up to their son. Either way, Troy supported Hayden's decisions entirely and would be there for him no matter what. Right now, everyone was in the living room while waiting for lunch to arrive. It got decided to just order pizza and everyone chip in a little towards it.

"How much longer is the tour, Hayden?" Tyler asked.

"We should be back sometime in February," Hayden replied.

"Right around the time you turn twenty-one! Won't that be awesome? We can go out and celebrate," Drew laughed.

"Yeah, only you. The others won't be of age yet, well, Troy could. His birthday is twenty days before mine," Hayden chuckled.

"All of us will be twenty-one by August," Avery stated. "Ry and Ty are last on the list," she smiled.

"Well, then after August 4th next year, we'll all go for drinks or something," Hayden responded.

"Sounds good to me," Troy gave Hayden a hug since Hayden was still in his lap.

"So it's been a while since we've all been in the same place on good terms…How are everyone's lives going?" Hayden question to his friends.

"I work for your mom and the shelter," Fisher smiled. "Hailey and I are dating, have been since Valentines Day 2019," he beamed as Hailey leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And if Fisher hurts my baby sister, I'll make his death look like an accident," Drew remarked.

Troy laughed. "Drew, might not be a wise idea to state you're going to commit a murder with not one, but two law enforcement officers present,"

"It would be pre-meditated murder, and land you in prison," Hayden and Troy said together. Then blinked while looking at one another. "How'd you know that?" once more, again they stated it at the same time. "Son of a cop," they replied in unison. Finally, the two laughed at what they did, then shared a kiss.

"You know what I mean; I'll kick his butt," Drew informed.

"That's assault," Hayden added. "How about you leave Fisher alone, and put your efforts into assisting Hailey in recovering from heartbreak,"

"I won't hurt her, so how about we stop worrying about it," Fisher mumbled.

"And back to the cop thing; it would be three officers because I'm one too," Avery pointed out.

"Good for you, Avery," Hayden smiled.

"Tyler and I took over managing Thorston Design Depot," Rylee enlightened.

"You always said you would. Parents retired?" Hayden asked.

"Yep!" Tyler nodded.

"Drew and I own Heavenly Day Spa. I do Cosmetology, Drew does Yoga and Massage," Hailey giggled.

"That's great," Hayden said.

"Oh, and I met someone. Her name is Miya Winger," Drew stated.

"I'm happy for you. How long you been together or not there yet?" Hayden inquired.

"We started dating in June, the first day of Summer on the 20th," Drew responded.

"Good for you man," Hayden looked at Shane. "You still working with your parents at Jorgenson Fitness as a trainer?"

"You know it!" Shane gave a thumbs up.

"Your father and I are still working," Vivian informed.

"Do you two do anything but?" Hayden chuckled.

"Good point," Spencer laughed a little. "So since we missed all of it; how was Marine Training?"

"You mean BC and ITB?" Troy asked.

"Um?" the group drew out.

"Boot Camp and Infantry Training Battalion. It was alright; long, hard, and tiring," Hayden stated calmly.

"And how did you make Staff Sergeant? That's a bit of a jump from Private," Shane mentioned.

"It was because I saved Troy's life during the training exercise in June 2019. Apparently, the Commander thought it deserved the promotion," Hayden shrugged.

"Oh, stop. You got that rank because you earned it, Hayden. Remember what I told you when we were all pinned down? You were given this position because of your ability to lead, protect, and make split-second decisions in a life or death situation. Even Bludvist told you that sometimes you gotta screw it and go with what feels right. The grenade line was brilliant, babe," Troy kissed his cheek.

"What? The _flash, blast, and_ run idea? I was winging it! So many things could have-," Hayden started, but Troy stopped him.

"But they didn't. Hayden; you single-handedly saved thirty-two people. Do you understand that? We were pinned, comrades were hurt, our Lieutenant was out cold and needed a hospital. We had enemies closing in from in front and behind, plus high shooters from the rooftops. Your non-protocol, last resort idea saved the entire platoon and two other teams. Throwing a line of flash bombs, followed by grenades, then running through the smoke to reach the extraction point was genius. The point, Love, is that trusting your gut has never let you down, and gotten us out of a lot of tight places on the battlefield," Troy poked his stomach.

"Still don't feel like I should be the rank I am just because I ignore protocols," Hayden mumbled.

"It wasn't because of that, Hayden," Troy set Hayden next to him then went downstairs. Minutes later, Troy returned with a DVD; he put it in the player and switched the channel to AV. Troy pressed play and stepped back as the video started. It showed Hayden and Troy on the mountainside, talking about how Hayden's gut was telling him it didn't feel safe, then Troy falling to the smaller ledge. Everyone got to see when the ledge started breaking apart, and Hayden went down himself and grabbed Troy; securing him to the rig right before it gave away. The video cut as Hayden and Troy reached the rest of the group. "It's because of your ability to feel when something isn't right and take whatever action you have to use to save someone or many,"

Hayden looked at his boyfriend now as Troy pulled Hayden to his feet, and smiled. "You broke protocol to get me yourself because it was all you could do to save my life. You did the right thing, the right way, for the right reason. And that, Love, is what we Marines live by," Troy drew Hayden against his figure and kissed him passionately. Afterward, when Hayden's face was totally flushed from the action, Troy chuckled. "You have this rank because you earned it and fulfill the duties it calls for perfectly,"

"Fine, I believe you. And where did you get that clip?" Hayden asked.

"Forest cams were going while all of us were on the exercise. Bludvist gave me a copy when I asked for it because I wanted the memory of the day you saved my life," Troy kissed Hayden's lips once more, then again and again in smaller ones. Someone's phone started ringing as everyone started checking, and it ended up being Hayden's.

"It's Commander Bludvist," Hayden stated, a little surprised.

"We're on leave, ignore him," Troy stated while kissing Hayden's neck in the spot that made his knees buckle.

"N-Not there! You know what it does!" Hayden screeched trying to push Troy away while the man was laughing a bit. "You know I can't-," Troy kissed his lips again. "Would you stop?" Hayden giggled a little. "Troy, I have to answer him," Reluctantly, Troy stopped and just held his boyfriend. Hayden accepted the call and put it to his ear. "Haddock here," he greeted with a smile. "Commander Bludvist, how are-," Hayden stopped as his smile slowly faded away to seriousness.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked. Hayden put his hand up so he could listen. Finally, Hayden's eyes closed slowly, and he sighed.

"You should already know who, Commander. I'll be ready by the time it arrives," Hayden replied as he pulled the phone down and ended the call.

"Lad, what's happening?" Gabriel stood up now.

"I have to go back now," Hayden said quietly. Troy's eyes widened.

"We have leave for another week; he can't just call us-," Troy began.

"Not us, Troy. Just me," Hayden pulled away from him. "I have to pack," he quickly walked away leaving Troy in shock, not understanding what was going on. Nobody knew what to say or do; it was a surprise to everyone how fast things changed. Hayden got back upstairs after ten minutes; fully dressed in his ACU with the two bags.

"Bludvist can't just call you back a week early," Troy stated after he recovered.

"Emergency situation," Hayden sighed.

"What situa-," Troy started. "This is the only leave we get until the end of the tour. There couldn't be possibly be something bad enou-," he tried. "He can't do this; fight it,"

"Troy!" Hayden said to get him to stop talking. "It's not Bludvist doing it!...I'm being ordered back by Archipelago Islands Military Headquarters. Commander Bludvist was just relaying the information, but I have no choice," Hayden lowered his head a bit, eyes closed. "It's my job to lead Inferno Platoon,"

"No, it's Kristopher's. You're only his second in command, but he's-." Troy began.

"Dead, Troy," Hayden said in a grim tone as Troy's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Troy asked.

"Lieutenant Kristopher Hunters was killed in action after an RPG strike during a routine patrol. So were Privates Tucker Wayver and Sydney Ostberg. Hunters' body couldn't be recovered, but the other two were found. Sydney was already gone, Tucker died at the Combat Hospital in surgery an hour later," Hayden kept his head down. "And I'm being called back to take over Inferno as the Platoon Leader at the rank of Second Lieutenant,"

Troy's eyes widened in shock, so did a lot of others. "Th-They promoted you right to 2nd LT?"

Hayden nodded. "And you just took my place as Staff Sergeant. You're still on leave until the 26th, but I have to go back now to take over for Inferno. There's a chopper on its way to take me right to Fort Archian to ship out with another small deployment batch; a group put together to start filling in spots of companies who are below the minimum allowance," he informed.

"When did…Hunters pass?" Troy asked.

"Friday at 0300 hours…I told you at 1520 that Thursday right before we started making out that I felt like something was wrong. I said something had happened or was going to happen. And I was right…" Hayden looked at Troy as there were tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Was Hayden about to cry? "I-I shouldn't have ignored it; I should have checked in…Warned them I felt like something would happen…" Troy pulled Hector into a tight embrace.

"You couldn't have-," Troy tried.

"But I did! I felt like something wasn't right and left it alone. I-I didn't trust my gut, and now Kris, Syd, and Tuck are dead," Hayden held into the front of Troy's shirt.

"Hayden," Troy pushed Hayden back a little and stared into his eyes. "It is not your fault. Do you understand me? Not. Your. Fault. Okay? Yes, you got a feeling something was off but even warning them about that would not have changed the outcome. An RPG still would have hit, and we'd still be right where we are now. You get feelings, but you can't see the future. You couldn't have known what would happen yesterday," Troy leaned in and kissed Hayden gently then used his thumb to wipe away a falling tear. Hayden nodded, blinking away the remaining tears. "When is the chopper coming?"

"Ten or so minutes," Hayden replied.

"Then I've got time," Troy said.

"Time? F-For what?" Hayden asked.

"To pack and go with you," Troy informed as Hayden's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Troy, no. You still have a week left, and you weren't ordered back. It's a different-," Hayden began.

"Hayden, shut up. There is no different situation here, alright? Hunters is gone, and you're moving up into his position because you were his second, right? Well, I'm your best friend, boyfriend, and now, I'm your second in command. I promised you that no matter what; you would not be alone and I will always have your back. So if you have to go back and face this, then I will too," Troy said leaving Hayden wholly taken back and moved by Troy's words.

"That's our boy," Dustin and Rachel smiled. It was clear to the others that while this wasn't an ideal situation, and Troy was giving up an extra week with his family to stay by Hayden's side; Cole, Dustin, and Rachel were supporting Troy's decision entirely.

"Let's go raise some Hell and show those enemies that they shouldn't have fucked with Marines of the Archipelago Islands," Troy brought his hand up. Hayden grinned and connected his to Troy's as they hugged one another, then shared a kiss. After that, Hayden went with Troy downstairs while he packed up to leave.

 **. . .**

Nobody could say anything, and at the same time; they were proud to say they knew two Marines who literally stayed together through anything and everything. Fifteen minutes after all that happened, a helicopter hovered over the front yard of the Raseri Household. Hayden and Troy said goodbye to everyone and made their way outside as the rest followed.

"We'll call when we land and get resettled!" Hayden and Troy yelled over the noise. Someone slid the chopper door open, then dropped a rope ladder down. Troy started up it first and climbed in, quickly taking off his bags and going to the edge to help Hayden. Less than five minutes later; the helicopter took off towards Archia Isle.


	29. Chapter 29

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Twenty-Nine:**

 _=Normal POV=_

 _(Friday, November 6, 2020-7:40 pm)_

 **[Section Myrkur; M1 Barrack- Syria]**

Four months had passed since Hayden was called back from his two-week leave a week early because Lieutenant Kristopher Hunters, leader of the Inferno Platoon, passed away after an RPG strike. With him that day, the Alpha Company also lost Privates Tucker Wayver and Sydney Ostberg. Hayden was ordered to return to Syria at the rank of Second Lieutenant to take over command of the platoon. However, in a shocking turn of events, Troy, now promoted to Staff Sergeant and Hayden's second in command, also went back to Syria even though he wasn't ordered to do so. Troy gave up his final week of leave to return with Hayden so he wouldn't be alone. Hayden still couldn't believe Troy did that for him; Troy indeed was the best friend and boyfriend Hayden could have hoped to have. Hayden missed his family and friends and was over the mood to be able to say he had his friends back and was on good terms with them and his parents before having to get back to Syria. Hayden missed the Raseri's and Gabriel too. Hayden made a conscious effort to stay in contact as much as he could, but that was difficult with the number of missions, guards, and patrols he took part in. Aside from that, Hayden in the officer ranks means he had to attend meetings too. Also, Hayden was supposed to be staying in the officer barrack, but he elected to remain with his platoon. Commander Bludvist didn't seem to mind, and the biggest reason was likely because Hayden didn't want to be away from Troy.

Hayden and Troy still got to enjoy their one or two dates a week, and it was more comfortable with the platoon knowing about them being in a relationship because now, the two didn't have to play sick or exhausted to get left alone. The dates typically involved dinner, and making out, sometimes cuddling together on the cot. There was even once or twice they both fell asleep there when the males returned. No one minded, thank the Gods for that. Hayden and Troy both couldn't wait until February; it was only three months away now, and then the first tour would be over! The last few months since returning had been hectic, but Hayden and Troy tried to call home and stay in contact as much as they could between everything going on. Sometimes the conversations were literally a minute or two long, and others were longer, but then there were times that Hayden and Troy weren't able to make contact for days, or couldn't get through due to a storm or bad signal. It wasn't the greatest, but everyone made due the best they were able.

At the moment, Hayden was laying on his cot after a meeting. Some of the platoon was at dinner, and the rest were on guard for another twenty or so minutes. Honestly, Hayden was beginning to fall asleep in the silence; that was until he heard the Skype alert go off. Hayden reached over and looked at the message from his parents' joint account.

 **SV_Haddock1999[Mom &Dad], 7:43 PM-11/6/2020; **_Son, something has happened. Please, as soon as you get this and are able, call us._

Hayden checked the time. If it's 7:43 now, it's 5:43 back on Berk. Hayden didn't like the way the message looked. What could have happened that he needed to call home? Well, he had time right now, so Hayden might as well find out. Hayden sat up on the cot, then pressed the call icon; waiting for it to connect. After a few moments, and some severe lag; Hayden was able to see his father and mother laying her head on his chest, crying.

 _{Hi, son.}_

"What's going on, Dad?" Hayden asked. "Why…Is mom crying?"

 _{Is there any way you might be able to come home?}_

"Not unless it's a family emergency. Dad, tell me what has happened?!" Hayden demanded, becoming more worried.

 _{This is one, Hayden. Your Grandfather Wilson suffered a stroke this morning; he's alive, but doctors don't think he has very long left.}_

Hayden's eyes widened. Grandfather Wilson was the last grandparent he had, and he'd always been close to his mother's father.

 _{There is no definite, son, but it's not looking good.}_

"I'll make arrangements to come home. Where is Grandpa Wilson now?" Hayden asked.

 _{At the hospital in ICU. We're here too with Gabriel, so are your friends. You know how much they love him; he was always kind to all of you when you had playdates.}_

Hayden didn't even notice Troy, the platoon, and Commander Bludvist coming in. "How long does he have? I'll get home as fast as I can,"

 _{ The doctors say that he might even make it through the night, son. Do you think your CO will let you come home for a few days, maybe even a week for everything? We don't know…if you'll make it back before he passes.}_

Troy got through the others and went right to Hayden's side, sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapping an arm around Hayden's shoulder. Hayden looked at Commander Bludvist, who nodded as if already approving the time off. "I'll be there as quick as I can. It depends on flights going out tonight or tomorrow. In case I don't…Will you let me see him now? Take the phone to him, so I can…say goodbye?" Hayden asked while trying not to cry.

 _{Hayden, that's the other thing…The stroke has caused him not to recognize anyone. Not even your mother.}_

Yeah, that hurt to hear. "I still know who he is to me," Hayden demanded. Spencer nodded as the background changed to the hospital room, and he was able to see everyone. Vivian went to her father and touched his hand, sniffling.

 _{Daddy? Hayden is on the phone. He's overseas right now, but wants to talk to you.}_

Hayden felt a stab in his heart seeing his grandfather laying so weak in that bad. "Poppy? H-Hi. Do you remember me?" he asked. The man looked at him, but there were no signs of him recognizing his grandson. "I-I miss you," he forced while trying not make sure the tears in his eyes didn't start slipping.

 _{I heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the Lord…}_

Hayden's eyes widened a bit. He knew that song; his grandfather taught him how to sing it! _{He's been singing that song since he woke up after the stroke.}_ Hayden heard Gabriel say. Hayden closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"But you don't really care for music, do ya? It goes like this the fourth, the fifth; the minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah…" Hayden sang.

 _{Hallelujah…Halle-,}_

"-lujah. Hallelujah…" Hayden sang with his grandfather. Troy was…surprised; he never knew Hayden could sing, and something like this. "Well, your faith was strong, but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight, overthrew you. She tied you to her kitchen chair; she broke your throne, and she cut your hair! Then from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah! Hallelujah…Hallelujah,"

 _{Hallelujah…Hallelujah. I did my best; it wasn't much. I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch. I've told the truth-,}_

"I didn't come to fool you. And even though it all went wrong; I pray before the Lord of Song with nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah…"

{ _Well, baby; I've been here before. I've seen this room and walked these floors.}_

"You know I used to live alone before I knew you. And I've seen your flag on the marble arch! But love is not a victory march! It's a cold, and it's a broken Hallelujah! Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah," Hayden continued as his grandfather seemed to stare at the phone, a smile coming to his lips as Hayden felt the tears start slipping.

 _{Hallelujah. Well, there was a time when you let me know what was going on down below. But now you never show that to me do ya?}_

"And remember when I moved in you, and the holy dove was moving too! And every breath we drew was Hallelujah! Hallelujah. Hallelujah." Hayden and his grandfather were singing at the same time, and it sounded beautiful to Troy. Though he was still in shock to hear Hayden singing such a tune, and his voice never faltered even being that Hayden was crying.

 _{Hallelujah. Hallelujah…}_

"Maybe there is a God above, but all I've ever learned from love is how to shoot somebody who outdrew you. And it's not a cry that you hear at night,"

 _{It's not someone who has seen the light! It's a cold, and it's a broken Hallelujah. Hallelujah…Hallelujah.}_

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah," Hayden took a breath. "Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah,"

 _{Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah,}_

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah,"

" _Hallelujah…"_ Hayden and his grandfather finished together.

 _{Oh, my dear grandson Hayden. Thank you for reminding me who I am. You haven't an idea in the world of how happy it makes me to hear you sing that.}_

There was a round of gasps from the hospital room, even Hayden's eyes widened. Wilson remembered him?! "Y-You taught it to me when I was younger; I've never forgotten. We sang it every Sunday when I came over to visit," Hayden replied. The man laughed a little, panting to catch his breath.

 _{You're a good lad. I'm glad I got…to see you one more time and can say goodbye to you all.}_

Hayden tensed a bit, trying to remain strong. "What do you mean, Poppy? You're okay; you'll bounce right back," Hayden tried.

The man smiled. _{I'm afraid…your grandmother is calling for me to join her. You know she doesn't like…to be kept waiting.}_

Hayden shook his head. "N-No. You can't…go yet. Tell Nan she can take it up with me. I'll be there soon. Please…Wait for me?" he asked.

 _{I-I'll try, but I'm just so…tired.}_

Hayden's heart clenched tightly, Troy could feel how visibly upset Hayden was becoming. So much to the point, he didn't care who saw it. "I'm on my way, Poppy. Just hang on a bit longer?" The man nodded weakly. "I love you,"

 _{I love you too, lad.}_ Wilson replied, then closed his eyes.The phone moved.

 _{When should we expect you, son?}_ Spencer inquired.

Hayden wiped his eyes and sniffled a bit, then cleared his throat. "Sometime tomorrow; I'll let you know as soon as I have the details. Keep me posted,"

 _{We will, son.}_ Hayden ended the call as he let the phone drop from his hand, then lowered his head, closing his eyes. Troy rubbed his back; knowing that Hayden was upset. It had to be difficult to get such news over the phone, and now be hoping and praying he made it back before his grandfather passed away.

"Lieutenant Haddock," Donovan got Hayden's attention. "That calls makes this a family emergency, so pack a bag in the next twenty minutes. I believe there is a military aircraft taking a company back to the main island, and they have just enough room for one more passenger," Hayden's eyes widened a bit. "I will make arrangements. You will be home in six to six and a half hours at best as there is only one stop for fuel halfway from here to Archia Isle. And I'll have a chopper personally deliver you to the hospital on Berk. You get five days from when you leave here. You will be expected to return on the fifth day before midnight,"

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Hayden nodded.

"And my deepest condolences to you and your family," Donovan put a hand on his shoulder, then exited the barrack to make a call to the company leader that was departing the Archian Outpost in Syria. The rest of the platoon offered their apologies, then left Hayden with Troy.

"I wish I could come with you, Hayden," Troy sighed as he held him tightly after Hayden packed his backpack with essentials, but he'd be able to get some civilian clothes from the Raseri Home.

"I know, but I-I'll be okay," Hayden tried to assure.

"If you need to talk, you let me know, and I will find time to make a call," Troy reminded. Hayden nodded as Troy kissed his lips passionately. Hayden returned it entirely. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hayden said as Donovan returned.

"Let's move, Haddock. There's a Jeep out here to take you to the airfield, and the plane leaves in half an hour. Once you land at Fort Archian; a chopper will be on the pad to take you to Berkian Memorial," Donovan informed. Troy kissed Hayden again.

"Let me know when you land," Troy said. Hayden nodded, as there was one more hug and kiss, then Hayden hurried out to get in Jeep as it started through the base to reach the airfield in fifteen minutes. Hayden used his phone to text his father.

 **. . .**

 _(November 6, 2020-6:25 pm)_

 **[Berk; Hospital]**

Everyone was sitting around the hospital room with special permission from staff to be there in case Wilson went overnight, which is what the doctors believed to be the case. Nobody knew for sure, but they hoped the man would hold long enough for Hayden to get home. In the silence with Wilson sleeping, Spencer's phone went off. Checking the message, it was from Hayden.

 _ **On way home. Unreachable til layover; will check in then. C u in bout 7 hrs.**_ _{Received; 6:27 pm}_

"Hayden's on his way; he'll be here in about seven hours according to him," Spencer enlightened everyone in the room. Now, they just hoped Hayden would make it before his grandfather passed away.


	30. Chapter 30

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Thirty:**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

 _(Saturday, November 7, 2020-6 am)_

 **[Berkian Memorial Hospital]**

The last Thor only knows how many hours I've spent waiting to get back, and I still wasn't ready to see my grandfather in this hospital bed. The flight was so messed up leaving Syria. We departed at 9 pm, Syria time, then flew three hours and eight minutes to Budapest, Hungary. It was only supposed to be a half an hour layover, and turned into a severe storm and getting delayed by four hours, which meant we left there at 4 am, Syrian time because I didn't care to figure out if Hungary had a different time zone or not. Another three hours and twenty-one minutes were spent arriving at the main island in the Archipelago. As soon as I was off the aircraft, I hopped the readied helicopter to take me to Berk. Thankfully, it was only a twenty-five-minute flight, and I had the pilot drop me a little away from the hospital so the noise wouldn't bother the other patients. Now, here I am just arriving at the front doors. I spoke to Gabriel on the layover and checked in every thirty minutes to make sure my grandfather was still alive; he is, but getting weaker. I also talked to Troy upon landing in Hungary, and Archia Isle. I just texted him that I reached the hospital and would speak to him soon. I rushed inside, still in my ACU with my bags and went to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"What floor and room is Wilson Holgersen on?" I asked.

"What relation are you to him, sir?" the woman inquired.

"I'm his grandson, Hayden Haddock," I said. The female checked her system.

"Third Floor, ICU. Room number 381," she informed as I turned to the elevator behind me and briskly moved to get inside and head upstairs.

 **. . .**

 **[Third Floor; Room # 381-ICU]**

After checking in and getting a visitor pass sticker; I reached the room. I peeked through the glass to see everyone still there. My mother was laying her head on my father's shoulder. Uncle Gabriel was leaning against the wall, arms folded, and looking sad. Even Uncle Shawn, Aunt Felicia, and Shane were here along with all my friends. I put my hand on the handle and turned it while walking inside.

"Hayden!" they all shot up in surprise.

"A-Am I…Too late?" I asked.

"No; he's just sleeping, but had another small stroke about twenty minutes ago," Gabriel said as I dropped backpack off my shoulder to the floor, and out of the way. I took my hat, and outer coat off-tossing them to where my bag was, then moved next to the bedside slowly. I touched my grandfather's hand as I felt him twitch a little, then his eyes opened to see me.

"Hey…" Wilson greeted with a soft, weak tone that was barely above a whisper. I leaned over and hugged him carefully as he lifted a hand to try and embrace back, but it ended up being a few pats on the arm.

"Thanks for waiting for me," I said as my voice began to crack.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you, lad," Wilson smiled a bit.

"Thank you," I felt tears prick my eyes.

"You been showing those enemies a thing or two about messing with the Archipelago?" he asked. I laughed a bit with a nod.

"Every day. The tour ends in three months," I informed.

"Be nice to have ya home again," Wilson nodded. "I've missed you," he squeezed my hand.

"I've missed you too, Poppy," I replied, trying to smile.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" Wilson inquired.

"He wasn't allowed to come with me, but he wanted too," I replied.

"Well, call him up. If no one else is gonna warn him not to hurt you; I will!" Wilson forced a laugh then coughed. I checked the time; it was about 8:15 am in Syria. I nodded, not wanting to deny a request from my grandfather, then dug my phone out of my pocket. I pulled the Skype application, then tapped Troy's name; **TheDrekiWarrior_0019**. Yes, my boyfriend and I came up with the same general screen name for Skype. Dreki meant Dragon in Icelandic. The call began as I saw Troy's tired face came on screen.

 _{I literally just got to sleep, babe.}_

"I'm sorry. I know you've been up all night making sure I reached Berk alright," I smiled softly.

 _{It's fine. You're more important than sleep. Is everything okay over there?}_

"Yeah. My…Grandfather wanted to talk to you," I admitted as Troy rubbed his eyes, blinking.

 _{Alright, I'm all ears.}_

I turned the phone to my grandfather. "I-I'm sure no one else has given you this warning; so before I go, I will. If you hurt my grandson, you bet your bottom that I will haunt you from the grave, and when you die…I will kick your butt," he said. My eyes widened and face-palmed.

 _{Understood, sir. However, I assure you that I rather die than hurt Hayden.}_

"As that's out of the way," Wilson smiled.

"Get some sleep, Troy," I told my boyfriend.

 _{I'm awake now.}_

"You've been up all night," I sighed.

 _{So have you, Hayden, perhaps even longer. You ran the eight-hour patrol from 12 am to 8 am yesterday, then had the meeting from 5:30 pm to 7:30 pm. Then you got the call from your dad at 7:45 pm, and all the flying…You've been up for hours, and you're exhausted. I can see it in your eyes, Love. You need sleep too, or you're gonna pass out and give everyone a heart attack like last month!}_

"Troy, I'm okay. I slept in between flights, and in Hungary waiting for the weather to clear. I'm fine, don't worry. Go get some rest, or I'll make it a direct order as your Lieutenant," I mumbled.

 _{Aye, sir. Call me later, alright?}_ I nodded to him. _{I love you, Hayden.}_

"I love you too," Troy blew me a kiss, and I returned the gesture. After that, the call ended. I put the phone away in my pocket as my grandfather's eyes were closed. I was stroking the back of his hand, the room was quiet for a few minutes with the only sound as the monitors beeping.

 **. . .**

 **[BMH; Two Hours Later]**

Nothing happened in a couple of hours. My grandfather fell asleep, but I refused to leave the seat beside him. I was exhausted, Troy was right about that. I just couldn't sleep; I didn't want to miss anything, and I suppose that kept me awake. Fear of waking up and having my grandfather be gone. Nobody had left the room, everyone was tired, but like me; they didn't want to miss something. I felt Poppy twitch a bit as I looked at him.

"It brings me joy like you wouldn't know to see everyone all together one last time. I suppose that's what makes this moment in life so perfect. I am complete having lived long enough to get to see everyone happy in their lives," Wilson suddenly said with a smile on his face. "I can go in peace now,"

No sooner than he said the words, the beeps became slower. My eyes widened, tears already coming forward and threatening to fall. "Po-Poppy?" I asked. Nothing. I shook his hand, but he didn't respond, and I knew he was dead. I held his hand tightly and bowed my head, to say a silent prayer that he passed to the next world with little difficulty.

"Dad?" Vivian moved to the other side of the bed. He didn't answer her as I saw my mother start crying, my father came beside her right away to offer comfort. "Daddy?" she asked again. Still nothing. I watched my mother lay her head on her father's chest, sobbing. I let go of Wilson's hand, then leaned over to kiss his forehead before backing up, suddenly feeling a hand on my shoulder. I saw Gabriel, looking at me as tears began to slip from my eyes. Gabriel hugged me tightly while I cried. At some point when the initial pleas for it to be different stopped, and tears were silent around the room; a nurse had come in to mark the time of death, cause, and disconnect the monitors. Everyone was given another chance to say their goodbyes before my grandfather was covered and taken out of the room. Feeling like my mother needed all the support she could get; I decided to stay with them for these five days I was home.

 **. . .**

 _(Tuesday, November 10, 2020-11 am)_

 **[Berk]**

Saturday, Sunday, and Monday were quiet, but upsetting days. None worse than today, of course. I told Troy that my grandfather passed away two hours after the phone call we'd had, and I cried the entire time as Troy tried to offer as much comfort as possible from where he was in Syria. Nothing was done on Saturday; everyone just took that day to get themselves together. Sunday was spent preparing for the memorial on Monday at 9 am, and then today, was the funeral. I spoke a little from my grandfather, but only fond memories growing up with him and everything he taught me that I still used now as an adult. I was going back to Syria to finish the deployment tomorrow, and I wasn't looking forward to it. The funeral ended at 10:30 am, everyone was at mom and dad's house for the after party. Even Dustin, Rachel, and Cole came out for it because I assume Troy told them what was happening and wanted them here to offer support since he wasn't with me.

I had my return trip to Syria planned; if I did everything right, I would be landing around 11:30 pm, then be back in my company's sector fifteen minutes following that. I wanted to see Troy again; he was the only one who could bring me any kind of comfort besides Uncle Gabriel. To be completely honest, I didn't like being in this house after what happened the last two times I'd been here. October 2018 when I wanted to kill myself, and then April 2019 when my father grabbed my arm to force me to tell them why I had the gun in 2018. I mean, maybe it's due to my grandfather dying on Saturday morning at 9:47, but I feel really depressed. I can't shake the tears that keep coming when I'm in this house or the flashbacks of what happened. Like I said, I don't know if it's the overwhelming sadness of losing my Poppy, but I wanted to get away from here. I wanted to talk to Troy, and I hoped he was free to speak. I got my phone and checked the time; **1112**. It was 1312 in Syria, Troy would be just leaving lunch if he's not running a mission, guard, or patrol. I pulled up our Skype conversation from earlier this morning when I let him know that my phone would be on silent during the funeral.

 **11:13 AM;** _Are you busy, baby?_

I set the phone down and waited a few minutes before there was a reply.

 **TheDrekiWarrior_0019{My BF}, 11:16 PM-11/10/2020;** _Just got back to the barrack from lunch, so no. What's up, babe? You okay?_

I sniffled a little as I've been unable to stop crying while lifting the phone once more.

 **11:17 PM;** _No…_

Seconds after I sent it, Troy called me, and I answered. "Hi…" I wept a little, wiping my eyes.

 _{Talk to me, Love. A bit hard now that the funeral is over?}_

"I don't even know, Troy. Maybe it's because my grandfather passed away on Saturday, but being in this house…Gods, the pain, and hurt have been overwhelming. I know there's sadness in the loss of a loved one, but I actually feel…Depressed again," I admitted.

 _{How depressed, Hayden?}_

"Not like before, but just in general. I can't seem to stop crying, and it's like I still feel the betrayal from when my parents were going to kick me out, and the night when dad grabbed my arm. I keep seeing it, and it only started after I agreed to stay here so mom could have a little more support," I informed.

 _{And that admiral, but you have to worry about you, babe. If being in that house is making you remember all that, and feeling depressed, then you need to go stay with Gabriel or my parents tonight. The memories of what happened will, unfortunately, never be forgotten even if you've forgiven them. The fact they did hurt you is always going to be in the back of your mind, as a fear that if it happened once; it can happen again. So the best thing for you would be to get out of there where the pain of that incident will fade, and it won't be so overwhelming coupled with the fact you just lost your grandfather. You're feeling depressed because it's becoming too much hurt at once, so remove one of the causes, and don't stay there.}_

I suppose that made sense. If being here was upsetting me because of the past, the smartest move would be to get away from it. I didn't want to be here with everyone going on about my grandfather, and I really didn't want to keep staying in this room where I had made the decision almost three years ago now to commit suicide.

"I'll stay with my uncle tonight, and then I'm sure he won't mind taking me to the transport center tomorrow for my return flight back there," I said.

 _{When is your flight?}_

"I leave Berk at 1:30 in the afternoon, should be leaving the mainland from Fort Archian with a group that is going into Syria at 2 pm, then arrive at the base with the time change around 11:30 pm," I stated.

 _{I'll be waiting for ya. Bludvist said we're off tomorrow night at 2200, then all day on the 12_ _th_ _.}_

"I can't wait to be in your arms again. I really need one of those hugs you always give me when I'm upset," I palmed away a few tears.

 _{Then I promise not to let go until you say. I love you, Hayden.}_

"I love you too, Troy," I tried to smile. I knew Troy would be able to help; he always could. Troy was more than my boyfriend, he was my best friend too, and that's what made us such a great couple. Tonight, I would stay with Uncle Gabriel, then be on my way back to Troy tomorrow, where I'm sure that with him near me; I'll be able to start feeling better from all this sadness.


	31. Chapter 31

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Thirty-One:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Wednesday, November 11, 2020-11:30 am)_

 **[Isle of Berk; Raven Point Park]**

Hayden spoke with Gabriel shortly after getting off the phone with Troy, and of course, the man did not mind Hayden staying with him one bit. So yesterday when the after party was over, Hayden left with Gabriel to get to his apartment with all the things he would need to return to Syria with. The night wasn't as bad being away from his parents' place, and Hayden told Gabriel the reason he wanted out of their house. Gabriel understood entirely and said that Hayden would always have a place to stay with him. Hayden knew that twelve hours from now, he would be back with Troy, and honestly; he couldn't wait. Hayden spoke to Troy this morning and learned Troy would be on a ten-hour patrol with the platoon, and one of the Lieutenants from another group. Hayden wouldn't be able to talk to him between flights, but that was okay; it wouldn't matter when Hayden got to Syria and could hug Troy. Hayden decided to go to the park at 10 am, and thus far, has been here all this time to just reflect on the last few days. Hayden was sitting on a park bench, staring out the lake before him.

"I thought I might find you here," came a familiar voice. Hayden turned to see Avery standing there.

"Hi, Avery," Hayden greeted.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Avery asked. Hayden shook his head and moved a little so she could take a seat beside him.

"Thought you were working like the others," Hayden said.

"Nah, it's my off day, but the others are meeting here for lunch at 12 since the weather is perfect for November," Avery smiled. "Maybe you can join us?"

"Well, I gotta be at the Berk Transportation Station for 1:30 to catch a chopper back to the mainland. Fort Archian sent one so I wouldn't have to take the hour ferry ride," Hayden informed. "I guess I have time to hang until 1 pm," he added.

"That's great. And hey, your deployment is almost over," Avery beamed.

"Thank the Gods," Hayden sighed out, sitting back on the bench.

"Not easy to be over there?" Avery inquired.

"It's not as bad the news crews make it out to be. Yeah, it gets a little heavy now and then, but most of the time; we're sitting around looking for something to do," Hayden enlightened.

"Really?" Avery blinked.

Hayden nodded. "Most of the missions are recon; just gathering information. A few of them are unpin and rescue. Guards or patrols might be long, but sometimes we just sit around in one area and watch things. Hell, there were a few instances where we hung with the locals; families working, kids playing. No; it's not as awful as everyone believes," he assured.

"That seems nice, but I meant as in not comfortable dealing with any losses," Avery reiterated. Hayden flinched a little, glancing off to the side, and then casting his eyes down. There had been other deaths in the Alpha Company besides Kristopher Hunters, Tucker Wayver, and Sydney Ostberg. The company started with one hundred and forty-eight people, not including the officers, and now it was down to one hundred and twenty-two. Twenty-six warriors gone, and Hayden knew that could change in the blink of an eye. The Inferno Platoon, in total so far had lost five over the last fifteen months. There was Kristopher Hunters, the leader. Then, Tucker, Sydney, Sonny, and Kody. Two shots to the chest on the left side killed Kody two months before Hunters died, and Sonny died after being stabbed in the chest, but his death happened on the chopper ride back the base. Hayden was brought from his thoughts by feeling Avery's hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked,"

"No, it's okay. It's…War; it happens even if we don't like it. Unfortunately, we all know the ultimate price we might have to pay for freedom and peace," Hayden remarked, then he looked out to the water again.

"No, I meant that I shouldn't have brought up losing people you were close to when you just lost your grandfather," Avery said softly. "Is that why you came here before you end up going back; to remember him?"

Hayden nodded once. "Poppy always used to take me here when I was little. We'd have picnics, feed the birds, watch the clouds go by and see what pictures we could see. I had some of the best years of my life with that man,"

"I know, Hayden. There were many times that we all came with you two; it was always a fun time running around the playground, and he'd get us ice cream before we left. Odin bless him for being able to handle all of us at the same time," Avery chuckled a little. Hayden did too.

"Yeah…" Hayden agreed, though, his chuckle half of one and sad. Hayden wished he could talk to Troy, but he knew his boyfriend was already on that ten-hour guard and would get off of it just before Hayden arrived back in Syria. Right now, it was going on lunchtime, and the rest of friends would be coming shortly.

"Your singing was incredible on Friday; we never knew you could," Avery said, trying to change the subject.

Hayden shrugged. "It not exactly something I made public knowledge,"

"But still; it was terrific," Avery smiled at him.

"Thanks, I think. I don't really feel like I'm good at it," Hayden informed. Avery's hand rested on Hayden's gently as he looked at her surprised.

"You are amazing at it, Hayden. You know; I really missed you when you took off a couple years ago…" Avery trailed off, blushing a little. "I worry about you when you're over there in Syria,"

"Y-You don't need to; I know what I'm doing," Hayden assured. Avery moved a bit closer as Hayden tensed a little. All of a sudden, Avery leaned in and pressed her lips to Hayden's. Instantly, his eyes widened, and he pushed her back while getting to his feet. "What in Thor's name are you doing, Avery!?"

It was then that Avery realized what she did, and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry! Hayden, I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me,"

"Why would you even think it's okay to kiss me!?" Hayden yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry! I really am! I just…I've always liked you, and seeing you so miserable; I-I don't know. I just did it," Avery tried.

"Avery, I am GAY and have a BOYFRIEND!" Hayden emphasized both words for her. "Gods, Troy is going to flip out…" Hayden raked his hands through his semi-long hair. Avery stood up with her hands out.

"No! No, don't tell Troy, Hayden! Please?" Avery pleaded.

"You expect me not to tell Troy that one of my friends who knows I'm gay and is taken but likes me anyway kissed me?!" Hayden asked.

"Please?! He'll be furious, and I-I don't want to get yelled at by him; Troy is…Scary when it comes to anything regarding you," Avery begged now.

"No kidding? I know he's protective. Troy loves me, and he doesn't want me to get hurt again given the circumstances of how we met when I was in this same park about to shoot myself in the side of the head because everyone walking out of my life and abandoning me!" Hayden remarked.

"I swear I won't do it again," Avery grabbed his hand. Hayden pulled his from hers and backed up.

Hayden shook his head. "Troy told me he didn't trust any of you, and I should have listened!" Hayden glared as Avery bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry.

"Hayden?" Hailey asked. Hayden looked over to see the friends had arrived. No; he wasn't doing this, and he wanted out of the park now. Hell, he wanted out of Berk. Hayden grabbed his phone and dialed a number while putting it on the speaker to make sure he had everything.

" _Kongur here,"_ a voice answered.

"Cody; it's Hayden," Hayden said.

" _Hey, LT! What's up?"_

"Have you arrived at BTC yet?" Hayden inquired.

" _Uh, yeah. Just landed about fifteen minutes ago. You still coming at 1330?"_

"Change in plans. I need you at RPP to pick me up," Hayden stated.

" _Raven Point Park? Sure, where ya at?"_

"Edge of the lake where the playground is. How fast can you get here?" Hayden wondered.

" _About five minutes once I get in the air. Why the rush? Has something hap-,"_

"Pretend its an immediate extraction out of enemy territory and move your ass, boy. I need out. Chopper, NOW! That's a direct order, Lance Corporal Kongur!" Hayden demanded.

" _Aye, sir, Lieutenant Haddock!"_ the call ended second later as Hayden pulled out his boots, hat, and ACU coat.

"Is everything okay?" Shane wondered.

"No; it's not. Sorry, I won't be staying for lunch after all. Perhaps after the tour ends; we can all hang out. Shane, let Gabriel and parents know that I had an earlier departure than planned and I'll call them later," Hayden said as he kicked off his sneakers, and slipped into his boots; tucking in the pants and lacing his boots up. Hayden got his coat on, then put his hat on his head while putting everything else away and closing his bag before putting it on his shoulder. After all that, the sound of a chopper nearing was heard.

"Hayden, please! I'm so sorry. Don't tell him, please? We can just pretend it never happened, and he doesn't have to know." Avery pleaded.

"No, Troy and I don't do that to one another. He's my boyfriend and my best friend. Our friendship and relationship are based on communication and trust! If you didn't want this coming out, then you shouldn't have done it. What kind of friend are you? How dare you ask me to lie to Troy and keep this from him to cover your ass! I just…Can't even believe you right now, or deal with this. And I sure as hell don't know if I can forgive it a second time as you've already hurt me once before!" Hayden stated. The chopper landed as Hayden walked over; it was a small one, built for four or fewer people. Hayden tossed his bag in the storage area, then climbed into the co-pilot spot. After Hayden got the headset on and gave a thumbs up to his friend, the helicopter lifted into the air and was gone heading to the main island.

"Avery. What the hell did you do?" Drew asked after the area went quiet.

"I did something foolish," Avery closed her eyes.

"Such as?" Rylee wondered.

"I-I kissed him," Avery admitted. The friends' eyes widened at the confession. Avery kissed Hayden, and had wanted him not to tell Troy? No wonder he was upset, and just bailed to return to Syria.

 **. . .**

 _(11:47 pm)_

 **[Aleppo, Syria; Sector Myrkur]**

Getting to the Archian Outpost; Hayden was actually glad to be back. Gods, he really had needed to get out of Berk after everything at the park. Hayden was exhausted, and still upset about what happened with Avery, but all he wanted was to be in Troy's arms after everything this past five days. The loss of his grandfather, the overwhelming depression from being in his parents' house, and now this with Avery. No; he wanted away from Berk and to be with his boyfriend. A Jeep dropped Hayden off just outside the M1 Barrack as he held his backpack on one shoulder and sighed. Finally, Hayden opened the door and walked in to be greeted by everyone who was still awake even though it was almost midnight.

"Hayden!" they cheered, and even the girls scrambled over to welcome him back. Troy was before Hayden instantly.

"I've missed you, Hayden…" Troy whispered as everyone began to back off to give the two lovers some space.

"I've missed you as well, Troy," Hayden replied.

"How are you? Is everything okay? Holding up alright?" Troy asked with his hands on Hayden's shoulder. Hayden's face fell some as Troy frowned.

"Holding up, but not okay. I miss my grandfather, and I'm tired," Hayden revealed as Troy kissed his forehead. "I just…want to be held…and sleep if that's not too much to ask?"

"Not too much at all, Love. Why don't you take off the hat, coat, and boots? Go use the bathroom. Let Bludvist know you're back, and then come lay in bed. I can hold you until you fall asleep," Troy suggested. Hayden nodded as he took his phone from his pocket and set it on his nightstand.

"There is…Something I want to talk to you about," Hayden confessed as Troy stared at him.

"Alright, go ahead," Troy invited.

Hayden shook his head. "Can I tell you tomorrow after I've gotten some rest? It has to do with earlier today before the flight back when I was at the park. And I promise I will let you know tomorrow; I'm just…mentally and physically exhausted, Troy. Like, it's actually starting to make me feel sick," he said. Troy kissed him softly and nodded.

"Then we can speak tomorrow, babe. Just tell me if I'm going to like this or not so I can prepare for the information?" Troy inquired.

"You're going to hate it, and probably get pissed," Hayden admitted.

Troy sighed some. "Alright. Well, I'm sure whatever it is; we can get through it together as we always do," Troy assured. Hayden kissed Troy's cheek.

"One of the many reasons I love you," Hayden smiled a little, then left the barrack to use the bathroom. No sooner than three minutes passed as Hayden's phone vibrated on the nightstand. Troy glanced over to see a Skype message from; **Shield_Maiden5100{Avery}**. Troy saw the battery dipping into the red, so he put it on his own charger. However, Troy caught sight of what Avery had written since Hayden's phone was set up to show previews before unlocking the phone to reply.

 _Hayden. I know you're upset with me because of what happened at the park. You're right; I had no right to kiss you, but please…don't hate me. I just got…caught up in my feelings for you, and I didn't mean for it to happen. Please, forgive me? I'll do anything. Please, message me back when you get this? I really am sorry…_

Troy's eyes widened. Avery KISSED Hayden?! Is that why Hayden seemed so upset right now, on top of losing his grandfather. And is this what Hayden was going to tell him? Hayden mentioned that something happened at the park, and Avery is saying she kissed him there. Also, Hayden noted Troy would hate what he said and would be pissed. Well, Troy was mad. However, not at Hayden, he wasn't. Troy wanted to know everything first before he went getting pissed. Besides, Hayden might not like knowing Troy found out about this by looking at a private message that wasn't meant for him. Troy took a deep breath and relaxed as Hayden returned five minutes later, finally kicking off his boots. Hayden took off his outer coat, and hat before laying in bed. Troy smiled as he kissed Hayden's cheek, and held him tightly.

"I love you, Troy," Hayden yawned.

"I love you too, Hayden. Rest now," Troy replied. Soon, Hayden was knocked out there, and Troy remained next to him until he fell asleep as well.


	32. Chapter 32

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Thirty-Two:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Tuesday, December 15, 2020-9:30 pm)_

 **[Aleppo, Syria; M1 Barrack]**

It was ten days until Christmas, and Hayden hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Troy about what happened in November when Avery kissed him before Hayden returned to Syria. The initial plan had been for Troy and Hayden to speak on the morning of the 12th in November, but Troy woke up late and ended up sick with the flu of all things for six days. Unfortunately, by that time, the workload began to increase for both Marines. Hayden and Troy were running different missions and shifts, only very few together, but even they; they couldn't talk about personal matters. Also, if Troy had some spare time off, Hayden was stuck in meetings. It seemed they might not get around to talking. A night, the situation wasn't any different because the two of them were exhausted. Hayden hadn't spoken to Avery since the incident, but he did talk to the others and said he didn't know if he could just look the other way this time. Gabriel, Spencer, and Vivian were aware as well. Hayden asked them not to give Avery a hard time to keep the peace because he didn't want to get home in February and have everyone arguing. Hayden was nervous to tell Troy, worried how his boyfriend would react to such news. However, Hayden knew that it had to happen, so he was pulling Troy aside when Troy returned from the showers in a few minutes.

 **. . .**

Minutes passed as soon, Troy entered the barrack with a towel over his shoulder, but fully dressed. Hayden was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and seemingly, zoned out.

"Babe?" Troy asked as Hayden looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

Hayden closed his eyes, sighing, then sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of the cot. "No, Troy; it's not. I need to talk to you about something," Hayden informed.

"Alright, I'm all ears," Troy stated.

"Not in here," Hayden got to his feet and headed outside the barrack. Troy blinked, but he put his towel down and followed Hayden out.

"What's going on, Hayden?" Troy questioned.

"Something happened last month before I returned to Syria after the five-day leave for my grandfather's death," Hayden began. "I was at the park, just remembering times with Poppy when Avery showed up; she said she was meeting the others for lunch and asked if I wanted to join. I told her yes since I didn't have anything else to do until 1:30 pm when I left Berk for Fort Archian. Avery and I got to talking on one of the benches, and then out of the blue…" Hayden paused, taking a breath. "She kissed me,"

Troy stayed quiet, his eyes widening in surprise at the information.

"I pushed her away instantly, and we fought. Well, more like I yelled and she said she didn't know what came over her, but had always liked me. I reminded her I was gay, and with you, and she just kept apologizing. Avery…begged me not tell you because she knew you'd probably get upset and mad. I ended up calling the chopper to get me early, and I left without really saying goodbye to anything," Hayden continued.

"And this happened last month?" Troy asked, finally finding his words. Hayden nodded. "Why didn't you tell me the night you got back?"

"I tried to, Troy. Don't you remember? I asked if I could tell you the next morning because I was mentally and physically exhausted," Hayden enlightened.

"Then why am I just learning about it now if you told me then?" Troy inquired.

"We never got to talk the next morning. Y-You got sick with the flu, and then after that, we were swamped with work and never getting a minute alone to speak," Hayden explained, becoming nervous.

"So out of nowhere, she just kissed you on the cheek and admitted to liking you even though you're gay, and taken; knowing that entirely, and she still did it with no regard?" Troy looked at Hayden.

"She kissed me on the lips, baby. And I pushed her off right away," Hayden said again. "She's terrified of you,"

"Me?" Troy arched a brow.

Hayden nodded. "Yeah, she begged me not to tell you about this because she knows how protective of me you are,"

"Yet you still didn't tell me for over a month?" Troy looked off to the side.

"N-No; it wasn't because of that, babe. I haven't spoken to Avery at all since that day; I-I told her straight away that I don't keep secrets from you. I told her was appalled that she would ask me to lie to you," Hayden defended quickly. "I-I mentioned that I couldn't deal with what she did and that I didn't know if I could forgive it as she's already hurt me once with the others. It was bad she walked out of my life, but it hurts that she decided that day with everything going on-," he was cut off.

"Who else knows about this?" Troy questioned.

"My friends, parents, and Gabriel," Hayden admitted.

"So everyone has known, except for me?" Troy closed his eyes as Hayden's face fell.

"Avery told them…I-I haven't said anything, Troy. I swear. Avery said something to the friends after I left, and Shane told my parents, who told Gabriel," Hayden explained.

"But you've still known all this time, and couldn't have mentioned it one of the nights before we went to bed? Like you did tonight?" Hayden bit his lower lip. "This girl, with no regard that you are in a relationship; kisses you on the lips, then begs you not to say anything? But here we are a month later from the incident, and I am just finding out about it," Troy clenched his fists a bit.

"I-I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, and all I've been doing is looking for a chance to pull you aside without us being thoroughly exhausted, or busy to inform you. I wanted…to make sure we'd have time to get it out and talk about it without worry of being pulled away for work-related things," Hayden confessed. "A-Are you mad at me?"

"I need to sit with this, and think a bit," Troy replied. Hayden was nervous now.

"It going this long unknown had nothing to do with the fact she pleaded me not to say anything to you. I never intended-," Hayden started.

"Hayden, I did not ask for an explanation. I would like to be left alone, so I don't snap at you, to do some thinking, so why don't you just head back inside the barrack? Alright?" Troy stated. Hayden was taken aback by Troy basically telling him to go away. Hayden didn't say anything else as he felt tears pick at his eyes, and quickly turned heel to get inside. Troy sighed. Yes; he was agitated at this information, and not even that it was a month later. Avery kissed HIS boyfriend, on the lips, and then asked Hayden not to say anything just to cover her own ass from Troy's anger. Damn right that Avery should be afraid. Troy wasn't mad at Hayden, but he was furious with Avery. How dare she kiss Hayden, and put him into a position to have to deal with all this right after his grandfather died!

Aside from Troy being livid that Avery kissed Hayden when she knew entirely that Hayden is gay and in a relationship; Avery chose the day after the funeral to do it? Hayden was at that park to mourn, not be kissed by some girl who has liked him for a long time. Troy only sent Hayden off so he could figure out how he was going to handle this Avery situation. What could he do? Yell at her? No; Avery is a cop, and that would land him in a right place if he threatened her over hurting Hayden again. Troy supposed there was nothing he could without consulting his father on an idea that would be legal.

"Hayden? Are you okay?" the sound of Harry asking Hayden if he was alright got Troy to worry. Troy crept to the semi-open barrack door to see Hayden laying on his bed, trying to hide his tears.

"He's probably missing his grandfather, guys; let's leave him alone," Seymour mentioned. Troy moved back as Commander Bludvist approached and saw him.

"What are you doing outside, Sergeant Raseri?" Donovan asked.

"Just…Getting some fresh air," Troy lied. Donovan arched a brow, then entered the barrack. Troy went inside to see what was going on.

"Lieutenant Haddock," Donovan stated as Hayden stood up, quickly palming away his tears. "I would ask if you're alright, but the tears say otherwise,"

Hayden cleared his throat. "I'm fine, Commander. What can I do for you?" he asked.

Donovan eyed him, then sighed. "There is a situation half an hour away. You're being asked for to take part. If you come with me; I'll explain more on the way to HQ,"

"Aye, sir!" Hayden saluted as he grabbed his things and followed Donovan out, casting a quick glance at Troy who looked worried. Hayden sighed as he remembered that Troy wanted to be left alone to think, so he just focused on his trail behind his commanding officer.

 **. . .**

 _(Wednesday, December 16, 2020-5:18 am)_

 **[M1 Barrack]**

Troy didn't like when Hayden was called away for these special missions because he never went with anyone from the platoon. It was one or two warriors from each company to form Battalion-sized group of Special Ops members. Hayden was the only man picked out of Inferno, and there were even some things Troy wasn't allowed to know, which sucked. Also, Troy didn't like that Hayden had been crying right before he left. Troy wondered if he was the cause of their talk right before Donovan showed up. Troy managed to get a little sleep, but his worry for Hayden being gone since 9:47 pm last night kept him up. Troy checked the clock on his phone; **5:18 A**.

"I'm sure he's okay, Troy," Theodore offered.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Troy asked.

"You've only sighed heavily every five minutes since 0445," Andrew chuckled a little.

"I can't help it, guys. Hayden and I kind of got into a small argument earlier, and I feel like I might have been the reason he was crying because I basically told him to leave me alone for a bit so I could think. Gods, I'm such an idiot. I never should-," Troy closed his eyes.

"Troy, you and Hayden have been together for a year and five months without a single problem, even being that we're deployed. Okay? Couples fight all the time, and occasionally, you both need to give one another a little space. It's the only way to keep a relationship strong," Ethan advised.

"What do you mean?" Troy inquired.

"You two are always together when you can be. Meals, your couple date nights, missions, guards, and patrols. Alright? You two never fight about anything, so when something like this happens; no matter what it was about, you need some space away to really appreciate what you have and don't want to lose," Harry offered.

"Yeah. Fighting lets you see how much someone really means to you," Blake jumped in.

"The fact you're lying awake and worried if you're the one who made him cry shows how much you love him, and are willing to talk through the problem and makeup. And Hayden crying means he's afraid that he did something to make you think about leaving him, so he's afraid to lose you. The point is…It's healthy for couples to fight, Troy; it can't always be perfect," Brian interjected.

"You two had your fight or whatever and had some time apart. Next time you see him; tell Hayden you're sorry, that you love him and you two will work it out together. Hug, kiss, and it's all good again," Harvey suggested. Troy nodded, accepting their advice. Right now; he just wanted Hayden back in the barrack to see if he was alright.

 **. . .**

 _(7:37 am)_

 **[M1 Barrack]**

As everyone was preparing to leave for breakfast, the door opened revealing Hayden standing there. Hayden walked in, removing his guns, vest, boots, and helmet. Finally, the outer coat came off as he flopped on his cot, then closed his eyes and appeared to just knock out almost instantly. Troy didn't like that one bit and went to check on him, but Commander Bludvist came in.

"Leave Lieutenant Haddock be, Sergeant Raseri; it's been a long night for him and a small team of others," Donovan informed.

"Are we allowed to know?" Troy asked.

"The basics, yes. You may recall a few weeks ago that three warriors went missing in action. Well, we've been sending recon teams out to infiltrate enemy bases and see if we couldn't locate our missing Marines there. Sure enough, we did. HQ sent a small group of twelve to rescue them, and Lieutenant Haddock was selected to head that detail, and he did spectacularly too. However, it was long, and there were a few setbacks with being pinned and some firefights, and even being captured for an hour an a half, but no injuries or deaths. As I said, Lieutenant Haddock is extremely tired, and I believe he's earned himself a day to catch up on sleep missed, and then one to relax. Off you go to the chow hall now," Donovan motioned.

"Yes, Commander," the others replied to him. Troy glanced at Hayden, then he left the barrack with the rest of the platoon. As soon as he got the chance; he would apologize to Hayden for last night, and then they could make up and put it behind them.


	33. Chapter 33

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Thirty-Three:**

 _{Troy's POV}_

 _(Monday, February 1, 2021-9:25 am)_

 **[Aleppo, Syria; Section M]**

Hayden was in a meeting, then he'd be going on a patrol while I sit in the barrack on my bed. I finished breakfast early and came back here to do some much-needed thinking. Hayden told me about Avery kissing him on December 15th, 2020, and now we're in February, fourteen days shy of it being two months since that information was revealed to me. I was still furious with Avery, but I realized that there was nothing I could do except tell her to leave Hayden alone unless he wanted to speak to her. I can't threaten Avery; she's a cop, and my father wouldn't think highly of me if I did something like that. I used the next available time I had with Hayden to tell him I was sorry for getting so upset, and also that he had done nothing wrong. We hugged, and kissed. I thought we were okay, but Hayden's been acting very strange lately, and I can't quite figure out why. I've considered pulling Hayden aside to talk to him, but whenever I try; it seems he's too busy or tired. I didn't understand anymore; I did what guys suggested, but I still felt like Hayden was hurt because of me telling him I wanted to be alone so I could think. I only sent him off so I wouldn't accidentally yell at him in my frustration about Avery kissing my boyfriend when she damn well knew that he was gay, and didn't have any feelings for her, also that Hayden is in a relationship with me. On top of all that the fact Avery had wanted Hayden to keep the information from me. I couldn't believe her, and what bothered me the most is that Hayden said what she did hurt him, and he didn't know if he could forgive Avery a second time. I couldn't say I blamed him.

I needed to talk to mom, or maybe dad about this. Hayden was getting distant, I didn't know why, but I wanted to so I could fix it. I checked my watch; **9:30 A**. That meant it was 7:30 am back in Berk; dad would be at work, but I think mom is off today. I grabbed my phone and pulled up Skype, then clicked my mom's name after seeing she was online right now. I waited for it to connect.

 _{Hi sweetie!}_

I smiled. "Hey, Mom. How's your morning going?"

 _{Much better now that I'm getting to talk to you. Where's Hayden? Is he with you too?}_

"No, he's in a meeting right now, then going on an eight-hour patrol. Why is your morning better? Something happen at home?" I inquired.

 _{Your father is home, sick with a cold, and Cole went and got himself suspended for two days.}_

"Oh, boy. What did he do?" I asked.

My mother sighed heavily. _{Apparently, he was having a bad day and mouthed off to his teachers. The sarcasm got him a detention, but then he started cursing. The teacher went to take Cole to the office to see the principal and Cole shoved him back into some desks saying not to touch him. All that aside, it earned him two days detention. He returns to school Monday, with a formal apology to his teacher.}_

"That's not like Cole, Mom. Something else has to be going on. Did he say why?" I wondered, a bit concerned about my little brother.

 _{No, just that it was a bad day and he didn't mean to go off.}_

"Do you want me to talk to him, see if he'll tell me what's really going on?" I offered.

 _{If you think he'll talk, please do. Right now, he's downstairs in his room. Anyway, what did you call for, sweetheart? Any word on when you're coming home yet?}_

"Not yet," I shook my head. "I wanted to talk to you about something regarding Hayden, and hopefully get some advice on what to do,"

 _{Well, tell me what's been happening, son?}_

I took a breath and began to explain everything to her about the fight, making up, but now Hayden seeming different. After I was done, I sighed again. "And that's everything,"

 _{It sounds to me that he's still coping, Troy. When Avery kissed him, his grandfather has just passed away days before. Then, getting back to Syria and wanted to talk to you but everything else started making it harder for him to have a moment alone with you had to be weighing on him while trying to mourn the loss of a family member.}_

"So you don't think it has to do with the argument we had?" I questioned.

 _{I didn't say that. It's only been about three months since his grandfather died, so Hayden is probably still trying to deal with that loss. Unfortunately, with his position in the Marines as Lieutenant, and the fact you're deployed doesn't give him much time to mourn correctly as his head needs to be focused on work. The pain gets pushed back so it won't hinder guards, missions, or patrol, even meetings. And when he has time at night; I'm betting he just goes to sleep. As for the fight; Hayden might be feeling that he's responsible for upsetting you with the information about the kiss.}_

"But I told him that wasn't his fault, and he did nothing wrong," I said quickly.

 _{But how do you think if felt for Hayden to have no time where you two could discuss a serious matter? Almost a month before there were a few minutes for you two to talk, and as I said; he's still mourning, but has to focus on work. Everything started to bear down on him, Troy, and he had no way of releasing his emotions. And like now with the tour almost over; Hayden realizes that he'll finally have some free time. But what do you think is going to happen when he doesn't need to worry about missions, meetings, or any of that?}_

I understood what she was saying now and sighed. "He'll mourn the loss, and dread running into Avery because of what happened between them,"

 _{Precisely, son. Hayden knows that probably in the next few weeks; you'll both be home. And that can bring on a lot of emotion within itself. It's likely going to overwhelm Hayden to be home after so long, the mourning, wondering how to deal with the Avery situation. The fight could be bothering Hayden too, even if you've made up already. You have to see it from Hayden's point of view that to him, Avery asked him to keep a secret from you and it was almost a month later when Hayden found a time you two could talk without interruption. To Hayden; he did keep a secret, and that hurts him. On top of all that, there will some adjusting to. Coming home from war might take its toll, any friends you might have lost, trying to cope with being out of a dangerous place. I'm sure your commanding officer will make a warning of watching for signs of PTSD starting. All you can do is keep reminding Hayden that you're there for him.}_

"I will, Mom. Thanks," I smiled a little. "Alright, now let me talk to Cole," I told her as she nodded and went to take the phone to my little brother as I began to think of ways I could help Hayden once we got home.

 **. . .**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Saturday, February 13, 2021-5:35 pm)_

 **[Chow Hall; Syria]**

Troy got to the bottom of why Cole had such an awful day after speaking to his little brother. Cole found out that morning from his girlfriend that she missed her period and was a few days late. Cole acted out because he was stressed that his girl is pregnant so he wasn't paying attention in class. When the teacher called him out on it, Cole got upset and reacted poorly. Troy told Cole that he needed to tell mom and dad the truth. Cole did so, and of course, Dustin and Rachel were not happy but said they would support whatever Cole and his girlfriend wanted to do. Troy knew for sure now that the girlfriend, Rosanna Falk, is indeed pregnant and five weeks along, going on six. Nothing had been decided on what they were going to do, but Troy offered his support as well. Hayden seemed alright, but Troy felt like there was more going on. Tonight, they were enjoying dinner in the Mess Hall. Everyone appeared to be having a good time.

"ALPHA COMPANY!" Commander Bludvist got their attention. "You're going home on the 19th!" he announced. The Alpha Company uproared in joy. Next Friday they were going home because the tour was over! Finally! None of them could wait.

 **. . .**

 _(Friday, February 19, 2021-4:40 pm)_

 **[Berk Transportation Center]**

Alpha Company was home! Everyone dispersed at the main island to get to their homes. Hayden and Troy finally climbed off the ferry and made their way off the docks and into the station. There was applause from everyone seeing the warriors return home from war. Troy and Hayden reached their families, and there were hugs all around. However, Hayden noticed one person missing. Uncle Gabriel.

"Where's my Godfather?" Hayden asked. Spencer and Vivian gave him a half-smile. Hayden didn't like that.

"We're going to go visit him right now," Spencer said.

"What do you mean to _visit_ him?" Hayden inquired. "I know that Uncle Gabriel wouldn't work through a day like this; he would have taken it off,"

"He's not working, son," Vivian informed. "There was…an accident while you were flying in," Hayden's eyes widened. Troy moved next him, but Hayden already had his bags picked up.

"Take me to him, right now and start explaining," Hayden ordered. Vivian and Spencer sighed, following after Hayden who was heading to the car. Troy sighed a bit, lowering his head.

"I'm sure he's just worried for Gabriel, Troy," Dustin offered. Troy nodded, then the Raseri family exited the center to go home as well.

 **. . .**

 _(10:20 pm)_

 **[Raseri Household]**

Hayden got back to Troy's house after taking a taxi from the hospital. Hayden walked in to see the Raseri family in the living room. Troy got to his feet.

"Hayden?" Troy asked.

"Is Gabriel alright?" Rachel inquired softly. Hayden stayed quiet, but he shook his head no to Rachel's question. Troy watched Hayden's bottom lip start quivering, and tears forming in his eyes. Before Troy could go to comfort his boyfriend; Hayden walked away and went downstairs. Troy didn't know what to do; did he leave Hayden alone or go find out what happened?

"Go, son; I think he needs you right now," Dustin urged. Troy nodded, then followed after Hayden.

 **. . .**

 **[Troy & Hayden's Room]**

Troy walked into the room and saw Hayden's things dropped to the floor near the closet, but Hayden was crying face down on the pillow. Troy closed the door to the room and crouched down by the bed as he put a hand on Hayden's back.

"Babe? Talk to me, please? What's wrong? What happened?" Troy tried. Hayden turned his head to look at Troy, then forced himself to sit up while wiping his eyes and sniffling.

"Un-Uncle Gab…riel was in a bad car wreck, a-and now he's in ICU and a coma," Hayden informed. Troy couldn't believe it, no wonder Hayden was so upset. Troy got up and hugged Hayden tightly, letting his boyfriend cry on his shoulder. "Th-The doctors…don't know if he'll wake up, or even survive…" Hayden sobbed. Troy held Hayden tighter.

"It's going to be okay, Hayden. Gabriel is a tough guy, and he won't let a car accident be the end of him. I'm sure of it; he'll pull through, just have faith," Troy assured confidently. This wasn't fair at all. Hayden goes off to war for eighteen months and in that time frame loses five people in the platoon, never mind that company as a whole. Troy feared that coming back to haunt Hayden in the form of PTSD, but had no idea how bad it could end up being. Some cases were light, and some were severe. Hayden's grandfather passed away just three months ago in November, and now getting home from deployment, which is supposed to be a happy day has turned miserable because now Gabriel is in the hospital, ICU, and a coma where they don't think he'll survive. Hayden didn't need or deserve all this, and Troy was deeply concerned that it was going to push Hayden into his depression. Troy knew that he needed to watch Hayden carefully until he knew for sure how bad it could be or if it blew over.


	34. Chapter 34

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Thirty-Four:**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

 _(Sunday, February 28, 2021-4:40 pm)_

 **[Berkian Memorial Hospital]**

After eighteen long months of being at war, I was finally home on the Isle of Berk. I was expecting to see Troy's parents and little brother. My folks and maybe my friends. I definitely wanted to see my Uncle Gabriel, but he wasn't there. As soon as I had asked where my uncle was; I wish I hadn't. My parents said there was an accident, and I swear my heart skipped a beat in terror that I was about to be told my Godfather had been killed. I breathed a sigh of relief that Gabriel was alive, but the relieved feeling didn't last long upon hearing that my uncle was in the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital, and in a coma that the doctors weren't even sure he would recover from. After reaching the destination, I asked my parents if they could just leave me alone while I was there, and they understood that even though I just got home from Syria; hearing my uncle was in the ICU and a coma meant I wanted to be with him for a bit. I stayed until visiting hours were over at 10 pm, then returned to Troy's, utterly miserable. Troy comforted me the best he could, but it was hard to console me when I worried if my Godfather was going to live or not. It's been nine days that I've been home, and I've seen everyone; getting welcomed home and promises of getting to hang out as soon as I was settled. It sounded nice, but until I knew what was happening with Gabriel; I just wasn't in the mood to do anything.

Troy's little brother Cole and his girlfriend, Rosanna decided that they would keep their baby after the seven-week sonogram to check growth and placement. Tomorrow, Rosanna would be two months along. Other decisions hadn't been made yet as both teenagers still had one year of school left come September 2021. Right now, the two were just getting through their Junior Year. However; I had a strong feeling that Rosanna might be coming to live at the Raseri Home because her parents were livid that she got pregnant at seventeen. I suppose I understood their disappointment, but kicking out a pregnant teenager didn't sit well with me. Just as Dustin and Rachel didn't like that my parents threatened to kick me out of the house if I didn't pay them rent within two weeks. That's how I ended up living with Troy the day we had become best friends. And to this day, I still couldn't be more grateful to the Raseri's for opening their home to me. I haven't seen Avery once, and I kind of didn't want to. I still haven't decided if I'm going to or even can forgive her. I mean, she kissed me knowing I'm with Troy and that gay. How was I supposed to let that go? And she asked me to lie to my boyfriend? That was messed up and bothered me that as a friend, or so she said she was, that she did these things.

Today is my twenty-first birthday, and while that should overjoy me; it doesn't because once again, almost everyone has forgotten about it. My birthday is February 29th, and that date, unfortunately, only comes every four years. So naturally, when that day doesn't show on a calendar; everyone forgets. I typically celebrate my birthday on the 28th unless it's a year where the 29th is present. This year, almost everyone seems to have forgotten. I got wished a happy birthday by Dustin, Cole, Rachel, and of course, Troy, but nobody else; not even my parents. I always usually got one from Gabriel, but I guess that wasn't happening this time around. Right now, I was at the hospital; sitting with Gabriel. Troy said he had to help his parents with something, and I didn't mind. The time was going on 4:45 pm as I sighed heavily. I heard the hospital door open as I glanced over to see Troy standing there.

"Hi, babe," Troy greeted.

"Hi, baby," I said softly, then looked back at Gabriel. I closed my eyes as I felt Troy walk next to me. Troy's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Any changes?" Troy asked.

"The doctors say he's stable, and will live, but can't predict how long he'll stay in the coma or how he'll be when he does," I informed.

"Well, some good news is better than nothing, Love. At least we know that he'll survive," Troy offered, I nodded knowing he was right. "Come on," he said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Hayden; it's your twenty-first birthday. I'm not going to let you spend the entire thing until 2200 here at the hospital. Let's go to dinner together, a date?"

"B-But Gabr-," I began.

"Will be okay here, babe. And I'm sure he wouldn't want you spending all your time here worrying about him. What's something he would say? _Oh, go have yer fun and don't ya worry 'bout me, laddie. Ole Gabriel will be just fine_ ," Troy imitated Gabriel's solid Scottish accent. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh, but it was pretty good. Troy smiled. "Come on," he motioned with his head and offered a hand. "Let's go get a bite to eat, spend your birthday together. Hell, we can celebrate both of ours since mine happened while we were still in Syria," I got up and kissed Uncle Gabriel's forehead, then left with Troy.

 **. . .**

 _(9:20 pm)_

 **[Raseri House]**

Troy and I went to dinner together, then decided to go do indoor mini golf when we passed the establishment and figured, why not? After Troy kicked my butt in that, we decided to grab ice cream and go for a moonlit stroll in the park. It felt nice to do these kinds of things again without the worry of being interrupted because of a mission or others coming in, and we'd have to stop whatever it was we were doing. Let's face it, taking a night stroll through the Archian Outpost wasn't exactly romantic. However, now we were back at Troy's place and had already mentioned to Dustin and Rachel that we were heading downstairs to watch a movie. I had to admit; this birthday was turning out to be pretty alright given the circumstances. I think ending the night with my boyfriend sounded like a fantastic idea.

 _{Normal POV}_

Troy and Hayden were laying on the bed together watching a film; it was only about thirty minutes into it when Troy looked over at Hayden, smiling lightly.

"What?" Hayden asked.

"Just looking at you and realizing how lucky I am that you're mine," Troy said as Hayden blushed a little, looking off to the side. Troy turned Hayden's head, so they were facing one another again. Troy cupped Hayden's cheek, stroking it with his thumb before leaning in and kissed Hayden. Instantly, Hayden melted into it as the movie faded off as just background noise. In seconds, Troy positioned himself to crawl over Hayden and hold himself up with his arms and knees, still kissing.

 _ **{Lemon Start}**_

Moments after beginning, the lovers were feverishly making out and removing their clothes; tossing the articles to the floor and not caring where they landed. Troy's kisses moved to Hayden's neck; hitting the spot that made Hayden shiver with pleasure and gasp out Troy's name.

"Oh," Hayden moaned. Troy smiled as he ran his hands down Hayden's nude figure, making the man twitch at the light touch. Troy kissed down the front of Hayden's body, reaching his boyfriend's cock and holding it in his hand before beginning to suck on him. "Ah!" Hayden gripped Troy's shoulders at the feeling. The last time Troy and Hayden did something like this; it was July 16, 2020, their one-year anniversary and also their first time doing anything sexual. That had been a trial and error experience, but this time; Troy knew what Hayden enjoyed. Troy sucked on Hayden's length until he was hard, then Troy began stroking as well. "Gods, Troy…Mmm," Hayden panted.

After five minutes of this, Troy stopped and looked at his boyfriend. "You ready?" he asked.

"C-Can I do it to you?" Hayden asked.

Troy quirked a brow. "What? Give me a blow and handjob?" Hayden nodded to him.

"I-I've never done it before, and it's something I wanted to try last time," Hayden admitted. Troy chuckled as he nodded and moved off Hayden to lay down on his back. Hayden moved between his boyfriend's legs and carefully wrapped his hand around, then lowered his mouth to begin bringing his head up and down.

"Oh, Hayden," Troy breathed out, completely reclining back on the bed against the pillows. Hayden continued and eventually started to stroke as well. A few minutes passed before Troy made him stop.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hayden asked, confused.

"No, no, Love. If you keep that up, though, I'll cum too early," Troy smiled. Hayden nodded, understanding now as he moved back a little, then laid down once more as Troy reached into his nightstand to grab the lube out. "Want to try it differently tonight?"

"You mean a different position?" Hayden questioned.

"Yeah," Troy replied.

"Can we start with me on my hands and knees? It was…easier going in that way," Hayden admitted.

"Of course, flip over," Troy chuckled. Hayden did so as Troy got some lubricant on Hayden's rear, then himself before setting the small bottle down and placing the head of his cock at Hayden's entrance. Troy held his length, easing himself inside as Hayden tensed a little, hissing, but remembering to breathe and stay relaxed or it would hurt more. Hayden closed his eyes, calming down and unclenching while taking deep breaths. Once Troy was inside, he paused a moment and patted Hayden's side. "You need a minute?"

Hayden shook his head. "No, I'm alright. Go ahead," Hayden responded gently. Troy held Hayden's hips and began to rock his hips back and forth. Hayden didn't feel any pain at all, and he loved it. "Mmhm," he moaned.

"It's good?" Troy asked.

"Oh, yes. Don't stop," Hayden told him. Troy decided to pick up speed, and force. "Ah! Gods," he moaned out.

"You're so tight," Troy panted a little.

"Haven't done this in seven months…" Hayden reminded, breathing heavily.

"Very true," Troy chuckled as he continued. Ten minutes of this led to Troy pulling out and Hayden almost whimpering when the feeling disappeared. "Lay on your back, Love," Troy told him. Hayden rolled himself onto his back as Troy sat on his knees, then pulled Hayden's lower half forward so his legs would be over Troy's. Next, Troy quickly entered Hayden again, resuming the same speed and force as before.

Hayden's head whipped back onto the pillow in pleasure. "Mmm, fuck!" Hayden moaned loudly.

"Ssh, babe," Troy said. Hayden bit his bottom lip, trying to keep from moaning out again. Troy leaned forward, kissing Hayden's lips and beginning to make out while Troy still held his thrusts the way Hayden seemed to be enjoying them. At least now Hayden's moans were muffled by the kissing. Troy continued in this position for a good fifteen minutes.

"Can I ride you?" Hayden asked, which took Troy by surprise.

"I don't do pene-," Troy started.

"No, not like that, babe. Just me on top of you?" Hayden reiterated.

"Oh! Yeah, sure if you want to," Troy said as he pulled out and laid down on the bed. Hayden crawled over Troy, who held his length steady for Hayden to lower onto. Hayden cringed at first as it was a different feeling to be going down on instead of being pushed into. Hayden kept his knees on either side of Troy, then using Troy's chest to hold onto; Hayden started rocking himself back and forth. "Fuck…That's good," Troy put his hands on Hayden's hips to help guide him, then Troy used one hand to start stroking Hayden's length.

"Yes!" Hayden moaned. This position didn't last more than five or so minutes, because as soon as Hayden leaned forward to start kissing Troy; he took over by thrusting upward into Hayden's rear, but Hayden loved the feeling of being pounded into it seemed. "Ah! Troy…Yes! More…" Hayden asked, but remembered to keep his voice down.

"Get on your back again," Troy told him. Hayden lifted up, then laid down as Troy got back between Hayden's legs, lifting them up and keeping his hands on the undersides of Hayden's thighs before shoving in hard and fast once more.

"Gods!" Hayden cried out in pleasure. Each thrust back in was hard and came fast. Hayden loved it, and Troy was nearing his release. "Fa-Faster," Troy was happy to oblige his boyfriend, Troy angled himself just right and picked up speed while panting. Troy knew he was hitting Hayden's G-spot to get those kinds of moans, and that was fine because it meant Hayden was close to cumming too. "Mmm, ah! I'm…gonna…cum…" And there it was.

"M-Me too, Hayden," Troy grunted a bit. Troy happened to see Hayden hold his length as still as possible and start releasing, moaning as he did so. Troy grit his teeth after a final thrust and came as well, inside of Hayden's ass. Hayden's semen ended up on his own stomach, but Hayden didn't seem to care one bit. The two were panting, enjoying the orgasm. Troy let go of Hayden's legs and set them down on the bed before pulling out, then leaned over Hayden and kissing him passionately.

 _ **{Lemon End}**_

"I love you," Troy whispered against Hayden's lips.

"I love you too," Hayden smiled tiredly. Troy got off the bed to get a towel as he left Hayden to wipe off first, then himself before the two climbed into bed, turned off the TV. Hayden cuddled up to Troy after the two slipped their boxers on. Not long after, both of them were fast asleep.

 _(Tuesday, March 9, 2021-9 pm)_

 **{Berkian Memorial Hospital}**

Hayden's birthday hadn't been a total bust after he got to enjoy a date night with Troy, and the two ended the evening by making love and then falling asleep together by 10:30 pm. At the moment, Hayden was at the hospital to visit Gabriel. Troy had come to keep Hayden company, but the two would be going home soon as visiting hours would be over.

"We should thinking about heading home, Love," Troy said after checking the time.

Hayden sighed. "I know. I just…hate leaving him here," Hayden admitted.

"At least you know he's safe, and well taken care of," Troy reminded as he kissed Hayden's forehead.

"True. Alright, let's get back to your house," Hayden stood up, then he squeezed Gabriel's hand. "I'll come see you tomorrow, Uncle Gabe," Hayden went to walk away, but he felt a hand holding his. Hayden's eyes widened as he whipped around and looked at Gabriel who was beginning to open his eyes.

"Hayden, what is it?" Troy asked.

"Un-Uncle Gabriel?" Hayden said quickly. The man blinked a few times, then turned his head to see Hayden there.

"Hey, laddie. Fancy runnin' into yew 'ere," Gabriel forced a chuckle. "They send ya on family emergency leave just for me?"

"N-No, Uncle Gabe. My tour is over; I'm home," Hayden said, his tone cracking.

"Oh, sorry I missed yer homecoming; I'll make it up to ya," Gabriel said. "Now, how 'bout a hug?" Hayden didn't need to be told twice, he hugged Gabriel tightly, letting a few tears slip from his eyes. Gabriel was awake! Okay and out of the coma! It only took nineteen days since the incident, but who cared!? Hayden could not be happier than he was right now. Troy just smiled. Finally, things were going to be alright. Hayden wouldn't be so miserable now that Gabriel was awake, and everything would be just fine.


	35. Chapter 35

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Thirty-Five:**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

 _(April 2021)_

 **{Isle of Berk; Raseri Home}**

Uncle Gabriel waking up last month made me happier than I'd felt in a long time. That isn't to say I'm not glad with Troy, or other aspects of my life. My Godfather and I were close, and we always have been. I think what made the situation harder for me was knowing that the accident happened while I was flying home after the eighteen-month tour in Syria. I was relieved when doctors said that Uncle Gabe was stable, and would live, but nothing was better than being there when he woke up as if nothing had changed. Gabriel knew everything doctors asked about who he was, how old, where he lives and I couldn't have been more overjoyed that there was nothing wrong after the crash, and being in a coma for nineteen days. I stayed with him until 10 pm that night because I wanted to know when he might get to go home. The doctor on staff said that if everything went well, Uncle Gabe would get to return to his apartment by the end of the month. Sure enough, Tuesday, March 30th; Uncle Gabriel was released from Berkian Memorial Hospital. After that; I think I was able to relax a little. Sadly; Troy and I had to start reporting back to Fort Archian for work. Our days weren't hard, but they were long and tiring. Sometimes we moved or cleaned things, and others we did PT and mission scenarios. Nope, never a dull day for work and it was on a pretty cool schedule too.

See, us warriors had _work_ for three weeks, then in the last week, we'd get it off because we had weekend warrior training which was Friday at 5 am to Sunday at 5 pm where we stayed at Fort Archian to run war-like situations to keep us sharp and fit for possible deployments. I hope we didn't have another tour coming up because I'm still trying to recover from the first one. Upon returning to do military-related things; we were sent for evaluations to make sure we were okay with the deployment; anything we might have seen to affect us in doing our jobs. I had a case of PTSD, but it wasn't severe or anything the examiners were going to worry about unless it got worse. All military returning from war and trying to adjust to civilian life was difficult. I flinched hearing things that sounded or looked like guns and bombs, I don't like loud horns or alarms. And I dealt with minor nightmares about losing Kody Nyght and Sonny Stones. Why them? I was there for their deaths unlike with Kristopher Hunters, Sydney Ostberg, and Tucker Wayver. I watched Kody get shot twice, and ended up being the one to carry his body, and then Sonny was holding my hand on the chopper before he died. On top of all that; I'm still mourning the loss of my grandfather, who also died holding my hand in the hospital room.

At the moment, I was actually only awake because of a nightmare. I sat up in bed fast, panting and flipping on a light and trying to calm myself down.

"Babe?" Troy pushed himself up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. "It's just another nightmare, Troy," I told him.

"What did you see?" Troy inquired gently while handing me the water bottle from his nightstand.

"The night Kody died," I admitted, then took a drink. Troy gave me a squeeze. "I'm okay, really," I assured him. Troy didn't seem convinced, but also, it was 3:20 am, and we weren't going to fight about it. Troy knew about the PTSD, I couldn't not tell him what came back in my evaluation report. Though, Troy already kind of knew because I was having nightmares after we got home.

"Alright, if you need me; let me know. I love you," Troy said as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you too," I replied, then Troy went to lay back down. I took a few more breaths before setting the water bottle down, then turning off the light and drifting off to sleep once more.

 _(June 2021)_

 **[Raven Point Park]**

Aside from dealing with my slight case of PTSD, and mourning my grandfather still; there were other things starting to bring me down. I remember at one point my friends telling me that they try to hang out on Saturdays and Sundays whether it be relaxing at the park, or going to breakfast, lunch, or dinner together. I thought that because I was home, maybe we could see each other more, but I guess I was wrong. All through May, I'd ask if they wanted to get together to catch up, and we'd make plans, but a lot of them never came to pass. I know everyone is busy with work, but last I was informed; they all took weekends off to hang out. The only weekend I couldn't take part in was the first one of every month for drill. Some reasons to break our hanging out plans made sense and others felt deliberate that they just didn't want me around. Why did I think that? Because we'd make arrangements, then last minute; they would change to them not being able to come. And it wasn't just one or two; it was all. It felt deliberate because Troy and I would go do something, and I'd find my friends together and with Avery too. At that point; I really wasn't about to step in and ask why they basically ditched me to hang with her. Troy and I would just walk the other way or leave to do something else.

"Hayden?" Troy got my attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never better," I replied. I wasn't alright, but I'm sure I would be eventually. If my _friends_ didn't want to hang out, then whatever. It shouldn't bother me this much, but it does.

"You've been staring off into the distance for about five minutes," Troy smiled a bit.

"I guess that's because the people who call themselves my friends keep ditching me to hang out with _her_ ," I nodded my head in a direction where not more than fifteen feet away, the group of friends was sitting together. When earlier that morning; they all told me they had important things to take care of, and maybe we could chill later.

"Maybe they are just trying to spend time with both of you, but at different times so you won't have to cross paths?" Troy suggested.

"Troy; it happened all through May," I sighed. "We'd make plans to get together, and a lot of them; they would bail a day before or last-minute saying they were busy, or something came up. You and I would decide to hang out or go on a date, then I'd see them doing nothing but hanging with her,"

"That's kind of messed up after everything," Troy stated.

"Why do you think it bothers me this much? If they didn't want to be friends…" I closed my eyes. Troy pressed his lips to mine, I blushed and kissed him back. We held that for a bit, making out a little. Out of nowhere…

"Avery, don't do it; you're just gonna upset Hayden again, or worse, piss off Troy," I heard Drew tell Avery. I broke the kiss and looked over to see Avery standing a foot away with the others a couple of inches behind her.

"What do you want, Avery?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you, Hayden. The last time was November…" Avery admitted.

"I believe he has good reason to not want to see you," Troy huffed.

"Hayden, can't we talk about what happened?" Avery inquired.

"There is nothing to talk about, Avery. You chose to act on your feelings by kissing me because I looked miserable. And I suppose you don't know why I was, right? Might have had something to do with the fact I lost my grandfather a few days before; I think I reserved the right to be upset," I remarked.

"You're right, you did. I said I was sorry," Avery tried.

"Sorry doesn't change what happened," Troy began packing things up and standing, then helped me to my feet so he could collect the blanket we were sitting on.

"I'm not talking to you," Avery sighed.

"Perhaps not, but as Hayden is my boyfriend and you kissed him knowing he's already in a relationship, so I think I have the right to put my two cents in," Troy scoffed. "That being said, come on, Hayden. Maybe we can enjoy our date at home in the backyard,"

"I was wrong, I know I was. You can't avoid me forever, Hayden…We're friends. So why can't you forgive me, and we can all hang out again?" Avery questioned.

"Avery, what you did wasn't just some mistake, okay? You hu-," I began, but Troy stepped forward.

"You hurt him with your inconsiderate behavior," Troy stated coldly.

"And I said I was sorry," Avery said. "It's been six months! How long are you going to grudge against me for it?!" she glared.

"As long as Hayden hasn't forgiven you. Okay, this isn't just some little accident, and you can't just say you forgot the facts. For one; it was messed up for you to even consider that the appropriate action was to kiss Hayden while he was at the park to remember his grandfather who passed away only days before. Secondly, you reasoned that you've liked him for a while when that doesn't matter. You've known Hayden is gay since July 12, 2020, because I made sure to inform everyone at Gabriel's that Hayden and had been in a relationship for a year on the 16th of the same month. Which means that at the time of the unwanted kiss, you had known for four months Hayden is not only gay but in a stable, committed relationship with me. And lastly, you just had to make the situation worse by then realizing you fucked up and begged Hayden not to say anything to me to save your ass from my wrath," Troy stepped forward, glaring hard as Avery flinched a little.

"You're a cop, you should know better than to force yourself on someone else. It didn't have to be a sexual act; you knew Hayden didn't like and wouldn't have wanted to be kissed, but you did it anyway for whatever reason you had at the time. Hayden has the right to be upset when he's the one who ended up hurt, again, because of something you did. If I'm not mistaken; it was you who led the others to his house to blame him for something he didn't do, then abandon Hayden by throwing away your friendships with him. Hayden forgave you once, and it's entirely his decision to do it a second time. I know that I wouldn't; I don't give third chances. However, if Hayden decides to let this go and forgive it, then I will support him and tolerate you, but that doesn't mean I will forgive and forget. Now, you will leave him alone until he makes his choice, or I will have my father issue a no-contact order on you on the basis of constant harassment. If and when the time comes he chooses what to do; you'll hear from him. Have I made myself clear?" Troy said.

"Yes…" Avery nodded her head a few times.

"Good. I'm sick and tired of people hurting Hayden; he's suffered enough already, and not just her either…All of you are to blame for the past. It doesn't matter if it's three years later and you've been forgiven; people don't forget what happened. Now if you don't mind; my boyfriend and I are trying to enjoy an off day from work and have a date. Come on, babe," Troy grabbed the blanket, basket, and then held my hand as we started walking away. And suddenly…I felt like it's my fault that Troy is mad, also that Avery and he will never get along. And I can no longer shake the feeling that Avery has become something that is between Troy and me.

 _(Friday, July 16, 2021-4:00 pm)_

 **[Mainland-Fort Archian]**

I was filing through files of recruits who just finished Infantry Training Battalion so I could add them to Inferno Platoon. This is just one of my many jobs as Second Lieutenant. I had to pick who I thought would work well with the people I already had, then they'd join in at the next drill weekend in August. Troy would usually help me out, but I guess he is sick today. I felt like we were falling apart because ever since the situation with Avery at the park. Troy and I finished our date, but the rest of the night was pretty quiet for us. We discussed a few things regarding Avery, and Troy's kept saying all this weird stuff. Troy was asking me if I was sure I was gay, and that if I liked Avery back; I could be with her and he'd still be my best friend. I just didn't understand and it kind of hurt a little that he would assume I'd change who I am or that I wasn't who I was sure of just because Avery kissed me, once, and I pushed her off immediately afterward. The last couple of days have been…distant from my boyfriend. My friends hadn't been answering me, and it just feels like everyone is…avoiding me. It hurt; it really did.

My phone vibrated on the desk beside me as I glanced over to see a text from; **My Boyfriend's Cell**. I opened the message and looked.

 _ **Come right home after work, Hayden. We need to talk.** {Received/Read; 1604}_

The famous four words that get said between couples right before they break up. What had I done? Is this because of the Avery thing? I didn't want to lose Troy. Gods, we were we breaking up tonight? On our two-year anniversary? No. I wouldn't go there to be told things weren't working out. I-I didn't want to feel this way again. The last time I felt this depressed…I ended up at The Cove in Raven Point Park wanting to kill myself. Right about now; I feel like I'm losing everything again, and I didn't want to face anything, and the feeling of wanting to die was beginning to kick up. I needed to get out of here and be alone to think. I put the files away, then punched out for the evening as I caught the next bus to the transportation center to return to Berk. It would remain light out until 8:15 pm at least, so I might as well go to the park, and do some much-needed thinking.


	36. Chapter 36

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Thirty-Six:**

 _{Troy's POV}_

 _(Friday, July 16, 2021-6:15 pm)_

 **[Berk; Raseri Home]**

I was beginning to get a little concerned as to why my boyfriend wasn't home yet. I knew he only worked until 4 pm, and it's now, almost 6:30; an hour late. Why that? Because I know that it takes Hayden an hour to get from Archia Isle to Berk, then ten-fifteen minutes to get to my parents' house. So I hadn't considered him late until 5:15 pm, and here we are at 6:15, and nothing. I had sent Hayden a text at 4 pm, telling him to come right home because we needed to talk. It was nothing bad, but it was a serious matter. See, I've been planning something big since the start of July, and I saw no better time to set things in motion that tonight; our two-year dating anniversary. The fun part is that I had everyone involved, even Avery. Yes, what she did to Hayden pissed me off, but this is a big event and as far as I knew; Hayden still saw Avery as a friend since he didn't make a final decision on forgiving her or not. I assumed this meant they were friends unless Hayden said otherwise, and as promised; I would tolerate her for his sake.

"Nervous, son?" Dustin asked as I looked at my father.

"A little," I admitted.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Calm down a bit," Cole chuckled as his girlfriend, Rosanna was beside him, smiling. Rosanna was now seven months along, and it's been revealed that I will have a niece in September. Rosanna and Cole are having a little girl. The two had not yet decided on a name for her, but I'm sure it would be chosen by the time Rosanna gave birth. Rosanna's parents; Erica and Gerald Falk were letting Rosanna live at home until she graduated High School, then it was up to her to figure out a living arrangement, which as far as I knew; my parents have already said she is more than welcome to come live with us.

"I can't help it, Dad. Hayden has seemed kind of down lately, but he won't say what's wrong," I sighed.

"All you can do in this situation is remind him that you're here for him, and I'm sure when he's ready to talk about it; he'll come to you," Gabriel smiled. I had Gabriel, Spencer, and Vivian here too. At the moment, we were all out on the back porch enjoying some beverages and snacks. My dad would start cooking the burgers and hot dogs when Hayden arrived if he ever got here.

"You think he'll say yes?" Fisher inquired. That's right; I set all this up to ask Hayden if he'll marry me. That's why I'm ridiculously nervous right now. I've spent the last week finding the perfect ring and planning this entire get together just to ask Hayden's hand in marriage.

"I hope so, but even if he says no; that's fine. I can wait until he's ready for marriage," I said. I rechecked my phone. Hayden saw my message at 4:04 pm, but he never replied, and he's wicked late. I didn't like it, something felt wrong.

"Troy, try to relax," Vivian offered.

"It's not that, Mrs. Haddock. I'm nervous to propose, yes, but I'm worried as to why he's not back yet," I closed my eyes.

"Text him?" Rylee suggested.

"I did at four; told him to come right home. Phone says he read it, but never replied," I informed.

"Try calling him? Maybe he got held up at work?" Cole offered. I suppose it was worth a shot. I dialed Hayden's cell phone; it rang six times, then went to voicemail. I tried again and got the same result.

"No answer on the cell," I said.

"Last minute meeting?" Dustin suggested.

"This late?" Rachel blinked.

"If it was something big, yeah," I nodded.

"Does he have an office phone?" Spencer asked.

"I believe so," I nodded, then pulled that number up and tried calling again. Same thing; five or six rings, then voicemail. Alright, I was entirely convinced that something was wrong. Hayden wasn't answering his cell phone, or the work line. "Still nothing,"

"Why are you so worried? Maybe his cell died?" Shane shrugged.

"If it had gone right to voicemail, I might be inclined to believe that," I mumbled. "I'm worried because it's not like Hayden to be over an hour late when he takes the same route home every single day except the weekends, and he would have told me if his phone was dying. Also, that doesn't matter because Hayden carries a portable charger on him. It doesn't make sense…And I don't like it. Something is wrong,"

"What do you mean?" Tyler questioned.

"I just…Feel it, okay?" I said firmly. "I'm not like Hayden with the uncanny ability for gut instinct on anything, but I know when something isn't right involving him specifically," I got my phone and dialed a different number now, then set it on speakerphone.

"Who are you calling now?" Drew wondered. I put a finger to my lips as it connected.

" _Alpha Company,"_

"May I speak with Commander Donovan Bludvist, please?" I asked.

" _One moment, please,"_ the voice said, then I got put on hold.

"What are you doing?" Avery inquired softly.

"Finding my boyfriend," I said as I heard a pickup.

" _Commander Bludvist here,"_ Donovan's voice came through.

"Commander, it's Staff Sergeant Raseri," I said.

" _Ah, what can I do for you, Sergeant Raseri?"_ Donovan said.

"Is Second Lieutenant Hayden Haddock there?" I questioned.

" _Lieutenant Haddock was only scheduled to work until 1600 hours, Sergeant,"_ Donovan informed.

"I understand that sir, but could you please check?" I remarked.

" _Hmm. Perhaps a transportation delay at the Archia Isle transport building? It's not like Haddock to be late for anything."_ Donovan said.

"Which is why I'm calling to ask if he's still on the base, Commander Bludvist," I replied.

" _Give me a moment, and I will see,"_ Donovan stated. It was silent a few minutes, then Donovan lifted the phone once more and cleared his throat. _"I've just checked the punches for Lieutenant Haddock, and this says he punched out at 1608. I'm sure he's on his way, Sergeant,"_

"The problem, Commander, is that Hayden takes the same bus from the base to the transportation center to catch the 4:20 pm ferry to Berk, then once here, another ten minutes to get home. Typically; it's 5:20-5:30 pm when we walk through the door. It's now 6:35 pm, and he's not here," I sighed.

" _I do not see the problem. As I said; perhaps a delay. Why don't you call h-,"_ Donovan began.

"I have tried calling him, Commander; his cell phone and office. It rings six times, then goes to voicemail, so I know his phone isn't dead. I'll try phoning the Berk and Archia Isle centers to see if he's used his transportation pass," I said.

" _Sergeant, one quick question,"_ Donovan paused.

"Yes, sir?" I replied.

" _How's Haddock been since getting home from the tour? And I already know he has PTSD, but his report doesn't say he has a severe case,"_ Donovan asked. _"PTSD cases can vary over time. You two have only been back for five months and what was reported then in evaluation could have changed with more time as someone tries to adjust to being out of a war situation. I need to make sure that his case hasn't gotten worse. I need to know, Raseri so I can determine to launch a search for him. Don't hold back information to protect him."_

I bit my bottom lip. Fuck! How could I have not considered that as the first thing that could be wrong? I just said it earlier that he's been upset lately! Hayden started with nightmares, but I've noticed that he gets a little flinchy to loud sounds and bright lights. I couldn't keep that from the commander; this could be bad if Hayden has been suffering all this time and finally snapped primarily because he does have a history of depression.

"Nightmares about the deaths of Privates Kody Nyght and Sonny Stones; he wakes up sweating and panting, and always has to turn the light on to look around. Hayden flinches at loud sounds that are close to bombs, horns, and gunshots. Closes his eyes at bright, flashing lights," I revealed.

" _How long do the episodes last, and how many months has this been happening?"_ Donovan asked in a severe tone.

"Never more than a minute or two, sir," I informed. "Nightmares since we got home, but the other things didn't start until April or so," I added.

" _I hate having to ask it, but I feel you know what I'm going to say,"_ Donovan hinted.

"No, and he's never been alone when he goes through all that stuff," I sighed.

" _The part that concerns me is that you're not with him now. Hayden's punch shows he clocked out at 1608, and it's now 1843 with no sign of him or contact made. Call Archia Isle and Berk transportation offices; find out if he used his pass. Get me times, and we can use that to at least get a location to start searching,"_ Donovan ordered.

"Aye, Commander," I replied, then ended the called.

"What…Did all that mean?" Vivian asked, though, very afraid of the answer. I didn't respond as I put the phone to my ear.

" _Yo, what's up Troy?"_ came a male voice.

"Hi, Harv. Got a question. Did you take the bus from the base tonight?"

" _Always do with everyone else to get to the transportation center for our ferries home. Why?"_

"Was Hayden with the rest of Inferno?" I asked.

" _Yep. Hayden was with Chelsea and I on the 4:20 ferry going to Berk, Hysteria and Bog-Burglar Islands. Hayden got off at Berk around 5:15,"_

"Was he okay?" I inquired.

" _Well, know that you mention it; he did seem off in his own little world, and looked a little upset. We asked if he was alright and he said it was personal and not to worry. What's going on, Troy?"_

"Hayden isn't home yet, and Bludvist is worried that his minor case of PTSD got worse," I said.

" _Oh, shit. Bludvist calling in a search?"_

"That's why he wants me to find out where Hayden was last seen. I'll call you later and update you. Oh, and don't say anything to anyone until we know what's going on," I stated.

" _Aye, sir, Sergeant Raseri. Hope everything is alright,"_

I hung up after that sighed. "And to answer your question, Mrs. Haddock. All this going on means that Hayden's PTSD or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder may have gotten worse to a point the reason no one can find him is that he's having a break down where he might try to hurt himself or someone else. If cases are severe enough; the case could end up being Hayden kills himself to get away from remembering everything that happened overseas. One of the privates was shot twice, and Hayden saw that happened; ended up having to carry his body to extraction. And another warrior basically died in his arms on the chopper. That kind of stuff takes its toll and can make readjusting to normal life after war incredibly tricky. It…haunts him as nightmares. Fireworks, loud horns and that kind of thing take his mind back to Syria, and he relives it. It's like his brain is there, but his body is here. If that makes sense,"

"What Troy is trying to say is that Hayden could be suffering and we never knew. Situations like these, the military worries that if the PTSD worsened from its initial diagnosis that Hayden could begin feeling like killing himself is the only way to make it stop. Unfortunately, Hayden does have depression because of what happened in 2018, and that doesn't ever honestly go away. Everything piling up at once can drive a person to not think clearly and make a hasty decision," Rachel informed.

"And he's been feeling down lately because of everything else too," I raked my hands through my hair.

"Son, deep breaths now; you panicking isn't going to solve anything," Dustin reminded.

"And what do you mean everything else?" Hailey wondered.

"Hayden started feeling a little…rejected and abandoned by all of you the last couple of months. I guess most of May; you kept canceling plans to hang out, but when he and I would do something together, we saw you guys with Avery. Oh, and something from February…No one except the people in my family wished him a happy birthday…" I looked at them.

"Oh, fuck…That's right. The 29th didn't come this year," Shane winced. "Oops,"

"I didn't know we were hurting him by canceling the plans. We just…figured he wouldn't want to be around Avery right now, and we knew he was mourning since I'm sure he couldn't do much of that overseas," Fisher frowned.

"God…Damn it! I should have seen how upset he was getting," I stared at the sky, frustrated.

"We'll find him, Troy. Your friend said he's in Berk, so I'm sure he's not far. I can get the department on it as a top priority," Dustin offered.

"Does he have anything he could hurt or kill himself with?" Cole inquired.

"Weapons can't be taken off the base," Spencer informed.

"Enlistees can't, but officers are permitted to carry their guns. So yes, Mom; he does," I replied.

"Dustin, make the call," Rachel told her husband. If Hayden was depressed and wanting to kill himself; he would go to a place he loved to die feeling peaceful. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Wait, Dad. Don't," I stopped my father just as he was about to dial out. "I think I know where he is," I said before hurrying inside to grab my keys. I knew they would follow in curiosity, but I didn't care. My primary mission was to get to Hayden, and pray to the Gods that I wasn't too late.


	37. Chapter 37

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Thirty-Seven:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Friday, July 16, 2021-7 pm)_

 **{The Cove; Raven Point Park}**

Without hesitating, Troy got in his car and bolted without breaking the speed limit to get to the park. Immediately after parking the vehicle; he saw the others pulling up in different cars. Troy didn't wait for them as he hurried to The Cove. Sure enough, Hayden was there; sitting at one of the picnic tables with his head on his arms. What scared Troy was that Hayden didn't appear to be moving at all.

"Hayden…" Troy whispered in fear.

"Is he here?" Spencer asked. Troy didn't say anything, but he did start making his way closer as Dustin held the others back with a hand out while keeping his eyes on the situation ahead of him. Troy got just close enough to see the gun resting on the picnic table, but Hayden's hand on the handle and his index finger on the trigger.

"Hayden?" Troy asked. No answer, which only brought on more of a scared feeling. Troy went to knock on the wood so he wouldn't startle Hayden. However, a few fireworks went off as Hayden buried his head down, covering his head. "Shit," Troy muttered. Hayden was shaking; the hand with the gun fell to the table, but it had the barrel pointed at the side of his head. Troy knew it wasn't intentional, but one wrong move and Hayden could snap to stop hearing bombs. Troy needed something to bring his boyfriend out of it so he would remember where he was. Then it hit him; Troy moved behind Hayden and prayed that this would work. "Stop! Don't do it!" It had been the very first thing Troy ever said to Hayden when they met in 2018.

Instantly, Hayden froze and raised his head a little. "T-Troy?" he asked,

"Hayden?" Troy said. Hayden quickly turned around, and on his feet now as he saw Troy standing there, panting and afraid. Tears welled up in his eyes, and Troy could see that Hayden had been crying a while. "Give me the gun, babe," Troy put his palm out.

"I-I wasn't going to…do anything with it," Hayden tried.

"Please give it to me. Just so I feel better given the circumstances that you're here alone, visibly upset, and have it out," Troy remarked. Hayden fixed his hand to be holding the barrel, then Troy took the weapon by the handle as he threw it aside and then promptly pulled Hayden into his arms tightly. Hayden buried his face into Troy's chest, his arms against it too. Hayden just gave in and started crying. "Stop now; relax a little," Troy consoled while trying to rub his back and arms. After ten minutes, Hayden was calming down. Troy's phone rang as he reached into his pocket to check the caller. "It's Bludvist,"

"W-Why is he calling?" Hayden asked.

"Tell you after," Troy said, then answered the call, tapping speakerphone. "Raseri," he greeted.

" _I told you to call me back, Sergeant Raseri!"_ Troy winced at Donovan's anger. _"You know this is a severe matter that Lieutenant Haddock is nowhere to be found! You know the dangers of PTSD getting out of control. You are the one who called me in concern of Haddock's whereabouts! I ordered you to inform me after you contacted the Archia Isle and Berk transportation centers. I know you want to find and help him, but the worst thing you can do is attempt this on your own. We will locate Lieutenant Haddock and get to the bottom of-,"_

Troy called Bludvist to find him? Hayden quickly took the phone. Troy was getting his ass chewed out because of him. "Commander Bludvist, I am right here, and it's not Troy's fault, so please stop yelling at him?"

" _Haddock?"_ Donovan asked.

"Yes, sir. I apologize for any inconveniences. I assure you a search party is not needed, and I am perfectly fine," Hayden said right away. Troy's eyes widened.

" _Why could no one contact you?"_

"My phone is otherwise inoperable as I dropped it overboard on the ferry going to Berk. Someone bumped into me, and it slipped out of my hands. I didn't go straight home as I've been out trying to get a replacement, then activate the device and retrieve my contacts and pictures," Hayden lied. Troy didn't understand, why was Hayden doing this? Did he have any idea how much trouble he could get into?

" _I see. However, I have some concerns about your first evaluation. Sergeant Raseri mentioned you're having a bit of a hard time adjusting to civilian life?"_

"I am okay, sir. It's all the same stuff I reported in the mandatory physical, emotional, and mental evaluations," Hayden said.

" _Lieutenant, reacting to horns, flashes of light, and loud bangs are not in your-,"_

"I assure you with 100% certainty, Commander Bludvist, that they in fact are. You may want to speak with the person who wrote my results, but I confessed to having nightmares and reacting to war-like sounds that occurred at random without my previous knowledge they would be happening," Hayden informed calmly.

" _You and I will be having a sit down with the doctor who did your evaluation and get to the bottom of why it's not in your file. And with your consent, I'd like for you to go through another one, updated, with me present during the evaluation."_ Donovan questioned.

"That is fine with me, Commander. Would you like me to come in tomorrow, or shall we schedule it for first thing Monday morning?" Hayden inquired.

" _Tomorrow, if you wouldn't mind. 0700 hours alright?"_ Donovan asked.

"I will be there at 0645," Hayden replied.

" _Great. Thank you, Lieutenant Haddock. Have a good night,"_

"You as well, Commander Bludvist. See you tomorrow, sir," Hayden said, then ended the call and handed the phone back to Troy.

"Why did you lie to him, Hayden? You're far from okay," Troy asked.

"That may be true, but my slight case of PTSD has no bearing on any of why I was upset. And what I said about my evaluation report is actually accurate. It's in or should be in my file about all that stuff regarding the reactions to the war-related sounds. If it's not, then someone fucked up somewhere, and it will be sorted out tomorrow morning. As for the phone thing; how is Bludvist ever going to know that I didn't drop my phone overboard? As far as he's aware; the phone I have is my new one. Donovan can't tell the difference as my phone looks like it's still new," Hayden enlightened.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?" Troy stared at Hayden. "You haven't answered messages or calls. You've been off work since 4 pm, and back here in Berk since 5:30-ish. It's now going on 7:20. Almost TWO hours, Hayden. Everyone was worried!" he motioned to the others as Hayden looked over, and then cast his eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Troy…I just got off work and needed to go somewhere quiet to think for a bit," Hayden admitted.

"And you couldn't have sent a message that you needed a little time? The only reason there isn't a search going on for you is that I thought you might have been feeling depressed enough to want to kill yourself, and I made a guess you might be here because this is where I found you three years ago. I got here and saw you slumped over on the table, with that gun in your hand. What was I supposed to think was going on? And you reacted to the fireworks; yes, I believed your PTSD had a huge role to play in this," Troy remarked.

"I only had the gun out because there were a bunch of teenage punks picking on some middle schoolers; I might have said I was military police to scare them off in addition to mentioning that my father is Chief of Police and my boyfriend's father is the Director of Archipelago Law Enforcement. Teens ran off, kids left, and I just kind of sighed out heavily in frustration and exhaustion, then…fell asleep. I completely lost track of time until the fireworks woke up me, and I freaked out because it wouldn't have been a first time that we do an overnight guard and get awakened by bombs...Like I said, I don't react to the noise unless I don't know it's coming," Hayden explained.

Troy smacked his forehead and sighed heavily. "Okay, I'll accept that answer to why the hell you've been gone and not returning calls. But Hayden; why did you need to come here to think, babe? What did have you upset?"

Hayden sighed. "I was thinking about the last couple of months since we got home. Only a few people remembering my birthday, my friends blowing me off; no sexual pun intended. I'm still mourning my grandfather…I'm not gonna lie; it started feeling like a few years ago where everyone just didn't want me around. And…I felt like you and I were falling apart because you've been so distant the last couple of days. I got scared you were going to break up with me-,"

Troy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Earlier when I was at work and got your message that we needed to talk; I got scared you were going to say you wanted to break up with me. I started feeling depressed and decided to just come out here to think for a bit and not panic about the talk we'd have because maybe I interpreted the words wrong. It was just a big mess of stuff, and I wanted to clear my head first. I didn't mean to be gone so long, or fall asleep here and worry everyone," Hayden said.

"Hayden, we're sorry. We only broke those plans because we noticed you'd been feeling kind of down about your grandfather being gone. You weren't saying or doing much when we did hang, and you didn't seem into it, so we thought to give you a little time to mourn in peace since when he did pass; you were deployed, and I know you didn't yourself do it then. We never meant to make you feel like we didn't care or were ditching you. Plus, most of those were when Avery was there, and we weren't sure if you'd want to be near her with what happened," Hailey said gently.

"I figured you weren't doing it intentionally; I guess what happened before came back and I let my fear of it repeating take over. And I know not a lot of people remember my birthday if it's not a leap year. Everything was just kind'a happening at once," Hayden replied, then looked at Troy, who still seemed a bit surprised. "A-Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm just…really surprised you thought I was going to leave you. I guess I shouldn't have made the text sound so severe, or that something was wrong. I could have used a better word choice than a set that makes people think something bad is going to happen. I'm sorry for that, babe. Truly, I am. Will you forgive me for scaring you?" Troy took Hayden's hand, kissing the back of it.

"Only if you forgive me for making you worry so much?" Hayden smiled softly at him.

"Done," Troy nodded, then he pulled Hayden against him, and planted a kiss right on his lips. Hayden blushed a bit but returned the action. Afterward, "Come on; it's getting late, and I'm sure you're starving. Let's get home,"

"Okay," Hayden nodded. "Wait…Where'd you toss my gun?" he asked. Troy looked around, then found it. Troy picked the object up, brushed it off, and handed it back to Hayden. Once that was taken care of; Hayden and Troy made their way over to the others who hugged and greeted Hayden; thankful he was alright. Finally, they all began walking through the park to get to their cars and leave to return to the Raseri Home.

 **. . .**

 **[Raseri Household]**

Getting to their destination, the first thing Hayden did was change out of his clothes and grab a quick shower before meeting everyone outside on the back porch. It gave Troy just enough time to make sure everything was ready for the proposal. Hayden came out while Dustin was grilling up the food. Troy took Hayden's hand and pulled him close for a hard kiss.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hayden inquired.

"A serious matter about you and me," Troy replied gently.

"Should I be worried?" Hayden asked.

"I would hope not," Troy chuckled. "I wanted to ask you something,"

"Okay? Shoot then," Hayden invited. Troy twirled Hayden once so that his back was to Troy's chest. Troy leaned in close to Hayden's ear while pulling something out of his pocket and flipping the top open.

"Will you marry me?" Troy lifted the black leather box up to reveal a band, but the top was an infinity symbol. One path had a set of circle stones set in the order of a rainbow to represent Gay Pride, the other piece that crossed under but was still connected to the colored gems trail had two circle diamonds; one on each side of the rainbow piece since the two passed one another. It appeared that the parts were side by side, but the idea was obvious enough. Overall; it was a beautiful ring.

"Y-You're …se-serious right now?" Hayden asked in utter shock.

"Of course, babe. You're my first relationship, and…I want you to be my last. We're best friends, lovers…We've had two incredible years, and I want as many more as I can get until our time in this life ends. I won't say until death do us part because I don't even think such a thing like that could separate us. There is nobody else that I want to be with. I love you, Hayden Haddock, with everything I am. I do, I have, and I always will, forever. So will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my husband and marrying me?" Troy said lightly. Hayden could have cried.

"Yes, I will," Hayden nodded to him, smiling broadly and trying not to cry. Troy pulled the ring out of the box, took Hayden's left-hand ring finger, then kissed him passionately while slipping the ring into place. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. "I love you too," Hayden said afterward, letting a few tears fall. "Is this why wanted me to come right home?"

"It is, and this is also why I've been so distracted the past week. I was setting all this up, babe. Inviting everyone, picking out the ring…I wanted it to be perfect," Troy said.

"Well, it definitely is. And I can't wait to marry you," Hayden leaned against Troy.

"Neither can I," Troy nodded. And just like that, everything worked out perfectly as Troy had hoped. Now, they were engaged to be married. Absolutely nothing could make either of them happier right now, but they were sure that would change when the big day arrived and they tied their lives together in matrimony.


	38. Chapter 38

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Thirty-Eight:**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

 _(Sunday, August 1, 2021-1:15 pm)_

 **[Isle of Berk; Thor's Beach]**

It's been about two weeks, and I still can't believe that Troy and I engaged! It was something that I couldn't have ever predicted he would do, but I'm glad Troy did. I learned later on that Troy planned everything for that night with having everyone over so he could propose with them there. I guess I kind'a messed things up by taking off because I believed Troy wanted to break up with me. I should have known better; Troy and I are in love, and we were best friends. Nothing could tear us apart, and I've thoroughly accepted that information. I went through my evaluation with Donovan and the doctor from the first time, so everything has been updated in my file, and the person who handled the exam apologized for losing the first one. I've forgiven Avery, but I know Troy still doesn't like or trust her. I guess I can't blame him for that either, but he tolerates her for my sake. Cole and Rosanna are doing well, and she's due to give birth to their daughter at the end of this month or early in September. The doctors try to provide a time frame of two weeks before or after the due date of birth. If Rosanna goes over her due date, they will schedule an induction. Yeah, things are going fantastic for everyone.

Hailey and Fisher are still dating. Shane, Rylee, Tyler, and Avery remain single. Gabriel is doing a lot better from his accident in February; he's fully healed now and given a clean bill of health. Troy's parents and mine continue to work their jobs. And yet, all I could be thankful for is that everyone was getting along! Troy and I have talked about minimal plans regarding the wedding; we were going to shoot for something small with only family and friends. Troy and I have picked our date, but nobody else knows yet; we would tell them today when everyone met up to hang out. When I said everyone, I mean friends, parents, and my uncle. We were all going to the beach, a change up from the park. The weather was warm, so why not? Everyone was in charge of bringing whatever they wanted for the day. Troy and I stopped a grinder shop for our lunch; sandwiches, soda, and chips. Also, we had a double-seater camping chair with add-on tables. It was going to be a good day, or at least I hoped so. I was feeling a bit tired with a headache, likely because I didn't manage to fall asleep until 2 am, then Troy woke up at 4:30 am to use the bathroom. His shifting got me to wake up, then we had sex when he came back. It was a long night, to say the least. Right now; Troy and I were just reaching the beach after sitting in traffic for fifteen minutes. Luckily, we found a place to park, then grab our gear and head onto the beach to meet up with the others.

"Found them!" Troy announced with a smile as he pointed to the place we were heading.

"Well, let's get going then," I smiled. Troy and I walked through the sand to join the rest of the group.

"Hey, there you two are," Hailey giggled.

"Stuck in traffic," Troy mumbled as we set down the blanket first, then our chair to sit in. After that, we grabbed our towels and laid them on the back of the seat before relaxing. "Finally,"

"Right?" I chuckled while looking around. I don't think I've been to the beach since the Summer before Senior Year started. It's definitely been a few years, and I love the feeling of being here with friends and family. "This was a great idea,"

We haven't done this since we were teenagers," Tyler stated.

"Nice to kick back now and then," Rylee agreed with her brother.

"The one thing I don't get is why the military is here," Shane mentioned as I blinked. What? Even Troy sat up. Shane pointed as I turned my head to see a group working in the water. Or maybe they were training? I reached into my gray bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"It's a platoon of Marines and…Hah, I don't believe it. Babe, check it out," I smiled handing him the binoculars as Troy stood up to look through them, then he laughed.

"What in the name of-Is that the Grimborn brothers?" Troy asked as I nodded. "Huh, weird. It does raise the question of why they are here, though,"

"Should I go ask them or call Bludvist?" I wondered.

"Babe, you're _my_ boss, so you make the decision," Troy reminded.

"Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting I'm a Second Lieutenant with Hunters gone…" I mumbled. "But you're my second in command, and I rely on you for suggestions,"

"Huh, can't argue that. I would just ask Vincent or Ryan," Troy offered. I grabbed my phone and called Vincent.

"Hey, it's Lieutenant Haddock. What are you and your brother doing at Thor's Beach?" I asked. Silence a moment. "Well, I know you're at the beach because I'm standing about the length of two football fields away and can see you. Look to your right," I remarked with a hand up and waving. "Isn't all training supposed to be done at Fort Archian?" I questioned. "Ah, that makes sense then. What are you working on?" A pause. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad; you two managed Inferno, and we were a difficult group to train," I sighed. "Oh, really? Bring them over," Pause. "I did not ask for an excuse Sergeant Major Grimborn," I hung up a moment later.

"Should I even ask?" Troy wondered.

"I guess these recruits are giving Vin and Ryan a hard time, and something is happening at the base, so the groups spread out over the islands for training this weekend," I explained.

"You're going to scare them, aren't you?" Troy arched a brow. I didn't answer as Vincent and Ryan approached with a group of twelve men behind them. I crossed my arms over my chest and heard Troy chuckle a bit. "Yeah; he's gonna scare the shit out of them,"

"I'm confused," Cole said.

"Just watch; you know this Hayden Haddock, but you haven't met Lieutenant Hayden Haddock yet," Troy emphasized.

"Sir," Ryan and Vincent brought their hands up for a salute. I returned it, then motioned my hand to the side as they stepped off.

 _{Normal POV}_

Hayden remained calm, and Troy grinned a little. "You're all so screwed," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We aren't of afraid of him," one remarked.

"No, but you will be," Ryan remarked.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Vincent added. "Haddock might be young, but he's a higher rank than me,"

"Oh, come on. You're a Master Sergeant, there's no way he can be higher than you," another said.

"You're only training us to be put into another platoon, which seems kind of stupid. We did all our training," someone stated.

"Your situation is different, you are being trained in the ways of the platoon you're joining. Your platoon leader runs things a specific way, and he doesn't take to disobedience or disrespect," Ryan informed.

"Yeah, well, it's been like two weeks, and we still haven't met this guy yet," one huffed.

"Who is he? We haven't been told anything about where we're going or who is supposed to be a fearless leader," a man scoffed.

"You're joining Inferno Platoon, and Haddock is your commanding officer," Vincent sighed.

"Come on, the guy is grinning. How serious can he be?" one of them motioned to Troy.

"Oh, I'm afraid you've got it wrong. I'm not Haddock," Troy responded. "This is Haddock," Troy tilted his head towards a very unamused looking Hayden.

"Are you serious?" a few laughed.

"There's no way this kid is a commanding officer," someone said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" another inquired.

"It's sad that you were able to complete training with that manner of thinking. However, definitely something I can remedy. So, you don't want to listen to the two Drill Sergeants trying to teach you how I run things and you choose to fuck around because you think this is some kind of a game? That's unfortunate and a disgrace to not just the Marines but to all of the branches in the Barbaric Archipelago Military. You don't want to hear the warnings, then you get nothing. Fall in," Hayden ordered. None of them moved, seemingly unphased by the calm demeanor. Hayden's eyes narrowed. "Still want to disobey? Or perhaps you didn't hear me; it is a bit noisy," Hayden stated.

"Ut-oh," Troy said.

"Oh, boy," Vincent and Ryan sighed. Troy, Vincent, and Ryan took a few steps back, gulping as the Warriors got a little nervous.

Hayden cracked his neck, giving a hard glare now as the three males who moved away winced for the impending outburst. "I said…FALL THE FUCK IN NOW!" Hayden yelled. The men quickly moved into position. "Attention!" he demanded next. The Warriors stood with their feet together and hands at their sides. "Present Arms!" the males brought their hands up to salute. "Order Arms," they returned them to their sides instantly. "Parade Rest!" Hayden commanded as the men spread their legs shoulder-width apart, hands being their backs. The friends and family could believe it; Hayden spoke with such a thick, forceful, tone and these guys didn't want to test him at all anymore. "At Ease!" the males relaxed but did not talk or move.

"Let me make one thing quite clear; I might only be twenty-one-years-old, but I'm an Expert Level Shooter with various types of guns and Master in Swordplay. I'm a Special Operations Warrior and Infantry Marine in the Alpha Company, and I'm the leader of the Inferno Platoon at the rank of Second Lieutenant. You're in my platoon, boys and I don't tolerate disrespect or disobedience. We listen in my platoon, and if you don't; I make you. To put it just; you do as your fucking told or have a bad time. Is that understood, Warriors?!" Hayden demanded.

"Yes, Second Lieutenant Haddock!" they men replied together.

"That _not listening_ shit doesn't fly in my platoon, got it? I'm all for having fun, and I'm a pretty laid back guy, but there is a time and a place for everything. Training for combat situations where you need to LISTEN to your COMMANDING OFFICER is NOT ONE OF THEM! We don't fuck around when there is work to be done! You screw around like that while deployed and someone will get hurt or killed. Believe me; it can happen in the blink of an eye. You don't think it can happen to you until you're watching a fellow warrior, comrade, teammate…A friend gets killed on the battlefield. No matter how much you want to think it can't; it can, and I have seen it first hand," Hayden informed. The Warriors looked down.

"And from this moment forward I expect you to be the Marines you were trained to be who defend the Barbaric Archipelago. You represent a proud force in the military that fights in the air, on land, and sea. At the end of the day; we are all the same. So how about we not let height, weight, color, heritage, ethnicity, or even age get in the way of the one thing we all have in common; we're a team of fearless warriors who fight to protect our way of life, our home, and our freedom," Hayden reminded.

"Sir, yes sir!" the group of males shouted.

"Good. Rest, and you are dismissed," Hayden remarked. The males relaxed fully, smiling and nodding to him.

"The Dragon born to pledge their lives and sacred honor. Was smiled upon and freed from chains and iron collar," Gabriel started.

"He is held aloft on unity and by history revered, for preserving peace through strength; his wings now reach across hundreds of years," Hayden began to say with his uncle. Troy smiled as he stood next to Hayden.

"But for each of those and one year more, Odin has smiled upon the Corps. From the Barbary Coast to the Eastern Sand…" Troy, Hayden, and Gabriel said. Vincent and Ryan stepped up next, putting their arms around one another's shoulders.

"By sword, by gun, or by bare hand. And so its said and shall be weighed; though many are born, few are made," the five smiled.

"Faithful always they shall remain; dogs to loose when war is waged!" the twelve warriors said with the others.

"Perhaps you should show them the Inferno Platoon theme song?" Troy offered.

"Oh, come on. I'm not doing that; they'll learn with time," Hayden chuckled.

"The platoon has a theme song?" one of the males blinked.

"And Hayden came up with it too, based on another song but more centered for Marines. He did it while we were deployed," Troy beamed.

"Can we please hear it?!" the group of Marines asked.

"Perhaps next Drill Weekend; I'm with family and friends right now," Hayden mentioned.

"And what if we wanted to hear it too, son?" Vivian inquired.

"I know I'm curious," Gabriel chuckled.

Hayden mumbled. "Fine; I'll play it one time," he sighed afterward. Hayden grabbed his phone from his bag, then a portable speaker which he plugged in. "Alright; it's called The Warrior Song. The initial version talks about Soldiers, but as Troy pointed out; mine is redone to capture the Marine way. And since we do everything hardcore and we're the only force that refers to ourselves as Devil Dog Warriors; I decided to call it The Warrior Song, Hard Corps Version,"

The music started with just a guitar and drum entrance that gradually picked up faster. _"I am a Marine on the beach; I'm a killing machine with the need to bleed you when the light goes green. Best believe I'm in the zone to be from my Yin to my Yang to my Yang TZ. Put a grin on my chin, come to me 'cause I'll win. I'm one of a kind, and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be. Another river of blood running under my feet."_ Hayden started.

The others were a bit shocked to hear the song, but it was good, and the Warriors were getting all hyped up and excited about it. Even Gabriel was enjoying it. Troy came next to Hayden now, holding his hand. _"Forged in a fire lit long ago. Stand next to me; you'll never stand alone. I'm last to leave, but the first to go. Hardcore is the only way I know. I feed on the fear of the Devil inside of the enemy faces in my sight. Aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like arctic ice."_ Troy and Hayden sang together.

" _I am a Devil-Dog; I'm marching on!"_ Hayden called.

"I am a Devil-Dog; I'm marching on!" Vincent, Troy, and Ryan replied back.

" _I am a Warrior, and this is my song!"_ Hayden said.

"I am a Warrior, and this is my song!" the three responded. Hayden chuckled a little and shook his head.

" _I bask in the glow of the rising war. Lay waste to the ground of an enemy shore. Wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if another one stands; I'll kill some more. Bullet in the breach and a fire in me, like a cigarette thrown to gasoline. If death don't bring you fear, then death ain't brought by no Marine. Come to the nightmare, come to me. Deep down in the dark where the Devil be with the maw, the jaws and the razor teeth where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps. Call to the Gods if I cross your path and my silhouette hangs like a body bag. Hope is a moment now long past; the shadow of death is the one I cast!"_ Hayden and Troy continued together.

" _I am a Devil-Dog; I'm marching on. I am a Warrior, and this is my song! Hell has no demon I won't overcome; I am a Warrior, and this is my song!"_ Hayden, Troy, Vincent, and Ryan sang together now. There was a brief pause, and the music picked up once more.

"Finish it, babe," Troy urged as Hayden nodded.

" _Now I live lean, and I mean to inflict the grief. And the least of me is still out of your reach. The killing machine's gonna do the deed until the river runs dry, and my last breath leaves. Chin in the air with a head held high; I'll stand in the path of the enemy line. Feel no fear. Know my pride. For Odin and island; I'll end your life!"_ Hayden smiled while using a shallow tone, and it was pretty cool.

" _I am Devil-Dog; I'm marching on. I am a Warrior, and this is my song. Hell has no demon I won't overcome. I am a Warrior, and this is my song. I make the Devil himself turn and run! I am Warrior, and this is my song. Into the fire; I will keep marching on! Ooh-Rah, Marine Corps; get some!"_ Troy, Hayden, Ryan, and Vincent finished while connecting hands. Of course, Hayden got a hug and kiss on top of the other thing. The song ended as people started clapping, and not just the group or the platoon, others around them as well. Hayden disconnected his phone and offered a slight bow.

"That was incredible! You are officially the coolest CO ever!" one of the younger members. Hayden shrugged his shoulders.

"As I said; we all know how to have a good time as long as everyone knows when the fun stops and work begins," Hayden said.

"Aye, sir!" they all replied.

"Alright, now beat it. I'm with my fiance, family, and friends for the remainder of the day. I will see the lot of you for Drill Weekend," Hayden dismissed. Vincent, Ryan, and the twelve Warriors walked off.

"Well, that was entertaining!" Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, that I'm done _working_ as it were; let's get back to hanging out," Hayden stated as the group nodded and broke out their food for lunch, then continued to enjoy their day, and time together. Hayden just hoped he might start feeling better soon because his appetite wasn't there and all that yelling and singing made his throat hurt on top of a headache and exhaustion. 


	39. Chapter 39

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Thirty-Nine:**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

 _(Sunday, August 1, 2021-6:45 pm)_

 **[Thor's Beach]**

Alright, so my idea for the day did not initially involve putting a few newly trained Infantry Warriors in their place, but hey, shit happens right? Typically, I would have ignored something like that, but seeing Vincent and Ryan made me wonder why they were training such a small group when a standard platoon has between sixteen and thirty-two Marines. Well, the Infantry Platoons have that many. I wasn't sure on the others, and I suppose it didn't matter. As soon as Vincent told me that those twelve warriors were the ones I picked; I knew I couldn't stand down and allow the group to be disrespectful to a commanding officer. I had made my selections and asked if Vincent and Ryan would show them how I expected them to be in the Inferno Platoon. It only seemed right to step up and let those guys know who was in charge of them. I'm not someone who gets angry quickly, but the line of work we did was indeed no joke and when it came to training; it was not a game. I needed them to understand the severity of the situation. Inferno knew how to have a good time, but we were also aware when it was time to buckle down and get shit down; that's what I needed these twelve to see. I knew I know have scared it into them, but I decided on an alternate course of action; to inspire them by reminding the group that our job was to protect our home and everyone relied on us to keep the Archipelago safe from outside threats.

What lightened the mood a bit more was when Gabriel decided to start reciting something old that all Marines were taught; I jumped in, then Troy, Vincent, and Ryan. The last of it was the twelve Warriors with us. And then somehow, Troy convinced me to sing the song I made while we had been deployed. I heard it play a few times, but it kept saying Soldiers, so I went through and rewrote the song to represent what a Marine does. Evidently; it was a massive hit with the Inferno Platoon, so we adopted that version as our theme song. I figured if these new guys would be joining; they should get to hear it too. Yeah; it was interesting, but then the guys left leaving me with Troy, and the others to enjoy the rest of our day together. I just wish I didn't feel like crap right now. I swear that this only happens when I'm trying to have a good day; either I end up sick, someone ticks me off, or I get upset. I did eat half my grinder, and a few chips, but I started feeling worse, so I stopped before I gave myself a stomachache next. However, that idea only held for about an hour. After eating the food, then half an hour to let it rest, followed by swimming for another forty-five minutes; it was coming back to bother me. The hours ticked by, and now, it was turning into the night; the sun was sinking below the horizon, and the beach was pretty empty as most people started leaving at 3:30 pm. Overall; it had been a fantastic day.

 _{Normal POV}_

Everyone was sitting together on their blankets; enjoying the sunset. There had been volleyball, swimming, sandcastles, ice cream, splash fights, and just sitting around talking. Everyone had an incredible time, and definitely in agreement about doing it again soon before the cold weather hit. At the moment, all the couples were sitting together, cuddled up. The single friends were just relaxing, and there was minimal talk happening. After night fell, the group would collect their blankets and leave as everything else was put away in vehicles to save a few back and forth trips. Hayden was laying between Troy's legs with Troy's arms around Hayden's waist and Hayden's back to Troy's chest; his head on the shoulder relaxing entirely wearing his swim trunks and a t-shirt, Troy was too.

"Have you two picked a wedding date yet?" Hailey wondered curiously, bringing the conversation to a subject regarding Troy and Hayden.

"We have," Hayden nodded.

Troy smiled. "Friday, October 7th, 2022,"

"Isn't that…The day you two met, just four years later?" Avery questioned.

"That would be correct. Saw no reason not to set it as a something that holds meaning to us," Troy informed.

"I think it's cute," Rosanna smiled.

"So you wanted a day that Hayden was going to kill himself if you hadn't happened to of overheard the conversation we had with him at the park entrance then decided to make sure he was okay?" Tyler asked. Shane socked Tyler in the arm and shook his head.

"We selected the date where our lives crossed paths. It doesn't matter how it happened, but it did and was where all this, us, began," Troy remarked, apparently not liking that Tyler had to go and bring that up. Troy had felt Hayden flinch, and slump a little at the reminder. "If you want a truth; I believe that Hayden and I would have met one another regardless. I don't honestly think he would have killed himself that day. Because Hayden didn't want to die; he just didn't want to feel the pain of being cast aside and wrongfully accused. As certain people didn't want to give him a chance to explain or listen when he tried," he added with a huff, deciding to be a little petty and shove that right back in their faces.

"Well put, son," Dustin nodded.

Troy felt Hayden snuggle into him a bit more, the smile returning to his lips after that Troy said in Hayden's defense. Troy turned Hayden's face to his, then tilted it upwards so they could share a kiss. Afterward, Troy looked at his father. "I only speak the truth, Dad. I believe that whatever the reason was for it; Hayden and I were meant to meet, become friends and lovers. Sometimes all it takes is following your instinct to lead you to where you belong in life. Every life has a reason, and everyone has a purpose. All you have to do is keep living, and eventually; you'll find who you're meant to be and end up where you belong,"

It was quiet for everyone now, staring off into the water where the sun continued to sink below the line where the sky meets the sea. Hayden's phone was playing on the speaker, softer music and then it picked up. There were no lyrics, which was kind of odd. Hayden had his eyes closed, tapping his fingers to the beat on his knee, and he was humming as if he knew the words.

" _You are not forgotten. You are not alone. You think you're worthless, but you're worth it. And he calls you his own. Made in his image. You were made for more. You think there is no plan; that it's all by chance. But don't believe that anymore!"_ Hayden just started singing quietly. Troy shifted a little to look down at his fiancée, who still had his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

" _Every time that you wake up breathing. Every night when you close your eyes. Every day that your heart keeps beating. There's purpose for your life. So don't give up. Don't lay down. Just hold on. Don't quit now. Every breath that you take has meaning. You are here for a reason. You're…You're here for a reason!"_ Hayden sang.

"How can he know the lyrics if there aren't any? I've never heard this song before?" Cole asked, blinking. "And I'm a huge music buff," he added. Troy glanced over at the phone and tapped the home button to check the artist. And he was shocked to find what was written on the screen. Troy smiled a little, understanding fully as he picked up the phone carefully and showed them what it said.

 **Here For A Reason  
Inspiration: Troy Raseri, 10/7/2018  
Lyrics & Music by Hayden Haddock**

The group could now see that Hayden made this song based on something Troy said to him almost three years ago now. Three in two months and six days actually. Troy inspired Hayden to write it, so he'd always remember. Hayden must have kept the music portion on his phone, but only he knows the lyrics or did until he starting singing them. Likely hasn't quite realized that he is either. Troy didn't care; he wanted to hear this, so he put the device down and put a finger to his lips as Hayden was about to start again.

" _If you've spent your days, just getting by. When you feel useless; he can use you, and show you what it means to be alive!"_ Hayden continued, taking a breath. _"Every time that you wake up breathing. Every night when you close your eyes. Every day that your heart keeps beating. There's purpose for your life! So don't give up. Don't lay down. Just hold on. Don't quit now. Every breath that you take has meaning. You are here for a reason!"_

The music continued playing. _"Every day is a gift from above. Don't throw it away. When it feels like there's too much; he'll be there,"_

Now, it softened. _"Every time that you wake up breathing. Every night you close your eyes. Every day that your heart keeps beating."_ It picked up once more. _"There's purpose for your life! So don't give up. Don't lay down. Just hold on. Don't quit now. Every breath that you take has meaning. You are here for a reason!"_ the music continued a little bit, then faded off. _**(Song was Here For A Reason by Ashes Remain; references to God, and thought it fit well for what Troy told Hayden about not giving up because he was there for a reason. Give it a listen; I love it! -NS)**_

"So, I inspired that?" Troy asked.

Hayden's eyes opened quickly. "What? Oh, wait…Shit. I…sang that out loud, didn't I?" Hayden asked. Troy nodded.

"It's okay; you were just comfortable enough and forgot everyone was here, right?" Troy chuckled as Hayden blushed a bit.

"I guess I did. Yeah, you inspired it with what you told me that day," Hayden replied. "That everyone has a purpose, but how will I find mine if I give up my life,"

"When did you write that? And learn to sing? And make the music for it?" Troy inquired, still astounded and curious.

Hayden laughed a little, looking out to the line where the sky met the water. "Would believe me if I said I used an app on my phone while we were deployed?"

"Wait, really?" Troy blinked. "Where in the name of Odin did you find the time?"

"Well, we weren't always together during missions, guards, and patrols. I used some of that, or nights I could sleep outside the barrack with my headphones in. I made all the music on my phone, then wrote out the lyrics. I think it was during leave when I want to see Poppy that I mixed everything and recorded it. I only put the music part on my phone; the full version is on my flash drive. And I learned to sing from Poppy too," Hayden admitted.

"You, Love, are a man of many talents and I love you," Troy kissed Hayden's cheek.

"I love you too, and thanks, I think?" Hayden replied afterward, not thinking what he did was anything special nor did he have a lot of talents. Sure, Hayden could draw, sing, make music, but did that make it _many_? Hayden didn't think so. Also, Hayden was beginning to feel worse with a variety of symptoms. A headache, nausea, stomachache, achy body, exhaustion, possible fever too. Hayden closed his eyes, hoping for things to pass but only minutes passed as Hayden drifted to sleep. By 7:10 pm, the sun was down, but there was still a bit of light in the sky as everyone decided it was time to leave for the night. However, Rosanna was the one to notice that Hayden was out like a light.

"Troy, is Hayden asleep?" Rosanna inquired as Cole and Dustin were helping the pregnant teen to her feet.

"I…Don't believe so?" Troy answered as he tried to move a bit, but Hayden didn't budge. "Babe?" he asked. No reply. "Babe, I know you're comfortable, but it's late, and we should be getting home," Troy tried. Still nothing. "Hayden?" Troy shifted to get a better look. Hayden's head fell so that his face was in the crook of Troy's neck, which made Troy realized that Hayden felt a bit warm. Troy felt his fiancee's forehead and frowned a little. "He's warm,"

"We've been in the sun for hours," Vivian reminded gently.

"Yeah, but it's cooled off now, and Hayden didn't get a sunburn or nothing," Troy said as Rachel moved over and checked Hayden's forehead carefully, trying not to disturb his slumber.

"That's definitely a fever. Perhaps he's getting sick; I did notice that he didn't eat all of his sandwich earlier, and he said no to ice cream and snacks while only wanting to drink water," Rachel confirmed gently.

"I wonder if it just came on or he's been feeling ill all day," Gabriel questioned. "Lad did seem a bit out of it at different times, and looks like he didn't sleep much,"

"Well, that might be my fault. Hayden had trouble falling asleep, then we kind'a made love at 4:30 this morning, and stayed awake after that," Troy admitted with a shrug. "I don't really want to wake him," he sighed while carefully adjusting so he could pick Hayden up in his arms bridal style. Dustin and Spencer worked together to fold up the blanket, then everyone began working their way off the beach and to the parking lot. Once there, Cole got car door for Troy, who tried to get Hayden inside without jostling him too much, but it failed. Hayden woke up and looked around quickly. "Hey, it's alright, babe. You fell asleep, and I was carrying you,"

Hayden's stomach churned, and he felt himself about to throw up. Hayden moved out of the car, past Troy and the others with a hand over his mouth, then dashed for the trash bin by the metal fence that separated beach parking lot. As soon as Hayden was in front of it; he puked. Troy got beside his fiancée and put a hand on his back as Dustin put his hand out to stop the rest from moving forward.

"Let's not crowd him; I'm sure he's already not liking that he's vomiting in public," Dustin informed. The group nodded softly, understanding that it had to suck. After Hayden threw up two more times, Cole tossed Troy a water bottle, which Hayden took a small sip from to wash out his mouth, then spit with a groan.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked with concern. Hayden forced a nod. "You feel like you're gonna throw up again?" Hayden shook his head this time. Troy pulled Hayden over to lean on him as the two walked back to the car and Troy helped Hayden into the passenger seat. Troy gave him the water bottle and felt his forehead again, not liking that Hayden was warmer now. "Let's get home, so you can rest," he said gently while getting two plastic bags from the glovebox, and putting one inside the other. "Just in case you feel like your gonna puke again," Hayden nodded as Troy closed the door with a sigh. "See ya there," he told his parents, brother, and Rosanna then gave a wave to the others before getting in the car and heading off to return to the Raseri Home.


	40. Chapter 40

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Forty:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Sunday, August 1, 2021-7:45 pm)_

 **[Raseri Home]**

"I do not understand why EVERYONE had to follow us here," Troy grumbled. Yes, he was annoyed that shortly after arriving at the house, and getting Hayden to the bathroom upstairs before he puked again upon parking, he saw his family, Rosanna, then Hayden's parents, Godfather/Uncle, cousin, and friends show up as well. The car ride home had been quiet with Hayden whimpering in pain almost, and he only threw up once. Getting to the Raseri Household, Troy rushed Hayden inside after he confessed he felt sick again. After another round of vomiting, three times, Troy suggested Hayden try to take a hot shower to see if it would help any. Troy got Hayden a towel, then hurried downstairs to get him a change of clothes. Exiting the bathroom once more; Troy found his parents, little brother, and Rosanna had pulled in. However, right behind them was Spencer, Vivian, Shane, Gabriel, and the other friends. Troy didn't understand this one bit; why did they all need to come?

"We're worried about Hayden," Spencer admitted.

"Concern does not cure illness," Troy rolled his eyes.

"But it does-," Avery started.

"Nothing. It does absolutely nothing, Avery. It's apparent that Hayden is sick, and that we don't know where it began. Alright? I don't know, Hayden wasn't up to talking in the car," Troy informed.

"That's all we want to know," Hailey offered.

"And that is information that could have been reserved for a phone call or text message. I'm sure Hayden doesn't appreciate everyone here and hovering for answers," Troy sighed. "He already doesn't like that he threw up in public, and felt like everyone was watching him,"

"They were," Rylee shrugged as Hailey elbowed her in the side. "Ow,"

"We just want to help, Troy. Hayden is our friend too," Fisher tried.

"And I understand that, but he's sick, so there isn't much you can do. It's not your responsibility to take care of him; it's mine because I'm his fiancée," Troy reminded.

"He's not incorrect," Gabriel lifted his hands a bit. "We don't even know what caused this. However, Troy; it is a little worrying that Hayden got sick out of nowhere," he added.

"You think I don't know that?" Troy arched a brow. "Hayden threw up three times at the beach, once in the care, and three mo-," he paused hearing Hayden puke again in the bathroom, then once more. "Make that five times here since we've been home," he corrected.

"Well, it's been a few hours since he ate, son. Is it possible he has food poisoning again?" Dustin suggested.

"Maybe; he did vomit a lot when he had that last time," Troy muttered, remembering April 2019 when Hayden got sick with that illness, and man was miserable through it. "I know he's exhausted; he nearly fell asleep in the car on the ride home. I told him to take a shower to see if it helped any," Troy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he pulled it out see a text from Hayden.

 _ **Fever, sore throat, nausea/puking, headache, exhaustion. {Received/Read; 19:51}**_

"I'm no doctor, so what do you think, Mom?" Troy turned the phone to his mother as she read it over.

"I might be just a paramedic, but that sounds like the flu to me," Rachel frowned a bit. "Usually the worst hits on day two or three, so little confused on the suddenness of it all. Can he tell me when it started?" she wondered. Hayden was heard throwing up again, coughing hard afterward. After it happened again, Rachel sighed. "But perhaps it could be something else. Even the flu wouldn't have him throwing up _this_ much in one set period,"

"I agree with your mother," Dustin nodded.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked.

"Hayden threw up at the beach at 7:15, it's now," Rachel checked her watch and looked back at Troy. "7:55 pm, and he's thrown up eleven times in only forty minutes; that's a little concerning to me. Do you think he might let me take a look at him?" she questioned.

"I can ask," Troy slipped his phone away, then went to the bathroom door. Troy knocked twice. "Babe? Can I come in?"

"Yeah…" came Hayden's sick reply. Troy opened the door and walked in. Hayden was sitting on the floor, arm across the toilet seat and his head laying on that. Hayden looked pale, and he appeared to be sweating a bit while his other arm was limp in his lap. Hayden seemed like he was in pain too; Troy didn't like it.

"Mom wants to know if she can come to check you over, and try to figure out what might be causing all this," Troy said.

"S-She ca-can…" Hayden responded. Troy nodded.

"MOM! You can come in," Troy called as quietly as he could to be heard but not make Hayden's headache worse. Moments later, Rachel entered and closed the door behind her. Rachel got on her knees to look at Hayden, and check his fever.

"Hayden, sweetie, can you tell me anything else you're feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Feel weak, body hurts," Hayden managed with a whimper and closed eyes, then jerking forward a bit, but not throwing up. Rachel got up and pulled the thermometer out of the cabinet; she turned it on and ran the piece across Hayden's forehead, from one temple to the other. The object beeped as she checked the screen; _103.9_.

"I, uh, I don't like how high that is on top of everything else and how fast it came on," Rachel admitted. Troy looked at the read-out now, then at his mother wondering why she said it that way. "Anything ranging from 104 to 107 is considered dangerous," Troy didn't get the chance to respond as Hayden lifted his head a little and threw up another five times, coughing, then wincing in pain.

"I'm gonna take him to the hospital," Troy stated.

"I don't think we need to go that far, son," Rachel attempted to reason with Troy now.

"Hayden, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the pain?" Troy asked.

"8 and ½ t-to 9," Hayden forced out, trying not to vomit again but it happened anyway, and four times almost back to back. Troy could almost see tears in Hayden's eyes as he threw up again, three in this bout.

"He's almost in tears, Mom. Hayden's running a borderline, dangerous fever, thrown up twenty-three times in roughly an hour…I don't like it; this isn't normal. You don't know what's wrong, neither does anyone else. That's the best place to find out," Troy stared intently. Rachel could see how worried Troy was, and in truth, so was she. Rachel put a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"I'll call an ambulance for him, and they might be able to determine if a hospital is necessary. Try to stay calm," Rachel consoled as Troy nodded. Rachel left the bathroom, getting her phone and dialing a number, then put it to her ear. "Kim; I need a bus at my home address, please?" Slight pause. "My son-in-law is running a high-grade temperature, in pain, and throwing up. I'm not sure what's going on, but I would rather be safe than sorry in whatever is causing this," Rachel remarked. "It started at the beach, and all symptoms came on within an hour, and have not slowed or stopped. Fever is reading 103.9, pain scale out of 10 is a 9, according to the patient. Thrown up twenty-three times in an hour, coming hard and in persistent waves of five to ten minutes of one another,"

Nobody liked how this sounded. "Thank you, my friend," Rachel ended the call after another few minutes. "See you soon," she finished, then put her phone away.

"That bad?" Hailey inquired. "I-Is he going to the hospital?"

"That is up for the ambulance crew to decide. Troy and I don't like how sudden this is with all the symptoms Hayden has mentioned," Rachel informed. "I'm a paramedic too, but I don't have any equipment here. I want to say it's the flu, but it seems like it's something else. Hopefully, we'll get a better idea when they arrive,"

 **. . .**

Eight minutes went by before the ambulance arrived at 8:25 pm. In that time; Hayden had thrown up another five rounds, and at one point; he could be heard whimpering. Rachel let the other paramedics in and led them right to the bathroom. "Troy, the crew is here. I'm coming in with them, okay?" Rachel said while opening the door and walking inside. The two paramedics got past her to start checking over Hayden while Rachel pulled Troy back so they could work.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong with my fiancée?" he asked.

"We're trying, son," one informed as Rachel tried to have him calm down; it did little good when Hayden shifted away from them and threw up another two times. "It would be best to take him the hospital; they could provide something to ease the vomiting?"

"I believe you may be right," the other said. With help, Hayden was brought to his feet and carefully led out. One paramedic went to get the cart as Hayden was leaning against the wall. Troy was being assured by his mother that everything would be okay when they came out. However, at that moment, Hayden's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he began to drop.

"Hayden!" Troy got out of his mother's arms and caught Hayden before he hit the floor. Hayden had passed out, which only made everyone worry more. Troy knelt down, keeping Hayden up a little with one arm. "Hayden!...Hayden!" Troy shook him a little. No response. "Hayden? Come on, babe," Troy tapped Hayden's cheek a little. It took another few seconds, but Hayden groaned a bit, and his eyes blinked a few times before opening. "Oh, thank Odin…" Troy breathed out.

"Eve-Everything…hurts, and I'm so tired," Hayden said.

"I know, baby; it's okay. We're gonna go to the hospital and figure out why, I promise," Troy told him with a smile.

"C-Can you get me some water? M-My mouth is dry…" Hayden asked. Rachel grabbed a cup of water from the kitchen and brought it over as Troy helped Hayden sit against the wall so he could take a drink.

"Feel any better?" Hayden shrugged weakly with his head against the wall. Troy pushed some of Hayden's hair out of his face. "Can we not scare me by passing out again? You give me a heart attack every time you do. Wouldn't be the first time; you only did it three when we were deployed," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me; we wear layers of clothes while carrying at least sixty pounds in gear when it's eighty to ninety-seven degrees outside," Hayden forced a half-laugh. "The medic told you that,"

"And she told you to stay on the water when you're out in it for more than three hours," Troy remarked.

"I was dehydrated and one of those times was on the chopper after we were just a little busy trying to push back…Oh, I don't know…Wasn't it fifty enemies? I put the mission first like I'm supposed to. So fuck you," Hayden muttered.

Troy shook his head. "You're useless to the mission if you pass out during the fire-fight or get shot because you become disorientated from dehydration, dummy. And if you want to fuck, again; we can do it when you're better," Troy kissed his forehead, and noticed something. Hayden's skin was dry, and so were his eyes. How was it that Hayden had a fever, but wasn't sweating when Troy was because it was eighty-nine degrees outside?

"We really should get to the hospital, so this doesn't get worse…" a paramedic suggested.

Troy saw Hayden trying to catch his breath, but was having trouble and looked like he was going to knock out again. Troy could feel a rapid pulse too. Which is precisely how Hayden appeared the last three times he passed out from dehydration! "Son of a bitch," Troy's eyes widened. Everyone blinked as Troy got up and grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge, and twisted the cap off before handing it to Hayden. "Idiot! I know what's wrong with you now; you're fucking dehydrated, stupid,"

"Troy, you can't just make that diagnosis yourself…" Rachel sighed.

"Yes, I can because I've seen it before. You," Troy pointed to Hayden. "Drink that slow. As for why I know this is it for sure. Hayden's not sweating, and it's hot as shit in here, plus he's nauseated with dry mouth, eyes, and skin. Short of breath, rapid pulse, and he passed out for less than a minute because he's barely had anything to drink since lunch and it's almost 8:30 pm now," he explained. "He is sick; I have no doubts given the loss of appetite, fatigue, headache, achy body, cough, nausea with vomiting, stuffy/runny nose. All that, but the vomiting got worse accompanied by dehydration along with feeling weak, disorientated, and topping it off with passing out. Just. Like. In. Syria,"

"And…He's not wrong…" one of the paramedics stated. "Those are symptoms of the flu and dehydration. A mix of those two would give someone results like this with Hayden,"

"I should have figured it out after realizing how hot it was today with us on the beach. You've felt sick, so you barely swam, ate, or had anything to drink so you could keep the symptoms down. Right?" Troy looked at Hayden, who nodded. "As soon as Hayden and I started talking about the other three times he's passed out from the same thing while deployed in that ungodly heat; it hit me like a pile of bricks. Bet my next paycheck you start feeling better once you have that, and stay on the water through the time you're sick, which is probably the flu,"

"Great…" Hayden drew out sarcastically. "Guess you know me pretty well, huh?"

"I don't think I can call myself your best friend or soon to be husband if I didn't know you better than you know yourself," Troy winked as Hayden blushed a bit, nodding in agreement.

"So…No hospital then? Please? You know I hate them…" Hayden asked.

"You really should still go…" Rachel tried.

"He should, but it's his choice, Mom. Hayden is conscious and responsive; he can make that decision as long as he feels he doesn't need to go. I only said what I did because I didn't know what to do seeing him like that. If we go; the hospital is just gonna give him an IV line, then reassess and make sure he's doing better before releasing him. Hayden can drink on his own, and keep it down too it seems," Troy stated.

"Your son is correct, Rachel. Hospital is only going to give him something for nausea and start an IV line to replace fluids lost and watch him to make sure he's recovering. If Hayden can keep down at Gatorade, then he can manage water too, and that's all he needs to come back from dehydration. The flu can be handled here as well. I believe the passing out might have just been an overall because he stood up and got dizzy from everything. Hayden is awake now, and responsive; there's no reason to take him to a place that will do the very same as now. I think Troy has it covered; he knows what he's doing as he's had to deal with it before in the past," the paramedic smiled.

"He just needs to rehydrate, then get some sleep," Troy said.

"Quite right," the other paramedic nodded. "I'm sure if things don't improve or get worse, then Troy can bring Hayden into the ER or call us again,"

"Without a doubt," Troy replied. "Have a good night, guys, and thanks for coming even though we figured it out,"

"No problem; that what we're here for," the two packed up their things and exited the house.

"Come on you, time to get you downstairs," Troy enlightened as he carefully pulled Hayden to his feet, then helped him through the kitchen and down the stairs.

"Well, I guess that wraps tonight up for everyone," Rachel blinked.

"And we know Troy will take good care of Hayden," Dustin added as Gabriel nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Troy will let you all know how Hayden's doing tomorrow,"

"Aye; we're counting on it. Good night," Spencer replied, leading Vivian, and the others out with help from Gabriel. Dustin locked the door, then everyone sighed. Cole took Rosanna downstairs as Rachel and Dustin plopped on the couch with a heavy sigh, be relieved everything was okay. Indeed an exciting day for sure, but at least now, things were was calm and the rest of the night would hopefully remain that way.


	41. Chapter 41

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Forty-One:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Saturday, September 11, 2021-8 pm)_

 **[Raseri House]**

It came off as a shock to everyone, including the paramedics that Troy was able to figure out what was wrong with Hayden right before the trip to the hospital. None of them would have thought about dehydration, or even considered that it might be the problem. Dustin thought it was food poisoning again, but Rachel believed it to be the flu. At one point, the two of them considered the possibility of it being both. However, Troy deduced on his own after Hayden passed out and a quick conversation about going unconscious while they were deployed led Troy to know precisely what Hayden was experiencing. Dehydration from being in the heat all day, and barely drinking because he was feeling ill and didn't want to throw up. Sure enough, after drinking the Gatorade, Hayden began to feel a little better. Troy had Hayden stay on water the rest of the night, and Hayden fell asleep by 9:45 pm. Before that, Troy had given Hayden a combination pain reliever and fever reducer. The next morning, Hayden's fever had come way down to 101.7, and there was nausea, with very little puking and discomfort with the aches. Otherwise, everything was fine. Hayden ended up with the flu for five days and given time off work to deal with that, and Hayden was grateful to be feeling better. The remainder of August was calm with the boy working hard and everyone just living their lives.

Cole turned eighteen-years-old on September 2, 2021, and his and Rosanna's daughter, now named Evelina Raseri, was born on August 24, 2021. Rosanna and Evelina were both residing in the Raseri Household currently with Rosanna's parent's permission since Rosanna would be seventeen until December 5, 2021. Rosanna was allowed out of school for one month, and it was fortunate that everything learned in September was all review from the year before. Rosanna would be back to class for October when the new material for their Senior Year would be taught. Evelina would be going to daycare during school hours. However, the living arrangements were not working for every member in the home. Troy and Hayden were both up at 4:30 am Monday through Friday to make it to work for 7 am, then home at 5:30 pm to get cleaned up for dinner. After all that, Troy and Hayden would go to sleep around 9:30, or 10 pm to prepare for the next day; this was not easy as there was a newborn in the house. Hayden didn't mind babies, but he and Troy put in long hours at work. When the two got home, they would try to do wedding plans, or make love, then get some rest.

Troy and Hayden knew that there needed to be some kind of change, but the two had been so busy lately that they haven't had time to sit down and talk about a solution to the problem. Thankfully, tonight, Rosanna and Cole were at Rosanna's parents' house so they could see the baby. Dustin and Rachel had gone out for dinner; this left Troy and Hayden alone, for once, with some peace and quiet.

"You're exhausted, babe," Troy pointed out.

"I worked twelve hours…" Hayden muttered tiredly. Yes, he indeed had worked that long today on a Saturday too no less. And according to Donovan; it might be staying that way, that Hayden works 6 to 6 Monday through Friday. Hayden had to be to work at 6 am, after a call from Donovan the night before at 10 pm, which meant he was up at 4 am to shower, get to the transportation center, catch the ferry, then a bus to get to Fort Archian. Hayden had to stay until 6 pm and finally come back home at 7:30 pm. Hayden had a late dinner, and could ultimately lay down to relax, but unable to actually fall asleep. Hayden didn't understand why there was a change in hours, but there wasn't much he could do either. Thankfully, he and Troy both had Sunday off.

"Can't sleep?" Troy wondered.

Hayden shook his head to Troy. "Too much on my mind,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Troy inquired.

Hayden sighed heavily. "Aside from trying to figure out why I'm working twelve hours until further notice because Donovan won't tell me; I think it's time we consider moving out and getting a place," Hayden stated while looking at his fiancee.

"You too, huh?" Troy smiled a bit.

"Don't get me wrong, I love your family to pieces, and I am eternally grateful for all they've done since you and I met, babe. But with how much you and I work, and barely getting any sleep anymore?" Hayden began.

"Hey, you don't gotta explain it, Hayden. I feel the same way, and aside from my niece keeping us at night; we're engaged, and going to be married in thirteen months. I think we're at the point we can move into our own apartment," Troy said.

"Well, as long as we're on the same page with this; where do we go from here?" Hayden questioned.

"I guess that depends on what we're looking for in an apartment. I don't think we need to worry about the price range, maybe just location?" Troy offered.

"Being closer to the base would be nice," Hayden mentioned. "But that would put us an hour or so away from family and friends,"

"And I like being close to home, so do you," Troy pointed out as Hayden nodded.

"I guess that puts us in Berk as far as island location goes," Hayden stated. "We don't need a lot of space either, a one bedroom would suffice in my opinion," he added.

"I agree. Do you care what floor we're on? I'd preferably like to stay on first or second," Troy remarked. "Long day of work and a lot of stairs doesn't sound too enticing," he chuckled a little.

"I'm with you on that one," Hayden replied with a smile. "Alright, so Island of Berk; first or second floor one bedroom?" he asked.

"Seems alright with me," Troy nodded this time. "How about everything else? Washer/Dryer hookups? Parking space for my car is needed,"

"I'm not picky on additions as long as it's a place to live. Washer/Dryer hookups do sound nice, though," Hayden agreed. "Should we break out the computer and start looking for anything available?" he wondered next. Troy nodded as the two made their way upstairs to use the living room computer.

 **. . .**

 **[Living Room]**

Troy sat in the chair with Hayden next to him at the edge of the recliner to see the screen. Troy pulled up one of the more recommended websites to find apartments; **vww . theberkianclassifieds . ap**. This page offered more than apartments and homes; it had job listings, lost, found, and pet adoptions, selling cars, etc. It was a general website to use when searching for something, and the bonus was that it updated every Sunday, which meant anything they found now was brand new.

"Alright, let's see what we got. You have the notebook to write down anything we want to check out?" Troy asked as Hayden lifted it up with a smile. Troy put in the information that they wanted such as _apartments_. The page loaded as a list of sixty-two came up. Troy checked the boxes for _one bedroom, parking space, washer/dryer hookups_ , and let it refresh; this time the number became seventeen.

"Not a bad result," Hayden said. Troy nodded while browsing through each one; mainly looking at the location in Berk and if there was anything included.

"Well, the cool thing is that all one bedrooms aren't super expensive on their own," Troy informed. "Some of these have pictures and were recently remodeled with modern appliances, which is a plus. This one seems kind'a nice, and looks like a house too,"

"Let's click on it, see the full description," Hayden suggested. Troy did so as the page loaded once more.

"First floor, $780 per month, one parking space in the driveway, small fenced in backyard. Freshly painted, updated appliances, carpeted bedroom, hardwoods in kitchen and living room, a tiled, full bathroom," Troy began to read.

"It's only that expensive because the rent includes snow and trash removal, lawn care, gas, and electricity. Oh, and it looks like a washer and dryer come already hooked up in the apartment. So this place has everything for under $800," Hayden enlightened while continuing to read.

"And it's five minutes to the transportation center, which is fifteen minutes from where we are now. Says the upstairs tenants are a young couple with no kids, two cats, and friendly and quiet. Hah, and the apartment is sound-proof to block out noise from the transport office," Troy laughed a little.

"And this got added yesterday around 4 pm. I think we should give it a shot, likely won't find a better deal with all that," Hayden offered.

"I've got the number right here; want to see if maybe we can view the apartment tomorrow? It's our only day off, and Odin knows how long it will stay available," Troy asked. Hayden nodded as Troy got his phone and dialed the number; both of them hoping to get lucky for a showing tomorrow and possibly be apartment owners. Sure, it might be a bit rushed to find a place, and get it within two days, but who cared. Troy and Hayden were twenty-one-years-old and with everything going in their lives; it was time to start a life together in their own place.

 **. . .**

 _(Saturday, October 2, 2021)_

Troy and Hayden were able to check out the apartment on the 12th of September, and the two loved it! The entire place was beautiful with everything they wanted for a great price. Hayden and Troy decided that same day that they wouldn't pass the opportunity up, so they began the paperwork to hopefully call the place theirs. It was standard to run a background check, but the landlord knew by the fact Troy and Hayden were Marines that they were right people to rent to. The following Thursday from that viewing; the man called to say everything came back and all they needed to do was come through to sign the lease and handle the financial portion, which was paying the October rent, and a security deposit. On Troy and Hayden's next off day; they took care of that. Two signatures and $1,600 later; the lovers were holding keys to their new apartment. However, they still hadn't told anyone about the decision to move since they hadn't been sure what would happen in the beginning. Now, everything was settled, and it needed to happen. So tonight, everyone was getting together for dinner at a local restaurant.

The time was 5:30 pm as Hayden was the final addition to the group that were already seated. However, he hadn't arrived yet. At 5: 40, Hayden waltzed in, removing his hate and making his way over to them.

"There you are, babe," Troy got out of his spot to hug Hayden, and kiss him gently. Hayden looked beat, as in tired. Unfortunately, poor Hayden was still in his DTU(Drill Training Uniform), consisting of black boots then a brown, black, and green camouflage pattern for the pants and coat.

"Sorry, I'm late. You couldn't have started without me," Hayden sighed.

"We didn't mind waiting," Vivian smiled. "And since when do you work weekends, son?"

"Isn't this the first weekend of the month; both of you are usually at drill, aren't you?" Dustin mentioned.

"Drill weekends moved to the last weekend of every month now, and I've been getting stuck on random Saturday or Sunday shifts since September…" Hayden mumbled, taking his seat next to Troy now.

"And you've been working ten to twelve hour days, Hayden. Hell, didn't you pull two fourteen-hour shifts this week?" Troy asked as Hayden nodded. "Bludvist still hasn't told you why?"

"No, and it's starting to irritate me," Hayden admitted. "Anyway, I'd love to do anything but talk about work, so can we change the subject, please?"

"Of course, Love," Troy said in response. Not long after that; the waiter came over to take everyone's order, then the male left to put it in as Hayden was enjoying a cup of coffee in high hopes of it waking up a little more. "So should we tell them now?"

"One way or the other; we're telling them," Hayden shrugged.

"Tell us what?" Cole blinked.

"Troy and I did a little talking a few weeks ago, and decided that it's time for us to take another step in our relationship," Hayden said.

"You two are already engaged, living together, and have had sex. What else is there to do besides get married next year?" Shane wondered.

"Move out into a place of our own," Troy stated as it went quiet. "Hayden and I already have an apartment five minutes from the transportation center, and we're moving starting the move next Saturday," Hayden held Troy's hand with a smile as everyone's eyes widened at the information.


	42. Chapter 42

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Forty-Two:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Saturday, October 2, 2021-5:50 pm)_

 **[Berkbees Bar & Grill]**

Aside from the scattered chatter from other diners in the building enjoying their meals; the table with Hayden and Troy's group was quiet from the announcement that the two of them were moving out next Saturday into their own apartment.

"Well, isn't this…A bit sudden?" Spencer was first to speak.

"How long do you think it takes to make the decision and find a place to live?" Hayden replied.

"Don't you have to be married first, before getting military housing?" Dustin asked.

"If we were doing military housing, yes, but we aren't," Troy stated. "Hayden and I are staying here in Berk, about ten minutes away from my parents' house. Just a regular apartment; we don't really need a whole house to ourselves,"

"True," Gabriel nodded. "Didn't the military offer apartments too?"

"Yes, but it wasn't what we wanted. The space is more fit for one person in a hotel room, everything behind one door in a large complex. And all that is on Archia Isle; we didn't want to move that far," Hayden responded.

"Ah. Well, good for you to then!" Gabriel smiled. "If ya need any help; I'm happy to offer mine,"

"Thank you, Gabriel," Troy said with a nod.

"I'll ask since no one else will. Why the sudden desire to move?" Avery inquired, apparently addressing the biggest question in the room. This wasn't just some long process and decision making; it happened rather fast with no previous knowledge.

"Don't most couples live together?" Hayden retorted.

"Yes, but you two already do? You have been for three years in six days," Rylee pointed out.

"In my parents' house, not our own place," Troy enlightened. "If we were still dating; we probably would stay longer there, but we're engaged now, and due to be married in a year,"

"So why not move into an apartment we can call ours?" Hayden shrugged, finishing his fiancee's train of words on the subject.

"I guess, but it's just sudden?" Vivian mentioned.

"There were other factors taken into consideration about the idea. Hayden and I work long days; him longer in fact. It's a bit hard for us to sleep at night with Miss. Evelina every two-three hours. It's just the nature of our job means we gotta be at our best, and that's hard to do with barely any sleep. But, like I said; it's not just for that reason. Hayden and I have been living together for three years, and we wish to start our lives in a place we can call ours, ya know? All kids leave home eventually, typically when in a stable relationship when they are engaged or have just gotten married," Troy explained.

"Oh, we're so sorry, Troy, and you Hayden…" Rosanna frowned a bit.

"Hey, it's cool. This could work out better anyway. With Troy and I living on our own; you and Cole can turn that spare room into the nursery for Evelina, that way you three don't have to cram into the one space and be super quiet going in and out of it," Hayden smiled.

"I suppose," Cole sighed. "Still, we're sorry about the no sleep thing,"

"It's all good, little brother. And hey, Hayden and I are still close by," Troy chuckled.

"So you mentioned having a place already?" Rachel jumped in, smiling with Dustin as the two accepted things as they were. Slowly, the others were as well.

"Yep," Hayden nodded.

"Details, possibly pictures?" Dustin inquired. Troy and Hayden laughed a little as Troy began to explain more about the place, and Hayden showing pictures on his phone that he'd taken.

 **. . .**

Twenty or so minutes later, the group had their food and were enjoying the meal while talking about whatever; mostly Hayden and Troy's new apartment. Dustin and Rachel said that Hayden and Troy could take one of the living room sets out of the basement for their new place. Also Troy and Hayden would be brining their bedroom belongings and furniture. As for everything else; it hadn't yet been figured out.

"I might be able to help with dishes and cups," Vivian said to Hayden now. "Your father and I put all your grandparents' things away when we cleaned out the house after my father passed away last November,"

"Poppy Wilson and Nonnie Grace's kitchen things?" Hayden looked over at his mother. _ **(So it's clear on the modernized names; Wilson and Grace represent Old Wrinkly, from the HTTYD books who is Valka/Valhallarama's mother, and Gothi, from HTTYD 2. I figured that since they both are Tribe elders and healers; it would make a nice pairing. Gothi/Grace could very well be Valka/Valhallarama's mother-since we know nothing about her, and it's not listed anywhere that I've looked. Who knows? Leave it the imagination, right?)**_

"Yes; we put all the dishes and cups into boxes. Right now, they are stored in the basement at our house. If you'd like to take them for yours and Troy's apartment; I don't mind. I'm sure they'll get more use with you than in storage," Vivian smiled. Hayden was a little unsure about the idea as Poppy had only passed away eleven months ago; a full year next month.

"And I still have cookware and utensils put away from your grandparents on my side too, son," Spencer added in.

"Grammy Brenda and Grandpa Stewart?" Hayden questioned by arching a brow. _**(Brenda and Stewart represent Brenda Big-Arms the Sixth and Squidface the Terrible Haddock-Stoick the Vast's parents from the HTTYD books. Also, Spitelout is Baggybum the Beerbelly and Stoick's brother. As far as I know, there are also other siblings, sisters; Brenda Big-Arms the Seventh, Glugga, Burly Sweet, and Egginbreeza Six Pints. So, yeah; there's that for a history lesson on some of the Haddock Clan.)**_

"Yes!" Spencer nodded to him.

"I will leave that decision to you, Love," Troy told Hayden.

"Why me?" Hayden inquired.

"Because it's your family's stuff, babe. You make the call if you want to use it. I don't mind us going out to get new things if it's going to be too hard on you," Troy kissed his cheek.

"We can talk about it later tonight; it's not a conversation for dinner…" Hayden stated. Troy nodded while they continued eating their food. Hayden would another time; he had a week before the big move anyway, so might as well take the time to consider the options and his emotions behind it all.

 **. . .**

Later on when the meal was over, and everyone was waiting for the bill to be delivered to the table. Hayden was exhausted and wanted to get back to the Raseri's for a shower, change of clothes, then bed. Donovan didn't say Hayden had to work on Sunday, but Thor only knew lately what Hayden's schedule would be. Hayden felt his phone vibrating as he pulled it out and placed it to his ear.

"Haddock here," Hayden answered.

"Who is it?" Troy asked curiously. Hayden didn't answer right away.

"Are you kidding me, Don? Come on. You know I'm not one to complain about work, but this is ridiculous," Hayden stated with a sigh.

"Do you have to go in early again?" Troy inquired. Hayden put a finger up to have his fiancée wait a minute.

"And I understand that, sir, but you don't see this from my point of view. I get up every morning, including the weekends now at 3:30 am to shower, catch the 4 am ferry to the mainland, then the bus into the base so I can work at 5 am to 5 or 7 pm depending on if you have me working twelve or fourteen hours that day. Alright? After all said and done; I get home at either 6:20 or 8:20, exhausted. I get time to shower, eat, and finally go to sleep by 9:30 or 10 pm. And that's even if I can manage to fall asleep that early. Every. Single. Day since September 13th. That's twenty, straight days that I have worked without a day off, including drill weekend," Hayden reminded.

"As I said, I'm not usually one to complain, but if this were any other job; it's against the law to make someone work that much without at least ONE day off, Commander. And now you need me to come back?" Hayden asked after a moment of silence. Troy's eyes widened a little, Hayden had to go back to the mainland? "What sucks about this is you still haven't told me what it's all about; my hours changing like this that is," he sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he added. "Well, considering it's already almost 7 pm now, plus the travel time; I'm not getting there until nearly 9 pm unless you want to send a chopper to pick me up," A pause. "Then I'll see you when I get there," Hayden ended the call.

"Let me guess; he won't tell you why you need to come back?" Troy asked.

Hayden shook his head. "Nope. Just says it's something for the platoon leaders of Alpha Company; a meeting I guess,"

"You're going to end up coming home late, aren't you?" Troy sighed.

"Likely. If I have to; I'll just stay on the base tonight in one of the CO rooms. I'll let you know," Hayden said. The check arrived as Dustin got it first and read it over, soon realizing that everything didn't get separated as they'd asked in the beginning.

"Oi vey, they didn't give us separate bills," Rachel pointed out. Hayden held his hand out as Dustin handed it to him. Hayden scanned it over, then checked around the table.

"Take the total, divide it by sixteen then have everyone add three bucks in for the tip," Hayden informed before handing it back to Dustin. After all, that was done, they set the money in the small folder. "I guess I better get going,"

"Excuse me?" said a young woman's voice as Hayden turned to see a female, early twenties with black hair and amber eyes. There was a young child, about seven standing with her and had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, but my son insisted on coming over here to ask you something,"

"Are you Hayden Haddock, the one who served with my daddy overseas?" the child inquired. Hayden tilted his head a bit.

"I served with one hundred and forty-eight people in my company, kiddo; you're gonna have to tell me who your dad is," Hayden replied.

"Private Kody Nyght," the young boy informed as Hayden's eyes widened a bit. Troy saw Hayden flinch once; Kody's death hadn't been easy for Hayden since Kody was shot twice, and Hayden had to carry his body to the chopper and lay in the back covered up until the return to Archian Outpost in Syria. Also, Hayden saw Kody get shot twice, and die almost instantly, definitely before Hayden was able to get to him. Hayden offered a small smile to the child.

"I did serve with him; we were friends," Hayden said finally.

"The man told mommy you brought him to us," the boy stated. Hayden looked at the female now, confused.

"The officer who delivered the news said that Kody's body was returning home because a Hayden Haddock risked his life to retrieve it. My son got very excited when you said your last name before when answering the phone, and pleaded me come see you. I…Hope you don't mind?" the woman explained.

"No, not at all. Nobody gets left behind on my watch," Hayden said to the boy. "He was an excellent Warrior and good man,"

"When I grow up; I wanna be just like you," the boy beamed. Hayden laughed a little. "I wanna be one of the Marine heroes who keeps their home safe,"

"Well, you better do good in school and when you join up; you have to train hard. Always remember that a Marine does the right thing, the right way, for the right reasons. As long as you do that, then as far as I'm concerned; you're already one of us," Hayden told him.

"I will!" the child said excitedly. "Can I get a picture with you?" he asked.

"Sure," Hayden nodded as he got out of the chair and knelt down, motioning for the boy to sit on his leg that was up. Hayden pulled his hat out of his pocket and set it on the child's head as the boy's smile grew wider.

"Alright, smile," the female instructed as she got her phone ready. Hayden and the child smiled as the photo was taken. The child gave Hayden his hat back, facing him now. "What do you say to Mr. Haddock?"

"Thank you for the picture,"

"You're welcome, little man," Hayden responded.

The young boy giggled a little. "My daddy used to call me that," Hayden stood up as the woman hugged Hayden, which took him by surprise.

"Thank you for bringing Kody home, and your service," the female said after pulling away.

"You're welcome, and thank you for your support," Hayden shook her hand. The woman smiled, taking her son's hand and leading him out of the restaurant. Hayden looked at Troy now. "Did you know Kody had a son?"

"Nope. I knew he had a girlfriend, but not a kid," Troy blinked.

"Well, learn something new every day," Hayden shrugged. Hayden hugged his Godfather, parents, and Rachel. Everyone else got a handshake. Troy got a kiss on the lips, then Hayden backed up. "Better get going. I'll text you later," he said.

"Be safe. I love you," Troy reminded.

"I love you too, baby," Hayden smiled, then left to catch a taxi to the transportation center. Something told him that it was going to be a very long night with this sudden, out of the blue meeting.


	43. Chapter 43

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Forty-Three:**

 _{Troy's POV}_

 _(Saturday, October 23, 2021-5:20 pm)_

 **[Troy & Hayden's Apartment]**

I genuinely didn't like how much Hayden was working, but there was nothing I could do. I knew that Hayden being a Second Lieutenant meant he was swamped with work regularly, and whatever was going on to require him to be at Fort Archian this much must be enormous. Unfortunately, Hayden hadn't been told what all this was for. And here all I wanted to know was why he had to work such outrageous hours. In other updates, Hayden ended up staying at Fort Archian after his second-shift meeting on October 2nd. The meeting didn't end until almost 11 pm, and my fiancée was exhausted, so he opted to remain on the base overnight and then return to Berk as soon as he woke up. Thankfully, Donovan gave Hayden the 3rd off to recuperate. Hayden and I spent that time relaxing and getting a few things ready for the move to our new apartment. We went out to get cardboard boxes to pack clothes, electronics, pictures, etc. Hayden and used the rest of that week, after he got home from work to continue packing so we would be ready for Saturday, the 9th, to make the move. Initially, we were going to use my truck to transport things but decided on Thursday that it would be best to rent a bigger truck to hopefully get it all done in one shot.

Hayden did end up accepting his mother's and father's offer to take the cookware, utensils, plates, and cups that used to belong to his grandparents from both sides of the family. Hayden said it might take some adjusting, but he was happy to have something of theirs with him. On the 9th of October at 10 am, the movers came to my parents' place, and I had them park the truck along the right side of the house on the grass near the back porch. It was to make the lifting and carrying a little more of a shorter and straight path from the basement to the rear door of the home. The furniture was loaded onto the truck first, then all the boxes; this only took us an hour and a half to get done with help from the two movers, Hayden, and myself. My parents were home, but we didn't want to make things too crazy by having a ton of people going up and down the stairs. When everything was put away, the movers followed Hayden and I in my truck to the new apartment after I informed my family that they could come by to see the place when we threw the apartment warming party once we got fully settled in. Of course, they understood and didn't mind waiting.

Reaching our new place; we did everything the same way as when we packed it up. All the boxes were removed and set in the rooms where they belonged out of the way. Next, we did furniture. The living room first, then the bedroom set. Hayden and I took a small break for lunch after the movers were paid and left. Once that was done; Hayden and I got right back to work arranging the living and bedroom spaces. Unpacking the boxes didn't take too long. I want to say by 4 pm, we were done. Hayden and I grabbed dinner an hour later, then since we were right near the grocery store, decided to get the shopping taken care of. It wasn't a big trip, but we got the things that were necessary. Sunday was our grab food for the apartment day, then we've spent the last few weeks decorating to our style. Curtains, blinds, couple extra furniture pieces, a dining room table, patio set, and grill. Finally, we'd finished last night. Originally; it was going to be our warming party, but Hayden and I chose to put that off until today since we wanted the first night, entirely moved into the apartment and done, to ourselves. Yes, that meant all we wanted to do was be alone to have mind-blowing sex until we both passed out from exhaustion. Definitely worth it. However, now it was almost 5:30 pm on Saturday the 23rd of October. Everyone was coming over to see the new place and hang out together.

"Babe, lasagna just finished," Hayden called to me after the oven beeped. Yeah, we decided to cook instead of order out for dinner. Hayden and I made lasagna and meatballs with garlic bread. Simple, but effective and could feed a bunch of people with the portion we made.

"Perfect," I smiled as I went into the kitchen to help Hayden out. We pulled the lasagna out of the oven and left it on the stove to cool a bit while I checked on the meatballs. "And these are done too," I added. I pulled Hayden towards me by his hand, then kissed him deeply. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Can you believe that this time next year we'll be married?" Hayden said excitedly.

"I can't wait," I replied. No sooner than the words left my mouth; there was a knock on the door. I guess it was time to begin this celebration.

 _{Normal POV}_

Hayden and Troy walked to the door together to greet everyone. Troy opened the door to see Cole and Rosanna, Evelina was in her car seat still. Behind them was Hailey, Drew, and Fisher, then Dustin and Rachel. Next to come up the walk was Shane, Tyler, Rylee, and Avery. Finally, Spencer and Vivian entered last.

"Welcome, come right in!" Hayden smiled invitingly.

"I'll take coats," Troy offered. As everyone was removing their jackets and saying hello; they were also admiring the apartment they had stepped into. From the front door, everyone saw a large closet. To the left was the living room, then on the right was the dining room and forward more showed the kitchen. Troy hung the coats up as Hayden led everyone in the right direction so they could have a seat at the table for dinner. It was now they were able to see that from the kitchen, there was a door to lead outside onto the deck that wrapped around the back of the apartment and into the backyard too; that was on the right wall before the refrigerator. However, looking left, there was another hallway. Peeking down it; the group could see the bathroom and a closed door, which assumingly was the bedroom.

"This place is beautiful, son," Rachel informed.

"We thought so too. Not bad for $780, right?" Troy chuckled. "Now, everyone sit down for supper. We can admire more on a full tour later," Unable to argue; they all took a seat as Hayden and Troy worked together to start serving plates with lasagna, three meatballs, and two pieces of garlic bread; everyone was also given their choice in beverage from the fridge. Troy and Hayden shared a brief kiss before grabbing their own plates, taking a seat, and beginning to eat. Tonight was going to be a blast with friends and family there to celebrate the new apartment.

 **. . .**

 _(Friday, October 29, 2021-5 am)_

 **[Mainland; Fort Archian]**

The Alpha Company all rounded up for the end of October drill weekend. It was 0500 hours, everyone was for the most part awake.

"Ugh, I need a coffee," Troy mumbled.

"Meh, I'm used to it," Hayden shrugged since he was up at 3:30 pretty much every day to make the trip and arrive at the base for work.

"Alpha Company Warriors, Attention!" Donovan commanded as everyone fell silent, standing together in their proper formation. "Platoon leaders, step forward!" he said. Just like that; Hayden, Jason Tarelto, Steven Ritka, and Daryl Lennox, Cody Kongur, and Oliver Raske walked up together and took their places on either side of Donovan, making sure to stay in front of their respected platoon. There had been a lot of changes since returning home from Syria. For one, the platoons all had the same number of warriors now, which is twenty-four. And this number did not include the leader of such. Overall, the Alpha Company without Commander Bludvist was precisely one hundred and fifty people. The six platoons were Inferno, Cloud, Thunder, Lightning, Zapper, and Blaster. "You six come with me; the rest; return to your barracks until further instruction,"

Confused, but unable to argue with a direct order; the platoons broke off to get to their barracks and just relax until they were told to do something else. The platoon leaders followed Donovan to the Alpha Company office to find out what it was their commander wanted with them.

 **. . .**

 _(6:45 am)_

 **[Inferno Platoon Barrack; A1]**

As there was nothing else to do, the males and females of Inferno decided to relax together in the one barrack to wait for their next set of orders. Typically, at this time for a Friday during Drill Weekend; they would be doing two hours of Physical Training, or PT, then having breakfast at 7:15 am before going about the rest of the day with some kind of exercise that would keep them ready for deployment.

"I wonder what all this is about. Do you know anything Troy?" Amber questioned curiously.

"What makes you think I know?" Troy arched a brow while sitting on his cot.

"Well, I mean, you're engaged to our platoon leader. I'm sure he tells you what's going on," Seymour reminded.

"I don't know anymore more than you do," Troy stated. "I know Hayden's been pulling a lot of hours since September 13th; meetings, work, long shifts, etc.," he added.

"Them being engaged doesn't ensure that Lieutenant Haddock can reveal military-related information without permission. Officer ranks differ from Enlistee ones," Ryan reminded. Yes, Troy had almost forgotten that Vincent and Ryan became members of the same platoon they trained in 2019. Talk about ironic situations. Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened as Hayden walked in with a heavy sigh, head down while pulling off his hat.

Troy sat up quickly, then getting to his feet to approach Hayden. "What's going on?" he asked, hoping for an answer this time.

"Everyone…Take a seat," Hayden advised as the twenty-four found places to sit together and remain close to hear whatever it was Hayden had to tell them because by the looks of things; it wouldn't be good. "There's no easy way to put this, so I'm just going to say it," he paused as everyone listened intently, the nerves beginning to rise. "We're deploying overseas in January 2022,"

Silence.

Then, the one saying Hayden knew would come was heard. "AGAIN?!"

"We haven't even been out of the war for ONE year, and they're sending us back?!"

"That's not fair!"

Hayden closed his eyes and began to rub his head. Troy stood up and gave a loud whistle with his middle and thumb fingers at the corners of his mouth. The platoon went quiet. "It doesn't need to be fair, boys and girls. We're Marines for the Archipelago, and we defend our home when called to do so. Stop complaining about the job you all chose and signed a contract to do. Now, shut the hell up and let Lieutenant Haddock talk," Not another word was said as Troy looked at Hayden. "Go ahead, babe,"

"We leave Sunday, January 9, 2022, at 0800 hours from here, Fort Archian. Same drill as last time; pack your ACU's in the long bag, and then laptops, tablets, phones, chargers, small album, whatever you want with you as long as it fits in your backpack. You need to be here at 0600 to be checked in and beginning to board the aircraft. You will receive your battle gear upon arrival at the tour location," Hayden continued.

Ryan put his hand up as Hayden motioned for him to speak. "How long is the tour, Lieutenant?"

"One year," Hayden replied. Now, Eira raised her hand as Hayden looked at her to talk.

"Where…Are we going?" Eira inquired.

"Afghanistan, Kandahar Province. We'll be flying into Kandahar International Airport, then headed to Barbarki Base; it's run by Archipelago Army and Marines. As far as I understand, every company for both branches is paired up. As an example, Alpha Company Marines will pair with Alpha Company Army. I guess we're working together with them. I'm not sure how they'll label us to avoid confusion when a group is called. Taking a guess; we would be AM Company for Alpha Marines, and they'd be AA or Alpha Army. No idea; it wasn't discussed in the meeting, but we'll know by the time we arrive," Hayden shrugged.

"Do we know the flight itinerary yet?" Nicole wondered.

"I do. Depart from Fort Archian at 0800 hours, then layovers in Denmark, Hungary, and Turkey before arriving in Afghanistan at 11:40 pm, likely closer to midnight after deboarding and reaching our section in the base," Hayden informed.

"Woah, that's like, hours of flying…" Theodore blinked.

"It's actually not that bad. The longest of the flight will be from Turkey to Afghanistan; that's four hours," Hayden stated.

"Not seeing how you got midnight," Madison quirked a brow. Hayden sighed.

"Because you didn't factor in layover time and time changes," Troy remarked.

"That's correct," Hayden nodded. "We depart here at 8 am, then fly two hours to Denmark where there will be a forty-five-minute layover, meaning we'll leave there at 10:50 am. There is an hour and thirty-minute flight to Hungary; making it 11:20 am. Two-hour layover puts departure for Turkey at 1:20, then another hour and fifty-minute flight to Turkey. We'll land there at 2:10, and spend an hour to relax before the four-hour flight to Afghanistan," Hayden explained. Someone went to say something until Hayden stopped them. "I realize that time would put you at arrival to Kandahar at 7:10 pm, but you didn't add the four hours and thirty minutes that Afghanistan is ahead of Archipelago time, so that actually makes it 11:40, just as I said,"

"Oh," they all said, nodding in understanding after Hayden broke it down.

"The bottom line, boys, and girls; is that we're deploying to Afghanistan for one year on January 9, 2022, at 8 am. Everything from this weekend until that point will be spent sharpening our skills and preparing for the tour," Hayden enlightened.

"Sir, yes sir!" the platoon replied affirmatively. Hayden looked at Troy, who was clearly concerned about everything because their wedding was for October 2022, and now they would be deployed. Hayden offered a soft smile, one that gave the message; _we'll talk about it later, don't worry_. Troy nodded as everyone was taking in the information and settling with it. In three months, they were heading back into war.


	44. Chapter 44

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Forty-Four:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Sunday, November 7, 2021-5 pm)_

 **[Troy & Hayden's Apartment]**

Well, it had sucked to announce, but Troy and Hayden told their family and friends about the upcoming deployment for January. As expected, nobody was happy about it. How could they thrilled, knowing Troy and Hayden were, again, shipping out to fight in the war? Just like with some of the Inferno Platoon, the most significant thing that made everyone upset was the fact that it hadn't even been a year that they were out of Syria. Also, come January, it would be eleven months. The drill weekend was spent training for guards, patrols, and various types of missions that they would be doing in Afghanistan. The work week was used to get guns, swords, and other gear for Alpha Company. Hayden's week was used in meetings with the other platoon leaders acquiring information about the war going on where they would be stationed for a year. However, at least Hayden was back to working semi-normal hours. In at 7 am, out by 4 pm, home by 5 pm. The only difference between Hayden and Troy's hours is that Hayden works seven days a week still, instead of Troy's five. Hayden didn't like working with no day off, but since he knew what it was all for now; he didn't mind as much. Troy ended up sick with a cold for a few days after drill, and Hayden felt like he might be coming down with the same thing.

Hayden had a minor headache, his throat was sore, there were some coughing fits and a runny nose, but stuffy upon first waking up; all things Hayden could manage with Day or Nyquil. Hayden woke up stuffy with a little throat irritation. However, Hayden pushed it aside as nothing, but later on, at work around lunchtime; the throat got worse, and Hayden developed a headache after coughing harshly. Hayden went to the medic and got himself some cough drops to use and also took Dayquil to hopefully keep the symptoms down until he got him and could rest a bit. Now, he was just getting home from the transportation center. Troy came to pick Hayden up so he wouldn't have to walk back because Troy knew Hayden might be getting sick.

"You sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" Troy asked upon getting into their apartment.

"I'll be fine," Hayden stated after the slight coughing fin.

"You look miserable," Troy sighed.

"I have a cold, I work seven days a week to prepare for the upcoming deployment, and it's one-year anniversary of my grandfather passing away…" Hayden went to the bedroom to change out of his clothes and get comfortable. Troy had utterly forgotten what today was for Hayden, no wonder his fiancee didn't wake up in a good mood. Hayden returned and sat on the couch with his head back and eyes closed.

"Anything I can do to help?" Troy inquired, sitting beside Hayden now.

"Just being here is enough," Hayden smiled a little as he laid his head on Troy's shoulder. "We should probably talk about a few things, baby," he suggested.

"You're referring to our apartment, and the wedding situations have a part in our deployment?" Troy looked at him. "Well, there isn't much we can do about the apartment thing. We're on a two-year lease, and it would be a pain to move everything back to my parents' place,"

"And we have Sharpshot too now," Hayden reminded. Sharpshot is the kitten that Hayden and Troy adopted from the shelter after moving in; they got him right after the apartment warming party. "I suppose we'll just have to have someone coming here to take care of him every day, and we keep paying the rent while we're away?"

"Seems to be the only way to do it. Maybe we can ask our neighbors upstairs to look after Sharpshot? They have cats of their own anyway, and it'd be easier than asking anyone in the family to have to come out this way do it," Troy pointed out. "I think that will work. I guess that brings us to the other matter to handle; our wedding," Hayden lifted his head and looked at Troy now. "Can we really rely on getting our leave together for the time of the wedding?" Troy asked.

"I took care of that with Bludvist already. Our leave is already approved for two weeks in October. We'll get sixteen days, starting on October 1st. We return on the 16th; it gives us more than enough time to get home, take care of final things, have the wedding, and enjoy our honeymoon before getting home, and returning here to finish out the tour," Hayden explained.

"But is it set in stone, babe? I mean when we deployed to Syria, Hunters got killed in action, and you got called back to take his place a week early," Troy reminded.

"It's finalized, Troy. Because our wedding date was selected and booked long before the tour came up. Bludvist won't mess with that, and it's already been settled with everyone needing to be aware at Military Headquarters. Believe me; we're all set for the wedding," Hayden assured. "I knew it would be an issue as soon as the tour time got announced during the meeting last weekend, so I took care of it,"

"Well, I'm glad we have the time and don't have to move anything, but now, how are we going to plan things?" Troy questioned.

"I figured we could just try to handle the biggest things that we need to be present for before we leave?" Hayden offered.

"Huh, not a bad idea. What do we still have to do?" Troy glanced at him.

"You mean like everything? All we've done so far is book our date with Mead Hall and the guest list. We figured we'd have the entire year to make plans, so we haven't planned much," Hayden informed.

"Yeah, that's true," Troy sighed. "Bigger aspects of this would be the dinner, cake, DJ, and the officiant to marry us," he added.

"We still have to pick Best Men, and the songs for first dance and what not too. I don't know about you, but I planned on dancing with my mom," Hayden shrugged. "And we've gotta handle picking a theme, then decorations, what we're wearing?"

"I was gonna dance with my mom too," Troy stated. "Can we pull all this off in two months, Hayden? On top of work? I mean, you work seven days a week, and right about now, most of these places we'd need to have meetings with are closed,"

"I think we can manage it. We're Marines, Troy; we're good at making big, split-second decisions, remember?" Hayden laughed a little. Troy smiled.

"That is so true. Alright, we'll do it. Most of the more accessible things we can do here at home anyway," Troy nodded. "Let's focus on handling Sharpshot first, I'll go up and talk to the neighbors while you're taking a shower. After that, we can focus on dinner and discussing some more of this stuff," Hayden kissed Troy's cheek, then got up to go shower, hoping the steam would clear his nose a bit. Troy stood, and headed outside to the left of the apartment to go upstairs and speak with the couple living above them.

 **. . .**

 _(Saturday, January 8, 2022-6:20 pm)_

It was the night before Troy and Hayden were leaving for Afghanistan. What better way to spend it than by having everyone over? Troy and Hayden took care of everything they needed to until they got home for their two-week leave. The upstairs neighbors had a key and were more than happen to come down every morning and night to check in on Sharpshot. Also to do his litter box, and make sure there was food and water. Hayden and Troy set up an agreement with the landlord; paying him $500 a month now to hold their apartment while they were away. The landlord made that offer as a token of gratitude that Hayden and Troy were deploying for a year to fight in a war to keep the entire Archipelago safe. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the New Year had all been a blast; everyone had fun and got see one another. Hayden and Troy got all of their wedding planning done; it was easy since they knew exactly what they wanted after a little discussing over dinner back in November. The cake was ordered, the meal was picked, the guest list was finalized. Troy and Hayden picked out their wedding bands and got them re-sized; both rings were now sitting safely with Dustin.

For what they would be wearing; Troy was going to wear his Dress B uniform while Hayden would be in an all-white tuxedo and blue tie. Troy and Hayden made the entire wedding playlist instead of going with a DJ; everything was organized and saved on Troy's laptop. Rachel and Vivian were going to handle the invitations in August 2022; two months before the wedding, those invites would go out to people on the guest list, which wasn't a lot. Troy and Hayden were doing a very small ceremony and reception at Mead Hall. Things would begin at 6 pm with the actual marrying service, then Troy and Hayden would have their first dance by 6:15. After that, things would move into dinner for 6:30 after pictures were taken. Everything would open up for dancing and talking while the meal was cleaned up, then it would be Troy and Hayden dancing with their mothers, followed shortly after that by cake. Once that was all done; there wouldn't be much left, but more dancing and conversation until Troy and Hayden would go for their overnight hotel stay at 9:45 pm. The next morning; the two would be on their way to Disney World in Florida, which was a location on the East Coast of the United States of America.

Troy and Hayden were big Disney and Dreamworks fans, so picking the place to spend a week of newlywed life had not been difficult. Everything for the wedding in eight months was set, except for Troy and Hayden announcing who their Best Men were. However, that was supposed to come out tonight whenever Hayden got home from a final meeting about tomorrow's departure. Right now, Hayden was late, but Troy figured that could happen.

"Are you two all ready for tomorrow?" Vivian asked Troy.

"Yep. We packed last night; the bags are over there," Troy pointed to the wall closest to the front door. A moment later, Hayden walked in. "Welcome home, babe,"

"It's s-so friggin cold outside," Hayden shivered. "Sorry that I'm late. The current weather situation became a cause for concern at the meeting,"

"I assumed as much," Troy hugged Hayden, then kissed him. "Why don't you go grab a hot shower real quick? I'll get you some supper," Hayden nodded as he waved to the others, then headed through the living room to get to the bathroom.

 **. . .**

Hayden's shower didn't take long; just eight minutes or so, then he dried off and got dressed in the bathroom before exiting and joining his family and friends in the living room where Troy brought him a plate of dinner, and some hot chocolate.

"Thanks, baby," Hayden smiled.

"I take it we're still flying tomorrow unless the weather gets worse?" Troy inquired.

Hayden shook his head. "No, actually we're postponed until Monday the 10th. We can get off the ground at Fort Archian, but the officers and I agreed that it's not safe for the ferry rides to the mainland as this storm is supposed to get worse overnight and into tomorrow,"

"Well, an extra day to relax then," Troy chuckled. Hayden took a drink of his hot chocolate. "Guess that means we don't have to go to bed early tonight and since we won't get to do it for another eight months; I can give you the fucking of a lifetime," as soon as the words left his mouth, Hayden fought spitting the liquid out. "Don't spit, babe. Spitters are quitters, remember?" Hayden swallowed fast and coughed a bit.

"Troy!" Hayden stared, trying to recover.

"You can scream my name later, babe; we have company over," Troy grinned.

"TROY RASERI!" Hayden glared.

"I'm just teasing you, which you love by the way. Calm down a little; I have to have a little fun and crack sexual jokes before we get deployed and have to be all professional and shit," Troy kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, that's true," Hayden smiled and shook his head. "We'll make it work just like last time," he saw Troy smirking. "If you say anything; you get nothing tonight," he warned.

"My lips are sealed," Troy said casually.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask about what _last time_ is about," Cole remarked.

"Good choice," Troy informed.

"So, can we know who you two chose for Best Men?" Rachel giggled.

"You first, babe?" Hayden invited while he was eating his food.

"I chose my little brother," Troy mentioned, motioning to Cole, whose eyes lit up with surprise and joy.

"And I was hoping that you, Shane, would be mine," Hayden looked at his cousin.

"It would be my esteemed pleasure and honor, Hayden," Shane nodded as Hayden smiled.

"Well, that's the last of the wedding things until we get home in October," Troy enlightened. "Now, I think we can enjoy the get-together," he added. Everyone cheered and the fun began.

 **. . .**

 _(Monday, January 10, 2022-7 am)_

 **[Fort Archian]**

Troy and Hayden did make love that night after everyone left, and it had been incredible. Sunday was spent double checking everything and relaxing. Hell, they even had sex one more time before turning in early at 10:30 pm. Now, it was finally Monday; the day they were leaving for a year-long deployment. Nothing about the flight changed except for the fact the Alpha Company was going a day later and an hour earlier. Troy and Hayden arrived at Fort Archian at 5 am with their bags, and everyone was now accounted for and making their way onto the C-130 aircraft for the 7 am departure from the base. Last on was Commander Bludvist, then he took his seat and the hatch closed. Less than ten minutes later of rolling down the strip and picking up speed; the Alpha Company was officially on it's way to Afghanistan for their second tour of duty.


	45. Chapter 45

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Forty-Five:**

 _{Troy's POV}_

 _(Sunday, July 16, 2022-4:45 pm)_

 **[Barbarki Base; Kandahar, Afghanistan]**

Well, we've officially been here in Afghanistan for six months. Only six more to go until Hayden and I would be going home to enjoy our life together. I guess it's not really a new aspect, being together that is, but the marriage part of it is. Hayden and I would be married in just two more months; I couldn't wait, and I loved that Hayden took care of making sure we would get the full two weeks off this time. Gods, all we needed was to get called back while honeymooning. Hayden and I called home every couple of days, or we tried to. We always checked on the family, our friends, and Sharpshot. We loved knowing that everything was okay back home, and we were anxiously awaiting to return. The next time Hayden and I were in the Archipelago and on Berk; it would be because we are saying our vows to one another exchanging rings. Things in Afghanistan have been…Well, I don't have a word for it, except maybe random. Sometimes things were as peaceful as in the Archipelago, and then there were moments when I couldn't believe we lived in a world that fought this much. I suppose all any of us could do was just keep fighting to hopefully end the war one day.

The Barbarki Base is nice with modern amenities. Our barracks were like a dome cabin with electricity, overhead fans, and windows. Each barrack held about thirty people, but still no co-ed, which was okay with all of us on the male and female side. As Hayden had said it would be; Marines and Army were sharing sector space. To keep the confusion down when companies were called; the Marines were referred to as Alpha Company, and the Army branch was just A Company. And this is literally how it was around the entire base. Twenty-six Marine Companies, and the same with Army. We didn't need Air Force, Coast Guard, or Navy; not here anyway. I knew they were in other areas, just not this base. Inferno had twenty-four members, most of them were all men; we only had ten girls. It's actually pretty funny; Nicole Heift's little brother, Skylar Heift is part of the platoon. I guess he wanted to be with his big sister. Also, Sydney's cousin joined and was another new member. Sydney passed away overseas in Syria, but her older cousin; Scott Axall decided to sign up. I suppose everyone had their own reason for joining; it didn't matter as long as they understood it wasn't a game. I think Hayden made that pretty clear the day on the beach when the Marines were giving Vincent and Ryan a hard time. It had been Donovan's call to make every platoon in Alpha Company the same amount of Warriors; so that's how that went. All the people Hayden scolded ended up getting split among the other platoons to even them out.

This base had a modernized lounge with wifi, a small chow hall for each sector. The mess hall was set up like a mall food court; there were at least eight different places to choose from to eat. Oh, there were bathrooms with toilets, showers, and sinks in each section too; porta-potties were all over the base. Hell, the lounge even had a workout center. There was a company medical barrack next to the officer ones, and in the middle of the base was HQ and the Combat Support Hospital that did just about everything. Yeah, this place was pretty cool; I would call it home if not for the bombs, horns, gunfire, plane and helicopter noise; the fighting too. In the last six months, the other platoons in Alpha Company have had some losses, and even though it wasn't Inferno hit with such; it hurt us. No matter how we looked at things; most of the people in this company have been together since Receiving Week in January 2019. It's now July 2022, three years and six months later. Total deaths right now are nine since the tour began, and every time it happened; the Alpha Company would get together, build the military memorial for a fallen warrior, soldier, or whatever they were referred to as in their branch. This _cross_ was compiled with a rifle as the stand, then a helmet on the butt of the gun, boots at the base or barrel of the weapon, then the dog tags of the one we lost.

It was how we came together to honor a fellow brother or sister who fell in battle and gave us all a chance to mourn as a group. It was something Commander Bludvist started, feeling that it would help given we couldn't all go home for the service and funeral. I think we all appreciated the idea, so it was good for us. In fact; we had one of those memorials in about fifteen minutes. Someone in Thunder Platoon was killed in action during a routine patrol turned ambush. After this was over, Hayden and I would be retreating to A-I1 Barrack; it stood for Alpha-Inferno One. The girls had A-I2, which was right next to ours. Today was the three-year anniversary that Hayden and I have been together, so we hoped that could lift a little of the sadness circulation through the company right now.

"Is everyone ready?" Hayden called to the males.

"Aye, Lieutenant," they replied.

"Let's move then," Hayden motioned with his head for them to leave the barrack. "GIRLS!" he called.

"Coming," a few shouted. I walked beside Hayden, intertwining my fingers with him.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hayden nodded to me. It was sad for everyone, as I said. We reached the area where the cross had already been set up, and the company was forming up together in six groups, somewhat of a half-circle. I guess it was starting as Commander Bludvist came forward to speak.

 _{Normal POV}_

Ten minutes into the memorial, Troy couldn't help but notice that Hayden seemed very on edge. Hayden stood stiff, and his eyes continued to shift around as if he were looking or waiting for something to happen.

"What's wrong?" Troy whispered.

"Something doesn't feel right," Hayden replied softly. Troy eyed his fiancée; what did Hayden mean that _it didn't feel right_? Or was it one of his gut feelings that something terrible was about to happen? Maybe that something did happen? There was never a way of knowing until we got word. The last time this happened; Kristopher Hunters, Sydney Ostberg, and Tucker Wayver were killed in an RPG strike. Troy knew after that incident and the mountainside fall during training not to look the other way if Hayden said something was off. Troy watched as Hayden closed his eyes just as the signal was heard for a base announcement by headquarters.

 _ **=Attention all sectors. Code Black! I repeat; we have a Code Black alert.=**_

Troy saw Hayden's eyes open now and start looking around again. Is this what Hayden felt? Code Black meant that enemies have infiltrated the base and it will be locked down until the situation is resolved.

"Platoon Leaders! Front and center!" Donovan commanded. Hayden released Troy's hand, then moved with the other five officers to Donovan. "We have six enemies running around the base, rumored to be dressed as soldiers or warriors. Orders are to kill on sight; HQ already has four in custody who have confirmed the total number. If you see anything suspicious, check it out,"

"Aye, Commander," Hayden, Cody, Jason, Daryl, Steven, and Oliver replied firmly.

 _[Bludvist, one of those enemies is near your sector; keep a close watch.]_ Was heard on Donovan's radio, which was clipped to the man's belt.

[Aye, sir.] Donovan responded, then sighed. Hayden knew something wasn't right; he felt it. An enemy running loose in the base near their sector was terrible; primarily because all of Alpha Company was together right now. Hayden didn't know what it was, but something told him to look left where he saw someone ducking along the side of the barracks. This person was checking around, making it seem like he didn't want to get caught or waiting for a signal.

"Got one," Hayden mentioned as Donovan arched a brow. "Left and hiding next to a barrack,"

"Can you make the shot, Lieutenant?" Donovan asked.

"Without a doubt; he doesn't know I've noticed him," Hayden affirmed.

"Do it," Donovan nodded as he shifted slightly to hide Hayden getting his rifle off his shoulder and ready. Donovan moved as Hayden raised the weapon. The enemy saw him and went to run, but Hayden pulled the trigger and hit the guy in the back of the head. "Nicely done, Haddock," Donovan said.

[Alpha Marine Company to HQ, one target down.]

 _[Good work, Alpha Marine.]_

Hayden still didn't feel that they were out of the woods yet. Donovan could see Hayden's uneasy, but serious-looking face. "I know that look, Lieutenant,"

"It's not safe, Commander. There's another one skulking around this area; I feel it. No different than when I said the mountainside during training wasn't a stable path," Hayden admitted.

"Follow your instinct, Haddock. If you don't think it's secure then we'll stand with you on it and be ready," Oliver confirmed as the others nodded in agreement.

"How do you wanna do this?" Donovan asked.

"You're asking me? You're the boss," Hayden replied.

"But you're the one with the feeling, so I'm making it your call, Lieutenant," Donovan stated.

"The guy I shot; he was hiding to either try and not be seen or wait for some kind of signal. I assume that his partner is still hiding out, waiting for us to drop our guard and strike. I say we lure him out. Platoon leaders, return to your groups and let's just pick up the memorial acting as if nothing is wrong," Hayden offered.

"It's crazy enough to work, and I'll trust anything Haddock says after what happened in Syria with the flash, blast, and run plan," Steven remarked. Donovan nodded as the leaders returned to their platoons and he began speaking once more about the warrior who passed. Hayden stayed alert, his eyes checking everything in his sight line. Troy was watching Hayden out of the corner of his eyes, wondering what exactly was going on. If the base had enemies running loose; shouldn't they all be on high alert and searching?

"GRENADE!" someone yelled and pointed. Hayden saw where it had been thrown from as he grabbed his rifle and shot the second enemy, who fell off the barrack and to the ground; dead. Now, his focus was on what would happen if it went off with this many people around. If that grenade hit the ground; a lot of people could end up hurt or dead.

"Take cover!" Donovan demanded. Making a split-second choice, and praying to the Gods listening; Hayden flipped the safety on his gun, then turned the weapon so he would be holding the barrel. Hayden moved to where he knew the grenade would fall down while counting down from ten when it would explode.

"Hayden! Get out of there!" Troy said in fear.

"Six. Five. Four. Three…" Hayden took up a baseball batters position as he used the butt of the gun to hit the grenade almost directly upward. "One," and then the grenade went off in the air. The area was quiet, the others coming out of hiding, or turning back if they never got that far.

"Okay; I know I said you were crazy, Haddock…But what the actual fuck?!" Daryl exclaimed.

"What? If that thing hit down here, there could have been too many injuries or casualties…" Hayden remarked.

"You hit a LIVE GRENADE with a rifle as if it were a game of fucking baseball!" Ethan scolded.

"And I would not have attempted such a move if I wasn't entirely confident that I could pull it off!" Hayden glared. More silence as Donovan and Troy pushed through.

"What have I told you about giving me heart-," Troy started but Donovan stopped him and Troy stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Commander. I know that I shouldn't have-," Hayden began, but again, was silenced.

"You did the right thing, Lieutenant," Donovan said as Hayden's eyes widened. "Yes, it was stupid, reckless, dangerous, probably not protocol as I had ordered for everyone to take cover. However, you recognized that even with my command to take cover, an area this small and that type of explosion would land a lot of people hurt or dead. You took action, and as you said; you wouldn't have done it if you weren't entirely sure you could do it. You took down both of the remaining targets and saved a lot of lives in ten minutes. And it's because once more, you trusted your gut and knew to be on guard for another attack after quickly deducing that the man you found first was not working alone. It took some severe bravery and courage to do what you did, Haddock. It was a bold, risky, and brilliant, which in truth; all I've said just now is exactly how I've come to accept is how you do things when lives are at stake. Honestly, I think I might have been more concerned if you did follow my command to run," Donovan laughed a bit. "Overall, Lieutenant Haddock; a job well done is in order,"

"Thank you, Commander Bludvist," Hayden saluted formally.

[Both targets have been assimilated, HQ. And do ignore that blast that came from Alpha Marine's Sector; everything is fine. I will explain upon bringing the two enemy soldier bodies in.]

 _[Understood, Commander Bludvist. We'll be standing by for your arrival.]_

"Go on now; I'd say you've more than earned the rest of the night with your fiancée. I know it's your anniversary, so have fun; just…Well, you know what I mean," Donovan chuckled.

"I do, sir," Hayden nodded. Troy instantly hugged Hayden, kissing him afterward.

"Stop giving me heart attacks, please? I'd like to live to see our wedding day if you don't mind," Troy sighed heavily.

"You asked me to marry you knowing full well that I do things like this, babe," Hayden smiled some. "But I'll try,"

"Thank you. Come on; let's enjoy our anniversary, shall we?" Troy kissed him again; then the two began to walk towards the A-I1 Barrack.

"We'll just…head to dinner!" Harry said, though, Troy and Hayden weren't even listening. After all that, the company split off to do what they wanted, but most did leave for the chow hall so they could eat supper. At some point, a base announcement came through that the Code Black was over, and everything could breathe a bit easier. Troy and Hayden felt better, and now they could enjoy their night until everyone came back. Regardless of everything else today; it was turning out to be a swell night after all.


	46. Chapter 46

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Forty-Six:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Sunday, July 16, 2022-5:10 pm)_

 **[Barbarki Base/A Sector~Chow Hall; KPA(Kandahar Province, Afghanistan)]**

The twenty-two members of the Inferno Platoon were all sitting together in the Mess Hall after spending the time in lines and ordering their meals. Most of them were quiet over the noise in the room itself, and deep in thought about what they had witnessed minutes ago. A Code Black alert was called, and within ten minutes; Hayden had taken out both enemies that infiltrated the Alpha Company Section of Barbarki Base, and used his gun like a baseball bat against a grenade to keep it in the air when it exploded. It was crazy for him to do because if Hayden had missed his target or swing by even a second, Hayden would have been the next Marine they sent home, dead, and holding a memorial for. Commander Bludvist said that Hayden did the right thing, and trusted his gut, which ultimately saved a lot of lives. Code Black was over now, and things were peaceful. Troy and Hayden were enjoying their three-year anniversary dinner in the barrack, probably would watch a movie on Troy's laptop, then end up making out before everyone came back. The Chow Hall was connected to the lounge, so it was really a three-use building; a place to eat, relax, and workout.

"We should do something for them," Chelsea suddenly piped up as the group glanced at her.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"And what if we did?" Blake questioned afterward.

"Well, Troy and Hayden are getting married in two months, right?" Stacy jumped in, now catching on.

"The two of them had to super plan their wedding through November and December to be ready for October this year; I bet they aren't getting the chance to do what most couples do before the ceremony," Briana Grayson, another new member of Inferno, stated.

"Exactly! I think we should throw them a bachelor party," Chelsea giggled.

"Yeah, and it gives us a chance to hang out with them since we'll be here for the wedding," Theodore nodded, agreeing with her.

"I suppose, but how would we even pull this off?" Harry inquired.

"Well, we could do it in the barracks? That's where the two of them are right now," Ethan offered.

"Bachelor parties are typically kept sperate, so each party can enjoy last night of freedom," Maria shrugged.

"Yes, but these are two males getting married," Amber pointed out. "Hayden and Troy are never apart unless they have to be. Perhaps we can split them up for a little bit,"

"Yeah, but who goes to which party?" Eira shrugged.

"We'll have to separate ourselves evenly between them, and perhaps afterward we can join the two parties together since we'll miss the reception, which is the time we would all be together to celebrate their marriage anyway. So…I guess this can start as a bachelor party, then switch to a mini-reception?" Willow offered.

"How are we gonna decide who goes with who?" Andrew question.

"There's twenty-three of us, that's what? Eleven and a half each. We have thirteen males and ten girls. Let's break it off to five girls and six guys with Hayden, and same for Troy?" Jannike suggested. "One of them will have an extra,"

"It would work. And it doesn't matter who goes where because we're regrouping after a few hours. This won't be a typical party anyway; we can't drink or do strippers, so it's really just hanging out with some music," Nicole said.

"Then we're in agreement. One group stays with Troy in A-I1, and the others with Hayden in A-I2," Seymour affirmed as the others nodded, then began to eat. Afterward, they would get what they needed for the parties.

 **. . .**

 **[Inferno Barracks]**

At 6:15 pm, the Inferno Platoon had everything ready. After peering inside the A-I1 Barrack, it was seen that Troy and Hayden had pushed their cots together with Troy's laptop out. Of course, Troy and Hayden were making out with the film on, but probably not watching.

"Alright, let's do this," Seymour said. Without warning, the twenty-two Warriors stormed the barrack, scaring the hell out of Troy and Hayden, who quickly broke their kissing.

"Dear Odin above, don't barge in here like that!" Hayden scolded.

"Sorry, Lieutenant," Eira giggled. "You're coming with us," she added.

"Excuse me?" Troy arched a brow.

"Troy and I are enjoying our anniversary," Hayden reminded.

"No, you're sucking face," Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Exactly; enjoying OUR anniversary," Troy emphasized the _our_ part.

"Well, now, you're separating to enjoy your bachelor parties," Vincent laughed a little.

"Um?" Hayden and Troy blinked in confusion.

"Look, since we're stuck all stuck here; we might as well have some fun. Any other couple does bachelor and bachelorette parties, but since we're deployed, and you can't do it back home; we're throwing you each one here. And then we'll regroup later for an overall celebration for you two," Ryan explained.

"Troy is going to stay in here with Grant, Seymour, Harvey, Brian, Blake, Nicole, Willow, Madison, Skylar, Scott, and me," Stacy informed.

"And we're taking Hayden with us," Theodore informed while motioning to himself, Vincent, Ryan, Andrew Harry, Eira, Jannike, Ethan, Maria, Amber, Briana, and Chelsea. "Oh, and we're only going over to A-I2 Barrack, so you two aren't gonna be far from one another,"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt since the entire platoon and Donovan had been invited to the wedding, but now they will be here when we get married," Hayden stated.

"But of all nights, babe?" Troy looked at him.

"Hey, it's only 1800, baby. We got all night," Hayden winked at him. "Let's let them have their fun and celebrate with us now since they can't in two months,"

Troy smiled as he nodded and kissed Hayden again. "Alright, you win. We regroup in three hours, fair?" he told the others.

"Understood. Join party picks up at in The Lounge at 2100 hours," Seymour stated.

"Got it. Come on, Lieutenant," Ethan urged. Troy put his computer away as he and Hayden got off their bed to temporarily say goodbye.

"Guess I'll see you in a few," Hayden chuckled a bit.

"Indeed, then it can be just us?" Troy hoped.

"Of course, baby," Hayden nodded as they hugged. Hayden went to leave with his group, but Troy grabbed Hayden's hand, pulling him back and kissing him deeply before Hayden could ask what his fiancée was doing. The kiss lasted a full ten seconds, then Troy broke it, leaving Hayden completely red-faced at the action. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Troy smiled. Hayden blushed a bit more, then shook his head. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hayden replied.

"Alright, enough you two! Save it for your honeymoon!" Harvey remarked.

"I'd like to remind you commands this platoon," Hayden arched a brow.

"Sorry, sir," they lowered their heads. Hayden laughed some, then he kissed Troy quickly before beginning to walk off.

"What was that for?" Troy blinked.

"Do I need a reason?" Hayden countered with a wink. "I love you," he said before heading out the door with the twelve friends who were spending his bachelor party with him.

Troy shook his head; only Hayden would use Troy's like against him. "Alright, let's get this started," Troy invited the others to begin the party.

 **. . .**

 _(Three Hours Later)_

Troy and Hayden had to admit that it was actually a fun time to be sitting around to drink soda, juice, or water and enjoying some snacks while hanging with their friends. It was true, Hayden and Troy initially weren't going to have time to do bachelor parties because of the deployment, but it seemed the Inferno Platoon had remedied the problem, not that it had been one. Hayden and Troy didn't care if they had everything that went into wedding preparations as long as they got to marry one another come October 7th, 2022. There was mainly talking, and some music for background noise, and even a few games. The event was tiny, but a meaningful gesture the platoon did by setting this up for the happy couple. However, now it was 9 pm and as agreed the two groups would join up in The Lounge for an hour or so. Upon arriving, though, Troy noticed that his fiancée wasn't there.

"Theo, where's Hayden?" Troy asked.

"Well, Donovan came by and said Hayden was needed for something, so…I guess he'll be joining us later?" Theodore replied. Troy blinked a few times; Hayden was needed?

"Did Bludvist say what for?" Troy inquired now.

The second group shook their heads to him. "No. Just told Hayden he needed to go with him for a bit," Andrew informed.

"Hey, I'm sure it's okay. You know Hayden is an S.O.W; he gets called for this kind of stuff at least once a month, sometimes more," Harry assured. Troy nodded,; he did know all that, but he still worried about his soon-to-be husband. The celebrations started once more when the music kicked on.

 **. . .**

 _(11:25 pm)_

 **[Inferno Barracks]**

The party had been wrapped up; it was a great time, but they knew there would likely be work to do tomorrow, so it was best to shut things down and return to their barracks to relax. Troy would have had more fun if Hayden made it back to enjoy everything, but such didn't happen.

"Thanks for tonight, guys. And I want copies of any pictures taken!" Troy told the group before everyone separated to get to their own barrack. Not more than fifteen minutes later, Hayden walked through the door, taking off his guns, sword, helmet, and vest, then flopping on his side of the bed. "Babe?"

"So sore…" Hayden mumbled.

"Mission?" Ethan asked.

"No, just preparation training for one in a few days," Hayden responded.

"A hot shower might help?" Troy suggested. Hayden glanced at his fiancée, seeing the hint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll do that. It gets boring alone, some come to keep me company?" Hayden told him.

"Aye, sir," Troy replied. Hayden gathered a change of clothes, then a towel and his shower bag before exiting the barrack with Troy. The room was quiet for a moment, then they started snickering.

"Anyone else know why they went together?" Ryan asked.

"Duh," the group replied. "They're fucking,"

 **. . .**

 **[A Sector Bathrooms]**

After checking to make sure it was clear and getting into one of the stalls, Troy closed the wooden door and turned his attention to his fiancée.

"You have any idea how much trouble we'll get into if we're caught?" Hayden asked him.

"I don't see how we would. Our sector has turned in for the night, some of the soldiers are our on patrol, and the officers have their own restrooms in their barrack. We're perfectly okay, babe. You just have to keep your voice down, and we have to keep it under twenty-minutes," Troy assured. "Now, stop worrying so much and let me show you how much I love you regardless of where we are right now," Hayden nodded with a smile as Troy leaned in and kissed Hayden passionately.

 _ **{Lemon Start}**_

Troy and Hayden quickly stripped down between their kissing. Troy turned the water on and got it to a temperature that they could both enjoy. The two males stepped in as Hayden pulled the shower curtain closed to keep the water inside the stall. Troy backed Hayden against the wall under the water, still kissing and letting their hands roam one another's bodies. Troy began to kiss Hayden's neck, and stroke his cock until Hayden got hard. In turn, the soft moans escaping Hayden's lips got Troy erect quickly.

"Oh, Troy," Hayden breathed out as Troy captured Hayden's lips again, pressing the wet, nude forms against one another.

"I love you, Hayden," Troy whispered against his fiancee's mouth.

"Mm, I love you too," Hayden moaned a bit. Troy smiled as he pulled back, turning Hayden and bending him over a little. Troy held his length at Hayden's rear, then pushed inside. The slide was easy since there was water from the shower falling on them. Hayden had to bite his arm to keep from crying out at the feeling. Troy began to rock his hips right away, moving at a steady pace with force. "Gods, yes…"

"Fuck; it's been too long," Troy groaned, enjoying how it felt to be inside his fiance again. Troy reached his hand around to stroke Hayden's cock, which elicited more moans. "Ssh, babe," Troy reminded as Hayden lowered his head, trying to keep from making a lot of noise. This went on for ten minutes as there weren't many positions they could do in such a small shower stall, and they had to mind the time too.

Hayden was already at his climax from Troy's stroking. "Ah, T-Troy…I'm gonna cum," Hayden moaned softly.

"Cum, babe…I am too," Troy replied. Minutes later, they peaked. Troy releasing in Hayden's ass while Hayden came and his semen hitting the water and vanishing down the drain. The two panted hard as Troy pulled out, then turned Hayden to kiss him again. "So worth it,"

"I'll second that," Hayden responded.

 _ **{Lemon End}**_

After calming down from the orgasm, the two showered off quickly then got out to get dressed and return to the barrack.

 **. . .**

 **[A-I1 Barrack]**

Troy and Hayden silently made their way inside and got on their conjoined cots to cover up and get some sleep.

"Happy Anniversary, Troy," Hayden yawned. "I love you,"

"Happy three years, babe. I love you too," Troy and Hayden shared a kiss, then Hayden began to nod off and fall asleep. Troy laid awake a little longer, smiling, and the anxiousness of their wedding drawing closer; Troy couldn't wait to marry Hayden.

"Did ya have a fun time in the shower, Troy?" came Ethan's voice.

"Oh, shut the hell up and go to sleep guys. I know that you all know what happened. Don't be jealous that Hayden and I can get away with fucking on base during deployment while you get no action until your leave time hits," Troy remarked.

"TROY RASERI!" Hayden yelled.

"Oops," Troy winced.

"You and I will discuss your forwardness about our sex life in the morning. For the time being; everyone go to fucking sleep! Now!" Hayden ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" the males replied, then it fell silent. Hayden mumbled something, but nobody caught it. Hayden closed his eyes and snuggled against Troy, then soon fell asleep once more. The barrack stayed quiet, not wanting to find out what would happen if they pushed the matter after Hayden gave a direct order. Deciding it was best to do as told, they all settled into their beds and the night remained peaceful.


	47. Chapter 47

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Forty-Seven:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Monday, October 3, 2022-4:30 pm)_

 **[Berk Transportation Center]**

The wedding or Troy Raseri and Hayden Haddock was officially four days away. Of course, the boys were supposed to be home two days ago on the 1st, but getting out of Afghanistan had been a chore. Hayden and Troy left Afghanistan very early this morning, and technically back there; it was 9 pm. There had been three layovers, and a massive storm to wait out. Otherwise, Troy and Hayden would have been home four hours ago. Needless to say, they were exhausted. Finally, though, they were back on Berk and already from the docks; the two lovers were able to see their family and friends waiting for them. Troy and Hayden held hands as they walked together inside the building and were met with cheering and applause.

"Oh, welcome home, boys!" Rachel and Vivian squealed with joy, instantly hugging their sons. Spencer and Dustin were next, followed soon after by Cole and Gabriel. Troy and Hayden shook hands with the males, hugged the girls and little Evelina, who was now a year old. Troy and Hayden weren't able to be home for Cole and Rosanna's graduation, but that because they set their time off to be for the wedding in four days. However, Hayden and Troy managed to get just enough time to see it through Skype, but only the part where Cole got called up to receive his diploma. Everything else was seen by pictures that had been e-mailed to them.

"Thanks," Hayden said as Troy locked an arm around Hayden's waist and they shared a kiss.

"Well, let's get out of here, shall we?" Troy suggested. Not long after, they were all outside and loaded into their vehicles to go to Troy and Hayden's apartment, knowing that the two would want to see their cat, Sharpshot.

 **. . .**

 **[Troy & Hayden's Place]**

Minutes later, everyone was there. Troy and Hayden unlocked the door as Sharpshot launched himself at Hayden and meowed happily, nuzzling his face to Hayden's.

"Awe, hey boy. We missed you too," Hayden giggled a bit, scratching the cat's neck and top of his head. Troy tried to pet the feline but got hissed at.

"Hmph. Well, I can see who the favorite is," Troy remarked, but smiled.

"Be nice to Troy, Sharpshot; he's the one who said we could get you," Hayden chuckled a little as Sharpshot lifted his head and rubbed it against Troy's arm, purring a little. Troy pet along the animal's head to it's back as Sharpshot then returned to giving all his love to Hayden. Troy shook his head some, then set his and Hayden's bags in the bedroom.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Troy told the friends and family. Hayden set Sharpshot down, he and Troy went to change out of their DTU's. Fifteen minutes later, both males returned freshly showered and dressed in something to remain comfortable.

"Happy to be home?" Rylee questioned.

"Glad to be out of that gear…" Troy and Hayden said together. The others smiled, it was nice to have them both home now.

"So, what will you two be spending the next four days doing?" Cole inquired. Sharpshot jumped up onto Hayden's lap, cuddling up there. Hayden began to pet the cat and then laid his head on Troy's shoulder; closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Double checking the wedding things, and waiting for Friday," Troy stated gently. "What do you want for dinner, babe?" No answer. "Babe?" Troy shifted a bit and looked down to see Hayden's eyes closed and his breathing even.

"I think he's out," Avery blinked. Sure enough, Hayden was fast asleep.

"I guess he was tired," Troy chuckled. "Well, we did have a long day; I'm gonna take him to bed," Troy carefully moved, then picked Hayden up in his arms bridal style. Hayden smiled softly and snuggled into Troy's arms. Troy carried Hayden to their bedroom and set him on the bed, then covered his fiancee up. "Sleep well, Love," Troy kissed Hayden's forehead, then exited the room. Troy returned to the living room and sat down as Sharpshot now chose to sit with him. "Oh, he's asleep, so now you love me?" Sharpshot licked his cheek affectionately Troy chucked a little, then relaxed on the couch.

"Is there anything left for you boys to do before the wedding?" Rachel wondered.

"Not really. Hayden and I will probably make the phone calls tomorrow to make sure everything is ready. Hayden will pick up his suit, I'll make sure mine is cleaned; we'll double check the reservation for the hotel Friday night. Everything is taken care of, don't worry," Troy smiled.

"Well, we're just glad you two are home," Gabriel informed.

"And we're taking ya out for your bachelor parties!" Drew high-fived Shane and Tyler.

"Oh, no. Not doing that again," Troy stated.

"What do you mean _again?_ " Hailey asked.

"Inferno Platoon split up to throw Hayden and me our bachelor parties on our three-year anniversary," Troy enlightened. "No drinking, strippers, or crazy acts. Just some friends hanging out; they wanted to do it since they are deployed during the time Hayden and I are getting married,"

"I imagine you couldn't do all that stuff while deployed," Tyler laughed.

"Hayden and I wouldn't want to anyway; it's not our style to party hard no matter what the occasion," Troy shrugged.

"Why did they choose to do it on your anniversary; that's a day for you two," Dustin reminded.

"Every day is one for us, Dad. July 16th this year was a rollercoaster of emotions for the whole company," Troy sighed.

"What do you mean?" Shane inquired.

"Well, the morning started okay; breakfast, little working out in The Lounge's weight room, which is connected to the Chow Hall. All six of the platoons for Alpha were busy after that. We all finished at different times, but one of the platoons had a KIA. As we always do now, the company gets together in our sector to hold a small memorial with the Battle Cross put-," Troy began.

"Uh, sorry. What's the _Battle Cross_?" Cole questioned.

"It's a setup members of the military created to honor our fallen," Troy said as he turned on the TV, then connected his laptop and pulled up a picture that he was referring to. "A rifle with a bayonet knife on end is put into the ground to symbolize that the serviceman or women were killed in action. A helmet is placed on top to represent the person it once protected. The boots at the base signify this member of the military has marched their last battles, and the dog tags hang to identify the fallen. This picture was taken when Kody Nyght got killed on the first tour. Ever since then; we've been holding ceremonies for anyone in Alpha who dies in combat. Thankfully, nobody has passed away since starting this deployment in January. If memory serves, we've lost thirteen on this one so far. The day we were at nine was mine and Hayden's anniversary,"

"Oh, that's awful," Rylee, Avery, Hailey, Rachel, and Vivian frowned.

"Tell me about it, but Hayden and I still planned to enjoy the night with a quiet dinner in the barrack when the rest were in the Mess Hall. However, the Code Black alert was called and had everyone on edge," Troy continued to explain.

"Code Black? If I'm not mistaken; that's the alert for enemies invading the base, correct?" Gabriel arched a brow.

"That's right. Six enemies snuck in dressed as Marines, by the time orders reached Bludvist, four of them had already been caught, but two still loose in a massive central operating base. And ya know, it's the weirdest thing. Just as the ceremony was starting, before the Code Black was called; Hayden was on edge, looking around and saying that something didn't feel right. I knew better than to question him, but less than a minute later, Code Black got called. Hayden was up with the other platoon leaders to speak to Bludvist, and Hayden found one of the enemies and killed him second later," Troy informed.

"Instant kill?" Dustin blinked.

"Those were the orders. Kill on sight," Troy stated. "After that, the ceremony continued until someone yelled grenade, and Hayden found who threw it right away. Hayden shot that guy, then Bludvist told us to take cover because the projectile was going to land where all of us had been gathered up for the memorial. However, Hayden; the crazy-ass that he is decided to keep the grenade from hitting the ground…" he mumbled.

"When you say _crazy-ass_?..." Shane began.

"I mean Hayden did something incredibly dangerous, stupid, and crazy…But it worked, and he saved a lot of people from getting hurt or possibly killed…" Troy mentioned. "Hayden flipped his rifle around and used it like a baseball bat to make sure the grenade would go off while it was in the air,"

"You mean he hit the projectile as if it were a baseball?!" the group shouted.

"Yep," Troy crossed his arms over his chest with an affirmative nod. "I have proof if you don't believe me," Troy pulled up a video, and let it play for them as it shows the events Troy explained.

"Wow, and that's scary because Hayden sucked at baseball," Avery stated.

"Yeah, but he did it. Even Donovan commended him on a job well done for feeling something was wrong, finding both enemies, and protecting the entire company with a split-second decision. Which seems to be what Hayden is really good at doing in situations where a lot of lives are on the line," Troy said.

"Thought you said it was one of the things you loved about me," came Hayden's voice as Troy whipped around.

"I do, and I thought you were out for the night?" Troy chuckled.

"Woke up when everyone yelled, and now I'm hungry," Hayden smiled. Sharpshot got up and jumped into Hayden's arms, nuzzling against him.

"What do you want to eat?" Troy asked.

"I dunno, something easy," Hayden shrugged.

"Pizza?" Troy suggested.

"Eh…" Hayden trailed off. "Can we do Chinese?"

"Sure. Any specific reason you want that?" Troy wondered.

"It's one of the few things we can't get in Afghanistan," Hayden laughed a bit.

"True. You want your usual?" Troy inquired. Hayden nodded to him as Troy grabbed his phone and went into the kitchen to find the number for the place they typically ordered from. After six or so minutes, Troy returned. "Should be here within in thirty to forty minutes," he said sitting next to Hayden again who was messing with something on his phone and computer. "What are you doing?"

"Working on lyrics to a song idea," Hayden admitted.

"Type of idea?" Troy questioned.

"Something for our fallen friends, and any we may, but hopefully don't, end up losing because of the war," Hayden said. "And military personnel in general. I don't know. I guess it doesn't really have a set meaning, just military related,"

"Stuck on the lyrics part?" Troy wondered.

"No, have them all, just not sure if they work or not," Hayden shrugged.

"Well, why don't you test them out? You know; if you have the music all set up. You can see how it sounds and change if something doesn't sound right?" Troy offered.

"I suppose I could," Hayden mumbled.

"What's with the mumble? You sing good," Hailey pointed out.

"I don't like crowds," Hayden said.

"The guys and I heard you singing The Warrior Song in the shower when we were deployed," Troy reminded.

"I didn't know you all huddled up around the stall to listen!" Hayden countered.

Troy crossed his arms over his chest. "And you sang Hallelujah on Skype with us there, and fully aware that we were,"

"That was different, and I was singing with my grandfather," Hayden argued.

"Then there was The Warrior Song at the beach," Troy continued.

"You, Vincent, and Ryan were singing with me," Hayden mentioned.

"And then later on with your Here For A Reason," Troy grinned.

"I didn't realize I'd been singing out loud," Hayden muttered.

"So, close your eyes, get comfortable, and just do it again," Troy suggested. "Come on, I wanna hear it,"

"Fine…" Hayden sighed as he pulled up the music version, which showed on screen as; **I Just Came Back From A War**. Hayden pressed the spacebar, then the tune started. _"The first thing I did when that plane finally landed was kiss the ground. The next thing I did was to go find my friends down at the old hangout. We drank some beers and talked a lot about old times, but when the booze finally hit Billy-Joe Grimes; he said I don't know what it is, but you seem different to me,"_

So far, it sounded amazing. Hayden had his eyes closed. _"I said I just came back from a place where they hated me, and everything I stand for. A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore. If I'm not exactly the same good old boy that you ran around with before; I just came back from a war."_

" _The very next morning, I took a walk through the neighborhood. I thought; it's been so long since I been in a place where everything is good. People laughing and children were playing. And as I watched them, I found myself praying; Lord, keep them safe here at home in the land of the free!"_ he held the note a bit. Troy smiled; he loved when Hayden sang because so far, it seemed that Hayden used the music to express however he was feeling.

"' _Cause I just came back from a place where they hated me, and everything I stand for. A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore. If I'm not the same little freckle-faced boy that grew up in that house next door; I just came back from a war…"_ it was just music for a few seconds.

" _I hope you cherish this sweet way of life, and I hope you know that it comes with a price!"_ Hayden sang out, then it slowed a bit as Hayden took a breath. _"Because I just came back from a place where they hated me and everything I stand for. A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore. Chances are I never will be the same; I really don't know anymore. I just came back from a war. I just came back from a war! You don't know me, you don't know me, you don't know me anymore. I just came back from a war,"_ Hayden finished as the music faded out, and he stopped it before anything else could start.

"I think that covers just about everything you mentioned before, babe," Troy said softly. "Talks about those of us who go off to war, and come home glad to see everyone so happy as if the world is right; we get to feel like we had a part in that joy. Also, you mentioned our friends who were killed fighting for the same happiness and peace by people who don't care who lives or dies. And, if nothing else, you stated about how we come home, and things are different after seeing all that we do,"

"Was trying to capture all the elements we deal with," Hayden shrugged.

"Well, I believe you nailed the target, Hayden. I bet the guys will agree," Troy leaned in and kissed Hayden deeply. Hayden blushed afterward as Troy lifted his arm for Hayden to leaned against his figure. "Either way; it was a fantastic song,"

"Thank you," Hayden replied as he relaxed again. The night had been perfect thus far; getting home, hanging with friends and family, and knowing that soon, Troy and Hayden would be married to one another. Neither of them could wait; only four days to go.


	48. Chapter 48

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Forty-Eight:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Friday, October 7, 2022-5:50 pm)_

 **[Mead Hall]**

The day had come at last. Hayden and Troy's wedding, and in ten minutes; they would get married to one another. The previous three days had been spent making phone calls to ensure that the cake, food, minister, and hall were all ready for the 7th. On Wednesday, Hayden, and Troy got their suits. Troy had his Dress B, and Hayden his white tuxedo. Rachel, Vivian, Dustin, and Spencer had been at the hall since 2 pm to set up for the 6 pm ceremony. All the tables were set up and lined with a black tablecloth, then had the centerpieces put out. The cake had come at 5:45 pm, that was on a small, square table off to the side. The minister arrived and was now speaking to Troy about the ceremony proceedings. Hayden was in a back room, getting himself ready.

"Hanging in there, big brother?" Cole inquired as Troy was watching everyone show up, sign the guestbook, admire the décor, and view the picture collage that Hayden and Troy built for the occasion.

"Hanging," Troy replied. He wasn't nervous; Troy knew who he wanted to be with for the rest of his days.

"It's almost time," Dustin patted his son's back with a smile. "The last of the guests just arrived," Shane poked his head out as Cole went over to talk to him.

"Hayden is super nervous but ready," Shane informed.

"Troy too. Guess we should get this started," Cole stated. Shane nodded as he turned back to Hayden.

"Ready cuz?" Shane asked. Hayden nodded, then took a deep breath. Everything was okay, and now, Hayden was marrying his best friend and lover. There was nothing to be afraid of. Outside, Troy set up his laptop and turned it on, then began a video chat with Harry Andersen, who was still deployed.

 _{Hey, Troy!}_

"Hey, Harry. Got everyone there?" Troy asked curiously. Harry moved back to show the entire Alpha Company in The Lounge. It had been a last-minute idea so the company could enjoy this moment too. Donovan managed to locate a projector and all the necessary wires to connect a laptop to it, and now the company was going to get to watch the wedding live through Skype.

 _{HEY!_ } the group yelled.

 _{Where's Hayden?}_ Amber asked.

"He'll be out in a second; we're just starting now," Troy assured as he stepped away from the computer and into his place with Cole beside him.

 _{Just so we're clear, Alpha Company…We're only keeping this hooked up until after the first dance.}_ Donovan reminded.

 _{Aye, sir.}_ the other replied. Troy chuckled a little as Shane and Cole stepped up to calm the crowd of guests.

"Alright, let's quiet down," Shane tried. Everyone continued talking.

"Guys…" Cole attempted now. Still nothing. Cole and Shane looked at one another and nodded.

"HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shane and Cole yelled. The room went quiet. "It's time to start, so everyone sit!" they said together now as everyone began moving to their seats. Moments later; it remained quiet.

 _{Heh, the kid would make an excellent Drill Sergeant.}_ Ryan chuckled. Cole laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Are we ready?" the officiant inquired. Troy nodded as he walked through the opening in the chairs to the door that Hayden was behind. Troy turned the knob and opened the door, then saw Hayden standing there. Troy smiled at how his fiancée looked.

"You looked amazing," Troy complimented.

"You do too," Hayden blushed a little. Troy offered his hand as Hayden placed his in Troy's, then Troy led Hayden out of the room and to where they would walk together on to the dance floor. Troy put his arm out a little, and Hayden positioned his hand to link to it, then the two walked down the aisle together. Now, standing before the official, the two returned to holding hands.

"Welcome family, and friends both near and far to the marital union between Troy Raseri and Hayden Haddock. As I understand it, these two young men wanted to skip all the fancy opening because everyone witnessing this event knows why they are standing before one another today. Also, Hayden and Troy know that they are entering the sacred circle of marriage by promising their lives to one another through vows and the exchange of wedding bands," the man smiled. "I'm just going to assume that there is no one who objects to this wedding?" it remained silent.

"Yeah, don't think that's gonna be a problem. Odin knows Hayden and Troy both have an Expert Shooter level and would kill anyone who dares stop this," Shane remarked.

"And then they'd skip town to avoid prison," Cole snickered.

"We wouldn't kill to get married; we'd just do it behind everyone's backs and move away," Hayden laughed a bit.

"Continue, please?" Troy urged the minister.

"To keep things short as per requested, I will hand this off to you two now," Cole and Shane dug out the band they were given to hold on to until this moment and placing it in the waiting palm of either Troy or Hayden.

"Hayden and I decided to do something a little different than most would. We wrote our own vows and ring exchange ones too. However, the way we say them might not be what you're expecting. But hey, that's just how we are. Hope you enjoy," Troy informed as everyone blinked a bit. What the hell had they planned without telling anyone?

"Oh, and bonus; we're having our first dance at the same time," Hayden smiled. Nobody understood anymore. Troy led Hayden to the middle of the dance floor, then he moved to the computer. Troy clicked something and moved back to Hayden. Not long after, soft music began to play.

" _This very moment. Right here and now. Begins the journey of my dreams. Onto forever, hand in hand, with the one who matters most to me. I have tomorrow to look forward to. For God has given me you. To have and to hold. To cherish and honor. To love and call my very own. To share all I am with; body, heart, and soul…You are mine, as I am yours. To have and to hold,"_ Hayden sang while Troy and he danced lightly together.

" _Partner. Companion. Lover. And Friend. Keeper of all things I hold dear. I see you before me, and my heart is filled with joy. For everything that has brought me here. And I have tomorrow to look forward to. For God has given me you. To have and to hold. To cherish and honor. To love and call my very own. To share all I am with; body, heart, and soul…You are mine, as I am yours. To have and to hold,"_ Troy singing took everyone by surprise. Hayden and Troy continued to move around slowly, but their eyes never left one another.

" _I have tomorrow to look forward to,"_ Hayden smiled.

" _For God has given me you,"_ Troy sang afterward.

" _Has given me you!"_ Troy and Hayden went together. _"To have and to hold. To cherish and honor. To love and call my very own. To share all I am with; body, heart, and soul,"_

" _You are mine,"_ Hayden slipped the band he was holding onto Troy's finger.

" _You are mine,"_ Troy repeated. _"I am yours,"_ Troy put the ring on Hayden's finger before they linked hands together, staring into the other's eyes, smiling.

" _I am yours,"_ Hayden recited.

" _All my days, and all my life!"_ they continued together.

" _To have and to hold,"_ Troy sang alone.

" _To have and to hold,"_ Hayden went after him.

" _To have and to hold,"_ they sang together as the song ended promptly afterward. As it stopped, Troy and Hayden ended up right back where they started before the officiant. _**(A/N; The song used is To Have and To Hold. I, unfortunately, do not know the artist. I'm aware it's a duet, and if you go look up the title and add Wedding Song to the search, it should come up. I thought it was a beautiful song for these two. Anyway, enjoy!)**_

"Well, that's the first I've ever seen of couples doing their vows, exchange, and first dance all in one…But it was certainly entertaining to watch, creative, special, and more than acceptable as far as the ceremony goes," the minister chuckled a little. "I say we wrap this up," he added. "Troy and Hayden, before these witnesses; you have made your promises of everlasting friendship and love to one another and exchange rings as reminders of the vows taken today. It is with authority vested in me by the Barbaric Archipelago that I now pronounce you, husband and husband. You may kiss your groom!" the man announced loudly.

Troy and Hayden smiled as Troy snaked his arm around Hayden's waist, drew his now-husband in closer, then Troy cupped Hayden's cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips to Hayden's. The room erupted into applause, and the noise from Skype got louder too. Alpha Company was hooting and hollering for Troy and Hayden. The kiss was much more than a quick five-second hold. No, this was long, deep, and definitely involved tongue. After half a minute, Hayden and Troy broke the kiss and turned to face everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; I give you, Mr. And Mr. Troy and Hayden Raseri!" the officiant called. More clapping and cheering as Hayden and Troy held hands at their sides, and Hayden rested his head on Troy's shoulder; both of them were smiling contently. Finally, they were married. Hayden would be keeping his last name as Haddock, but hyphenated with Raseri; it was easier for the military-related things. Troy and Hayden were in the same company, and platoon. Might get a bit confusing if someone yelled Raseri but didn't specify which one; there were ways around it, but this was just easier as Hayden was the last Haddock of his line being an only child to Spencer and Vivian.

"Well, we did it, babe," Troy told Hayden, kissing his husband's forehead.

"I know, and it feels amazing," Hayden sighed out happily.

Troy chuckled a bit. "Heh, you say that now. Wait until tonight when we're in the hotel room and give you _feels amazing_ all night long,"

Hayden's face turned beet red. "TROY!"

"Oh, my," Rachel and Vivian blinked.

"I guess we can be somewhat grateful that neither of them can get pregnant, or I assume we'd be expecting a grandchild in nine months. Ain't that right, Dustin," Spencer said.

"I wouldn't go that far, guys. There have been cases in some parts of the world that Transgender males can have babies," Troy shrugged as the room kind of went a bit quiet, so did Skype.

"But…We're not doing that, so everyone can just chill," Hayden rolled his eyes. A sigh of relief circulated around the room as Hayden closed his eyes and shook his head that everyone believed Troy and Hayden would go through such a process to have a baby.

"Indeed. Why go through such a process like that when a surrogate or adoption would be ten times faster?" Troy agreed. "Hayden and I will have children eventually, but not right now. I mean, come on; we're technically deployed in Afghanistan for another three months. Hayden and I are both Active Duty, and we couldn't deal with having a family, but end up leaving the kids with neither of their parents. Perhaps when contract resigning comes around; Hayden and I can change things up to ensure we'd be home to have a family. For now, everything is just fine the way it is,"

"Yeah, we want to enjoy married life as just us for a bit before jumping into having kids," Hayden smiled.

"And there is nothing wrong with that," Hailey nodded.

"Quite right," Drew said as soon others nodded as well. Most people did start a family after getting married, but Hayden and Troy knew that with their military situation; it was not a smart move.

"And now that we've got that out of the way, I think it's time we get this party started. We're gonna kick it off with doing pictures. Hayden and I first, then with our parents and family. After that; we don't care," Troy informed.

"We'll see you guys when you get back! Enjoy your honeymoon," Donovan smiled. Troy and Hayden nodded, then the Skype call ended. Afterward, Hayden and Troy got themselves in position to take a few photos with one another. Cole got the music going, and this moment officially marked the start of the reception; it was going to be a great time.


	49. Chapter 49

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Forty-Nine:**

 _{Troy's POV}_

 _(Friday, October 7, 2022-8:45 pm)_

 **[Mead Hall]**

Well, we'd done it. Hayden and I were officially husband and husband. I never thought that the day I saw Hayden run away from his friends, ex-ones at the time, that we would be where we are right now as a married couple. The day I saved Hayden; I anticipated becoming his friend because I felt like he needed one and I get along with pretty much anyone. Hayden and I falling in love; hadn't expected that, but knew it was possible for two gay friends to develop feelings for one another. Hayden having such an impact in my life, and realizing I didn't want anyone else; I did not imagine that my first relationship would land me engaged after two years of dating, and now, happily married to the same person. Yet, here we are as newlyweds. The reception was going fantastic. Hayden and I did pictures together, then with our moms and dads. After that, it was a shot with his folks, mine, Cole, Rosanna, Evelina, Shane, and his parents, which were my aunt and uncle. Following that picture was Hayden, Cole, Shane, and I; to have something with our Best Men. When that was done; Hayden and I did a photo of just us with his mom and dad, one with Gabriel, them, and us. There was one only having Gabriel and the same type picture of us and my parents. We did another one of those with Cole, then one more with Evelina and Rosanna. After all those photos were done; we did a group shot with all the friends, Shane was in on those too. Finally, we did one picture involving everyone.

By the time we finished that; it was dinner time. Hayden and I had our own table, and the rest of the guests were around us. Relaxing music played through this portion of the reception, everyone talked soft and enjoyed the meal. It started with soup and salad, then we had the main course. While that settled, there was more conversation and a little dancing; both fast and slow songs. We decided to hold off on doing cake until 7:30 pm, then the rest from there was just having a good time. However, now it was almost 9 pm. Hayden and I rented Mead Hall, or at least this room in it until 10 pm; we didn't believe we were going to stay that long. Hayden and I were more than ready to duck out and start our honeymoon. Tonight, Hayden and I would be going to the mainland and staying at Archian Royal; one of the most luxurious hotels in the entire Barbaric Archipelago. Hayden and I had a basic suite reserved; we didn't want to go too fancy. After all, Hayden and I had a better suite in a hotel that was inside one of the Disney parks; Disney's Wilderness Lodge in a room that would have a king bed, small kitchen area, it overlooked the resort's waterfall. I felt like we would enjoy that. I could tell that Hayden was done with all this partying, and ready for it to be just us for the next week. We were leaving tomorrow morning at 7 am from Archia Isle International Airport, and returning Sunday the 16th. Donovan was kind enough to give Hayden and I Monday, the 17th to recuperate from the honeymoon, and then fly back on the 18th to Afghanistan. He said it was his wedding gift to us so we could have a full week.

"Ready to head out?" I leaned over to ask my husband. Hayden yawned and nodded his head. "Well, let's start saying our goodbyes then. I have our honeymoon bags off to the side in here, and I'll call us a taxi to the transportation center. From there we can hop the ferry to Archia Isle, and grab another cab to the hotel. We should get there around 10:15 ish,"

"Sounds good," Hayden agreed.

 **. . .**

 _(10:30 pm)_

 **[Archian Royal]**

Hayden and I arrived at Archian Royal, then checked into our room. We set up for a 5:30 am alarm since we were literally seven minutes away from the airport. Hayden and I felt we have more than enough time to get there, grab our tickets, go through security and find our boarding gate before 7 am when the flight took off. Finally, Hayden and I were on the third floor of the hotel and in our room. I didn't bother unpacking the bags as we would need them for tomorrow morning. Hayden and I just changed into our night clothes and had left our suits with our parents to drop off at the apartment tomorrow. Also, the hotel was kind enough to arrange that a taxi would be outside the hotel for us at 5:45 am to take Hayden and me to the airport. With everything settled to ensure there would be no problems to begin our honeymoon tomorrow; we were ready to not worry about a thing until that wake-up call.

 _{Normal POV}_

Troy came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of sweatpants, socks, and a t-shirt to see his husband Hayden on the small balcony overlooking the main island; there was a perfect view of the beach. Troy smiled as he made sure the door was locked and that he out the _Do Not Disturb_ hanger on the handle before moving behind Hayden, then wrapping his arms around his husband's waist gently. Hayden smiled and relaxed instantly as Troy placed set his chin on Hayden's shoulder, putting a kiss on his lover's cheek. Hayden blushed a bit.

"Beautiful at night, isn't it?" Hayden asked.

"Admiring you, I hadn't noticed outside," Troy replied as Hayden giggled a bit. "You'll never know how happy it made me when you said yes to my proposal, and here we are now, married,"

"Well, you said yes to me first; the returning my feelings thing. I don't think we'd be here if not for that," Hayden admitted.

"I believe otherwise, Love. I came into your life at a particular time for a very specific reason, babe," Troy said as he turned Hayden, so they were facing one another. "There was a moment in time that you and I ended up in the same park. I watched you run away from your friends, and out of everyone who saw what happened and that you were upset…I'm the only one who came after you," Hayden felt tears forming in his eyes. "You felt like no one cared or wanted you around, and I became the one friend you desperately needed to talk some sense into you, and give you a reason to keep living,"

"Troy, you became so much more than just a friend," Hayden said.

"And that's the point, babe. Don't you see it? Same place, time, and day. I saw and heard everything said between you and your-at the time-former friends. When you ran off; I felt like you needed someone to talk to, a friend. Also, I felt that if I didn't go to you, something terrible would happen. I chased you, and thankfully, made it in time to stop you from pulling that trigger. Hayden, I firmly believe with my everything, that this is how it's supposed to be. You and I are meant to be, and that day four years ago today, was the start of our lives together. Friends to dating, to engaged, and now, married until death do us part. Hell, not even then, Love; death can't separate what we have. Call it corny or whatever, but I feel like we're soulmates. To me, that means that no matter what happens in this life; we'll always have one another. And in the next; we'll find each other and do it all over again. Maybe not the same way, but we'll end up together once more,"

"I believe that too, Troy," Hayden cried a bit. Troy smiled, wiping the tears away with his thumb and then leaned in to place a kiss on Hayden's lips. After a moment, Troy pulled back. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Troy replied, then he kissed Hayden again, more passionately this time. Not long after; it turned into them making out on the balcony, locked in one another's arms. As soon as Troy heard Hayden let a moan escape his lips; Troy held Hayden's hand, then pulled his husband back into the hotel room. Troy broke the kiss long enough to shut sliding door and close the curtains. Hayden blushed a bit, then saw Troy turn the dial down to dim the lights. Troy returned to standing in front of Hayden. "What do you say we consummate this marriage, then get to enjoying our honeymoon?"

"I say let's do it," Hayden responded. Troy quickly captured Hayden's lips again, backing his husband up to the edge of the bed.

 _ **{Lemon Start}**_

The time was only 10:40 pm, and sure, the two had to be up at 5:30 am, then packed up, checked out, and in the cab for 5:45 am, but who cared. It was their wedding night, and there was no way that they were going to miss out on the consummation of their marriage just because it was late. Besides, Odin knew that the two could sleep on the flight to Orlando, Florida in the USA. Troy and Hayden resumed making out while removing their clothing. The shirts, pants, and socks were all tossed into a pile at the foot of the bed, or at least in that general vicinity. Troy carefully laid Hayden back on the bed as Hayden moved towards the headboard and Troy crawled after his husband to continue kissing one another feverishly almost. Ten minutes of this led to Troy shifting his kisses to Hayden's neck, sucking on the one spot that drove his lover mad. Troy's hand slipped down the front of Hayden's body, then past the waistline of Hayden's boxers. Troy ran his hand over Hayden's length, lightly stroking him as Hayden began to harden. Troy kissed Hayden's shoulder, and continued to descend until Troy was level with Hayden's cock. Troy removed Hayden's boxers finally, giving him full access now.

Troy held Hayden's length gently, then lowered his head to start sucking up and down; using his tongue to swirl around the tip. After a few minutes of this, Troy began to stroke Hayden as well, causing his husband to breath out a soft moan of pleasure. Hayden's eyes were closed, panting lightly. Troy stopped his mouth ministrations for a brief moment, long enough to get his fingers wet and teasing the entrance of Hayden's ass. In the beginning, Hayden didn't like being fingered. However, over time; Hayden didn't mind it, but only in certain positions. On his back was one of those. Troy slid his index finger in. Hayden tensed for a moment, then relaxed after Troy starting moving his finger in and out. Troy continued to use the other hand to stroke Hayden's length, began sucking on him again. The overall feeling was incredible. A minute or two passed as Troy inserted a second finger, picking up the same speed and force as he had with the one.

"Mm. Troy…" Hayden moaned. Troy focused on what he was doing but was glad Hayden was enjoying himself. These actions continued for another eight minutes. "Ah, T-Troy…I-I'm gonna cum," Hayden breathed heavy. Troy pulled his mouth off but didn't stop fingering or stroking.

"Cum for me," Troy invited. Hayden's hips bucked a little as he gripped the comforter beneath his body. Troy curved his fingers just right to hit the bulb of tissue, also known to be the location of the male G-spot. Hayden inhaled sharply, his back arched up as he released fast with a moan. Troy smiled as he pulled his fingers out, and stroked slowly as Hayden's semen fell down the length of his cock. Hayden panted hard, trying to catch his breath. Troy got off the bed, removing his boxers and wiping his hand on his nightshirt, feeling that he wouldn't be putting it back on tonight anyway. Troy rustled through the shower bag to locate the lubricant, then returned to the bed and between his husband's legs.

However, Hayden ended up sitting up and reaching for Troy's length, starting to stroke up back and forth. Troy groaned a bit but ended up laying back while Hayden continued. Troy moaned a little as Hayden adjusted himself to be able to give Troy a hand and blowjob. This went on for ten minutes before Troy ended up cumming without warning; it just felt too good. Hayden took the load in his mouth as always, swallowing, then licking Troy clean before sitting back with a smile. Troy chuckled a little as he sat up, then gently pushed Hayden down before pulled Hayden's legs towards him and lining Hayden's rear entrance up with Troy's cock. Using the lube, Troy made sure to get himself and Hayden's ass with it, then Troy guided himself in slowly.

"Mmm! F-Fuck…" Hayden breathed out in pleasure. Troy kept Hayden's legs apart and began thrusting back and forth. "Gods…" Hayden put his hands on Troy's arms once they were on either side of Hayden. Troy gradually picked up speed and force knowing exactly how Hayden liked it. This position lasted six minutes before Troy adjusted his hands to the undersides of Hayden's thighs, pushing them against Hayden's chest and going hard and faster. "Ah! Yes," Hayden cried out.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" Troy asked smiling. Hayden managed an _uh-huh_ with a nod as Troy continued what he was doing for another ten minutes. Hayden's legs ended up on Troy's shoulders, with Troy rocking his hips harder, but maintaining the same speed.

"It fe-feels so good," Hayden moaned.

"I know," Troy replied, continuing what he was doing. It was a good thing they both already came once because now it would take that much longer for them to build another orgasm up. Ultimately, it meant they could actually go longer. Now, it was the early hours of the morning, past midnight. Troy ended up on the bottom with Hayden rocking his hips on Troy's cock while on top for seven minutes, which put the two at an hour of making love then. After that, Hayden and Troy moved to be on their sides, Troy thrusting from behind. This went on for fifteen minutes, and Troy had been able to stroke Hayden's cock while fucking him. Following that was is where Troy actually had Hayden over the edge of the bed, with Troy standing. That lasted all of ten minutes before switching to sitting in a chair with Hayden sitting on Troy's lap for five minutes.

Something different was Troy wrapping Hayden's legs around his waist, then pushing Hayden's back against the wall and thrusting upward into Hayden's ass. This position went on for ten minutes too. However, after that, Troy and Hayden were both getting close to climaxing again. Now, Hayden was on his hands and knees. Troy was pounding into his husband, and Hayden's face was buried in the pillow to keep from moaning out at the intense feeling.

"Fuck! Gods…Troy, yes!" Hayden cried out.

"Arg, damn it, Hayden…Stop tightening up," Troy groaned, trying to keep from cumming yet.

"I c-can't…help it…S-So good…" Hayden panted. "I'm close, baby,"

"Let's get you on your back then, unless you wanna cum on the blanket?" Troy reminded. Hayden shook his head as Troy pulled out and let Hayden roll over onto his back. Troy fixed Hayden's legs to be against his chest once more, then Troy slammed in. Hayden forced himself not to yell out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes! Mm…More, baby…" Hayden asked. Troy began to move harder and faster. "Ah! Gods…I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Fuck…Please do!" Troy told him. It didn't take more than two minutes for Hayden's hands to grip the bed and arch his back. Troy held onto Hayden's legs.

"I'm cumming!" Hayden moaned, and sure enough, Hayden did. "Troy!" he breathed out, panting hard.

"Hayden!" Troy groaned as he pushed in hard a final time as he came as well. The two were breathing heavily and sweating while riding out the intense orgasms. Troy lowered Hayden's legs but remained inside while laying on his husband's nude form. The two shared a few kisses before Troy put his head on Hayden's chest, and Hayden stroked Troy's jet black hair gently. By 12:26 am, both of their lengths had gone soft. Troy pulled out slow and sat up, Hayden did shortly after as well.

 _ **{Lemond End}**_

Hayden carefully got off the bed and moved to the bathroom, and clean off his stomach. Hayden returned to bed as Troy used the restroom next. Troy turned the lights off entirely as he and Hayden snuggled together, naked, under the covers. Hayden was laying on Troy's shoulder, an arm over his husband's midsection. The two kissed once more, relaxing now that they'd caught their breath. At this time it was 12:45 am, almost a full two hours that they made love, and if was definitely a new record for them.

"I love you," Hayden whispered tiredly, his eyes heavy, and beginning to close.

"I love you too. Let's get some sleep, we have to be up at 5:30 am," Troy reminded. Hayden managed a very small nod. Troy kissed Hayden's forehead, and soon after, Hayden was fast asleep. Troy smiled as he began dozing to sleep. In just a few hours, they would be on a plane to the USA to start their honeymoon.


	50. Chapter 50

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fifty:**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

 _(Saturday, October 8, 2022-9:45 pm)_

 **[Orlando, Florida-USA; Disney World's Wilderness Lodge]**

I had to say without a doubt in my mind that last night with Troy was hands down the best sex we've ever had. Troy and I can usually go forty-five minutes to an hour before we cum once and call it a night, or day if we had the time and were alone, also not deployed. However, last night, Troy and I went for just about two hours, and it's because came once then had to build up another orgasm, which can take some time. I mean; Troy and always have an incredible time when we make love, but last night was the longest we've ever gone and tried new positions. I don't feel like _incredible_ is enough to describe the events of yesterday. The whole day was perfect too. It was about 1 am when Troy and I went to sleep, but when the phone call came to the room at 5:30 am, as tired as we were; we got up and got ready to leave. By 5:50 am, Troy and I was at the airport to get our tickets, check in bags, then go through security, and find our departure gate. At 6:45 am, we'd found it and thankfully, were able to get some breakfast, coffee, and use the bathroom all before 7 am when boarding began. By 7:20 am, we were on our way to the first layover point, Iceland. The flight wasn't long; an hour and thirteen minutes.

Arriving in Iceland; we had an hour and forty-minute layover there, so after deboarding and using the restrooms again. Troy and I decided to just relax a bit by our next gate. At 9:50 am, Troy and I was back on a plane for the longest of the flights, five hours and five minutes to Boston, Massachusetts. This is the time we decided to sleep and catch up from the night before. Landing in Mass, it was 5:20 pm, but actually, with the time change, it was only 1:20 pm. East Coast time zone is four hours behind the Archipelago. The layover in Boston was two hour and twenty-five minutes, so Troy and I got lunch at the place closest to our gate, then relaxed while planning out everything we'd do tomorrow, since it would be pretty late when Troy and I landed in Orlando, then check into our room and unpack for the week. At 3:45 pm, Troy and I were headed to Washington DC on an hour and thirty-six-minute flight. The layover was an hour and twenty minutes, by 5:21 pm, Troy and I got ourselves dinner, then sat by our gate again for the final flight. At 6:41, we left Washington DC for Orlando. Finally, at 8:50, Troy and I made it to Orlando, Florida.

From the airport, Troy and I caught a Disney World shuttle bus to the Wilderness Lodge; that took forty minutes. So, here we are at basically 10 pm, finally at the resort. Getting into the central lobby where the desk was; I just took it all in.

"Babe," Troy got my attention as I looked at him. "We can admire the hotel later, come on," I walked back over to my husband as we reached the desk.

"Welcome to Disney's Wilderness Lodge! Checking in?" the woman greeted.

"Yes, please," Troy replied.

"Name on the reservation?" the female, Stephanie, asked. I only knew that was her name because I saw her tag.

"Raseri," Troy smiled. The woman typed a few things in and then got two keycards.

"Staying until Sunday the 16th?" she asked.

"We are," I said now. Stephanie swiped the cards and put them in a folder.

"Alright, there are your keycards. And here are some pamphlets about the six parks you can visit during your stay here at Disney World. We have shuttle buses that will take you to any of the parks, and return you back here. Usually, you can just exit the park and find the waiting area for Disney Wilderness Lodge. The buses from here go to all the parks, you get off at the one you're visiting. Also, I'm printing out your passes to the parks; the package you selected gives you one all-day pass to each park, and you can choose the day you'd like to go on," Stephanie informed as she tucked all that away in the folder with our keycards.

"Thank you so much," Troy said.

"And you will also find in your room a binder with all the channels, menus for the room service, and numbers to dial such as housekeeping, front desk, etc. Here is a list of anything thing going on at the resort. This hotel is located in the Magic Kingdom area, and we have a bunch of places you can choose to eat at. This is everything recreation-related available here, and finally, here are the amenities we offer," Stephanie smiled as I took the papers from her. "You're on the fifth floor, facing the Magic Kingdom in room 5072. You should have a lovely view of the fireworks at night," she enlightened.

"Thank you so much," Troy remarked as we then moved to get to the elevator. I was beyond excited about this; I've never left the Archipelago before, but always wanted to see Disney World, and now I am because my husband is fantastic. I had told Troy about this desire when we were still friends, and somehow; he pulled it off to book this entire trip after we got engaged. Troy surprised me with it when we were discussing wedding plans, Troy pulled out a Disney brochure and said it was his wedding gift to me. I couldn't believe it, and I cried too. "Enjoying everything?"

"You have no idea!" I squealed almost. I hugged him tightly after we got in the elevator, then we shared a kiss. "I love you, Troy,"

"I love you too, Hayden," Troy replied.

 **. . .**

 **[Room 5072; the fifth floor of DWWL]**

Troy and I reached our room and walked inside. A king bed, three nightstands, alarm clock, phone, table for two, small outside seating area and view of the Magic Kingdom, dresser, and big TV. The bathroom had two sinks, toilet, and tub/shower combination. There was a closet with two bathrobes and a safe. Oh, it was beautiful! Troy set out bags on the dresser as I got my phone and began retaking pictures; there was no way I wasn't capturing this experience! Troy started unpacking our suitcases for us, then he changed into his sleepwear.

"Babe, get dressed for bed, and we can get some sleep," Troy told me. I finished snapping photos of our room, then got my light sleep pants. I joined Troy in bed after flipping off the lights, but we kept our curtains open. I figured we weren't having sex tonight after the unforgetting round yesterday. "We can use tomorrow to plan out the rest of the week, and recover from the trip in the hotel," Troy advised.

"Okay," I nodded and snuggled against him. Troy held me close as our lips met in a small kiss, then I closed my eyes; fully prepared to knock out for the night.

 **. . .**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Friday, October 15, 2022-3:30 pm)_

 **[Orlando, Florida; Typhoon Lagoon]**

Every day, Hayden and Troy did something different. Sunday the 9th was spent in the Wilderness Lodge enjoying everything it had to offer. One of the first things the newlyweds did was call home to let everyone know they arrived safely and would see them on Sunday night when they returned on the 16th. The weather was warm in the South, so Troy and Hayden did get to swim in the pool outside. The two also took part in the couple spa treatment, walking around the resort, and trying the different places out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. After 7 pm on that night, Troy and Hayden planned out the rest of their week. Monday the 10th got spent in Hollywood Studios. Tuesday the 11th was used for a day in Blizzard Beach. Wednesday, on the 12th, was Disney's Animal Kingdom. Thursday the 13th was a day in Epcot. All of these trips were more than worth it. Troy and Hayden did their best to hit everything they wanted to, and there were one or two times that they stayed for the nightly activities too. But typically, Troy and Hayden would leave around 5:30 or 6 pm. Today was spent at Typhoon Lagoon. Currently, it was about 3:30 pm. Troy and Hayden were exhausted from the day, and it looked the weather was going to turn into a storm.

"Babe; I think we should duck out a bit early today. Weather isn't looking too promising for a water park day," Hayden suggested to his husband.

"Yeah, the wind is picking up. Let's pack our things and head for the exit," Troy nodded. The lovers packed up their belongings, threw on their shirts and sandals, then began making their way to the exit of Disney's Typhoon Lagoon. Upon reaching the park entrance, Hayden and Troy went through the gate, then located their shuttle bus waiting area.

"What should we do when we get back?" Hayden asked with a smile.

"Well, it will only be about 4 pm. Too early for dinner, so maybe we can just cuddle up in the room and rent a movie?" Troy suggested.

"Oh, sounds like a great idea. Maybe we can call home and check in with everyone?" Hayden offered.

"Sure," Troy kissed Hayden's cheek. Hayden blushed a bit, then laid his head on Troy's shoulder. This vacation had been fabulous, and Hayden didn't want it to end on Sunday, but, unfortunately; there was still a tour of duty to finish off, and then maybe Troy and Hayden could take another vacation to wind down from the war.

 **. . .**

 **[DWWL]**

Returning to the hotel, Troy and Hayden reached their room and set their things down. The two kicked off their shoes, changed out of their bathing suits, then sat on the bed together. Hayden called home to check in while Troy found a movie, then Troy called his family. The two sent a group message to the friends to let them know everything was excellent and they'd see them in a few days on the 17th since the two would likely be tired from another long flight on the 16th.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Hayden asked after he put his phone away.

"Found a military one; it's called Major Payne, supposed to be hilarious," Troy informed.

"Sweet, and then after this, we can go get dinner," Hayden chuckled as he climbed on the bed next to his husband and half-laid against his. Troy hit play on the OnDemand movie, then the two relaxed to enjoy the film.

"So, tomorrow; we're hitting the Magic Kingdom, right?" Troy inquired.

"Yeah, it's the last one on the list to see," Hayden nodded. After that; they continued to watch the movie.

 **. . .**

 _(Sunday, October 16, 2022-8 pm)_

 **[Isle of Berk; Transportation Center]**

After the film, and dinner on Friday the 15th, Troy and Hayden had sex for an hour, then turned in early. Saturday the 15th in the morning; Troy and Hayden packed their things up, then had an incredible final day at Disney World's Magic Kingdom. Troy and Hayden left the park by 6:30 pm, then returned to Wilderness Lodge to make sure their bags were packed and enjoy the firework show that went off at 9:30 pm from their room balcony. Troy and Hayden made love from 10 pm to 11:30 pm, then checked out of the hotel to begin their shuttle trip to Orlando International Airport. The fight home left at 1 am, so it made sense not to bother sleeping yet. Troy and Hayden checked in their bags, using one carry-on for the both of them, then went through security and located their gate by 12:30 am.

At 12:50, the plan boarded as Troy and Hayden slept for the two hour and thirty-minute flight to Boston, Mass. There was an hour layover there, which gave Hayden and Troy time to deboard, use the bathroom, grab a quick snack at Dunkin' Donuts, then find the next gate. Departing Boston at 4:35 am, Troy and Hayden slept again for the five hours to Reykjavik, Iceland. At this point, the time change was in effect, so instead of landing at 9:35 am, it was actually 2:35 pm. Troy and Hayden use the bathrooms and got lunch during the two hour and ten-minute layover. It was 5 pm when the plane took off from Iceland and landing on Archia Isle; the time was 6:40. From there, it was another hour by ferry to Berk. The two just got on the docks to see Gabriel waiting to take Troy and Hayden to their apartment. The lovers told their friends and family that they were exhausted and promised to hang out on the 17th to tell them about everything, but they just wanted to sleep the rest of the night to recover. This was established upon landing on the main island.

"Welcome home, boys," Gabriel hugged Hayden, then Troy.

"Thanks, Uncle Gabriel," Hayden yawned.

"Let's get you two home," Gabriel chuckled as he led them out of the center and to his vehicle. After putting the luggage in the trunk, Troy and Hayden climbed in back to relax a bit until they arrived.

 **. . .**

 **[Haddock-Raseri Apartment]**

By 8:10 pm, Troy and Hayden were dropped off at their place. Gabriel left to return to his apartment as Troy and Hayden decided to just drop everything in the living room, use the bathroom, change clothes, then get into bed by 8:30 pm. It had been a long flight back, and even longer, but unforgettable honeymoon week together. The two were just happy to be married to one another, and back home for a day before they left on Tuesday the 18th at 5 am to return to Afghanistan to finish the final three months of their second tour of duty. No later than 9 pm, both Troy and Hayden were fast asleep in one anothers arms.


	51. Chapter 51

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fifty-One:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Monday, October 17, 2022-5 pm)_

 **[Haddock-Raseri Apartment]**

As planned, Troy and Hayden took all of Monday to unpack from their honeymoon. Troy and Hayden woke up around 7:40 am, feeling entirely rested and recovered from the fantastic week they had, and then the equally long flight home to Archia Isle. Troy and Hayden ended up making love for forty-five minutes after waking up, then they continued to lay in bed, snuggling together until about 9 am when it was decided to get up and shower. After the shower, Troy and Hayden started unpacking, then cleaning the place up for when family and friends would inevitably come over after their workdays ended. Troy and Hayden set the time to be 5 pm, and they would take care of dinner too. Troy and Hayden decided to go out and by the things to make a big batch of baked macaroni and cheese with broccoli and chicken.

"There. Everything is all done," Hayden said after he completed setting the table. The fun part about their four-seater dining room table is that it could be pulled out and add leaflets to make it larger space for everyone to sit at. If that wasn't enough, Troy and Hayden had a folding table with metal chairs in the basement.

A knock on the door got their attention. "And just in time," Troy chuckled as he kissed Hayden lovingly. Troy and Hayden moved to the main entrance and opened the door to be instantly greeted by Cole, Rosanna, and little Evalina who now a year and two months old, beginning to walk and talk. Next was Spencer and Vivian, followed by Avery. After them came Rachel and Dustin. Hailey and Fisher with Drew, then last to enter was Rylee, Tyler, and Shane. Gabriel would arrive a bit later because he had work until 5:30 pm.

"Oh, it's so good to see both of you again," Rachel hugged her son, and son and law tightly.

"You too, Mom," Troy told her while Hayden was hugging his parents.

"It sucks you too just got home and have to leave at 5 am," Tyler muttered after shaking Troy and Hayden's hands.

"It's the way it is; we'll be home in January, though," Hayden informed.

"Seems so far away," Vivian stated.

"Are you two all packed for tomorrow?" Spencer wondered.

"Yep," Troy nodded, motioning to the bags by the door.

"Dinner smells divine," Rosanna giggled.

"Hayden's recipe," Troy smiled as everyone entered the kitchen/dining room area to take a seat.

"Hayden got his ability to cook from me," Spencer chuckled, promptly earning him a smack on the arm from his unamused wife. "What, Viv? You know you can't cook,"

"And you know where the couch is because that's where you're sleeping tonight," Vivian remarked.

"Viv! Come on!" Spencer complained. Vivian ignored him with her arms over her chest as Hayden and Troy fought snickering at the two.

"So, how was the trip?" Avery asked.

"I don't even have the words to describe it," Hayden admitted. "Everyone just get comfortable, and we can tell you over dinner, then maybe show some pictures. Everything is on Troy's laptop," he said as everyone did so while the meal was passed out.

 **. . .**

By 5:45 pm, Gabriel arrived and joined in right at the moment Hayden and Troy were beginning to show photos of the hotel, each park, and memorable moments throughout the day.

"Your room is beautiful," Hailey swooned. "Fisher, can we go there for our honeymoon?"

"How about we get engaged and married first babe," Fisher chuckled. Hailey nodded to him, content with the answer.

"Did you two get a chance to do everything you wanted?" Rylee asked.

"And with time to spare," Troy replied.

"Oh, and we brought everyone a little something," Hayden added as he went to get the bag from the bedroom. Troy and Hayden handed everything out. Evelina got a Mickey Mouse hat with ears and her name embroidered on the back. Everyone else got a character keychain with whoever their favorite was. Gabriel got a t-shirt, though, because Hayden had a feeling Gabriel might lose anything small.

"Awe, thank you guys," Avery and the girls admired their keychains.

"You're welcome," Troy said.

"Do you two have a definite on when you return in January?" Shane asked.

"Not yet, hoping Bludvist will have an answer soon," Hayden responded.

"We'll let you know," Troy added.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a good time," Vivian smiled.

"Was way better than good," Troy remarked.

"Troy…" Hayden warned.

"What babe?" Troy said innocently. Hayden already knew where his husband was going with that comment. "The trip was incredible," he chuckled as Hayden eyed him a moment, then relaxed. "So was all the sex, including this morning,"

"Troy!" Hayden glared, trying to be mad. Troy smirked as he moved behind his husband, locking his arms around Hayden's waist.

"Relax, Love. You know it was an amazing week for us," Troy whispered, brushing his lips against Hayden's ear. "All the times I held you like this on the balcony of our room after a long day at the park, telling you how much I love you," Hayden's anger began to melt away, snuggling into his husband's loving arms. "Kissing you just the right way that made you go weak in the knees before we'd shut the curtain, turns off the lights, and make sweet love for an hour or two," this time Troy pressed his lips to Hayden's neck in the sensitive place that drove Hayden mad. Troy sucked on it a little as Hayden's knees nearly gave out, but Troy held him up, so he didn't fall. Troy chuckled a little and hugged Hayden tighter.

"Damn, never seen Hayden get like that before," Shane snickered with Drew and Tyler.

"Hey, s-stop that!" Hayden protested. "What have I told you about sucking on it?"

"You're gonna have to be specific, babe. Sucking on what because last I check you loved the orgasm you get when I give you a blowjob," Troy smirked.

"T-Troy!" Hayden stammered loudly as Troy sucked on the spot again. "S-Stop it! Y-You know what it does!"

"Indeed I do," Troy just turned Hayden's body and kissed him passionately, causing Hayden to instantly shut up and completely relax. Everyone else blinked at the sight when Troy bent a little and picked Hayden with his hands on Hayden's hips, then made sure to lock Hayden's legs around his waist before walking out of the living room and into their bedroom. A few people glanced around the doorway as Troy put Hayden' on the bed, back down.

"You just enjoy the pictures; we'll be done in about fifteen-twenty minutes," Troy closed the door with a grin. It wasn't tough for any of them, except for Evelina, to figure out that whenever Troy did certain things to Hayden; it turned him on quickly. That's why as soon as Hayden began to stammer and tell Troy to stop because he knew what it did, Troy turned Hayden around so no one would see him get hard. Now, Troy was taking Hayden into the room to take care of it. Oh well, what did it matter anyway? Troy and Hayden had to go back to Afghanistan tomorrow so they wouldn't be able to do these kinds of things there. Might as well soak up as much of the free time to have sex as they could. Everyone was still surprised about how fast it happened, but whatever. The group continued to scroll through the pictures, and wait for Troy and Hayden to return.

 **. . .**

 _(Tuesday, October 18, 2022-9:30 pm)_

 **[Barbarki Base-Kandahar, Afghanistan; Sector A]**

Troy and Hayden landed in Afghanistan at 9 pm after leaving Archia Isle at 5 am. There was a flight to go from Archia to Hungary, then Turkey, and finally landing where they were now. The layovers weren't bad, and the two already couldn't wait for January to come so they could go home and continue enjoying married life again. Reaching their sector on base; they had already been informed that all members of the company were in the Mess Hall for a late dinner as they'd all returned back from different missions at 8:45 pm. Troy and Hayden grinned as they walked in to see everyone.

"Hey! Guess who is back!?" Hayden and Troy announced.

"HAYDEN!"

"TROY!"

The two lovers laughed and made their way over to everyone, getting welcomed back. Finally, they reached Donovan. "Good to see you've returned," he said shaking their hands.

"Eh, there's only three months left; I'm sure we can handle it," Hayden replied.

"Happy to hear that," Donovan smiled. "So, I know I speak for everyone when I say…Tell us everything!" he laughed. Troy and Hayden sat down as everyone did their best to gather around to hear how the honeymoon went. Troy even hooked up his laptop to show the slideshow of pictures from the remainder of the wedding and the honeymoon. By 10:45 pm, it was decided to get some sleep because regular work resumed tomorrow for them. Hayden and Troy took up their old spots in the A-I1 Barrack and crashed fast. There were only three months to go; Hayden and Troy knew they could deal with that, then get to return to Berk and hopefully not have to worry about another tour for a while.

 **. . .**

 _(Thursday, December 15, 2022-4:15 pm)_

 **[Undisclosed Location** **]**

"Hayden! Look out!" Troy yelled. Before Hayden could look or react to what his husband yelled, Hayden was shoved out of the way and rolled off to the side. Hayden coughed a bit and lifted his head just in time to see a zip through where he'd been standing and hit Troy.

"TROY!" Hayden screamed in horror and fear. Troy laid motionless where he'd been struck by the vehicle that had zoomed out of sight before anyone could shoot it. Hayden scrambled to his feet and hurried over, dropping next to his husband. Hayden was careful not to move Troy at all because he could see that Troy had definitely broken his leg from the hit. Hayden was scared, panicking, but he knew to stay as calm as possible. Hayden checked Troy's pulse, thanking Odin when he felt one and saw Troy breathing too. Hayden was almost grateful that Troy was just unconscious, but knew he needed medical care right away. Hayden wanted to cry; this happened to Troy because of him. Troy got hurt protecting Hayden because Hayden didn't see the Jeep coming.

"We need to get him back to the base, Lieutenant," Jannike stated quickly.

"We gotta make a splint to transport him," Andrew stated. Theodore and Harry brought over a broken board, then Jannike and Nicole worked to get it in place with some rope.

"Aside from the leg; he's a little banged up, and might have a concussion. The doctors at the combat hospital will be able to take care of it," Nicole informed. Hayden nodded, showing he heard, but of course, all his concern was if Troy would be alright. Hayden held Troy's hand, stroking it, and pleading for Troy to hang in there because he needed him. A few of the guys worked together to get Troy on the first chopper, and Hayden sitting beside him. Everyone else piled into the first or second helicopters, then they took off to return to the Barbarki Base.

 **. . .**

 _(4:45 pm)_

 **[Barbarki Base; Helipad]**

An ambulance was waiting on the helicopter pad as the crew rushed Troy in and Hayden tagged along. Donovan rushed forward to meet them as he'd been informed by Seymour Wilde that Troy was severely hurt and unconscious after saving Hayden's life after the contact mission had gone horribly wrong and turned into a dangerous firefight. The three teams from the Inferno Platoon managed to unpin themselves and push enemies back until the area was secured, but a few enemies got away in a Jeep that was heading for Hayden fast. Troy pushed Hayden out of the way and took the hit himself. Donovan sighed, already knowing that if Troy had a broken leg, then his time on this tour at least, was over.

"We'll wait to see what the staff at the CSH has to say about Staff Sergeant Raseri's condition," Donovan stated. The Warriors nodded, soon leaving to get back to A Sector of the base.

 **. . .**

 _(5:05 pm)_

 **[Barbarki Combat Support Hospital]**

Hayden didn't do anything after arriving except watch helplessly as Troy was taken into surgery immediately. Hayden could only sit in the waiting area of the OR(Operating Room), with his head down and in his palms while hoping that he got some information about Troy soon.


	52. Chapter 52

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fifty-Two:**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

 _(Thursday, December 15, 2022-5:10 pm)_

 **[Barbarki Base; KPA-Combat Support Hospital]**

I couldn't take my eyes off the OR doors, and I couldn't shake the scene from my head when Troy yelled for me to watch out, then I was pushed out of the way. Troy got hurt, severely, saving my life. Where I had been; a hit with that force could have killed me instantly. Troy didn't take the full thing as he got struck on the side, which spun him and then Troy lost consciousness from pain. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't here. I knew Troy would be okay; I felt that in my gut, and it's never let me down before. I just needed to calm down, and stay relaxed until the doctor came to get me. Troy went into surgery at 5 pm, and I assumed that with injuries like these; he would be in there a while. I sat back in the chair, taking a deep breath and close my eyes.

 **. . .**

 _(Few Hours Later)_

 **[CSH O.R. Waiting Area]**

"Lieutenant Haddock-Raseri?" came a voice. I quickly looked over to see a male doctor standing by the OR doors, a clipboard in hand. I got to my feet and approached him.

"Th-That's me. How's my husband, Staff Sergeant Raseri?" I asked instantly, the concern showing vividly.

"Still under anesthetic, but should be waking up in the next half an hour or so. I'm Asher Ogglebert, the one who performed your husband's surgery," he offered his hand to me.

"I, uh, Lieutenant Hayden Haddock-Raseri; Alpha Company, Marines," I introduced. "Can you tell me how everything is with my husband? I-I have to report it back to Commander Bludvist," I continued.

"Of course. The surgery went fine; there were no complications. Your husband sustained minor cuts and bruises, but the severest of the injuries were to his left leg," Asher informed as I tensed a bit. "Mr. Raseri a Compound Fracture of the Femur, Tibia, and Fibula that required surgery to insert pins that will hold them together and External Fixation, but there is a chance that even with that; they may never heal fully," he went on as I flinched a bit.

"A-And what does that mean? A-Are you saying that Troy may…never walk again?" I forced myself to ask.

"That is still unknown, son. Right now, your husband will need extended time in the hospital where he can be monitored that everything is healing correctly, and there is still risk that it may require more surgery. After all that, if it goes well, Troy will begin extensive rehabilitation to see if we can get him to walk again," Asher explained. "That is the overall hope in all this, but for now, we can't be sure, and that is why we must observe,"

"And if the goal is reached; Troy will be okay?" I inquired.

"Unfortunately, the nature of the break is one that even with the correct healing; it will take months to for him to be able to walk again. And there is also the fact he may not walk normally again; the leg will always be a bit weaker, and he'll move with a limp. We'll know more as the injury heals," Asher stated. "You should call your CO, lad; I'm sure he'll want that update, and he'll need to arrange for your husband to be transported back home," my eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" I questioned.

"Troy will not be able to stay here, Lieutenant. He has a leg broken in three places, and we're in a war zone. Your husband needs to be taken back to his home island to heal in their hospital. Mr. Raseri is looking at two or three months hospitalization for the recovery and rehab, and that's IF everything heals right without the need for another surgery. This is only a Combat Support Hospital, Hayden; we're able to treat patients in an emergency situation and stabilize them for transport home to continue their recovery," Asher enlightened.

"Can you take me to see him? Am I allowed to?" I looked at Asher now.

"I will bring you to his room," Asher nodded. I tried to relax while following Asher to Recover, which was just off to the right of the OR. I decided to call Donovan before getting to the room Troy was in, and Bludvist said he'd be right over to get the information from me.

 **. . .**

 **[Temporary OR Recovering Room #5]**

"I'll bring your CO in when he arrives," Asher said then exited the room. I stood there looking at my husband, who was still unconscious from the anesthetic, or perhaps it was from the hut and run. Troy had been knocked out cold from that upon entering surgery a few hours ago. I suppose it didn't matter; Troy was alive, and I knew he'd make it through a broken leg. Troy was a fighter, and it was one of the many things I admired about my husband. Four years on and Troy was still saving my life; I don't think I'd ever be able to repay him for it all. I'm also very sure that Troy would be telling me that my friendship and love is all he needs as payment. I moved towards the edge of Troy's hospital bed, removing my heavier field gear and setting it aside. Troy's face was just a little scratched up, and I'm sure there would be some bruises in a few days, but the only injury to stick out was the leg and external fixators. I gently put my hand on Troy's, trying to smile and not cry.

"Hi, babe," I started, not sure what else to say. Troy was out, but I knew he could hear me. "I can't believe you pushed me out of the way and stood in my place. What the fuck is wrong with you?! You could have been killed, and where would I be, huh?!" I felt the tears slip down my cheeks. "You idiot!" I scolded him quietly, sniffling a bit. "When you wake up and healed fully; I'm kicking your fucking ass, Troy. I swear to Odin I will…" Troy and I were pretty evenly matched in sparring, so perhaps threatening to fight him wasn't the best idea. I tried to wipe my eyes, but it wasn't working.

"I love you, baby; it's you and me forever, remember? Soulmates…What would I do if you were gone? I'd…Be a complete mess. I need you in my life, Troy. I can't imagine a world without you in it…" I laid my forehead on Troy's arm, holding his hand while crying lightly. Suddenly, I felt Troy's hand move and slightly tighten on mine. My head snapped up as I saw Troy start opening his eyes. "Tr-Troy?" I asked, standing a bit so he would be able to see me without having to move his head much.

"Hey, handsome," Troy managed with a small smile. "Tears don't suit you," Troy slowly raised his other hand to wipe them away.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," I said quietly. "H-How do you feel?"

"Headache, little nauseated, ringing in my ears, dizzy," Troy yawned. "Tired," he said sleepily.

"You probably have a concussion from whacking your head on the ground after the hit and run," I sighed. "Why did you do that, Troy? Why did you take my place?..."

"Promised…to protect you," Troy replied gently. "You safe, that's…all I care 'bout. I be okay. Can't be bad,"

"Troy, you broke your leg in three places and have a concussion. You knocked out at the scene, and you were in surgery for three and a half hours getting pins to hold your bones in place. Look at your leg; it's externally fixated that way while you he-," Troy put his finger to my lips and shook his head, smiling lightly.

"Hey, relax, Love. I'll be okay, don't give yourself a panic attack over this; it's just a broken leg. I'll heal and be fine in a couple of months," Troy assured.

"It's not the simple, baby. You might still need another surgery…A-And the doctor says it will take months in the hospital to heal and go through rehab. Hell, they're even saying you might not even be able to-," I tried again.

"What? That this whole thing might make it so I can't walk again just because the leg will be weak?" Troy rolled his eyes as I nodded.

"Until we know how that leg will heal, Sergeant Raseri; that's exactly what doctors are saying. You're in for months of recovery and rehabilitation, and possibly longer if you require surgery," the door opening revealed Asher and Donovan. I looked down as Troy held my hand tighter and I glanced his way once more.

"No offense, Commander, but I was not speaking to you. Hayden, listen to me, alright? Don't listen to all the grim and grave shit these quacks are feeding you." I saw Asher arch an unamused brow, and Donovan did the same. "It's just three places in my leg that got broken. So, I spend a couple of months in a hospital bed where I get painkillers, and whatever I want at the push of a button. Come on, does that really sound so bad?" Troy said with a smile as I shook my head at him. "The doctors get paid more to tell people the worst possible outcome; I know me better than they do. It's only a broken leg, Love. Don't let all this pins, screw, plates, and external fix-whatever it was, scare you. I will heal and walk again as if nothing ever happened,"

"Really?" I asked.

"Who you gonna believe? The doctor who only performed a three-hour surgery, or me, who you've known for the last four years, best friends, and married to?" Troy chuckled. I smiled a little now.

"You," I replied.

"Then know I will be perfectly fine in two or so months, silly," Troy stroked my cheek, then drew me in for a kiss. I blushed a bit. "Now, I assume you've come to tell me what happened from here," Troy broke the kiss to direct that at Donovan.

"As you know. Sergeant Raseri; this hospital is only a support one, and your required healing time will need to be completed back home in the Archipelago," Donovan informed.

"I figured as much. Am I discharged?" Troy inquired.

"That cannot be determined until your recovery is over. At such time, you'll be put through a series of physical tests and training to see if your leg can hold up after the injury and healing in the active duty lifestyle. So, if you recover as you say you will and the doctor clears you to return to normal activity; we'll revisit this conversation," Donovan explained.

"So, medical leave for a few months? I can do that. Well, just tell me when we're going home," Troy stated, putting his head on the pillow and relaxing.

"We're?" Donovan questioned.

"Yeah. _We're_ as in We Are. Meaning Hayden and me," Troy reiterated.

"Staff Sergeant Raseri…You will be going home. Not Lieutenant Haddock-Raseri," Donovan said firmly. Troy's eyes shot open as he looked sternly at the Commander. I had a bad feeling this would be the case when Asher said it before in the waiting area.

"Hayden is my husband, Commander Bludvist. I'm not…going home without him and if he can't leave, then I will stay here," Troy stated.

Donovan sighed. "Raseri; it doesn't work like that. This hospital is not equipped to handle a full recovery, and it's an active war zone. This place is really just for emergencies and stabilizing a patient to travel home where they can receive proper care. Hayden is the leader of the Inferno Platoon, and I need him here to command his troops. It's medical leave for you because, at this time, you're unable to perform your duties as an Infantry Marine. Lieutenant Haddock-Raseri still can, so he is not authorized to leave this base until the tour is over,"

I could see that Troy was getting upset at the information, that he had to go home and spend months in a hospital, but I wouldn't be able to be with him for a bit. I knew there was no working around this order; it had to be this way. "Troy…Commander Bludvist is right…" I finally said as Troy looked at me, shocked that I agreed with Donovan about staying behind while Troy returned to Berk.

"Hayden? I-I can't leave you here. We're…a team; we do everything together. I can't…go back to Berk without you," Troy protested,

"I-I know, baby…B-But it's only for a little while. It's…December now, the tour ends next month. I'll be home with you then," I tried to reason with my husband. I didn't like this; Troy was going to have to go home while I stayed here? That…Wasn't fair. My husband needed me to get through this. Troy and I have never been apart in the last four years! Gods, I could see that me agreeing with Donovan was crushing him.

"But Hayden…" Troy began.

"It's a direct order, Troy," I said firmly, seeing his eyes widen. "I have to stay here to lead Inferno…And you have to go home, where it's safe, to finish recovering. We can't disobey orders; you know that. It's grounds for disobedience and misconduct, or whatever it is. The bottom line is we can get into a lot of trouble, and I don't want that for us…The tour is almost over, and then I'll be home. I promise everything will be okay. What could go wrong in a month? That's all it is, and we'll be together again,"

Troy sighed heavily. "You promise to call every chance you get?" he asked.

"On my life, baby," I nodded with a smile.

"Fine. I don't like this. I really don't, but as I have no frigging choice…I guess I'll make it easier for you and go quietly," Troy closed his eyes.

"I'll make arrangements to get you home before next week," Donovan said, then prepared to leave with Asher.

"Hayden stays with me," Troy remarked as Donovan stopped, about to argue that we just went over this. "Until I have to leave…My husband stays with me. Will you at least agree to that request?" Troy finished.

"Granted," Donovan nodded his head, then left with Doctor Ogglebert.

"Are you mad at me for not fighting the order?" I asked.

"No, Love; I'm not. I figured it wouldn't happen; just thought I'd try anyway. But hey, I get you until I leave. Have you eaten anything since I got here?" Troy inquired.

I nodded. "Yeah, there a snack area with pre-made sandwiches, drinks, and stuff near the nurse's station, so I grabbed something from there around 6:30 pm,"

"Good. Now, come on over here and lay with me," Troy smiled. I blushed a bit and carefully crawled into the bed on the right side, laying beside my husband with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. "And Hayden?" he said as I shifted a bit to look up at him. When that Jeep was headed for you; I saw that if you got hit at the position you were in, you would have been killed. I pushed you and made sure I'd get hit at an angle that wouldn't kill me," Troy admitted as I felt a few tears forming at his confession. "I'd rather be hurt and heal after saving you than live unharmed without you in my life." the tears began to slip again. Troy kissed my forehead. "I can't imagine a world without you in it either," I couldn't believe that Troy heard me say that. I thought for sure he was knocked out when I did. "I love you, babe,"

"I love you too, baby," I replied as we kissed for a few seconds, then I relaxed on my husband with a yawn, and not long after; I drifted off to sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fifty-Three:**

 _{Troy's POV}_

 _(Tuesday, February 28, 2023-2 pm)_

 **[Berk Isle Hospital]**

 ** _/Flashback; 12/15/2022/_**

 _"So, medical leave for a few months? I can do that. Well, just tell me when we're going home," I stated, putting my head on the pillow and relaxing._

 _"We're?" Donovan questioned._

 _"Yeah. _We're_ as in We Are. Meaning Hayden and me," I reiterated._

 _"Staff Sergeant Raseri…You will be going home. Not Lieutenant Haddock-Raseri," Donovan said firmly. My eyes shot open as I looked sternly at the Commander._

 _"Hayden is my husband, Commander Bludvist. I'm not…going home without him and if he can't leave, then I will stay here," I informed._

 _Donovan sighed. "Raseri; it doesn't work like that. This hospital is not equipped to handle a full recovery, and it's an active war zone. This place is really just for emergencies and stabilizing a patient to travel home where they can receive proper care. Hayden is the leader of the Inferno Platoon, and I need him here to command his troops. It's medical leave for you because, at this time, you're unable to perform your duties as an Infantry Marine. Lieutenant Haddock-Raseri still can, so he is not authorized to leave this base until the tour is over,"_

 _I was getting upset at the information, that I had to go home and spend months in a hospital, but Hayden wouldn't be able to be with me for a bit. "Troy…Commander Bludvist is right…" Hayden finally spoke as I looked at my husband, shocked that he agreed with Donovan about staying behind while I returned to Berk._

 _"Hayden? I-I can't leave you here. We're…a team; we do everything together. I can't…go back to Berk without you," I protested,_

 _"I-I know, baby…B-But it's only for a little while. It's…December now, the tour ends next month. I'll be home with you then," Hayden tried to reason with me. Hayden and I have never been apart in the last four years!_

 _"But Hayden…" I began._

 _"It's a direct order, Troy," Hayden said firmly, my eyes widen. "I have to stay here to lead Inferno…And you have to go home, where it's safe, to finish recovering. We can't disobey orders; you know that. It's grounds for disobedience and misconduct, or whatever it is. The bottom line is we can get into a lot of trouble, and I don't want that for us…The tour is almost over, and then I'll be home. I promise everything will be okay. What could go wrong in a month? That's all it is, and we'll be together again,"_

 _I sighed heavily. "You promise to call every chance you get?" I asked._

 _"On my life, baby," Hayden nodded with a smile._

 ** _/End Flashback/_**

What could go wrong in a month? Everything. I've been back on Berk since Saturday, December 17, 2022, and stuck in Berk Hospital while my leg heals. I got to spend Christmas with my family, and everyone came to visit me too, but I wanted Hayden there. Unfortunately, all I got was a short ten-minute Skype conversation with my husband on Christmas Day. The night before, I got fifteen minutes. Hayden did do his best to contact home, but I knew from being deployed with him that it was hard between missions, guards, patrols, and overall exhaustion if it was a long shift. It's been two months officially, and for the most part, my leg is recovering well. I didn't end up needing the second surgery; I suppose I can be thankful for that much. However, my concern didn't involve me. It's the end of February…And Hayden is still in Afghanistan.

I didn't understand it; the tour was supposed to end in January, and it's now a month later. Tomorrow would start March 2023, and still no word on what the hell is going on. Hayden just tells me that even Donovan doesn't know why they are still there. Donovan apparently was informed they weren't going home yet. I hated not knowing or being there with Hayden. Everyone came to visit me at least once a day, all at different times. I was allowed in a wheelchair to get around, so on the weekends, I could see everyone in one of the bigger, day rooms. The fixator came off at seven weeks since the accident, and I've started rehab to begin walking again; I'm sure it won't take me long to get the hang of it. Maybe another month, and perhaps I could start using crutches at least. I would speak to the doctor or physiotherapist about the idea; I'm confident it shouldn't be a significant problem as long as I don't overdo it.

"Troy?" I heard my mother say. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked at her. "Is everything okay, son?"

"I'm just worried about Hayden, Mom. The tour was supposed to be over by now…" I looked down, closing my eyes.

"Well, you know the deployments can change depending on the situation overseas," Gabriel informed.

"That's what scares me," I sighed, becoming frustrated. My phone began vibrating in my lap; I was in the wheelchair right now with my mom, and Gabriel here to keep me company. I checked the screen to see Hayden calling on Skype. I quickly answered it. "Hi, babe. Happy Birthday,"

 _{Thanks. I wish it could be happy, and hi.}_

Hayden looked miserable from what I could see, and that bothered me. "What's the matter?" Hayden sniffled a few times, and I saw him use the base of his palm to get a tear falling off his face. "Hayden? What's wrong? Talk to me, Love. What happened?" I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I hoped to Odin that this wasn't Hayden calling to tell me that someone else in our platoon had died. Since my leaving in December, Inferno has lost four people. Vincent and Ryan Grimborn, Chelsea Boggs, and Scott Axall. Vincent and Ryan died together in RPG strike when Vincent was trapped and his older brother, Ryan, refused to leave him behind. Their bodies were recovered two days later. Chelsea was shot in the neck and bled out. Scott stepped on an IED, and his body wasn't found. I knew these things could happen, and it was an unfortunate part of the war. However, Hayden had witnessed all the deaths excepts Vincent and Ryan's. Those two had been in a building, trying to offer cover fire when it happened. Hayden only knew they were inside when the RPG hit.

If memory serves, Chelsea was killed just after I left Afghanistan in December, which was sad because it was so close to Christmas. Scott died three weeks into the New Year. Vincent and Ryan were gone at the beginning of February.

 _{Another death in the platoon…}_

I lowered my head, sighing sadly. "Who?"

 _{Andrew; he got shot in the leg, and then while down, his throat slit…Happened this morning on recon at 0735 hours.}_

"Are you alright, lad?" Gabriel asked.

 _{If you're asking if I passed my evaluation after it occurred, the answer is yes. Anyone who witnessed it had to go through eval, and then we had the memorial…I'm crying because Andrew's death makes five in the last two months. The whole platoon is upset about it. Especially Cody, Andrew was his older brother. Also, I just got out of a meeting with Donovan, Cody, Steven, Daryl, Oliver, and Jason regarding why we're still here. I also don't have long to talk; another Special Ops mission in an hour, but I wanted to let you know what was going on.}_

"I feel like I'm not going to like this update…" I said.

 _{You won't because I'm not coming home until August…}_

My eyes widened. Now Hayden wasn't returning until August? That's still five months away! "Did they give you a reason why?" I asked, hoping for an explanation.

 _{Still needed until then. That's all I got.}_

"Wait for just a second. Hayden; you said you're not coming home until August, don't you mean the company?" Gabriel inquired. Why would Gabriel ask that? He wasn't implying that Hayden had to stay behind while everyone else returned home, was he?

Hayden didn't say anything, he sort of looked off to the side.

"Hayden…" I questioned.

 _{Alpha Company will be home Monday, March 6th. Cody Kongur and I have to stay…Until August…}_

"What? What do you mean you and Cody have to stay, Hayden? You and Cody are both a part of Alpha Company," I inquired instantly; this didn't make any sense.

 _{But we're also the two Special Ops Warriors from Alpha Company…And the Special Operations Force is running a lot of missions, and you know I lead a good portion of those, and Cody is my second in command for that team. Alpha Company will be home next week, Cody and I will return in five months…}_

"Hayden, this…is not fair. They can't just expect you two to stay back! Fight it, please?!" I begged.

 _{You know I can't fight Special Ops orders, Troy; they come directly from HQ, not Bludvist. It's no different than when Hunters died, and I had to go back early to Syria to take over Inferno. I gotta get ready to leave for the mission tonight with Cody; I just…wanted to let you know what was going on.}_

"You better be safe, kiddo," Gabriel reminded.

 _{I'll do my best, but these missions are a pain in the ass. It's all recon or contact right now, but they are issuing them a lot more than once a month lately. This makes my third this week alone. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, Troy. I love you, baby.}_

I hated this. Gods, I hated it to no end. However, I could tell that Hayden was upset, mourning, and trying to get ready for the mission tonight. I wouldn't make matters worse. "I love you too," I saw Hayden smiled a little, then the call ended. I knew it was 4:45 pm in Afghanistan right now, and Hayden was leaving in an hour at 5:30. I sighed and set the phone down, looking out the window, and praying that he would be okay tonight.

 **. . .**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(3:35 am)_

 **[Undisclosed Location; Kandahar, Afghanistan]**

The mission objective was to infiltrate the enemy headquarters base in Kandahar to locate the target leading the strikes in the Kandahar Province. Capturing with the ultimate goal, but for now, the Archipelago Military Forces have been working effortlessly to just nail down where this leader of the enemy base is hiding out. The president of the Archipelago or the Monarch/King is currently Richard Hummel the Second, with his wife, Queen Marianne. The king has ordered for this target to be taken down; it could be useful for a lot of the Kandahar Province residents, and many military personnel would get to go home while Kandahar would no longer be under threat. It would be one step closer to ending the war. This was the plan; slowly take back control of different Provinces in Afghanistan, and give it to the people who wanted the fighting to end. It's taken months of this tour to gather the correct intel and find the location of the station alone.

Hayden was leading the team of six, including himself and Cody on to enemy lines in silence, using only hand signals to communicate as the radios would undoubtedly make the mission no longer quiet. The enemy base was in sight, and so far, everything was going according to plan. Suddenly, a grenade landed in front of them. Hayden's eyes widened as everyone broke apart to take cover. However, when the blast went off, Hayden got thrown into a building and knocked out. The rest regrouped a bit farther back to where guards of the station wouldn't find them.

"Where's…Lieutenant Haddock?..." Cody asked, panting.

"We don't know. Hayden turned the opposite direction when the grenade landed…We don't know if he got caught in it or not," one reported.

"Alright, we need to get back in there and find him," Cody informed. The team nodded as they started making their way closer to the base once more.

 **. . .**

After forty-five minutes of searching, none of the remaining five had seen anything about where they had been to signal Hayden was there. The group was together once more, hiding out.

"We got nothing, Lieutenant Kongur…" they said, or shook their heads.

"He couldn't have just vanished…Maybe we should try the radio? Have him give us some kind of signal if he's alright or where he is?" one suggested.

[Night Fury. Night Fury; this is Nightmare. Do you copy?] Cody tried. Nothing. [Night Fury. This is Nightmare. If you can hear me; press the button and tap twice.]

"What if he got caught in the blast and died, or knocked out?" another offered.

"Yeah, he might be hurt…" said the male next to him.

"Well we can't keep roaming this place; we'll get-," Cody began; he tightened his fist now, then sighed. "We have to go back to our base and report it. We've been around this place for nearly an hour and nothing. Hayden could be dead, unconscious, hurt…If we stay; we run the risk of being found. We gotta go while we can," the remaining four nodded, not happy about the decision. Cody was right, though. Staying longer could make the situation worse. The team waited for their moment, then made an escape to return to Barbarki Base.

 **. . .**

 _(Hours Later; 7 am)_

 **[Barbarki Base; Sector A]**

Cody and the team reported to HQ, and had to explain everything from the mission and that they didn't know where Hayden was. Right away, nothing was decided as a course of action. HQ would give it twenty-four hours before making the call and begin a large-scale search for Hayden. By the time all this was chosen and filed away, Cody was returning to Sector A where everyone was awake and preparing to go to breakfast. Cody had his head down as he was dropped off by a Jeep in the area.

"Cody!" a few cheered, happy to see him.

Inferno was looking for Hayden as Cody had a hard time facing them. "Cody…Where's Hayden?"

"Is he still at HQ?"

"Is he hurt?"

Donovan came up now. "Lieutenant Kongur," Donovan stated sternly. "Where is Lieutenant Haddock?"

Cody closed his eyes tightly. "Hayden got separated from the team after a grenade blast that forced us to separate to avoid. Hayden didn't regroup with us," the area went silent, a few gasping. "We searched for an hour, but nothing. We tried the radio too and no response. We had to abort the mission or risk being discovered…Hayden did not return to base with us, Commander Bludvist. HQ is giving it twenty-four hours from when the blast occurred, which was at 0335 hours. If Hayden doesn't make contact or return on his own…HQ will start protocol for MIA."

Nobody knew what to say, and there was nothing they could do either. For now, all they could do was wait and pray.

 **. . .**

 _(Thursday, March 2, 2023-9:00 am)_

 **[Sector A, Barbarki Base]**

Donovan made his way through the line of barracks. "Alpha Company! Front and center!" he ordered. Quickly, the company formed together outside before him, all wanting to know if there had been any update on Hayden. However, the look on Donovan's face didn't look for promising good news. "As of 0830 hours, Second Lieutenant Hayden Haddock-Raseri is official as Missing In Action,"


	54. Chapter 54

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fifty-Four:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Sunday, March 5, 2023-6:40 pm)_

 **[Kandahar Province, Afghanistan-Barbarki Base]**

Alpha Company couldn't believe it three days ago when Hayden was announced by Donovan Bludvist to be Missing In Action. Right away, a plan was put into motion to locate Hayden by pulling out all the stops to find him. Interfering with radio transmissions from the enemy side, contact and recon mission, search parties, drones, keeping a link open to Hayden's radio channel to see if he was trying to call for help. If there were bodies from those who were captured and killed; Hayden's was looked for. So far, nothing had come up to give a clue as to where Hayden could be or if he was alive. The biggest problem is that suddenly, no one in Alpha Company wanted to return to the Archipelago until they knew for sure what Hayden's status was. Right now, it was MIA, but if something came up that he was captured, he would become POW-Prisoner of War. Or if Hayden was dead; it would be Killed In Action. There was nothing to say what the situation was.

Donovan was in the chow hall with the rest of the Alpha Company, preparing to make a dreaded phone call to Troy to deliver the news that his husband was currently MIA, and Cody was beside him in case Troy wanted specific details about the night it happened. Donovan knew Troy was going to lash out and be furious that it's been four days since the incident, and he hadn't been notified immediately of Hayden's disappearance.

"It's ready, Commander," Cody informed after turning Hayden's cell phone on and thankfully getting into Skype to find Troy's contact and preparing to click for Donovan to contact Troy with.

"All of you, be quiet," the man ordered the Alpha Company. Donovan took a deep breath. "Do it, Lieutenant Kongur…" Donovan ordered. Cody nodded as he clicked the video icon as the call began.

 **. . .**

 _(2:30 pm-Archipelago Time)_

 **[Haddock-Raseri Apartment]**

Troy was finally allowed to be home with a pair of crutches; it happened on Friday, and now everyone was over to visit him and ask how the recovery was going. Troy still had to take it easy, but at least he was getting around without a wheelchair and didn't have to stay in the hospital anymore. There were still physical therapy appointments three times a week, but Troy didn't mind one bit. Even the doctor was amazed how well the healing was going; that Troy could handle all the rehab without much pain and making excellent progress for three months later since the accident.

"Good to be home, Troy?" Cole inquired.

"You have no frigging idea how happy I am to be out of the hospital," Troy relaxed on the couch with his leg up slightly.

"Something bothering you, sweetheart?" Rachel inquired gently seeing her son checking his phone.

"Yeah. I haven't heard from Hayden since Monday when he left for that Special Ops mission…" Troy admitted.

"Maybe he's just busy?" Avery offered.

"This busy?" Troy arched a brow.

"Well, there were times we didn't hear from you two for two weeks," Dustin reminded.

"Perhaps not talking on Skype, but we always sent messages to let you know we'd talk soon. I haven't even gotten that," Troy mumbled.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Rylee wondered. Troy nodded.

"I do. I feel it," Troy replied.

"You don't believe he may have been killed, do you?" Vivian asked nervously.

"If Hayden had been KIA; I would have been notified within twenty-four hours of it happening by a chaplain and notification officer; they show up in little black cars outside the house," Troy explained.

"And if he's been hurt badly?" Shane inquired.

"For anything other than death; I'll get a phone call," Troy assured. As if on queue; his laptop on the table, connected to the TV started ringing. The room went silent. Troy saw that it was Hayden calling on Skype, so he instantly accepted the call. "Do you have any idea how worried I've-," he stopped seeing Commander Bludvist on the screen and not Hayden. "Commander?"

 _{Hello, Staff Sergeant Raseri. How are you feeling?}_

"At the moment, confused. What are you doing calling me from Hayden's Skype?" Troy responded. "What happened to him?"

 _{We…Don't know.}_

Troy flinched a bit, his brows dipping in irritation almost. "What do you mean _you don't know_? Was he shot, stabbed, run over…What?! What happened to Hayden, Commander? Where is he?!"

 _{Troy!}_ Cody's voice cut in as Troy was able to see him. _{We don't know, okay! We don't know where he is, if he's okay, or even alive right now. Hayden is MIA}_

Troy froze, his eyes widening. Troy sat up quickly. "WHAT!?" Cody and Donovan winced a bit.

"What's MIA?" Tyler asked.

"Stands for Missing In Action, and doesn't get called or made official until someone has been missing for twenty-four hours," Gabriel informed.

"START TALKING, NOW!" Troy ordered.

 _{Raseri, please, calm do-}_

"Don't you dare say for me to calm down when you just told me my husband is missing in action. When?! Yesterday? How long? What happened? You give me details, or I'm on the next flight to Afghanistan to get it from HQ!" Troy glared.

 _{It happened on Tuesday morning…}_

"Hayden has been missing since the 1st of March, and I wasn't told about this immediately?! It's the fucking 5th!" Troy raged.

 _{You know there is a lot of paper-}_

"If you tell me that paperwork took precedence over Hayden's life; I'm going to come down there and raise Hell. Stop beating around the bush! Tell me what happened! Everything, now." Troy demanded.

 _{Cody, tell him; you were with Hayden when it happened.}_

 _{Aye, sir. Troy; I will tell you whatever you want to know, but you gotta relax a little and stop cutting us off, okay?}_ Troy closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. _{Hayden and I were on a Special Ops mission with four others. Alright? It's a level nine operation, so I can't go into detail on that other than it was for Recon Infiltration. I'm led to believe that we were discovered by the enemy and they dropped a grenade where we were. Wanting to maintain cover; we all just scattered to avoid the blast. I and the other five reached the meeting point we selected if such a thing were to occur, but Hayden never showed.}_

"So Hayden didn't make the meetup? What happened after that?" Troy asked, trying not to let his anger and concern get the better of him.

 _{Instantly, we started searching for him; making our way around the location twice, but there was nothing. All we had were assumptions that maybe Hayden got caught in the blast and died, or possibly knocked out, hurt…We don't know. We couldn't find him, and there was no answer on his radio. There were more guards out scoping the area. To avoid being found; we aborted and returned to Barbarki…}_

"You left him there?!" Troy's eyes narrowed.

 _{Raseri, stop. It's not their fault; they did the right thing. It was a level nine operative for Recon Infiltration. You know what those are and how carefully they have to be handled. We gave it twenty-four hours, and there was nothing from Lieutenant Haddock-Raseri. HQ called it on the 2nd that Hayden is MIA. Everything is being done to find him, I promise…}_

"You promise? You swore to me at the CSH that Hayden would be HOME IN JANUARY! It's fucking March, and Hayden wasn't due home until AUGUST because of these Special Op missions. Now, he's frigging MIA while you and the rest of Alpha get to come home!" Troy yelled.

 _{Troy, please…I-I'll be staying to help in the search.}_ Cody informed.

 _{This could go a lot faster if we were helping too!}_ Nicole remarked coldly.

 _{Sending small teams of Special Ops apparently isn't working.}_ Theodore huffed.

 _{Enough, Inferno. This is not a job for any of you because the nature of the conditions in which Haddock-Raseri went missing is Special Ops qualified only.}_ Donovan stated with a sigh.

 _{Hayden isn't just Special fucking Operations, Commander Bludvist! Hayden an Infantry Marine too, like us! Would you expect us to sit around and do nothing if this were a regular mission?}_ Harvey stated.

 _{Of course not. We'd all be out there trying to-}_

 _{THEN WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE NOW!? Hayden is a part of Alpha Company; we should be allowed to take part! Running contact or recon to see if anyone has heard or seen something! Troy is right, this isn't fair that we get to go home tomorrow while Hayden is one of ours and MIA.}_ Seymour raged this time.

 _{Alpha Company, there is nothing I can do. It's not my call; I don't run these matters…}_

 _{Hayden is the Inferno Platoon leader, Commander. And he would never leave one of us behind if the tables were turned! Hayden would stay and fight to bring us home, and he's proven that more than once! We should be fighting this!}_ Ethan said.

"Inferno Platoon. Shut the hell up! That's enough!" Troy shouted as they were quiet.

 _{Yes, Staff Sergeant Raseri.}_ The members of Inferno replied.

"Cody," Troy said as Cody looked at the screen now. "What happened with the blast? How close was it to Hayden when it landed, and how long until we went off?"

 _{I-I…Want to say it dropped to the ground between the six of us. Perhaps a little under three feet away from Hayden. It went off within two to three seconds. I and one other jumped back into the alleyway, then ran for the other side. The other three ran for cover across the street. Those two stated they say Hayden go the opposite direction the five of us did towards the location we were trying to get into.}_

"Did you catch a glimpse of the what kind of grenade it was?" Troy inquired.

 _{M67,_ _definitely dropped down, not thrown.}_

"How close were you to the location?" Troy wondered.

 _{I don't know. A street away, Hayden was on a corner, observing things and seeing what we would be dealing with as far as guards. I guess you could call our position…Triangulated. Three in one spot, two in another, then Hayden at the front.}_

"Did he have anything to hide behind or would he have to run to locate one?" Troy questioned.

 _{The closest would have been our target location across the street, if not that, then Hayden was in the open. Why are you asking all this stuff?}_

"Because unlike all of you who sit and wonder, I consider facts. M67 blast has an injury radius of at least forty-seven, but a fatality one of sixteen…If Hayden was close enough to that location when the explosion went off, then it's probable the force pushed him into the building and knocked him unconscious. And if the grenade landed in a prime location to get all of you, then those enemies knew you were there. In short, if Hayden went unconscious while enemies were looking for potential intruders…They could have found him," Troy remarked.

 _{Are you suggesting that Hayden has been taken as a prisoner and now being held captive?}_ Donovan asked.

"I'm advising that it's a possibility, Commander. Cody said that Hayden couldn't be found, and wouldn't answer his radio. If Hayden knocked out, then he couldn't answer, and if he didn't return to base or make contact for twenty-four hours, then it's likely he might have been captured by those enemies guarding a location that requires a level nine operation to do reconnaissance and infiltration. I'm not saying that's the case, but I'm telling you to check facts and consider all possibilities. You've been looking for him since the 2nd?" Troy asked.

Donovan and Cody nodded.

"Using the typical methods for MIA searches? Leaving one or two radios on Hayden's channel in case he comes through? Drones? Search parties? Contact and Recon missions? Scoping things out? Listening to the enemy transmissions?" Troy continued.

 _{Yes, all of it. Even checking bodies of civilians or other captives who were killed and tossed.}_ Cody enlightened.

"If Hayden were dead, they would have left his body alone. And if Hayden were hurt, he would have radioed in or taken shelter until he could communicate without blowing his cover. However, if he knocked out while those assholes were patrolling, then he might be hurt and captured right now," Troy stared gravely at the screen. There was silence on their side of the screen, but in Troy and Hayden's apartment, everyone was worried about the news. Troy was livid, but keep calm to figure other things out about the situation. "Find my husband and bring him home,"

 _{T-Troy, you know we can't guara-}_

"I did not ask for an excuse," Troy's eyes flickered to a dark glare. "Hayden is a fighter. I know my husband is still alive; I feel that. So you will continue to search for him until proof is given that he is not. Am I understood?"

 _{Yes, Sergeant Raseri.}_ Cody nodded firmly.

"Good. I want updates. You will find my husband, and return him home. Or when I recover fully, if he has not been located; I will recover him. That is all I have to say at this time," Troy then ended the call before either of them could say another word. The room was quiet; nobody knew what to say or do. Troy's expression couldn't be read as he was a jumble of emotion with learning what he did; Hayden was MIA as of March 1st, and could possibly be a POW. Nothing confirmed, of course, but the possibility, thanks to Troy's breakdown of information gave them an idea that it could have happened.

"Son?" Dustin said softly. Troy's head was down, his eyes closed.

"I'm upset, terrified, pissed off, and Odin only knows what else.…I want and need to be alone to think and get my head together, so I don't snap on anyone…" Troy said as calmly as he could manage.

"We understand, Troy," Rosanna said gently, picking Evelina up and Cole standing behind next to her.

"If you…need anything, you call, okay?" Drew offered. Troy managed a nod, but he made no other effort to stand up to say goodbye to them.

"W-Will you…Let us know?" Spencer asked him. Again, Troy nodded. Soon, everyone was outside. Dustin was the last one to look at Troy, who had his face in his hands, starting to cry with worry for Hayden. Dustin closed the door quietly, making sure it was locked from the inside.

 _'Hayden…Please, don't give up. Keep fighting, and come home…'_ Troy said. There was nothing more he could do; he knew that regardless of threats made, he wouldn't be permitted in Afghanistan to find Hayden. In fact, going against such an order would ultimately get him discharged and maybe even crimes charged against him. Troy wasn't usually one to cry, but he felt this was more than a reason to do so. Hayden was missing, could possibly be a captive with enemy forces. All the while Troy was useless to do anything in helping because he was still wounded. Troy just wanted to know if Hayden was okay, and that would be enough for him. Such was not his luck, and he could only pray to the Gods for his husband's quick and safe return to him.


	55. Chapter 55

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fifty-Five:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Tuesday, April 11, 2023-5:45 pm)_

 **[Berk; Troy & Hayden's Apartment]**

Five long weeks had passed since Troy got the dreaded phone call that Hayden, his husband, had gone MIA. Troy spent March 5th, crying in the apartment after asking nicely for everyone to leave so he could get his emotions in check and not go off the handle on any of them by accident. Troy typically wasn't someone who released how he felt through tears, but he couldn't help it this time. Hayden was missing in action, and after four days since the label had made official on March 2nd, there was no information to locate Hayden at all. Now, it's been five weeks as of Saturday, April 8th that Hayden's been MIA, and still nothing to confirm what the situation was. Troy didn't know if Hayden was captured, which would make him a POW, or Prisoner of War. Also, Troy didn't know if Hayden was hurt from the grenade. Hayden could have hit his head hard enough to forget things. There were just too many possibilities, and the worst two would be that Hayden is captured or dead. Escaping enemy forces was not a simple task, and many died in captivity from developing infections, getting sick, or just getting killed. Cody called Troy from Skype every two days with an update on the matter, but it was never anything different; nothing heard or seen about Hayden.

Troy was fully healed after four months. Troy no longer needed the crutches or physical therapy appointments because he could walk normally without a limp. The leg might always be a bit weak due to the initial break because there were three of them, not one. However, none of that bothered Troy; the leg was strong enough to take on the tests he underwent from Fort Archian. Troy passed and was allowed to stay in the Marines, though, to Troy; it didn't matter. All he wanted was Hayden home. Today was another one where everyone had come over to check on him; it had become a weekly event where everyone would bring some kind of snack, drink, or food dish, then hang out with Troy to keep him company.

"Has there been any word on Hayden?" Vivian asked gently. Troy didn't want to talk about it, but Spencer and Vivian were Hayden's parents, so it wasn't fair to exclude them when Troy was the one getting all the updates.

"I haven't heard from Cody since Sunday after another search that ended with nothing," Troy replied.

"How long do they hold these searches for?" Tyler questioned.

"What do you mean, bro?" Rylee looked at him.

"When someone goes MIA, how long do they keep the search open to find them?" Tyler rephrased.

"As long as it takes," Gabriel said as they looked at him. "A POW/MIA file for a soldier, warrior, seamen, aviator, guardsmen, whatever they are referred to as, stays openly investigated until concrete facts are found. Such as a body, remains, the person themselves, or can be said for sure that they would have died from old age,"

"So, they won't stop looking for Hayden, or anyone else who has gone missing?" Avery inquired.

"Correct," Gabriel nodded. "It is the mission statement that they are looked for until they are brought home,"

"I suppose that's a little comforting," Rachel sighed. Troy hadn't really said anything; it bothered him to no end wondering what happened to his husband. Alpha Company was home as of Monday, March 6th, 2023. Troy went out to welcome them back, but it was easy for them to see that Hayden not being among them hurt Troy a lot. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Troy looked up, then he stood and moved towards the door, opening it to reveal Donovan.

"Commander? What are you doing here? Have they found Hayden? Is he okay?" Troy asking rapidly.

Donovan sighed, and Troy instantly got nervous that he was about to be told that Hayden was found dead. "Sergeant, please settle down. I've only come by to check on you; I haven't heard anything about Lieutenant Haddock-Raseri," Troy relaxed some, but was still upset. "May I come in?" Troy stepped aside and let Donovan in. Troy closed the door and faced everyone.

"This is Commander Donovan Bludvist; he's the Alpha Company leader. Sir, these are my parents, little brother, his girlfriend and my niece. Over there are Hayden's parents and Godfather/Unofficial Uncle, and then a few of our mutual friends. Well, the one," he motioned to Shane, "is Hayden's cousin," Troy introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Dustin shook the man's hand. "I'm Dustin Raseri, my wife, Rachel, and our youngest son, Cole. Beside him is his girlfriend, and daughter,"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Raseri," Donovan replied.

"Spencer Haddock, Hayden's father. And this is my wife, Vivian. Hayden's Godfather is Gabriel," Spencer stood next to greet the man.

"Shane, Avery, Rylee, Tyler, Drew, Fisher, and Hailey," Shane said, pointing to each person he named off.

"Good to meet you all," Donovan smiled a bit. "And how are you holding up, Sergeant?"

"Do you really need to ask that, sir? My husband is somewhere in Afghanistan, still missing. How do you think I'm doing?" Troy sighed.

"I know, but I was asked to make sure you're alright. I know it's not an easy time for you," Donovan looked at Troy.

"Of course it's not. Hayden should have been home in January…All of you were supposed to be, and then this…Wouldn't have happened," Troy faced him.

"Us staying past January was not my doing, Sergeant. You know that you report to me as your CO, but I have people above me I have to take orders from too," Donovan reminded.

"And I understand that, but I still hold the right to be upset about it. Especially at the end of February, Hayden said you all got to return on the 6th, but Hayden and Cody had to stay until August for Special Ops," Troy remarked.

"I only command Hayden and Cody when they are doing things for Alpha, Troy. Special Ops Force is an entirely different group, and you know that. Hayden and Cody answer to whoever runs that. There was nothing I could do to alter their decision. Your husband is a remarkable, skilled, young man; he ran a lot of missions to aid in the necessary steps to end this war. Which would be for the good of everyone involved; military or civilian on both sides," Donovan said.

"What can you tell me about that level nine operative?" Troy questioned.

"Nothing, Sergeant," Donovan replied.

"I don't buy that, Commander. Level nine missions are reserved for gathering information and locating specific targets for capture," Donovan flinched a bit as Troy shrugged. "Come on, I do my research. I'm not going to say or do anything, sir, but I want to know what happened to my husband,"

Donovan closed his eyes. "I could get into serious trouble for this,"

"Someone at HQ is going to be in a lot more trouble if I have to go find the answers myself and then reaming whoever is responsible for this a new asshole," Troy informed.

"Lieutenant's Haddock-Raseri and Kongur with their team of four others were sent on several missions to locate the enemy headquarters base in the Kandahar Province and find the leader of said station. It took months to find this place, and the task your husband went missing on was the one to infiltrate and gather information about the leader and where he was. The ultimate goal in all this was to capture the guy leading strikes in the province, but it wasn't scheduled for that night; just to locate the man and keep doing this until we had a designated, confirmed area. If this man is captured and brought in, the attacks in Kandahar, which is the second largest city in Afghanistan, would stop. Raseri," Donovan explained.

He took a breath now to continue. "That is what your husband was doing. However, when Hayden went missing near this place; all work on that previous goal stopped as it's been made clear that these people know we've finally found them," Donovan finished.

"What you're saying is that this particular mission is going back to square one with months or years of work lost?" Gabriel inquired. "Sorry. Colonel Gabriel Forger, Barbaric Archipelago Army," the man stated. "I understand how it works. I wasn't Special Ops, but I get how it's done,"

"Yes, that is correct," Donovan stated with a nod. "This job began two years ago, and Hayden's team was strongly recommended when we arrived for his success in Syria SOF missions. Hayden and the teams he led did more work in six months than anyone else in a year and a half,"

Troy sighed but managed a smile. "That's my husband for you. Hard worker, very focused on his given tasks. I remember that he felt he couldn't even do military life, was adamant about believing that…"

"He strives to be what everyone said he could be and do in the Marines, what is expected of all them," Gabriel mumbled. "Hayden has always been a people pleaser, and follow all rules. He takes it hard when he fails,"

"I have noticed," Troy closed his eyes. "What's the situation with the level nine now?"

"We're not sure. HQ feels that all work will need to be restarted to find this person again. The compound is too heavily guarded to get close since Hayden went missing. No doubt that they've moved this target for his safety. At least I assume that is what's going on based on the information received from Lieutenant Kongur and the other four who were with him at the time Hayden disappeared," Donovan informed.

"Am I free to guess that if the level nine involved a recon infiltration in securing a location of the target, and the overall objective is to remove this man, then the capture part of the mission is considered level ten?" Gabriel wondered.

"Correct," Donovan nodded.

"Would Hayden have been sent on that?" Rachel questioned.

"I am unsure if the Lieutenant would have been sent to do the job or not; those details had not been worked out. This finding the base and guy deal was supposed to continue for another couple of weeks to make sure there wouldn't be any surprises. If I had to take a guess, they might have sent in another team of more advanced Special Ops Military forces to complete the task. But, I don't know," Donovan shrugged his shoulders once, then dropped them. "Sergeant; I know it's not what you want to hear, but it might be time to accept Hayden isn't going to be found. As you first suggested; he could be a prisoner of war. And as long as this war continues and we don't know where he is; Hayden could remain a captive like many others…Or end up being killed, or dying if any injuries are bad enough,"

"I refuse to believe it, Commander," Troy glared.

"Believe it or not; that is fact," Donovan reminded.

"I don't care!" Troy yelled angrily. Donovan stepped back now. "I swore Hayden would always have my support, and I wouldn't abandon or give up on him. Hayden is alive; I feel that. And he'll keep fighting no matter what! You believe your facts or whatever, but I'll trust in my gut and heart. It's never let me down when it comes to Hayden, and it won't now. My husband will return, Commander. He might be severely hurt and captured, but he's alive and will come back. I bet my life on that belief," Troy stormed off.

"I'm just trying to prepare him for the worst possible outcome…" Donovan sighed.

"We know, but Troy won't believe any of that without hard evidence, Donovan. He gets that from me, unfortunately as I'm a cop…" Dustin said.

"I'll be back to check on him in a few days," Donovan then exited the apartment as everyone else just sat there, hoping Troy might come back out. Something told them that he likely wouldn't because he knew deep down that Donovan was right.

 **. . .**

 _(Friday, April 14, 2023-7:35 am)_

 **[Kandahar Province; Barbarki Outpost Entry Gate]**

The entrance to the Barbarki Military Outpost in Kandahar, Afghanistan was closely guarded by many Soldiers and Warriors of the Barbaric Archipelago Islands Marine Corps and Army. Getting in required the utmost security, so when six unidentified figures approached; it was guards up. Two people were walking ahead of the other four. Five out of the six were in Afghan Military attire, the sixth wore a tan t-shirt, open coat, brown boots, and the camp pattern colors for the Archipelago Marines as his pants. This sixth man was holding onto one of the Aghan soldiers, clearly wounded and weak, unable to stand on his own. The remaining four behind them consisted of two soldiers carrying a chained man between them, and one more stood behind with a gun up.

"Identify yourselves!" a soldier called. The man being assisted to walk managed to stand taller with a firm look in his eyes.

"Second Lieutenant Hayden Haddock-Raseri. Four Afghan friendlies, and one enemy prisoner," the man, Hayden said.

"Lieutenant Haddock-Raseri?" they asked, whispering beginning.

"You've been missing for six weeks…" one remarked.

"I was captive…And broke out," Hayden informed bringing an arm around his midsection.

"Get a medic!" one of the Army soldiers called as a few others did as ordered when they saw that Hayden was bleeding badly, in pain, and could barely stand without help from the friendly.

"Why did you take a prisoner?" a Marine questioned.

Hayden's tired, heavy eyes glanced momentarily. "Tell Major General Nathaniel Hendersen that the target of Operation: Free Kandahar Province is in custody…" seconds later, Hayden's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed back into the arms of the Afghan friendly, ultimately passed out.


	56. Chapter 56

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fifty-Six:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Friday, April 14, 2023-2:30 pm )_

 **[Barbarki Outpost; Combat Support Hospital]**

It was literally the talk of the entire base after what happened at the gates a few hours ago. Everyone had been ordered not to speak to anyone who wasn't military until Hayden woke up and could explain what the hell happened. The prisoner was confirmed to be the one they had been after, and the man was instantly locked up at Barbarki, heavily guarded at all times. It had been hours since Hayden blacked out from what everyone assumed was injuries and exhaustion, but Hayden was taken right to the CSH for treatment. Cody was placed inside Hayden's room, to watch for whenever he woke up. Cody was ordered not to call Troy until a few things had been taken care of, which could only begin when Hayden regained consciousness. The weirdest part about all of this was that not more than a few days ago; the location of the target enemy base went up in flames because of bombs and RPG's. There were many enemy bodies, but a lot of freed Afghan friendlies, and even some other MIA/POW military personnel. And now this, the man they'd been after for two years; found and captured by Hayden, who himself was a POW/MIA Warrior.

Cody didn't even want to imagine Troy's anger when the man didn't get informed immediately that Hayden returned, but Cody understood his orders. Hayden was in bad shape from whatever he endured with those awful enemies. Hayden had been beaten, burned, stabbed, and cut. Hayden had three broken ribs; two on the right, one on the left, but there was another rib on the left that was cracked. Hayden had even been shot a few times, thankfully, only one bullet actually hit him in the upper left arm. Hayden was bruised and had broken wrist too, but all those outer injuries had thus since arriving at CSH, were now taken care of properly, stitched-if needed and wrapped up to heal. Cody was playing a game on his phone, sighing and wondering when Hayden might wake up; the man had been out since 7:40 am. Its now five hours later, and nothing.

"Anything yet, Lieutenant Kongur?" asked Major General Nathaniel Henderson, who knocked on the door twice, then poked his head in.

"No, Major General," Cody shook his head to the man. "Sir, why haven't you allowed me to call his husband and family? I don't have to tell them anything, just that Hayden is back,"

"It's best until we know what happened the past six weeks not to alert them. You know Sergeant Raseri will demand answers that we don't have right now," Nathaniel said. Cody nodded, looking back at Hayden who was laying on the bed. "Well, inform me if-," he stopped as Hayden groaned weakly; his head nodding off to the side, then to its original position. Hayden's eyes began to flutter open slowly, and he was panting a bit.

"Wa…ter," Hayden managed. Cody got the cup, filled it and brought it closer to Hayden.

"Here, my friend," Cody said while bringing it to Hayden's lips, and helping him sip from it. Hayden took a breath, relaxing a little and peering around the room.

"Where am I?" Hayden inquired.

"Hospital," Cody replied.

"How…long have I been out?" Hayden wondered now.

"Five hours, Lieutenant. How do you feel?" Nathaniel questioned calmly.

"Sore, weak, tired, little hungry and thirsty," Hayden admitted.

"Well, you didn't come to us in the best shape, son. Thankfully, nothing that won't heal over a couple of weeks, maybe a month or two," Nathaniel responded. "Do you know where you are? What year it is? Who you are?" he asked next.

"I'm…Hayden Haddock-Raseri. Born February 29, 2000. Only son of Spencer and Vivian Haddock. I live on the Isle of Berk in the Barbaric Archipelago. I'm married to Staff Sergeant Troy Raseri. I'm a Second Lieutenant in the Archipelago Marines, Special Ops Warrior, and leader of the Inferno Platoon in Alpha Company under Commander Donovan Bludvist. Oh, and it's Friday, April 14, 2023. My mind is intact, Major General Henderson," Hayden said respectfully.

"You know we have to check. Do you remember everything that happened over the last month and a half?" Nathaniel inquired. Hayden nodded to him a few times, trying to ignore the pain he felt all over. "Will you tell me?"

"I want to go home," Hayden sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

"I understand that Lieutenant Haddock-Raseri, but you've been MIA for six weeks. And now you came to us with four friendlies, and a high-priority target in tow after admitting to being captured. I need to know how all this happened, and there is a lot of paperwork involved before we can just release you to go home. You're in no condition to travel for the next few days, so tell me what I need to know, and it can go a lot faster," Nathaniel told him.

Hayden kept his head down. "It started after the grenade dropped on March 1st…" Hayden began.

 **. . .**

 _(A Bit Later)_

 **[Barbarki Base's CSH]**

"And then we walked it and ended up here at the gate before I passed out," Hayden completed the story of the last five weeks. "Can I go home now?"

Cody had been asked to leave the room when Hayden got to talking about what he went through as a prisoner, but Nathaniel had everything on a recording. The man couldn't believe everything Hayden endured, and managed to pull off after breaking out of captivity.

"I told you, son; we can't release you yet. You're in no shape to travel, and you still need to be seen by the psychologist for mandatory evaluation. After that, then you can go home. You won't be back on Berk until the earliest next week. Sit tight, and focus on recovering for now," Nathaniel informed. Hayden turned his head away, trying to blink away tears that the Major General did see. The man sighed and patted Hayden's leg before exiting the room.

"How is he?!" Cody asked instantly after seeing the Major General exit the hospital since Cody had gone outside for a smoke break.

"A mess from everything; I'm going to call the psychologist to see him tomorrow after he's had some more rest," Nathaniel stated. Cody nodded, understanding, then the man walked off. Cody looked at his phone; if Nathaniel had his information, then Cody could call right? The Major General didn't say Cody couldn't make the call. Cody waited until the coast was clear, then he pulled up Troy's contact ID and tried to call him.

 **. . .**

 _(7 pm- Archipelago Time)_

 **[Hayden & Troy's Apartment]**

Troy didn't mean to snap at Donovan last week, but Troy would not accept Hayden to be gone for good unless there was evidence to prove Hayden was dead. Once more, everyone had come out to check on Troy. Even Donovan again. As soon as Troy saw him; things tensed in the silence.

"Sergeant Raseri…I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago. You're right. Hayden is an exceptional Marine, and I'm sure he's going to be okay and return to us," Donovan apologized calmly to Troy.

"You have the right to believe what you want," Troy remarked from his place on the couch.

"Still. I should not have told you to stop believing what you do," Donovan replied.

"Whatever. It's over and done with now," Troy glanced at the TV where Skype was still logged in. Every day, Troy would hook it up and wait; hoping Hayden would call through. Troy could see the picture of them on his profile; from their wedding six months ago. Gods, he just wanted to hear from Hayden; that's all it would take for Troy to feel better. Vibrating was heard as everyone checked their phones, but Troy saw that it was his with a call from Cody. Troy reached for the device, fully prepared to understand that there was nothing new to report. "Let me guess, still noth-," he stopped. "What?..." a pause. "Cody, I can't hear you. You know the reception sucks. Call me on Skype," Troy pulled the phone from his ear and set it down after seeing the call dropped. Five minutes later, a call came through on Skype. Troy pressed accept as it took a moment to load, then Troy was able to see Cody's face.

 _{Troy? Can ya see and hear me alright?}_ Cody asked.

"Yes, now what were you trying to say?" Troy asked.

Cody's face lit up like a Christmas tree. _{We got him!}_

Troy sat up quickly. "W-What?" then it hit him, his eyes widening. "Hayden?! You found where he is?!"

 _{No, WE GOT HIM! We have Hayden, Troy!}_

"Where is he?!" Troy said fast, everyone's full attention to the TV.

 _{Inside CSH. Showed up with friendlies this morning and passed out at the gate.}_

"How is Hayden? Is he okay? What happened? Tell me everything you can! Please?!" Troy pleaded, overwhelmed with joy and fear.

 _{I'll do my best, but Major General Nathaniel is around somewhere, and I'm technically breaking orders right now. I wasn't supposed to call you and say Hayden's back until he gave me permission. I knew you'd be pissed if you found out days later that we had him now.}_

"I'm gonna be pissed if you don't tell me what the hell happened to my husband, Cody!"

 _{Like I said, I can only give ya the basics. Hayden went unconscious after the grenade went off during that Special Ops mission in March. Hayden came to a few minutes later to enemies around him, and they captured Hayden; locking him up inside their compound. Unfortunately…I don't know what happened in there. Major General made me leave the room when Hayden started talking about.}_

"That's fine. I'm sure Hayden will tell me himself. How did you find Hayden and rescue him?"Troy inquired.

 _{That's the thing, Troy. We didn't.}_

Troy's eyes widened a little. "Then…The Afghan friendlies returned him?"

Cody shook his head. _{Hayden broke himself out.}_ Everyone gasped. _{Yeah, I did that too. I don't know the details behind it because I was out of the room. But according to the friendlies who helped him get back to Barbarki Outpost, Hayden broke himself and a bunch of others out; some friendlies, some of our own who had been POW's there.}_

"You said friendlies helped him? How hurt is he?" Troy questioned.

 _{He's pretty banged up, Troy. I mean, he wasn't even in uniform; not all of it anyway. Boots, pants, shirt, and an Afghan jacket, no hat, none of his weapons. From what I heard, Hayden couldn't stand on his own when reaching the gates. One of the friendlies was holding him up, and after he told guards who he was; he just passed out.}_

"Doctors say anything you happen to overhear?" Donovan asked.

 _{Well, Hayden was severely dehydrated. Grazed about five times, shot in the arm, three broken ribs, two cracked ones, broken wrist…Guy has a shit ton of stab and cut marks, burns, covered in bruises…Whatever these people did; Hayden didn't even want to talk when Henderson asked. All Hayden said was he wanted to go home.}_

"And how is he now? Still out? In surgery?" Spencer managed to inquire.

 _{Surgery didn't last more than an hour and a half for the GSW and a broken wrist. Everything else was stitching, bandages, wrappings. Right now, Hayden's in the room on an IV for fluids to rehydrate him, heart monitor, oxygen. He woke up at 2:35 pm our time. And then after Henderson assured Hayden's memory was okay; he got the information about whatever happened, which I was not present for most.}_

Troy didn't like how it all sounded, but at least Hayden wasn't a POW/MIA anymore. Hayden was hurt severely, but he was alive and back on the military base in a hospital. Troy felt a complete relief knowing that.

"When can he go home?" Donovan questioned.

 _{Hendersen told Hayden not for a few days because he's in no condition to travel. And when the MG came out of the hospital a few minutes ago; he said Hayden was a mess and was going to be seeing the Psychologist tomorrow.}_

"So you can go into his room?" Troy asked. Cody nodded. "Bring him the phone; I want to see him, Cody." The male didn't argue.

 _{I gotta put you in my pocket for now. Like I said; I wasn't supposed to call you.}_

"That's fine; we'll be quiet," Troy nodded. The screen showed nothing for a good six or so minutes, and the only noise heard was Cody telling the doctor that he was allowed to sit with Hayden Haddock-Raseri. Troy heard a door close, then he was able to see the hospital room. Cody approached Hayden, who was sitting up a little and staring out the window with a blank stare.

 _{Hayden…Hey? I got something for you.}_

 _{Found a bag big enough to smuggle me out of here so I can go home?}_

 _{No, but I went against Henderson's orders to call someone you might like to see…}_ Cody handed the phone to Hayden. Troy saw his husband, how beat up just his face was. Troy had been able to see Hayden in the bed too; Gods, he looked awful and miserable. Vivian was almost in tears, so was Rachel. Spencer was trying to stay firm, but he was worried, and Dustin could be seen frowning. The friends and Gabriel looked concerned.

 _{Troy...}_

Troy could see that Hayden was about to cry. "Ssh; it's okay, baby. Don't cry, or your monitors are going to alert the staff to come in,"

 _{I-I want…t-to come…ho-home.}_

"I know, Love. I know, and I promise that you'll be home soon. They just have to make sure is safe for you to travel first, remember? Like with me; you have to be stable to make that kind of trip," Troy tried to tell him. Hayden nodded, wincing a bit. "Are you alright?"

 _{No…}_ Hayden's lips trembled a bit, tears forming in his eyes. _{I'm tired, hungry, thirst, and ev-everything…hurts…}_

"Cody, can't you have the doctor up the pain meds or something?" Donovan remarked.

 _{I don't know; I'll try.}_ Cody responded.

"Hayden, baby, listen to me okay. You need to get some sleep and get back your energy to be released and come home. Cody, I'm sure can go get you something to eat and drink, along with a stronger painkiller. I'm gonna do what I can from here to bring you back, alright? Everything is going to be okay," Troy said.

 _{I bel-believe you…}_

"I love you," Troy said.

 _{I love…you too.}_ Hayden managed, beginning to doze off again.

 _{Shit, MG is coming. Call you later if I can.}_ The call ended quickly afterward. Troy left the computer alone, sitting back with his eyes closed.

"You know that if you even try to interfere in this you could be dischar-," Donovan began.

"I'm not going to step in, Commander. No, I won't interfere, sir. It would make things worse for Hayden, and Cody too. I said what I did to assure Hayden that he will be home soon, so he could calm down and rest," Troy stated. "Nothing else matters to me right now than knowing he's on that base, in a hospital, and alive. I don't care about anything more than knowing my husband was a Prisoner of War, for five weeks, and through all that Hayden went through to look the way he does right now, but Hayden broke himself out of an enemy compound to get back so he could come home. Exactly like I told you last week that he would. Hayden might be injured, but he is alive and will return," he added firmly, then walked away to the master bedroom.

All any of them heard Troy say after that door closed was; _Thank Odin. Thank the fucking Gods_.


	57. Chapter 57

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fifty-Seven:**

 _{Troy's POV}_

 _(Saturday, April 22, 2023-4:25)_

 **[Troy & Hayden's Apartment; Berk]**

Eight days ago when Cody called me; I fully expected to be told once again that my there was no change in my husband's status as MIA. I was wrong. Cody tried to give me the information over the phone, but I couldn't make out what he was saying because of the shotty reception. After the Skype call came through and I could hear him inform me; _we got him_ , I couldn't have been more shocked and relieved at the same time. Everyone was surprised but overwhelmed with joy that Hayden had been found and returned to the Barbarki Outpost in Kandahar, Afghanistan. I was glad Cody broke orders to contact me and gave as much information about the situation as he could. So I had been right the entire time. Hayden got knocked out for a bit from the grenade, then he was discovered and captured by enemy forces. However, much to mine and everyone else's shock; Cody informed that nobody on their side or our own rescued Hayden; he broke himself and returned to base weak and wounded with a little help from friendlies. I hated hearing how hurt my husband was, but it bothered me more to be told that Hayden was a mess and hadn't wanted to talk about what he went through while a prisoner in that compound. What ticked me off was knowing Hayden couldn't come home yet. The guy suffered five weeks of captivity, and all he wanted to do was come back where it was safe. In all honesty, I didn't blame my husband one bit.

Thus far, it's been a full week since that call, and I hadn't heard anything else from Cody other than a few messages on Skype letting me know when Hayden was awake or had gone for the evaluation, and came back. My husband was exhausted, and he stated many times that he wanted to be here. Gods, I just wanted him in my arms. I didn't care where we were as long as I was holding him. After Cody called me last week to tell me Hayden was back, and I'd shoved it in Donovan's face that I was right; I went to the bedroom to thank the Gods. Hell, I cried a little. Hayden was alive. Hurt, but alive. Now, I just had to wait it out until he was released to return. The weather was warm this time of year, so I had everyone over, and we were outside in the backyard for a small cookout. I had Inferno over too since I hadn't really seen them since I left Afghanistan in December 2022. I missed them, and they all wanted to hear about Hayden.

"So, still nothing on when he's coming back?" Ethan asked. I shook my head.

"That sucks. Isn't the whole point of those recovery teams to keep going until the person is brought home?" Nicole mumbled some.

"That would be the case if any of them rescued Hayden, but he saved himself and broke out," Gabriel shrugged.

"Should be the same process. Hayden told the Major General everything," Seymour mentioned.

"Yes, but if Hayden had an infection, possibly developed one or his condition worsened; they wouldn't allow him to travel," Jannike reminded.

"Hey, Troy!" I heard Cody's voice. Wait a second, what? Why did I hear his voice? I quickly looked around and saw Cody coming around the corner of the apartment. "As promised; I've brought your husband home," he said as Hayden walked forward slowly with help from two other Marines. Hayden was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a green t-shirt. Hayden's right wrist had light wrapping on it and over that was a plastic, black brace. Hayden's left arm was in a sling with part of the ace bandage showing under his shirt's sleeve. Hayden's hair was back to its initial length before joining the Marines. Everything else was minor scrapes and fading bruises. I was sure there was more under his clothes, but none of that mattered to me. Hayden was here; back where he belonged.

"Hayden!" I rushed over to him. I stopped once standing in front. "Gods; I just want to hold you, but I don't want to cause you any pain," I said unsure of what to do. Hayden just carefully moved in and held me with his broken wrist around my back, and his head on my chest, eyes closed. I brought my arm up and over Hayden's right shoulder, then around the back to the left one as the other hand went to his head.

"I've missed you," Hayden whispered.

"I'm so glad you're home, babe. It's been awful not having you here with me," I admitted, resting my head on his.

"Oh, son. Thank Odin you're okay…" Spencer approached with Vivian and Gabriel. Everyone was lining up to greet Hayden now, but I could tell he didn't want to leave my arms. I pulled from the embrace and kissed Hayden deeply, then he shifted to see his parents and the others.

"You have to hug him to same way Troy did until his ribs heal," Cody pointed out as a warning to the rest. "And mind the left arm too," he added.

"Thank you for bringing him back, Cody," I said calmly.

"I promised that I would, my friend. I do have to talk to you, though, privately," Cody stated. I nodded, understanding.

"Babe, I just have to speak with Cody for a few minutes. Are you okay out here with them?" I asked my husband.

"I'll be alright," Hayden replied to me softly.

"You two help him out if he needs it," Cody ordered the two Marines.

"Aye, sir," they responded as I led Cody into the apartment's kitchen through the side door.

"He's not okay, is he?" I asked right away. Cody shook his head.

"No, he's not, Troy. Hayden went through hell with those people, and I still don't know precisely what. Nathaniel does, and the people who did his evaluation. What happened there, it's bigger than Hayden setting free a few others and himself. First, though, I'm gonna tell you the extent of his injuries so you can help him with home care," Cody enlightened.

"Lay it on me," I told him.

"A lot of the wounds healed in the time he was captive, and are scars now. All of them are on his back and sides. Most of those were burns, stabbings, and deliberate cuts to his person. There are still a few fresh ones, but those don't require much except to be kept clean and anti-bacterial cream. There isn't much way to wrap them without affecting Hayden's ribs. The stitches from the bullet grazings; there are only two of those that have to have an anti-bacterial cream applied and wrapped until they finish healing. Doctor in Afghanistan said they should be all set in two weeks; those wounds are on his upper right shoulder and to his left thigh. The broken wrist still has six weeks to go. That just needs new wrappings after a shower and the plastic brace back on. The gunshot wound on his upper left arm is one of the bigger ones, and won't be healed for a couple of weeks, but then he's gotta do physical therapy," Cody explained.

"And his ribs?" I wondered.

"Hayden broke two on the right, one on the left. And there is a bruised one the left as well. Unfortunately, all those happened at different times, but X-Ray showed that if Hayden doesn't overdo it; he should completely heal from those by the middle of May. Hayden gets a lot of chest pain from it, so if you see him panting or holding his chest; have him take easy breaths, maybe some water. Hayden does have Percocets to manage pain," Cody continued. "And he's taking something to make sure he doesn't end up with an infection. I'm sure you know that if any stitches bust, bring him to the hospital,"

I nodded. "How much can you tell me about this _bigger_ situation?"

"Not a lot I'm afraid. I didn't hear the full story, and Hayden didn't want to talk about it. However, I do know that Hayden is the one who released all the prisoners in that compound, and destroyed it a week before he showed up at the gates of the outpost. We don't know why he didn't return with all of them, but they said they don't know who let them out; just that friendlies who were prisoners started unlocking cells and having them escape. Less than twenty minutes later; the building went up in flames from the inside, and was hit by two RPG's," Cody said.

"What else?" I pushed.

"Hayden's out," Cody looked away.

"What do you mean?" I arched a brow.

"Out of the military," Cody stated as my eyes widened now. "Hayden broke down during the evaluation. I wasn't there for it, but I managed to overhear Henderson talking to the Psychologist. I'll spare all the fancy talk, but the bottom line is that whatever Hayden endured while a prisoner was too much. Hayden flipped out in a frenzy of emotions, and according to the guy who did the eval; Hayden just curled himself up, crying, and wanting to go home and be done with all this. Hayden has been deemed mentally unfit to continue his military duties as a Marine. Hayden is officially honorably discharged from the Barbaric Archipelago Islands Military at the rank of Second Lieutenant,"

I couldn't believe it; Hayden got discharged? I don't know it's coming off as a surprise to me, but still. Hearing this; I've become genuinely concerned for my husband's well-being. Hayden broke down during an evaluation, and now he's out of the military for good because whatever he went through was too much for him to handle. And the worst part is that I knew nothing about the torture inflicted on Hayden.

"Hayden was diagnosed with severe depression and PTSD. Currently; no risk of hurting others, and no suicidal tendencies or thoughts. I'm sure you know what to do if any of that changes…" Cody continued. I nodded, and I hoped it wouldn't come to that. "You can expect nightmares, mood swings, flashbacks…"

"Yeah, I know," I said. "Don't worry; I got him," Cody sighed, but nodded to me. "Is this all I needed to know?"

"It's all I've been permitted to tell you," Cody responded.

"That's fine then. Thank you for bringing him back, Cody. I should get back to Hayden now; he's probably tired," I informed.

"It was one hell of a flight," Cody mumbled. I led Cody back outside where I saw Hayden sitting in one of the chairs. I went right over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Hi," Hayden smiled a little.

"Hey handsome," I replied lightly. Cody approached now.

"We gotta get back to Fort Archian, Hayden. You good?" Cody inquired. Hayden managed a nod. "Alright. We'll see ya around, okay?"

"Thanks for getting me home, Cody," Hayden said.

"It was both my pleasure and honor to do so, my friend. You take care of yourself," Cody smiled with a slight bow, then he turned and left with the other two Marines. When they were gone, all eyes were on Hayden.

"You look tired, Love," I pointed out, and Hayden nodded. "Want me to help you inside so you can get some rest?" Once again, Hayden gave a nod of his head. Hayden tried to get up, but the pain from his ribs only caused him to breathe hard and cringe. I assisted my husband to his feet and led him inside. Hayden used the bathroom first, then I helped him to the bedroom so he could lay down on his back; hissing a little. Hayden took on of his painkillers and closed his eyes. I kissed him lightly, then watched him slowly fall asleep minutes later. I sat on the edge of the bed, unable to think about anything else other than the fact my husband went through so much he was discharged, honorably, but now he's home and that was enough for me to be happy. I'd help Hayden through this; we were together, and there wasn't anything we couldn't do as long as we had one another.


	58. Chapter 58

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fifty-Eight:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Thursday, April 27, 2023)_

 **[Isle of Berk; Troy & Hayden's Apartment]**

Two long weeks had passed since Hayden's homecoming to Berk. Troy was grateful every day to wake up next to his husband; hurt or not, the feeling was irreplaceable. The day Cody returned Hayden was one of tears and smiles, but everyone knew that Hayden had more recovering to do given the shape he was in upon arriving. It seemed only Troy knew the extent of the injuries and didn't want to discuss it. Likewise, Hayden didn't want to talk about what he'd been through. Troy hadn't pushed it thus far, but Hayden's PTSD was a great deal worse than coming home from Syria. Nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night; screaming, sweating, and needing a lot more than the light to realize where he was. Hayden would struggle and lash out if Troy tried to touch him at all. Troy had even been punched and kicked the first few times until he understood that Hayden probably felt like he was being restrained or about to be hurt. That broke Troy's heart, but Troy learned that if he flipped the light on just sang a bit of their wedding song; Hayden would settle down while taking deep breaths to focus on his surroundings. After that, Hayden would bury his face in Troy's chest, allowing Troy to hold and console him.

Nobody had come over, but they called and texted Troy for updates. I guess they understood that Hayden went through hell and needed time to recover and get back to civilian life. Spencer and Vivian made trips over to see Hayden, but he didn't talk much or would be sleeping. Troy mentioned that the painkillers made him pretty tired, but he knew that Hayden just didn't want to see anyone, or rather; he didn't want anyone seeing him in such a beat-up state. Most of Hayden's have healed to barely anything at all. Hayden's wrist still had another three-four weeks, and his ribs had two-three weeks. The gunshot wound was just about set, but Hayden still had physical therapy twice a week to re-strengthen the muscles and retain a range of motion. Thankfully, Hayden didn't develop any infections. However, Troy began to notice that Hayden was more conservative. As in not wanting to be seen at all; Hayden wouldn't let Troy take care of any injuries and always said he could do it. Troy didn't push anything, but he wanted to know why Hayden was so…Shy. Troy, unfortunately had to attend drill weekend tomorrow, so he thought it might be a good idea to make sure Hayden was going to be alright if he went away for three days.

"Babe?" Troy said. The time was about 1:45 pm.

"Yeah, baby?" Hayden replied quietly.

"I was wondering what you're planning for this weekend are?" Troy wondered.

"Don't you have drill?" Hayden glanced at him.

"That's why I'm curious as to what you're going to be doing, Love," Troy smiled a bit. Hayden shrugged.

"Probably just gonna sit around here. Can't do much with my wrist and ribs situation," Hayden responded.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Troy inquired. Hayden didn't say anything right away. "Hayden?"

"I don't know," Hayden mumbled a little. Troy wasn't entirely sure he liked that answer.

"Do you feel like you might lose control or break down if you go into one of your PTSD attacks?" Troy questioned. "Be honest,"

"I broke down during an evaluation after being captured for five weeks and got myself discharged from the Marines because they think I'm mentally unstable. What does that tell you?" Hayden remarked. Troy sighed. This happened often; Hayden getting defensive about the discharge. Troy had a sneaking suspicion that Hayden might actually be okay, and only broke down because it was twice in a matter of twenty-four hours that he had to talk about everything when he said he didn't want anything more than to come home. Troy knew that Hayden just wanted comfort, to be around the people he loved and cared for.

"It tells me that they made a choice based on what happened not even twenty-four hours after you returned to the outpost after being a prisoner for a month. Anyone would have flipped out and demanded it to stop; you needed a break to settle with things before talking about it, but I understand they pushed you and it was too much in such a small timeframe. I don't care what they say, babe; I'm asking if you think you're unstable, Hayden," Troy asked.

"I don't know, Troy. Okay? I don't. I was a mess upon getting back. I was wounded, tired, hungry, thirsty…For Odin's sake; I passed out as soon as I told them who I was, then I wake up five hours later in a hospital and instantly got hounded for an explanation. I just wanted to come home and be out of that place. I needed that, and they wouldn't grant it until I talked. I'm here now, and I fall into the attacks at random. You're always with me, so I don't know how it'd be if you weren't…I don't know if I'm unstable; I-I'm okay when you're around, or partially at best,"

Troy understood where Hayden was coming from, so how did he work this? "What if we tried it?" Troy offered.

"Try it?" Hayden looked at him.

"Yeah. I'll leave tomorrow morning as planned, and if at any time you feel you can't do it; you let me know and I'll come home," Troy suggested.

"Bludvist would never let you leave on my account," Hayden reminded.

"Yes, he would. And if he doesn't then, I don't care. I'll leave anyway," Troy stated.

"Troy, you could get in serious trouble for that…" Hayden closed his eyes.

"So what? Do you think that bothers me, babe? If I get in trouble, or even discharged for disobeying a direct order; then whatever. Maybe the military life isn't for me after all if they can't understand family emergencies. Especially when it involves someone who was once one of them," Troy explained.

"No, Troy…I can't let you give up what you wanted to do since I met you in 2018. No, I won't be the cause of you losing your career," Hayden shook his head.

"Hayden, stop and listen to me okay?" Troy hooked his finger on Hayden's chin. "Before we met, yes; joining the Marines is all I wanted to do. It's adventurous, exciting at times…However, that was back when I didn't really have anything else going for me. Sure, I had my family, but what else? I didn't have another job, no friends since most of them lost contact when I moved from Eyja Nott. I didn't have a future planned before you, so I figured just join because it looked like it a right place to be for my situation. I mean, come on; look at my family. Mom is a paramedic. Dad is Director of Archipelago Law Enforcement. Cole is a firefighter. We all do something to help our home out. When we met; I thought I had only made a friend. I never imagined that you would become my future, Hayden."

Hayden's eyes widened a little. "W-What?"

"Do you remember what I told you; that we met for a reason?" Troy asked as Hayden nodded. "Could either of us have known that meeting four years ago would land us where we are now? Best friends, lovers, married even? No. We couldn't have known such a thing, but it happened, right? And it's always worked out for us, Hayden. We rely on one another. You need me like I need you," Troy smiled a bit. "What I'm saying, Hayden; is that I thought the Marines was going to be my future. The day I met you was the one I'd been at the recruiter office, and I figured to take one more stroll through Berk before signing everything. Then I met you, and everything changed. Sure, I still wanted the Marines, but I wanted to be here for you too as your only friend at the time. That's why I figured we'd join together, so you never had to lose me,"

Hayden felt tears prick his eyes. "Y-You mean that?"

"I would never lie to you, Love. You changed everything for me, Hayden. I did my time in the service, well, active duty at least. But now I'm married and want to settle down. My point, babe, is that once again; everything has happened for a reason. We met, and I think that's the moment when I realized my future wasn't in the Marines; it's right here with you," Troy cupped Hayden's cheek, stroking it softly. Hayden let a few tears slip as he carefully moved to bury his face in Troy's chest, and Troy held him close. "Nothing will ever mean more to me than family and friends. And you Hayden, are both to me. My best friend, and my husband,"

"I love you," Hayden whimpered.

"I love you too," Troy replied, then lifted Hayden's face up, kissing him lightly. "Now, tell me if you think you're going to be okay with me gone for a few days. If not; I'll call Bludvist right now and make it known. Or do you wanna give it a try and if you can't handle it; call me, and I'll come home?"

"I-I believe I want to try," Hayden said.

"Okay then. We'll give it a shot, and go from there," Troy nodded as he held Hayden again. After a little more of this, Hayden wiped his eyes and sniffled a few times. "I didn't mean to make you cry,"

"It's…Alright. At least they are tears of joy," Hayden shrugged a bit.

"True that," Troy agreed.

"I guess I should try to find work again," Hayden said.

"Wait until you're healed," Troy advised.

"I planned on it; just figuring out what I could do," Hayden replied.

"What about you're an old job? Barbarian Burger?" Troy offered.

"Eh, I was hoping to avoid it, but it's something I know how to do without needed training," Hayden muttered.

"And they owe you your job back anyway from the unlawful termination four years ago," Troy pointed out. "Didn't they say all you had to do was call?"

"Yeah. I have to call corporate, and they'll fix everything. I was promised my job back if I wanted it," Hayden nodded.

"You could do that again, babe. I doubt anyone there will give you trouble," Troy chuckled. "And if they do; you can always call me to come kick someone's ass,"

Hayden forced a laugh; he desperately didn't like to giggle, laugh, chuckle or anything because it hurt his ribs. "I don't think that's necessary,"

"The offer is there if you change your mind," Troy assured.

"Appreciated. Likely won't make that call until mid-May or whatever. Need my wrist and ribs to be healed, and I don't think physical therapy will be a problem," Hayden said confidently.

"You do good with that arm for being shot, and everything else healed nicely…Well, from what I've seen," Troy smiled.

"Just a lot of scars," Hayden mumbled. "So, marrying me didn't settle you down enough?" Hayden asked.

"Well, is it not everyone's basic dream to meet the love of their life, get married and have a family? I've met who I'm mean to be with, and married him," Troy said as Hayden blushed a little. "I'd like us to have a family. Get a house, adopt a kid or two…And while I love the Marines, I'd want to be home more for my family. No worry of tours and having bad reception to call home. I believe that when contract signing comes up in December, this year…I'm going to transfer to Berk Island Guard,"

"Really?" Hayden blinked a bit.

"I want to be home for you and the family we start, babe," Troy smiled. Hayden leaned his head on Troy's shoulder. "You know, when you're ready, of course,"

"That sounds nice. And yeah, perhaps with a little more time to heal, get situated with a job…I'd totally be down for starting a family with you," Hayden looked at him. Troy kissed Hayden's softly, then they went back to watching TV. Hayden was smiling, and content; he seemed happy right now. That made Troy feel good because he knew Hayden was suffering, but it was moments like these he could use to remind his husband that he's there for him. Troy knew things would be okay with time, and he would be with Hayden every step of the recovery; physical and mental.


	59. Chapter 59

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Fifty-Nine:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Saturday, June 3, 2023-2:15 pm)_

 **[Haddock-Raseri Apartment]**

Hayden was finally considered to be entirely recovered. Hayden finished physical therapy for the arm when he'd been shot. Hayden's ribs were better, and his wrist no longer broken. Everything else was just a scar now. Hayden did alright during April and May drill weekends. Hayden spent the three days with Troy gone trying to keep busy. Hayden didn't let anyone come over, but he texted a bit. The difficult times were at night because Hayden had to struggle in the darkness until he found something to bring him back, then he would be able to turn the light on and calm himself down. Troy knew of all these instances because Troy would call every morning to make sure Hayden was alright. And Troy would call at night around 9:30 pm before he went to bed to check in and remind Hayden that anything he saw was just a nightmare from the past; that he was home, safe and sound. Hayden managed the three days for both of those months and felt alright knowing he survived without a complete freakout. As soon as Hayden was given a clean bill of health in mid-May; he made the call to the corporate office for Barbarian Burger to get his former job back.

It began with Hayden coming in to receive a formal apology from the owners, and then one from his boss. Hayden got his work uniform that day too, and the manager told him what shifts to come in for. So for the last two weeks, Hayden has been working anything available between 8 am to 10 pm. Hayden's regular hours would be from 8 am to 3 or 4 pm. But the weekends were when he might come in later and work until 6 or 7 pm. Hayden and his boss didn't have any problems between them, and the staff who had framed Hayden a few years back no longer worked there, which made Hayden feel better about taking up employment in this place again. Hayden was usually given a day or two off, today was one of them. Also, Troy asked Hayden if he didn't mind everyone coming over to hang out yesterday, and though apprehensive, Hayden didn't want to take away from whatever Troy and the others did while he had been away. However, Hayden knew that everyone wanted to come over to see him since he hadn't wanted visitors while recovering, and didn't talk much if anyone was over. In fact, Hayden barely left the bedroom if people were over. And now as Hayden had learned, _everyone_ was coming over. His parents, Gabriel, friends, Troy's parents, brother, Rosanna, Evelina, and members of the Inferno Platoon. This only made it more clear that Troy was trying to get everyone over to check on Hayden since he'd been pretty quiet and uninterested in a lot of things.

"Hayden?" Troy called while trying to locate his husband. Troy wandered into the bedroom to find Hayden shirtless and his back to him. Troy's eyes laid on Hayden's back, all the scars that Hayden never let him see while he was healing. Troy couldn't believe the damage; there had to be deliberate cut marks along the length, stabbings, burns, and what appeared to be whip markings based on the direction of some scars. Hayden pulled his shirt over his head and turned around, that's when he saw Troy standing at the entrance to the bedroom. Instantly, Hayden pulled his headphones out and looked either scared or ashamed to have been seen.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Hayden asked.

"Just a few seconds," Troy replied.

"Di-Did you see anything?" Hayden averted his eyes off to the side, then the floor. Troy knew he could tell Hayden no to make him feel better, but Troy wouldn't lie to his husband. Hayden was very conservative since coming home; he didn't like people staring at him and wondering what he endured while captive to receive all the injuries he did. Troy had tried to make love to Hayden a few times in the last three months, but Hayden would always say he wasn't in the mood or too tired. Troy wondered if it had anything to do with the fact Hayden didn't want Troy seeing all the scars.

"I saw your back," Troy admitted as Hayden closed his eyes. Troy moved in closer to hug him, but Hayden moved away, shaking his head. "Hayden, it doesn't bother me,"

"It bothers me!" Hayden snapped. "I hate how I look because of it,"

"Why won't you tell me what happened, Hayden?" Troy tried.

"You saw. Why do I need to explain it?" Hayden remarked now.

"Because I want to help you, and I can't if you don't talk to me about what you're going through. I know about the PTSD, and that you suffered a lot, but I don't know any details about what you endured. You know it helps to talk, Love," Troy reminded.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk right now! I'm not ready to tell anyone the torture I endured. Two people know, and it's because I was forced to speak up or they wouldn't let me come home," Hayden said, glaring a bit with tears forming.

"Okay," Troy said softly, putting his hands up. "I'm sorry, babe. Please don't cry," he added. "We can talk when you're ready to. I just want you to be alright, and know that I'm here for you. I was only coming in to let you know that everyone is starting to arrive,"

"I'll be out in a minute…" Hayden looked away. Troy sighed, then he turned and left the room. Hayden sat on the edge of the bed, then he buried his face into his palms and cried silently.

 **. . .**

 **[The Backyard]**

"Where's Hayden, Troy?" Cole inquired. It had been twenty minutes, and Hayden was still inside the apartment on the bed. Troy had peered in quietly after everyone arrived and saw him there. Right before Troy could answer, Hayden walked out wearing dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a red long-sleeve.

"I'm here," Hayden said. Troy walked over and kissed Hayden's cheek.

"It's good to see you, son," Spencer smiled, greeting Hayden with a hug, then Vivian did the same. Rachel and Dustin were after them.

"Still can't do nothing with that hair, can ya?" Gabriel teased, ruffling Hayden's auburn hair.

"Never could," Hayden replied, then hugged his Godfather/Uncle. Hayden said hello to everyone else with little hugs or handshakes depending on who it was. For Inferno; it looked like they all came out except Grant, Maria, Jannike, Amber, and Eira.

"Hey, am I late?" came a familiar voice. Hayden turned to see Cody show up.

"Not at all," Troy said.

"Sweet. Hi, Hayden," Cody greeted after shaking Troy's hand.

"Hi," Hayden responded.

"How are you doing?" Cody inquired. Hayden shrugged with a tilt of his head. "As good as can be expected after everything, huh?" Hayden nodded. "You'll get through it; you're one of the strongest guys I know,"

"Doesn't feel that way sometimes," Hayden sighed.

"Not to you, no. But everyone else around who has seen what you can do is able to see that inner strength. You'll be fine with time; just gotta remember why you didn't give up then and let it be the reason you don't do it now," Cody offered with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Cody," Hayden gave a small smile.

"Anytime, my friend," Cody nodded. "Now, let's get this party started," he chuckled.

"I'm sure Hayden has music covered," Briana giggled. Hayden docked his phone into the system and pulled up one of his random playlists. After that, everyone just relaxed and talked to one another. Hayden was actually having a decent time too.

 **. . .**

A couple of hours passed bringing the time to 4:10 pm. Troy was about to start cooking when the music was interrupted by ringing. Hayden looked at the phone to see the name as; _**Work**_. Hayden tapped the answer icon.

"What's up, boss?" Hayden said.

" _Oh, Thank Odin you answered, Hayden. Could you possibly come in, like now?"_

"Mad rush?" Hayden inquired.

" _That and my daughter got into an accident; she's in the hospital, so I have to go,"_

"You're the only manager; you can't leave unless you call in Mike or Andy,"

" _Neither of them are answering. You can act as manager in my place, Thor knows you have the skills to do it. You know every position in this place, and how to run a shift. I'll leave you my numbers to use for manager override. Please? Just a few hours until I know how my daughter is doing?"_

"I'll be there in eight," Hayden said.

" _Thank you! You're a lifesaver!"_

Hayden ended the call, then pulled his phone off the dock and prepared to go inside. After three minutes, Hayden came out wearing black pants, his non-slip shoes, blue and black t-shirt tucked into the pants. "Guess I'll be back in a few,"

"We'll be here," Troy said smiling, coming up behind Hayden and wrapping his arms around Hayden's waist to hug him. Troy went in to kiss Hayden's cheek, but something was wrong. Hayden's figure stiffened, and he started shaking. "Hayden?" No answer. "Hayden, what's wrong?" Cody got in front of Hayden and saw that his eyes were wide, and he was breathing hard.

"Shit. Troy, let him go, now; he's in a flashback," Cody ordered. Troy released Hayden and backed up. Hayden brought his hands to his head-shaking it side to side, closing his eyes tightly and hitting his knees with his head down.

"What did this? Me hugging him?" Troy asked.

"Had to be that; he was fine before. It must have triggered him to remember something from when he was captured. I don't know. I told you, I don't know what happened to him," Cody reminded. After a few more minutes, Hayden ended up sitting down with his knees pulled up and arms locked around them.

"Hayden?" Troy asked. Hayden lifted his head, still coming down from whatever he went through and taking in his surroundings. Troy knelt in front of him. "Please talk to me? Please tell me what happened to you?!"

"I don't want to…" Hayden forced out, still shaking a bit.

"No. No more of this, Hayden. You need to talk about it; this is destroying you. You can't sleep, you barely eat, and now, I can't do anything without worrying I'm going to put you in a flashback or PTSD attack. And it's because I don't know what's wrong or what happened. You need to talk!" Troy said, not yelling at Hayden, but needed him to understand how bad this was getting.

Hayden's eyes narrowed as he forced himself to his feet and clenching his fists at his sides. "I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO, TROY! I don't want to talk; I want to forget it ever happened!" he yelled, taking everyone by surprise. "You have no clue what I'm dealing with!"

"I would if you'd talk to me!" Troy tried again.

"And you told me earlier that you wouldn't ask me to talk until I was ready!" Hayden snapped. "Now you're demanding that I tell you; just like Henderson and that Psychologist did. You have no idea how hard it is to talk about. How much it hurts to have to think about. I said I would speak when I was ready, that way I don't have to risk freaking out. I'm tired of feeling this way, of breaking down, so I'm trying to work through shit in an attempt to be okay again; that way when I do tell you; I don't lose it. Stop fucking pushing me before I break beyond anyone's help!" Hayden ran away from them, getting in his car and driving down the street.

Nobody knew what to say or do. And no one felt worse than Troy did. Hayden was right; Troy told Hayden he would wait until Hayden was ready to talk, and he went back on that.

"Troy, it's not your fault. It's part of the PTSD and depression; you know that both are subject to outbursts of anger and sadness," Gabriel offered.

"I just wanted to know why my hug caused him to flashback to something from when he was captive…" Troy looked down.

"I've seen that kind of reaction before," Rachel piped up as they all looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Cody inquired.

"I'm a paramedic, and I've seen the reaction of freaking out like Hayden just did before," Rachel informed.

"And where have you seen that reaction? What was the cause?" Hailey questioned.

Rachel looked at Troy now, her eyes full of sympathy. "In abuse and rape victims."


	60. Chapter 60

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Sixty:**

 _{Troy's POV}_

 _(Saturday, June 3, 2023-4:20 pm)_

 **[Troy & Hayden's Apartment]**

I heard everyone gasp, but my eyes only widened after my mother said that she's seen Hayden's reaction from moments ago in abuse and rape victims. No. Gods, no. Please don't let that be the reason Hayden's been acting the way he has. I had no idea, of course. Hayden hasn't told me anything, but the way he makes it sound; it's possible that he was not only tortured but raped too. The area was silent, and Hayden was likely almost to Barbarian Burger to work a few hours for his boss. I knew Hayden would get mad that I asked him to talk, again. I just didn't expect him to get that angry and runoff. And I hated knowing that I was the cause of that. Either way, now, I had to deal with this. Hayden…couldn't have been raped? Right? No. I wouldn't believe it. Hayden would have told me something like that.

"Hayden would have told me," I said.

"He hasn't told you anything else," Rylee mentioned.

"Why would he tell you if he was raped as a prisoner?" Tyler added in. Okay; it was possible, but no. Hayden didn't get raped. I-I wouldn't believe that without proof.

"And that kind of thing can happen. We hear about it all the time on the news that inmates are raped by other ones," Avery pointed out.

"Hayden hasn't been acting like he was raped. He still lets me hug and kiss him…" I countered.

"But he flipped out when you held him from behind today," Stacy reminded.

"That could have happened because Troy had his arms locked around Hayden's arms. Maybe Hayden just felt like he was being restrained, and that can happen in an enemy base," Cody stated, taking my side. "I was there when Hayden came out of surgery, and I heard everything the doctor told Henderson. There was no mention of Hayden being raped,"

"If there was no tearing or blood seen by the doctor, then it's possible to assume they didn't know," Spencer said now.

"It's all theory, sweetheart," Rachel enlightened. "We have no way of knowing for sure, but it sounds and looks like Hayden was sexually abused. I know you don't want to consider it, but it's something you can't deny given how he's been acting,"

"Has he been more conservative?" Dustin asked. "Not wearing clothes that show a lot of skin?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "You saw him, Dad. It's eighty-three degrees out, and he's dressed like it's Winter,"

"And how about letting you see him? His body that is?" Rachel questioned.

"Not really, no. When Hayden was still recovering from his injuries, he wouldn't let me help him, and said he could do it himself," I admitted.

"And when you've held him in the past since coming home; has it ever been from behind like today?" Gabriel wondered.

"Only from the side and in front," I sighed. Okay; it was starting to sound like Hayden was raped. I knew they were asking me all this to see how Hayden has been since coming home.

"And he's never reacted the way he did?" Rosanna tilted her head.

"I've seen him wake up freaking out in the middle of the night, but no; not during the day," I replied.

"How does it go in the middle of the night?" Cody blinked.

"If it's bad enough, Hayden won't even let me touch him. If I do; he wigs out more. I have to turn the light on and play some kind of music to bring him back. The stuff he's familiar with. Like our wedding song. It's hit a point where I set the CD up at night, keep it on the track number, then have it paused until needed," I explained. "Once he comes out of it; I give him water, and we stay up for fifteen-twenty minutes, then go back to sleep. He won't let me touch him until he's awake and aware of where he is. After that; he'll let me hold him until he calms down and falls asleep,"

"Earlier he said that you told him you wouldn't ask him to tell you, what was that about?" Theodore inquired. I sighed again.

"When everyone was arriving today; I went to find him and saw Hayden in the bedroom without his shirt on. He didn't hear me come in because he was listening to music on his headphones, but after he put the shirt on and saw me there; he asked how much I saw and how long I'd been there. I told him the truth, and that I saw his back. Hayden kind'a looked away as if he were ashamed to have been seen. I said to him it didn't bother me, and he snapped at me," I enlightened.

"Snapped how?" Vivian pushed.

"Exact words; _It bothers me. I hate how I look because of it_. I asked Hayden why he wouldn't tell me what happened and his response was; _You saw. Why do I need to explain?_ I said it would help to talk about it because I wanted to help, and don't like seeing him suffer. Hayden got mad and replied with; _Yeah, well, I don't want to talk right now. I'm not ready to tell anyone the torture I endured. Two people know, and it's because I was forced to speak up or they wouldn't let me come home_. As soon as I saw tears in his eyes, I backed off and told him that he didn't have to talk until he was ready," I recited the small conversation between Hayden and me.

"That seems rather defensive, on top of what we witnessed earlier," Drew mentioned.

"Troy, there is one more thing I want to ask," Rachel looked at him as I glanced her way. "When's the last time you two did anything intimate?"

"You're inquiring about the last time Hayden, and I had sex?" I questioned to clarify what the question was.

"Anything more than makeout, yes," Rachel confirmed.

"Probably the night before we went back to Afghanistan in October last year. Well, I suppose that's not true. We did do it over Thanksgiving on base…" I shrugged.

"And since coming home with Cody a couple months ago, nothing at all?" Rachel inquired. I shook my head. "Does he get scared if you try?"

"No, he doesn't. Hayden just tells me he's tired, or not in the mood," I replied gently.

"I guess it could go either way," Dustin stated. "Either he was raped, or he's only withdrawing from it all because he doesn't like how his body looks after the torture during capture. And all that is affecting his sex drive because he has too much on his mind being unable to forget what he endured," Great, so I had no way of knowing unless Hayden said something.

"Who was raped?" came Donovan's voice. I looked to see Commander Bludvist entering the backyard.

"Everyone thinks Hayden was because he flipped out earlier when I held him from behind," I admitted.

"Flashbacks?" Donovan asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I don't suppose you know anything?"

"I know everything, lad," Donovan replied as my eyes widened. "I received Hayden's file from Henderson, along with the tape from when Hayden spoke about everything in the CSH with him,"

"Can you tell me?" I questioned.

"That is up to Hayden to tell you," Donovan remarked.

"Will you at least confirm or deny if Hayden was raped? Please?" I begged. Donovan sighed.

"Hayden's wasn't, but he did go through hell with those people and saved himself and a lot of others," Donovan informed. I breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, so Hayden didn't get raped. Thank the Gods for that.

"And you can't tell me much about that, can you?" I mumbled.

"I can tell you that your husband is a hero," Donovan said as I looked at him quickly. "You don't know what happened, do you?" I shook my head. "Hayden tricked enemy guards into letting him out, and then he raced through the compound to set free members of our military and Afghan friendlies. All of them were released and back on base the day I came here to tell you that they might never find Hayden. Apparently, according to those rescued soldiers, warriors, whatever they were; they got let go and away from the enemy stronghold right before blasts were heard, then two RPG's slammed into it. Hayden was responsible for the destruction of that location,"

My eyes widened. Hayden did all that?! "If…he was free that day, why didn't he return with the others?"

"I'm afraid that's classified to select people for the time being, but it's part of why he's a hero, and that's all I can say about it," Donovan stated firmly. "Now, where is the boy? I was sent to check in on him?"

"He's not here, Commander," Ethan replied.

"Hayden got called into work about twenty minutes ago," Seymour enlightened.

"Work?" Donovan blinked.

"Hayden got his old job back at Barbarian Burger; it's ten minutes away from here. His boss had some emergency and asked if Hayden would work for a few hours," Madison explained.

"I was unaware he had another job," Donovan admitted.

"It was something he had four years ago, before the Marines," I said now.

"Ah. Well, good for him getting back to work and keeping himself busy," Donovan smiled.

"You know…It's bull that he got discharged in the first place," Blake sighed.

"Quite agree," Brian nodded.

"It wasn't my decision," Donovan reminded. "Hayden broke down during a mandatory psychiatric evaluation a day after returning to the outpost,"

"Exactly," I looked at him. "A _day_ after being held captive and tortured for five friggin' weeks,"

"Sergeant, please…Hayden is in no condition to continue his military duties," Donovan tried.

"Wrong, Commander. Hayden is fine, even he said he is. If I had been in that situation; I probably would have flipped out too being harassed and demanded to tell my story after have literally zero time to settle with everything. Hayden had JUST woken up after being unconscious for five hours, after being locked up in an enemy compound for five weeks…"

"I understand that but-," Donovan started.

"And then sent for evaluation the next morning? How was that even fair to Hayden to have to tell the story twice in less than twenty-four hours. I get you needed your information, but not giving Hayden anytime to cope? Since being home, yeah, he's had a lot of hard moments, and he gets through them. Hayden got really upset when the April dill weekend came up, and he couldn't be part of it. Hayden hates that he got discharged," I scoffed.

"If there was something I could do; you know I would. This is over my head, Raseri," Donovan sighed.

"I say Hayden gets another chance," Willow mentioned.

"Yeah…Hayden should be allowed to have another eval," Theodore agreed.

"I broke my leg in three places and faced the worry of discharge, but I got the chance to prove I could still do it," I reminded.

"You had a physical injury, Troy. It's not the same thing as a mental-," Donovan began. "Hayden was diagnosed with severe depression and PTSD,"

"Oh, come off it!" I yelled, taking Donovan by surprise. "Hayden had depression before he joined and it never got in the way, Commander,"

"Excuse me?" Donovan asked.

"You heard me. Hayden has had depression since June 2018, after graduating High School and feeling so alone and unwanted by everyone that he wanted to kill himself. I stopped that, and that's how we became friends. Hayden and I met October 7th, 2018. Hayden's been living with me since October 8th, 2018. And if not for me telling you now, would you have ever guessed it back then?" I continued.

"No," Donovan closed his eyes.

"Because he knows how to control and cope with it. Yes, he hits low periods and has weaker moments when certain things happen, but don't we all? We're human; it's in our nature to react accordingly. Cody lost his brother, Andrew in February and I'm sure that had him upset for a while, but he's coping, isn't he? You were upset when Hunters died? We all got hurt and sad losing people we've known since being in the same company. Hayden got captured and tortured for five weeks, but he stayed strong enough to break himself and all those other people out, then destroy that compound and fight through all those injuries to return to base," I explained.

"I see your point, Troy, but this was bad according to Henderson," Donovan informed.

"According to the guy who forced Hayden to talk. Alright? Yeah, Hayden broke down because he'd been gone for five weeks, enduring whatever it is that he did. After just waking up, he wanted to come home to feel safe and have comfort from all the people he loves and cares about. However, he got hounded by Henderson, then less than twenty-four hours later, by the eval doctor. Hayden just needed a little time to settle; he still has moments, but he could do his military duty again; he deserves another chance. There must be something you can do," I tried.

"Look, you know I would love to have Hayden back, Troy. And if I had the power to change what is; I would. There is nothing I can do once a discharge is finalized," Donovan said as I looked down, and he put his hand on my shoulder. "And Hayden's was at the end of April. I'm sorry, son. You know that if I had a say in this, I would change it. Hayden is a marvelous young man and excellent Marine. I have no doubts that maybe with time; he will be alright again. However, you just told that he flipped out when you hugged him and asked me if he'd been raped, which says that he's not okay regardless of the previous history of depression. If anyone in HQ found out that he lied during his entry evaluations; he could be in serious trouble. Luckily for you, I'm not going to say anything to protect him. I think that being out of the military, given everything over the last four years, will be good for him to actually recover,"

"If you're the one who stopped Hayden four years ago, then you, Troy…Are Hayden's main source of comfort, and he's going to need you. The best thing you can do to help Hayden is continue to be here for him as you have been from the start," Cody offered now. Sadly; I knew they were right. Hayden was suffering a lot, and he did need me. Of course, right now; I didn't think we were on good terms because I went and pushed Hayden. I did precisely what Henderson and the psychologist did. When Hayden came home tonight; I needed to apologize to him, and assure him that when he was ready, I would be too.


	61. Chapter 61

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Sixty-One:**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

 _(Saturday, June 3, 2023-7:30 pm)_

 **[Barbarian Burger]**

I needed help. After blowing up at Troy earlier, I knew that without a doubt. I couldn't handle what happened while I was a prisoner. For Odin's sake, I got discharged because of my mental instability; that should have been the first clue that I wasn't okay. I suffer endless nightmares, flashbacks, and overwhelming depression. I should have gotten help for this after getting home, but I was a coward and said I could do it myself. Who was I kidding? I can't deal with this because it's not even just the capture; it's everything since I've joined. Everything I've seen, all the deaths, missions. Gods, everything affected me somehow. I knew the only way to deal with this was to talk about it, and the best person would be Troy; I've spoken to Troy about everything that bothers me, and I know he can help. It's been bugging me all day that I flipped out on Troy the way I did. And yet, I didn't have the balls to message him back, or maybe I wouldn't because I knew it didn't feel right to message an apology. Troy had asked a few times if I was okay when I might be done if I wanted him to save me something to eat.

I got to work and sat in the car for five or so minutes before going inside; I needed my head clear and to look presentable. I spoke with my manager, Shawn Helnor, and he promised he'd be back once he knows how his daughter was doing. I said I would stay through closing if he needed me, just to let me know. So far, nothing. After punching in; it was busy. Shawn left me his manager number; a four-digit code that would allow me to do voids, refunds, and overrides. Shawn bailed about 4:30, and I've been here since working through the dinner rush. Finally, it was mellow, so I was just making sure everyone was doing their jobs. When Shawn arrived, he thanked me, and I got up and headed out of the office, making sure to clock out, then get in my car to go home. I needed to talk to Troy, and apologize for snapping on him when all he wanted to do was help me through this.

 **. . .**

 _{Normal POV}_

 **[Troy & Hayden's Apartment]**

Troy was worried; Hayden hadn't answered any messages from him. Troy felt like he messed up big time, and now he just wanted to do whatever he could to make it up to his husband. Everyone was still outside, and Troy had the torches to keep away bugs and light up the backyard.

"Still nothing from Hayden?" Dustin inquired. Troy shook his head a bit. All the guests were still present, even Donovan and Cody. They were hoping to see Hayden before it got too late, but as it stood; Hayden was still working.

"Well, you did kind'a tick him-," Tyler started, but Hailey and Rylee glare at him, then Avery punched him in the arm. Troy closed his eyes and turned his head.

"No, he's right. I told Hayden I wouldn't push him to talk and said he could come to me when he was ready. I made Hayden mad when I'm supposed to be supporting him and-,"

"Hayden," they whispered.

"Yes, supporting and helping Hayden," Troy muttered.

"No, Troy…Behind you," Harry tried. Troy went to reply, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Troy whipped around to see Hayden standing there.

"Ha-Hayden!" Troy said in surprise to see his husband there. Hayden smiled a little. "A-Are you okay? I'm sorry about before. I just wanted to help because I can't stand to see you suffer the way you are. But I know that you'll tell me when you're ready, so I'm not gonna push you at all. Just…promise me you'll come to me if something is wrong, and know that I'm here for you. Please forgive me…I'm so sor-," Troy was cut off by Hayden leaning in and pressing his lips to Troy's in a semi-passionate kiss, cupping Troy's cheeks while he did so. After a few seconds, Hayden pulled away.

"There's nothing to forgive, Troy. I shouldn't have exploded at you the way I did a few hours ago when you were only trying to help me because you care. You've been here for me since the beginning as my best friend, teammate, ally, comrade, boyfriend, fiance, and now, my husband. You've helped me through any and every problem I've ever had no matter what it was. Hell, I might not even be alive if not for you. I'm glad you pushed me earlier," Hayden revealed.

"Yo-You are? B-But you told me to stop pushing you before you break…" Troy reminded.

"Because I realized that you can't break what's already broken," Hayden said as Troy stared at him. "Alright? I admit that. I'm a mess, and I meant what I told you before about being tired of feeling this way. I kept pushing it down, telling myself I'm okay or would be with time, but I'm not, and I can't do it myself. It wasn't until I got to work earlier that your words hit me and made me understand that you're right. I can't expect you to know how this is for me when I haven't told you. Talking to you in the past has always helped, and if I want to get through this…Then I have to tell you what happened while I was a prisoner in Afghanistan," Hayden interlocked his fingers with Troy's now.

"Hayden…Are you sure? I don't want you to push yourself before you're ready to talk about it," Troy said softly.

"Talking about what I went through won't be easy, but there's no way to be ready. I wasn't when I told Henderson or the Psychologist…But I did it anyway because it needed to be done; that was the only way to be released and come home. The situation hasn't changed; you need to know to help me get through it, so I have to tell you. I might break down again, but I'll probably feel a lot better after I do because I have you. Will you…still help me?" Hayden asked.

"Of course. Whenever you want to do it," Troy replied, smiling a bit. Troy was proud of Hayden for coming to him, and actually asking for help in this.

"No time like the present," Hayden mentioned.

"You mean now?" Troy blinked.

"Once everyone leaves," Hayden responded.

"Wait, why can't we know?" Spencer asked.

"It's nothing you need to know about," Cody remarked.

"He's our son," Vivian protested.

"That doesn't matter, Viv. None of you are going to be able to do much to offer comfort, so leave this to Troy," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You don't have experience in handling Hayden's depression, attacks, flashbacks, or breakdowns. Troy does,"

"Well, we want to help," Avery frowned.

"You aren't allowed to know," Donovan stepped in now. "It's military related, and civilians can't know a lot of things that happen overseas,"

"Hayden isn't military anymore," Shane muttered.

"But what happened to him did take place when he still was, so enough already," Cody huffed. Hayden's phone rang as he answered it.

"Don't tell me you need me to come back?"

" _Hayden, it's Mike. I showed up seconds after you left and Shawn bailed. I don't know where people are supposed to be because they are all new hires and I've been out for two weeks,"_

"Just find the schedule," Hayden stated.

" _I can't find it! You know Shawn is disorganized as shit,"_

Hayden facepalmed. "Unfortunately, yes I do; he reminds me of someone else who was wicked disorganized," Hayden smiled a bit. "Gods rest his soul," he shook his head. "Alright, get a piece of paper,"

" _Got it,"_

"Brandy on sandwiches. Ashley on front. Caleb on the grill. Suzanne on fries and corner; she can run for Ash. Kim on drive-thru. That's where they are best at in my opinion and should get you through the night until close at midnight," Hayden said.

" _What about this new guy. Uh, his name is Johnathon Traytor? Show him backcash?"_

"We don't open backcash at night. Come on, how long you been working there now? You're a shift supervisor; you know how it works. Partner him with Suzanne; she can teach him fries and runner," Hayden muttered.

" _Awesome. You're a lifesaver, Hayden!"_

"I've been told. You good the rest of the night because I'm busy with my husband," Hayden informed.

" _Oh, got ya. Sorry if I interrupted anything. Have fun!"_

"Oh, my Gods; we're not doing anything! Is your mind always in the gutter? And you wonder why you're twenty-seven and still single," Hayden rolled his eyes.

" _Hurtful! You're so mean. I'm still single because you won't love me!"_

Troy arched a brow. "For Thor's sake, Michael. Don't even go there because we both know you're not gay or bisexual. You're a fucking player, but you aren't into men. I do love you…As an annoying older brother that I'd kill for a chance to beat up. Now, you have a shift to run. So goodnight, Mike," Hayden ended the call.

"Do I want to know?" Troy asked.

"Mike is a child in an adult's body; he's an idiot, and anything he says should be ignored," Hayden sighed.

"Huh. Alrighty then," Troy shrugged as he pulled Hayden close, which Hayden cuddled into.

"I think it's a good time for us to step out," Ethan chuckled. Not long after a few goodbyes. Inferno members, Cody, and Donovan had left with the firm hint for the others to do the same.

Dustin cleared his throat. "We should be leaving too," he said as Rachel, Cole, and Rosanna, with Evelina in her arms left.

"Okay, we get the picture; we'll go too!" Drew laughed as he, Fisher, and Hailey left. Then it was Shane with the twins. Avery departed next. Gabriel basically had to drag Spencer and Vivian away. Troy shut down the lanterns outside as Hayden went in to take a quick shower.

 **. . .**

 **[Master Bedroom]**

Troy and Hayden met in the bedroom after locking up. Hayden was wearing his brown sweatpants and a green t-shirt. Troy had grabbed two water bottles from the fridge, and Sharpshot was comfortably sleeping on Hayden's lap.

"You sure you want to do this tonight?" Troy asked.

Hayden nodded. "I'm sure," then he took a breath. "I got knocked out after the explosion from the grenade. I came to a few minutes later and was surrounded by six or seven guards with guns. I was hit with a weapon and went unconscious a second time. The next time I woke up; I was locked in a cell. My guns and knives, radio, boots, belt, hat, and outer coat had been taken. I couldn't really tell what time it was, and not much else happened until the sun came up. The first two weeks were getting beat up for information, they wanted to know why I was there and how I found the base. I refused to talk, of course. A lot of that was being tied to a chair and getting smacked around, punched, or hit with the butt of a gun,"

"I assume that it got worse as week three started?" Troy inquired.

"That whole weeks was getting cut or stabbed, hung up by my arms for them to get at my ribs and stomach. Going into week four was being whipped and burned. The final week involved simulated drowning, ice baths, and sleep deprivation. Every week had included a little starvation, no sleep, and a daily two or three beatings. It was…awful, and a lot of times…I didn't think I would survive it," Hayden looked down.

"What pulled you through, and made you keep fighting?" Troy wondered.

"You did," Hayden revealed as Troy was shocked. "I-I felt you with me, telling me to be strong and find a way to come home to you. Every day I was there, Troy, I would think about you and know you were waiting for me,"

"How did you escape?" Troy asked. "Donovan said you tricked them,"

"I did. I made them think I was really sick and dying. I started it with coughing hard, groaning in pain, finding a way to make myself sweat and them feel it was a fever. I forced myself to throw up, and finally, make them believe I passed out. Two guards came into the cell to take me out, and I assume, kill me as I was no longer of use to them. I don't know, I just fought. I got one on his back, took the gun from the other and just started getting through the base, looking for an exit. I found the block where they had other prisoners, so I located the control room and pulled the lever to release them all. They ran for it while I set traps in the compound; a bunch of grenades. Once those were going off, I got out a used an RPG launcher to bury the place," Hayden informed.

"And…Why didn't you return with the others?" Troy questioned.

"I was too weak and tired from everything. Enemies were slinking around, those who got out from the destruction of the base. I took refuge with some friendlies who helped me out, then got me back to the outpost. And…you know the rest from there," Hayden said. Troy leaned over and pulled Hayden close.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, babe. But I promise we'll get you past everything. I think it might be best to talk to a professional, Love. Only because they know ways to make this easier," Troy offered.

"Will you still be with me?" Hayden asked.

"Of course, baby. And maybe a doctor can give me tips to help you here at home. You don't just suffer from the five weeks as a prisoner; everything keeps coming back. Friends we've lost, the thing's you've see…I'm not a professional, and I just want to make sure we get you all the help you need. You don't have to; I won't make you, Hayden. But it might make recovery go a little faster?" he suggested.

"I'll try anything at this point. I won't lie to you, Troy…Before tonight when you got through to me; I-I was feeling really low a-and started thinking about hurting or killing myself. I just can't handle the nightmares or flashbacks," Hayden held onto Troy.

"I know; I felt that might be the case, which is why I wanted you to talk to and let me help you. Alright? It's okay. We'll find a professional for you, and I'll be with you every step of the way," Troy smiled a little, lifted Hayden's face and kissing him lightly. Hayden returned it, then the two laid down in their bed, cuddling up. Sharpshot was at the foot of the bed, and Troy turned off the light. "I love you, Hayden,"

Hayden smiled and snuggled into his husband's arms; feeling a lot better than he had in a long time. "I love you too, Troy," Troy kissed him again, then the two slowly drifted to sleep with the plan set to get Hayden the help he needed and wanted.


	62. Chapter 62

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Sixty-Two:**

 _{Troy's POV}_

 _(Sunday, July 16, 2023-7:30 am)_

 **[Hayden & Troy's Apartment]**

It's been a month and a half since the day Hayden, and I had a minor fight where he told me to back off and stop pushing him to talk to me about what he went through. Hayden went off to work, and I remained miserable the next few hours until Hayden came home and surprised me by saying that he did want my help in getting better. Later that night, Hayden and I sat down so he could tell me what torture he endured while captive. I entirely understood why Hayden was tired, injured, hungry, and thirsty upon returning, and why Hayden passed out. Hayden admitted that he had a feeling low and a little suicidal before that night. I guess my concern in telling him that Hayden needed to talk because it was destroying him got Hayden to understand he did need help but what shocked me is that he wanted mine and willing to speak about everything that night. We decided that it would be best for Hayden to talk with a professional to recover, and I would be with him every step of the way. The next day after all that, Hayden and I got on the computer to start looking for someone he could see. After a couple searches; we found a therapist ten minutes away who was able to take Hayden for an initial intake appointment on June 5th. We took advantage of that, and since; Hayden has been seen twice a week.

The first few appointments were difficult because Hayden had to talk about everything that was affecting him, and that included when the depression started in 2018 with everything that happened between his friend and parents. Each session was a different segment of his life and the things that he had trouble with. All of that took two weeks, but the therapist said she had a good idea of how to go about Hayden's healing process, and dealing with the PTSD. I had to admit that after this long; Hayden seems to be doing better. The sessions involved Hayden and me sitting on the couch, and they would pick a topic to talk about for that hour. After that; the therapist would begin offering suggestions on how Hayden could deal with it, or perhaps see it another way. And she gave me ideas to help too. This arrangement was working out; I loved seeing the smile on my husband's face. I enjoyed that Hayden didn't have as many nightmares anymore, and he was back to eating regularly. Hayden and I have even started doing intimate things again, not sex, but making out and a little foreplay at night. Hayden still worked at Barbarian Burger; his usual shifts. Today, I felt would be a good day because it was mine and Hayden's four-year anniversary together as lovers. I wasn't sure what we would do, but as long as I got to spend it with my husband; I didn't care.

Hayden was still sleeping in my arms, but I was awake and didn't want to disturb his slumber. I moved some of his auburn bangs out of his eyes and smiled. Hayden shifted a bit and snuggled in more as I chuckled a bit seeing him open his eyes slowly and yawn.

"Well, good morning," I greeted.

"Mmm, morning," Hayden replied softly.

"How did you sleep?" I wondered.

"I slept alright. You?" Hayden questioned.

"I sleep perfectly when I'm next to you," I said and caught Hayden burying his face to hide a dark blush on his cheeks. "Happy anniversary,"

"Happy anniversary," Hayden replied, though muffled.

"Shall we get up and start the day?" I asked. Hayden nodded as we climbed out of bed. "You go ahead and use the bathroom first," I watched Hayden leave the room as I got up and followed. By the time I reached the bathroom, Hayden was out. I went in to relieve myself, then exited and moved to the kitchen to see Hayden starting on breakfast. "I would have cooked, Love,"

"You always do," Hayden remarked as he continued cooking the eggs, bacon, and toast.

 **. . .**

 _(8:20 am)_

"That was excellent, Hayden. I forget you're such a good cook," I chuckled.

"Because you always insist on doing the cooking," Hayden giggled.

"I enjoy it. So, what would you like to do today, babe?" I questioned him.

"I don't know; I hadn't thought about it," Hayden smiled.

"Would you like to go to the park? The pier, I think there is a carnival this weekend. We can go to the movies? Out to lunch or dinner? Stay in and be lazy all day?" I offered.

"All of that kind'a sounds fun," Hayden admitted.

"Well, how about we do it all then? We'll hit the carnival at 9:30 am, then we can get lunch there. After, we can catch a movie at the cinema, dinner, then take a moonlight stroll through the park. Come home around 8:30, snuggle up in the bedroom, and maybe you let me show you how much I love you. I-If you're up for it?" I suggested the plan. Hayden blushed a little, and I had a feeling that he felt terrible because we hadn't had sex since like November. "Hey, it's okay,"

"I just feel like my scars are exposed, a-and I don't like people looking at them…I feel ugly," Hayden looked down.

"You shouldn't because I don't view scars as a mark to ruin how you look. I see those markings as a sign of your strength, and that you never gave up. A woman carries a baby for nine months and has stretch marks, but that shows the beauty she carried a new life and brought it into this world despite all the challenges a pregnant female faces. Hayden, I don't love you for your body; it's for your heart. I like what's inside, and any time that we've made love…I see your courage, bravery, intelligence, humor, smile, eyes, strength. The list goes on and on, Hayden. The bottom line; I only see you and how much I love you," I informed gently.

Hayden's lip quivered a bit, then he threw himself at me as I wrapped my arms around him. "And I love you, Troy. More than you'll ever know," Hayden snuggled into me as I smiled, knowing that he was trying not to cry.

"How about we go get ready for our day?" I told him. Hayden nodded as we cleaned up from breakfast, did the dishes, and then Hayden went to go take a shower. I would take one after him, and then we could head for the Pier Carnival.

 **. . .**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Later On-8:40 pm)_

Finally, back at their apartment, Troy and Hayden had the best time together. Hayden and Troy attended the carnival on the Pier from 10:30 am to 3 pm and had lunch there as planned. After that, the two went for a movie at 4:30. By 7 pm, they went out for dinner and concluded the time out with a walk through the park. Hayden and Troy got to sit by the pond and enjoy the sunset on a bench, then walk around, hand in hand as it got darker. The two got dressed in something comfortable and were now relaxing on the couch all cuddled up with the TV on.

"What a fantastic day," Troy said.

"Always is," Hayden replied.

"How's work been for you?" Troy wondered.

"Nice. I gotta say I kind'a missed working there. I'd had that job since I was fifteen," Hayden informed.

"It's good to see you smiling and happy again," Troy looked down at Hayden.

"Well, it's thanks to you getting through my thick head that I needed to talk to start feeling better. I don't know what came over me, thinking I could do it alone when I hate being by myself," Hayden sighed a bit.

"Hey, we all need someone to knock some sense into us now and then. You needed it when we met, and that's how we became friends. It got us started on the road to where we are now, Love. I think you got scared I would see you differently if I knew what you'd been through. To be honest, Hayden, after your flashback episode last month…My mom said she'd seen that reaction before in abuse and rape victims. I was terrified that is why you'd been withdrawing from me so much, and I felt useless to help you," Troy closed his eyes.

"Y-You thought I was raped?" Hayden asked, surprised.

"You wouldn't let me make love to you, or see you with your clothes off. You freaked out in a flashback when I hugged you from behind…I denied the allegation, and I didn't want to believe that happened to you. Donovan came back to check on you, and he assured me that you weren't, just that you went through hell and it was up to you to tell me everything," Troy explained.

"No, I wasn't raped. The guards held me like that to tie me down to the chair," Hayden enlightened. "Either way…I guess maybe I did think you might see me differently knowing what I suffered, and how my body looked…"

"No, Love. And as I told you earlier; I love you for you, and nothing is ever going to change my feelings," Troy assured. Hayden nestled into his arms more.

"I know that now, and I won't forget again," Hayden smiled. "Anyway, thank you…for getting through to me, a second time. Helping me through all this; I honestly don't know where I'd be without you. Probably dead,"

"Well, we never have to find out because I'm not going anywhere," Troy chuckled, and the two shared a kiss.

"So, while we're on the subject of doing things together…I was wondering if we could talk about something else you mentioned a while back in at the end of April?" Hayden hoped.

"Sure, what was that, Love?" Troy asked.

"Um, when you said we could start a family?..." Hayden hinted. Troy blinked and looked at him again. "Can we still do that?"

"Would you like to?" Troy inquired.

"I mean, I do. I love kids, always wanted some of my own one day when I settled down. Now, I have," Hayden replied gently. "And I don't exactly have to worry about the military life keeping me from them…"

"That is true. Same for me," Troy agreed. "Well, how would like to go about doing this?"

"I guess we should look into everything and decide?" Hayden shrugged.

"We have surrogacy or adoption to choose from, and both have their lengthy processes to go through," Troy informed.

"Well, to be honest, Love…I believe we have to consider getting a house first, but I guess that can work into us doing adoption or surrogacy," Hayden reminded.

"Indeed, so do we want to look for a home or…?" Troy questioned.

"I think we should look into the steps for all. Getting a house, adoption, or surrogacy. We know two of them are long processes, but once we get the ball rolling for one of them; we'll have time to look for a home. I feel that one would take the least amount of time," Hayden suggested.

Troy nodded. "I like the way you're thinking. Alright, so tomorrow since you have work…Why don't I research some information and we can talk about it once you're back?" Troy looked at him.

"That works. I only work 10 am to 5 pm, so over dinner could be a good time," Hayden smiled.

"Then it's settled," Troy kissed his husband. Hayden and Troy stared at one another, Hayden beginning to blush as Troy leaned in and kissed him again, this time much deeper than the first. Now long after a few minutes; the two began making out, and Troy eased himself over Hayden, lightly pushing his husband down to the couch. The kiss broke, both panting a little. Hayden stared into his husband's eyes, cupping his cheeks a little.

"Make love to me, Troy…" Hayden said softly. Troy needed nothing else as he dove in again to capture his husband's lips and continue with the two of them making out.

 **. . .**

An hour and forty-five minutes later; Hayden and Troy had finished for the second time and were utterly nude and relaxed in their bedroom. The two both got off with hand and blowjobs on the couch, then took the remainder of their love-making to the bedroom. Troy and Hayden did it just as if it were their first time, but made it last as it were their wedding night. Hayden and Troy had never felt better; it had been quite some time since their last session of sex. Either way, the two were more than satisfied now and enjoying the feeling from their orgasms while snuggling up together under the blankets.

"I love you," Hayden panted a little, closing his eyes.

"I love you too," Troy replied as they shared another kiss. The two drifted to sleep shortly after, smiling and happy that tomorrow they would be looking into buying a home, and starting a family of their own.


	63. Chapter 63

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Sixty-Three:**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

 _(Saturday, August 5, 2023-11:45)_

 **[Raven Point Park; The Cove]**

I was finally starting to feel like me again. As in _me_ before everything went wrong in 2018. Amazing what a couple months of therapy could fix, but it wasn't just those office visits. I had Troy too. I'd gotten past a lot of the things I have seen, the deaths of close friends, the torture. I wasn't entirely recovered, and I knew there would be harder days, but I was sure I had the tools now to be able to handle the situation and cope with it. I planned on continuing therapy a bit longer, at least until the end of this month. A lot of things have changed since I've been home from Afghanistan. Hailey and Fisher are now engaged, set to be married in the Springtime of 2024. Three more of my friends have somehow taken an interest in members of the Inferno Platoon. Avery and Theodore. Rylee and Ethan. Finally, Tyler and Willow. Shane was seeing a girl who was one of his regular customers at the fitness center; her name is Mindy Wing. Rylee and Ethan are dating as of June 2023. Avery and Theodore aren't official, but I suspected that wouldn't be much longer. Tyler and Willow are just friends, but I feel that they will be together sometime before the year ended. Drew is in a relationship too, with a woman named Myra Caldera. Those two have been seeing one another since February 2023. Oh! Cole and Rosanna are to be married in 2024. I believe their wedding will be in September. Right after Evelina turns three-years-old.

So, Troy and I were going with adoption. If that didn't give us results after a year, we would try surrogacy. Troy and I have also begun to look for a home. Our first step was going to the bank with a bunch of documents to apply for a loan. Thankfully, we had those results that same day; we were approved for $265,000.00. Troy and I were putting in $50,000.00 from our combined savings. That brought our total to $315,000.00. Not a bad number to go house searching with. To save ourselves some work; we had a real estate agent handling the overall search process. So far, Troy and I have only seen one house, and it wasn't for us. The adoption process was a bit more complicated. There were a lot of steps involved, but Troy and I didn't mind going through them. We knew it could take a while depending on specific situations, Troy and I confident that we shouldn't run into any problems. Our first step was deciding what kind of adoption we wanted and then contacting the proper people to begin such a process. Troy and I decided to go with adopting a child from foster care; there were a lot of kids out there who could use loving families, so that seemed best for us.

Not much has happened past filling out the application to adopt; we were told that it could take some weeks before our papers were looked at, then we would get a call from the person who would be our caseworker. Right now, we're still waiting for our application to be viewed, then accepted or denied. These documents stayed on file for ninety days, so if we didn't hear something by then; we were free to reapply or choose another course of action. Troy and I didn't mind waiting; it gave us more time to find a house. Today, Troy and I were joining the others in The Cove to hang out. Yes, this was an every week thing. None of us minded either. I had to admit, though; it was strange to be here.

"Uh, is he okay?" I heard Shane ask. Were they talking about me?

"Yo, Hayden! You good, man?" Theodore called. Yep, they were talking about me. I didn't come to The Cove a lot, not since 2018 when I tried to kill myself, or that day when I thought Troy was going to leave me, and I felt abandoned and unwanted again. The sad part was; we weren't even at The Cove yet, still walking towards the entrance. Since arriving, I got a flashback at the gates from the day I ran into my friends and was really upset. As we continued walking, I tried not to let it bother me. However, now we're nearing the opening to our destination, and I was a little hesitant. That whole day in 2018 was awful, and I didn't understand why it was bothering me now. I would deal with it. I was fine, and everything is okay.

 **. . .**

Finally reaching The Cove, everyone got in and began to set up for the day. As I hit the entrance part, I was apprehensive and saw flashes from the day I ran in here crying. I shook it off and continued forward, then froze reaching the place where I'd been when Troy found me about to shoot myself. I didn't understand. Why was this happening?

 _{Normal POV}_

"Hayden?" Avery asked. Hayden didn't reply, he was standing utterly still and had his eyes closed. Hayden was breathing a bit hard and shaking.

"Troy, I think Hayden is one of those flashback thingies," Shane called to Troy, who looked to see Hayden's figure and where he was standing.

' _Is that…Where I found him almost five years ago?'_ Troy thought. Hayden shook his head side to side, holding it tightly and hitting his knees.

"What triggered him?" Gabriel inquired.

"Location," Troy said. "This is how I where I found him in October 2018, the day he was going to kill himself. The only difference is that he doesn't have a gun to the side of his head this time," Troy informed them.

"Aren't you supposed to be snapping him out it?" Spencer muttered.

"I'd like to remind you that I'm not the one who made him feel that low in the first place. It was because of you, your wife, Avery, Shane, Rylee, Tyler, Drew, Fisher, and Hailey," Troy rolled his eyes. "And no; Hayden has to learn to fight these on his own. At least according to the therapist. Hayden has to battle it and remind himself that what he's seeing is not how things are now. Hayden has to put the past behind him to live in his present and move towards the future. It's my job to offer comfort after it passes and be here for him, but I can't fight Hayden's battles for him," Troy's eyes never left Hayden's figure.

"How long does it take?" Vivian wondered.

"As long as it does," Troy shrugged. "Sometimes seconds, other times it could be closer to ten or fifteen. I've never seen it go longer than that. Even after this stops; Hayden needs times to calm down and realize where he is,"

"What if it goes over that?" Rylee questioned.

"Then I leave it alone for however long it takes. I only intervene if he begins showing signs of hurting himself or someone else," Troy enlightened. Nobody could do anything except watch or do little things to keep setting up. Hayden was still on his knees, head down, shaking, and holding himself in an embrace.

" _Tell your heart to beat again. Close your eyes and breathe it in. Let the shadows fall away, step into the light of grace. Yesterday's a closing door; you don't live there anymore. Say goodbye to where you've been, and tell your heart to beat again…"_ Hayden shakily sang softly.

Troy's eyes widened a bit. "Okay, that's new…" he admitted.

"What is?" Rosanna blinked.

"Hayden singing when he's in a flashback, and I've never heard those lyrics before," Troy informed.

" _Every time that you wake up breathing. Every night when you close your eyes. Every day that your heart keeps beating. There's purpose for your life. So don't give up. Don't lay down. Just hold on. Don't quit now. Every breath that you take has meaning; you are here for a reason,"_ Troy knew those lyrics. It was the song that Hayden wrong, inspired by Troy's words on the day they met in The Cove four, almost five years ago now. Troy had never heard Hayden sing while in a flashback, but at the same time; it meant Hayden was fighting back and not letting control him. Hayden took a few breaths, then he released his arms and stopped shaking. Troy approached Hayden now, setting his hand on Hayden's gently. Hayden lifted his head up and opened his eyes to see Troy before him, smiling a bit. Troy helped Hayden to his feet slowly, then Hayden hugged him tightly. Troy returned it.

"I'm so proud of you," Troy whispered.

"I-I heard your voice come through; it was like a light in the dark for me to follow back," Hayden admitted.

"Babe, I don't care how you did it, but you did!" Troy explained. Hayden laid his head on Troy's shoulder, smiling a bit.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who keeps me grounded here," Hayden replied.

"Nope; I'm not taking credit for this victory. You did it all by yourself, and I'm very proud of you," Troy looked into his eyes, then leaned in and kissed Hayden's lips. Hayden blushed a little.

"Anyone else feel like Troy is rewarding him as if Hayden were a child?" Tyler said as Avery socked Tyler in the arm hard.

"OW! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tyler yelped, holding his arm as Shane, Fisher, and Drew just sighed and shook their heads. Hailey and Rylee glared at him.

"You deserved that one, bro," Rylee mentioned. Troy broke the kiss with a smile.

"So, when did you write a new song?" Troy asked.

Hayden blinked a little. "I'm sorry?"

"When you were in the flashback, you started singing lyrics we hadn't heard before," Drew informed.

"I did?" Hayden tilted his head.

"Yeah, they went something like. Uh… _Tell your heart to beat again. Close your eyes and breathe it in_ …I don't remember the rest," Cole stated Hayden blinked again, then he laughed a little.

"Oh! You heard the lyrics to something I'm still working on. It's not…finished yet," Hayden enlightened.

"When it's done…I want to hear it," Troy told him.

"Well, I was gonna work on it a bit here. I started it after beginning therapy because the therapist said music seems to be an outlet for me; she told me to try and write something that I inspired myself to make. She's heard the one I made based off what Troy inspired me to do," Hayden shrugged.

"How much more do you have to go?" Willow questioned with a smile.

"Um…" Hayden pulled his notebook out and flipped through the pages until he found where he began the song. "I dunno; a couple more verses. What you heard was the chorus," he informed.

"Sounds amazing, Hayden. Can't wait to hear the rest," Troy said. "Let's get this hang out started," after that, everyone began getting things set up on the picnic tables and relaxing with conversation. Hayden sat with everyone, but his focus was on his notebook, and occasionally playing with sounds on his phone. Everyone let him be; they wanted to see if he'd finish the song so they could hear it.

 **. . .**

 _(3:05 pm)_

 **[The Cove]**

Hours had passed and except Hayden's lunch break; he never strayed from working. However, when his phone rang; he paused to answer it.

"Talk to me," Hayden said.

" _Is that how you always answer the phone. What if I'd been a family member?"_

"It's how I respond when I know my job is calling me since I'm with my parents, in-laws, husband, and friends right now. I'm with everyone else who would call me. So again, what's up, Shawn?" Hayden remarked.

" _Oh. Well…I was wondering if you could work a double tomorrow?"_

"Define double?" Hayden asked.

" _As in open to close?"_

Hayden rubbed his eyes. "Should I even inquire as to why?"

" _Well…Andy has a funeral. Mike has to fly to Murderous for a wedding. And…my wife is being induced…"_

"And you can't call in another manager from one of the other like twenty forty branches around the Archipelago?" Hayden mumbled.

" _I'd rather not call in someone who doesn't know my staff. Come on, please?"_

"Fine, but you owe me, Shawn," Hayden mentioned.

" _I promise to give you Monday and Tuesday off!"_ Shawn offered. _"A-And how about a promotion. I'll promote you to Assistant Supervisor,"_ Hayden's eyes widened a bit.

"Wait, you're serious?" Hayden questioned. "No, I can't jump over Mike and Andy; they been there way longer,"

" _As a heart attack, Hayden. You've more than put in your time here and qualified to take the job. Mike and Andy don't want to move up; I've offered it to them before. You have been working here since you were fifteen, and one of the best employees I've ever had. Sarcastic as hell, but you earned this position. You know how to do the drawers, count the safe, refunds, voids, overrides, inventory, and food order. A damn if you aren't organized as shit. I've never had to teach you these things; you learned by watching. Take the position, please? I'll put it in right now, and get you a shirt and tag for tomorrow. Just give me the manager numbers you want to use,"_

"Okay. Alright; I'll accept. And I'll text the numbers to you,"Hayden responded, still shocked.

" _Great! Stop by tonight, and I'll give you the building key and alarm code,"_

"Will do, Shawn. See ya in a few hours, at the park right now," Hayden told him.

" _See ya soon, kid. Thanks again!"_ the call ended after that. Hayden blinked, still in surprise.

"Congratulations, babe!" Troy exclaimed. "Should I start calling you Mr. Bigshot now?"

Hayden shot his husband an unamused look. "Screw you,"

"Love, this is a public place, and we're with company right now. However, I might take you up on that offer later. Celebratory sex for your promotion, Mr. Bigshot Assistant Supervisor," Troy winked.

"Fuck you…" Hayden mumbled.

"We're in public, but if you insist…When and where, baby?" Troy replied with a grin.

"Troy!" Hayden yelled, blushing, and trying to be mad at his husband, but it wasn't working. Troy chuckled as he kissed Hayden passionately, then his anger faded away.

"Relax a little, Love. I'm just playing with you," Troy reminded as Hayden muttered something under his breath about hating that he couldn't stay mad at Troy. "So, that fucking me thing? Should we meet in the bedroom at 9 pm?"

Hayden's face lit up. "TROY RASERI!" at that moment, everyone started laughing. Troy just held Hayden close, nuzzling his neck. Once more, Hayden couldn't be mad at him. Hayden smiled, laughed a bit, and relaxed into Troy's arms. "You're lucky I love you,"

"Indeed I am. I love you too," Troy replied. Hayden tilted his head up a little, then they kissed again. This day could not possibly get any better.


	64. Chapter 64

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Sixty-Four:**

 _{Troy's POV}_

 _(Saturday, October 7, 2023-2:30 pm)_

 **[Troy & Hayden's Apartment]**

Life for Hayden and I was perfect. Honestly; we couldn't ask for anything more than what we had right now. Sure, we still wanted a family, but that would take a bit of time. Hayden is officially done with therapy; his last session was at the beginning of September. Hayden still had moments, but he knew how to get through them without help, and for Hayden; that's remarkable progress considering where he started. Everyone else was doing great too. Hailey and Fisher have set their wedding date; it would be in April 2024, so they were busy planning to get things taken care of by the 13th, which is the Saturday they chose for the big moment. Cole and Rosanna were working on their wedding too, and just got their own two bedroom apartment. Their date was set for Friday, September 20, 2024. Theodore and Avery were a couple, as Hayden and I suspected they would be. Yep, those two got together at the end of August on the 27th. Tyler and Willow were still seeing one another, but not dating yet. However, I personally gave that until the end of the year, maybe even the start of the new one. Shane and Mindy just start dating on October 1st. Rylee and Ethan, as well Drew and Myra are doing well too.

In other updates, Hayden and I got a call from the office where we submitted our adoption application. We were approved to adopt from the foster care system, and have completed our home study. That process is where the caseworker who was selected to handle matching us with the right child has to come into our home and check things out, see what kind of people Hayden and me are. We did assure the caseworker that we were in the process of buying a home, and he said when that change occurred to let him know. However, the man was able to get a good feel for the apartment that Hayden and I were very neat, understanding, and loving people. I guess with the home study done, it meant we could move on to the next step, which was waiting for a child to be available that matched what we wanted. Hayden and I were hoping for a baby, at least one that was no older than a year old. Hayden and I didn't mind waiting as we're still looking for a house, and I believe we might have found one, finally.

It's a beautiful home. A four bedroom, two and a half bathroom with a back and front yard. It's a two-level house, and there's even an office too. Hayden and I viewed it last week and put in an offer; we are still waiting to hear back if the owners have accepted it or not. Today, Hayden and I are celebrating one year of marriage, and the five year anniversary of meeting and beginning the friendship that helped us get to where we are now. Instead of doing something extravagant like take a three-day vacation to celebrate; we were staying at home to watch movies, play cards, cook, or the most likely activity of having sex. Hayden and I already had lunch, something easy; macaroni and cheese. Now, we were on our couch about to watch a movie. Well, I was on the sofa getting the video ready; Hayden was in the bathroom. I heard vibrating next to me as I glanced to see a number I didn't recognize. Tilting my head a little, I answered the call.

"Hello?" I said.

" _Mr. Raseri?"_ a voice replied.

"Speaking," I responded.

" _Hi, it's Gerald Stone. Your caseworker for the adoption?"_

My eyes widened. "Oh, yes. Hi. How are you?"

" _I'm doing well. How about you this afternoon?"_

"The hubby and I are about to watch a movie. We're staying in for our one year anniversary of getting married," I chuckled a little; there was no reason not to tell the truth.

" _Well, congratulations on one year of marriage them. Anywho, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm calling at such an hour on a Saturday,"_

"I suppose I'm a little curious," I answered gently.

 **. . .**

 _{Normal POV}_

Hayden came out to find his husband on the phone, so he remained quiet out of respect. Hayden sat down beside Troy, looking at him curiously as to who was calling.

 _Who is it?_ Hayden mouthed. Troy put a finger up, still listening.

"I see; it is asking a lot, and I'd have to speak with my husband first," Troy said. Then a pause while he continued to listen. "Um, yeah. That can work. Thank you for calling, and we'll have an answer for you on Monday," after that, Troy ended the call and set the phone beside him. "Sorry, Love. Didn't mean to silence you. That was our adoption caseworker,"

Hayden blinked. "On a Saturday?"

"I thought that was odd too. However, he was calling because a baby just became available for permanent placement through foster adoption, or whatever they call it," Troy informed as Hayden's eyes lit up.

"A-And he called us as a choice be-because we're a good match?" Hayden inquired. Troy nodded to him. "Oh, my Thor! Why didn't you say yes right away?"

"There's a catch, Hayden," Troy enlightened. "This baby was taken from a set of parents who were neglectful, and abusive; they've been in trouble before with CPS with their other kids being taken away. This time; it's a permanent thing where they lose all their rights, and the kids can be adopted by other couples,"

"I'm not…seeing the problem?" Hayden tilted his head in confusion.

"The issue, babe, is that the children were all removed from the home on Thursday and have been placed in a foster home together, for now. The siblings varied in age according to Gerald but expressed that if they get adopted; they would like to stay together if they are able. Gerald asked if we'd be willing to take the baby, and the siblings too," Troy explained.

"Oh, wow. I see why you said it was asking a lot now," Hayden said, wide-eyed at the information. "How many other kids are there?"

"There's the baby, then four others. Gerald gave me a little information about them," Troy stated.

"Five kids at once? I mean…It's more than I could hope for out of adoption where I believed we'd only get one child, but all together? Different ages? We're still in this apartment since we don't know the status of that house we put an offer in on," Hayden stated.

"Well, Gerald said he'd give us some time to think about it, and we'd talk again on Monday," Troy informed.

"What information was he able to provide about the children?" Hayden inquired.

"The youngest is the baby; male, six months old. The next oldest is a female, two years of age. After she is twin boys, both four. And finally, the eldest is a female; six years old. Right now, all of them are with a foster family on the mainland," Troy enlightened softly.

"It's a lot, but I'm sure we could handle it. The only problem is the space; we can't have them all here…" Hayden remarked.

"I know, but we don't know the situation with the house either," Troy sighed.

"Maybe we can call our real estate agent and ask if she's heard anything about our offer?" Hayden suggested.

"You want to give her a call?" Troy questioned.

"It's worth a shot," Hayden shrugged as he got his phone and dialed the woman handling their home-buying. "Megan. Hi, it's Hayden Raseri," a slight pause. "That's actually what I was calling about," Hayden was quiet to listen. "I'll ask him since he's right next to me. Hang on," Hayden pulled the phone down and looked at Troy now. "Megan says that the owners are pretty firm on their asking price, but as there are some things that need updating; they will go to $320,000.00,"

"And asking price was…$330,000.00?" Troy asked, and Hayden nodded. "So what they are asking is if we'll pay $5,000 more and they'll accept?"

"Basically," Hayden informed.

"You know what…Do it. It's not that much more," Troy told him. Hayden put the phone back to his ear.

"Megan? We'll do the $320,000.00," Hayden stated. Another pause, then Hayden smiled. "Oh, that's great. Awesome," Troy arched a brow as Hayden mouthed; _we got it_ to him. "Thank you, and let us know when to come for the next step. Have a good day," Hayden ended the call and with his arms out. "We got the house! Next is a home inspection, then we sign everything and get the keys!"

"Oh, thank Thor! How much longer will that take?" Troy chuckled.

"Well, Megan says she can set up the inspection for sometime next week, and she knows our schedules to set that appointment up. The results of that will determine how much longer we're in this for. We might be able to knock that price down if the inspector finds anything wrong that they should be accountable for fixing. After that; I believe its contract signing, check signatures, and we get the keys," Hayden smiled wide. Troy hugged him back, then they shared a passionate kiss.

"I guess that brings us back to our original matter. Are we going to take these kids?" Troy inquired.

"I mean, we might not ever get this chance again, Troy. Getting a baby, and the siblings? I couldn't bear to split the family up. I'm sure they've been through a lot and leaned on one another in hard times," Hayden replied softly.

"I agree," Troy nodded. "Should we go for it? Nothing is official yet, but at least if we say yes, and inform Gerald that we'll have a house big enough; it shouldn't be a problem," he added.

"Well, then I guess that's two big decisions made for our future now," Hayden giggled a bit. Troy kissed him again, and from there, the two ended up making out and having sex; entirely forgetting about the movie they were going to watch.

 **. . .**

 _(Monday, October 23, 2023-10:30 am)_

 **[Mainland; Archia Park]**

Everything with the house was done! Troy and Hayden had the home inspection take care of on October 12th, 2023, and the report came back clean. That same week on Monday the 9th of October; Hayden and Troy told Gerald that they would take all the siblings. The man was pleased to hear so and said that once he handled some paperwork; Troy and Hayden would get to meet the kids in person. It would start as one or two weekly visits, supervised on Archia Isle. After that; if going well, then Troy and Hayden would get to take the kids for the day on Berk. If things continued okay, Troy and Hayden would get to take them overnight. Of course, if all that ran smoothly; Troy and Hayden would get to adopt the kids, and they would remain with Troy and Hayden in their home. After that conversation; Troy and Hayden were very excited because they were also told that it already looked great that Troy and Hayden were willing to take the kids together.

October 20th was closing day for the house. Troy and Hayden got to meet the owners and spend a good majority of four to five hours going over everything, signing documents, then finally handing over the payment and received the keys in return. Everything ran flawlessly, now Troy and Hayden just had to move in. On the 21st of October, Gerald called to let them know that he was setting up the meet with the five kids for the 23rd. Hayden and Troy couldn't have been happier. Also, at that time, they let Gerald know that they had the house and would be moved in the next few weeks. Now was the 23rd and 10:30 am on the mainland.

"Try to settle down, Love," Troy reminded his over-excited husband.

"I can't help it," Hayden mumbled as they reached the place where Gerald said he would meet them. Today would be meeting the kids, and hanging out at the park for a few hours, maybe getting lunch if Gerald allowed it.

"Troy! Hayden! Over here," Gerald waved. Troy and Hayden made their way over to the picnic table where Gerald was with an infant carrier, plus four other kids.

"Hi, Gerald," Troy greeted.

"How was the trip over?" Gerald questioned.

"Peaceful," Hayden smiled.

"Well, I think we should get introductions handled; that is why we came here today. Children," Gerald stated as the kids stood together in front of him. "Kids, this is Troy and Hayden Raseri; they are the ones who want to adopt all of you together,"

"Thank you…" said the eldest sibling. "I'm Kristen, and these are my brothers and sister. That's Zackary and Dylan. This is Ashley, and that's Nicholas," she said pointed to each member before Gerald got the chance to begin.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Hayden, and this is my husband, Troy," Hayden stated gently. This was a fantastic day, even if it had only just began. Nothing was said, but it felt like everything was going to work out just fine.


	65. Chapter 65

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Sixty-Five:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Thursday, November 23, 2023-4:30 pm)_

 **[Troy & Hayden's Home]**

The two lovers had the best time with the kids at Archia Park. Everyone molded together pretty well. Troy and Hayden got to learn a lot about the children that they would hopefully get to adopt at the end of all this. The funniest part was that nobody knew that Troy and Hayden bought a house, or that they were in the process of adopting not one or two, but five kids. Sure, they knew it could cause some trouble, but Troy and Hayden didn't care. This is what they wanted, and in fairness; they didn't say anything in case it fell through. So far, things were looking perfect. The children were fantastic, each in their own way. Kristen had autumn colored hair with green eyes and born July 8, 2018. The twins had dark brown hair with hazel eyes, born December 17, 2019, and Dylan was born first, two minutes and thirty-seven seconds before Zackary. Ashley had medium brown hair with brown eyes, small hints of green and she was born January 11, 2021. Finally, there was little Nicholas, the six-month-old child born April 5, 2023.

Ashley was a very active two-year-old, certainly not shy or nervous. Zack and Dylan were a little hesitant, but Gerald explained that their father abused them a lot. Kristen was a calm, gentle individual, but she was sarcastic too. Hayden and Troy both got a chance to hold Nicholas, and Hayden enjoyed getting to feed the baby as Troy took the changing. It was a beautiful day overall, and Gerald informed that it was looking like it would be a perfect match. It's been a month since then. Once or twice a week, Hayden and Troy got to meet with them and hang out. Gerald brought them to Berk twice, and the kids got to see the new hour which Hayden and Troy were finally moved into. Of course, no one in their family knew, but they would soon as Troy and Hayden were hosting Thanksgiving this year and mentioned there would be a couple of surprises. Thus far, no one had been allowed at the apartment because it would ruin the shock that Troy and Hayden moved to inner Berk, which was about twelve minutes from where everyone else was. This year would be unique because Gerald said things were going so well that they Troy and Hayden could take the kids, all five of them through Thanksgiving.

Troy and Hayden would be receiving the kids at 5 pm when Gerald dropped them off since Troy and Hayden had no way to take them all that day, but they were going to be investing in a van or SUV as they would soon be a family of seven. Troy and Hayden had no doubts about this; everyone seemed to like the arrangement, and the kids didn't have a problem with them. Right now, everyone was beginning to arrive at the house, pulling in the driveway or along the grass and wondering if they had the right place. The house was a two-level with a small front yard and two car garage. One of which was being used for Troy's truck at the moment. The inside held four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, basement, and fully fenced in backyard.

"Uh, we have the right place?" Shane wondered.

"1 Drakonian Street. Yeah, this is it," Mindy informed her boyfriend.

"Why are we here, though, and not at the apartment?" Cole questioned. Hayden and Troy stood on the front porch.

"Hey, glad you guys found the new place okay. Come on in!" Troy called.

Everyone blinked. "New place?" Deciding to question later, the group moved towards the house and entered one by one. Hayden closed the door and stood beside his husband as everyone was looking around.

"Alright, so we know that you all are very confused about this," Hayden got their attention.

"To make it easy; Hayden and I bought a house," Troy chuckled. Everyone eyes widened. "Left is the kitchen and dining room, garage entrance, which also leads into the backyard. Right leads to the living room, and sliding glass doors. Also, that takes you onto the back porch. Stairs take you upstairs to the four bedrooms and office space. Between the living room and kitchen is a hallway leading to the mudroom, washer, dryer, and half bathroom," he explained.

"All electric, pool, and Jacuzzi in back. Not bad for $1275 a month," Hayden smiled as Troy gave him a hug.

"Well, we figured you two would get a house eventually. When did you do all this?" Dustin blinked.

"Uh…End of July-ish?" Troy shrugged. "Closed everything at the end of October," he added.

"Why all the bedrooms? It's just you two?" Vivian inquired. Troy and Hayden laughed a little.

"You didn't think that you weren't getting grandchildren, did you?" Hayden said.

"Oh, so it was for preparation when you two start a family. How nice," Rachel beamed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who else did you invite? Inferno?" Ethan asked.

"Nope, that would be the kids," Troy informed after looking out the window.

"KIDS!?" everyone yelled as Troy opened the door.

"Hi, Gerald," Troy greeted.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Troy, and you too Hayden," Gerald said.

"Same to you," Hayden replied. "You kids ready to spend the night?" he greeted the four older kids as Troy took the infant carrier from Gerald.

"Actually, surprise change…There was an emergency with the foster family they were staying with, and since things are going so well in this arrangement; I've decided that I'm closing this adoption, and they will remain here. It will take some time to finalize things, but I think the seven of you fit together well and I see no reason to keep doing visits. So, right now you're their guardians/foster parents until I finish everything up, then they'll legally be yours," Gerald informed as Troy and Hayden's eyes widened.

"Really? We can keep them?" Hayden asked. Gerald nodded.

"They each have a suitcase of things in my van," Gerald smiled broadly.

"I'll give you a hand with those," Troy told Gerald. "Babe, why don't you get them settled inside?"

"Will do," Hayden led the kids in. Kristen was holding Ashley's hand, the twins were behind them, and Hayden took the car seat. Troy came in with Gerald five minutes later, carrying the suitcases upstairs to the rooms they belonged in. Gerald had Troy and Hayden sign a couple things, then he left.

"One of you two start explaining," Spencer stated.

"Well, on mine and Troy's five-year anniversary…I asked him if we could start a family, and well, here we are a couple months later," Hayden informed while unclipping Nicholas's seat straps, then picking him up.

"Initially, we were just going to adopt one child. However, we got a call in October from that man who was just here saying a baby was available, but was hoping to keep the family together and asked if we wouldn't mind taking all five children. Hayden and I were already looking for a house anyway, and we negotiated the final price for this place the same day. Everything just kind of fell into place," Troy explained gently.

"Tonight was just supposed to be a sleepover, but it looks like we're temporarily the foster parents until Gerald closes the adoption and makes it official," Hayden added in.

"Yeah, it was a whole process this past month. Weekly visits to see them, make sure it would be a good match. We skipped over having them by ourselves for the day and went right to sleepovers. We were supposed to have a couple of those, but I guess things changed and now we're keeping them," Troy continued.

"So, these will be your children?" Rosanna questioned.

"Yep," Hayden smiled while adjusting Nicholas in his arm.

"They are adorable!" Hailey, Rylee, Willow, Mindy, Avery, and Maya squealed.

"Well, you two don't waste any time, do ya?" Gabriel chuckled.

Troy and Hayden shook their heads. "It's not our style," they said together, then laughed a little.

"Well, if they are going to be family; I think we should get to know them," Rachel giggled. Ashley let go of Kristen's hand, then she lifted her arms to Troy as he bent down and picked her up. Kristen and the twins stood in front of Hayden and Troy.

"Was hoping you'd say that," Troy enlightened.

"This is Kristen, she just turned six in July. The twins are Zackary and Dylan, both four until December when they turn five. Troy is holding Ashley, she's becoming three in January, and finally, I have Nicholas; he is seven months as of the fifth of this month. Nicholas was born in April," Hayden introduced.

"Who are they, Hayden?" Dylan asked, looking up at Hayden.

"Friends and family, son," Troy replied. "These are my parents, Dustin and Rachel, then my little brother, Cole with his fiancee, Rosanna, and their daughter, Evelina," he pointed.

"And my parents are over here, Spencer and Vivian. And that's my Uncle Gabriel. My cousin Shane is by the window and his parents, who are my aunt and uncle. Their names are Simon and Felicia," Hayden motioned to each person.

"And everyone else is a friend. There's Rylee and Ethan. Mindy, who is Shane's girlfriend. Avery, Theodore, Tyler, Willow, Drew, Hailey, Fisher, and Myra," Troy finished.

"What do we call them?" Kristen questioned.

"You're part of the family, so what would you like to call them that's easier for you?" Troy smiled.

"Um…" Zack, Dylan, and Kristen began to think hard.

"Are your parents our…Grandparents?" Zackary inquired.

"That's right. Spencer and Vivian are your grandparents on Hayden's side. Dustin and Rachel are yours from me. Cole would be your uncle, and very soon, Rosanna will be your aunt," Troy explained.

"Nani. Papi." Ashely said, pointing to Spencer and Vivian.

"Grammy and Grampy," Dylan and Zackary said together, referring to Dustin and Rachel.

"I don't mind if they call me Auntie or Aunt Rose if it's more comfortable until their older," Rosanna beamed.

"I can be Uncle Gobber, just like I was for you, lad," Gabriel snickered a little.

"Oh, come on. I haven't called you that since I was like, eight," Hayden muttered.

"Bur you still called be that because you couldn't get Gabriel right," the man teased. Hayden rolled his eyes.

"It a lot of people," Kristen paled.

"And there is no rush. It's new for all of us," Vivian assured gently.

"What can we call you and Hayden?" Zackary asked.

"You're adopting us, right?" Kristen questioned.

"Of course," Troy replied.

"We'll be your parents, so you can call us whatever is easiest for you," Hayden offered.

"Can we call you Daddy and Troy Papa?" Dylan wondered.

"Whatever you like. I can be Dad, and Troy can be Papa. Or you can use Daddy Hayden and Daddy Troy depending on who you want?" Hayden suggested.

"We'll figure it out," Kristan giggled.

"Can we see our rooms?!" Zackary and Dylan asked.

"Sure. Hayden and I finished putting them together a few days ago from your last visit when you picked the ones you wanted to use," Troy invited. Kristen, Dylan, and Zackary rushed away to get up the stairs. Ashley stayed put in Troy's arms, her head on his shoulder. Nicholas was asleep in Hayden's arms. Dinner would be ready soon, but everyone was still sitting in shock about the information after Hayden and Troy followed after their kids to assist in getting them settled. Hayden and Troy not only got a house, but adopted five kids in a matter of a few months; it was shocking, but cool too. Hayden and Troy were moving into the future as homeowners and parents, so good for them. It was a lovely Thanksgiving surprise.

 **~A/N;** _Just so everyone is aware; this story is ending. Chapter 66 will be the LAST one for this fanfiction. I wanted to give everyone a heads up! Also, I'll be taking a short break after this is over to think of the next story to put out :) Thank you, -Nightstar Fury_


	66. Chapter 66

**A Purpose Found**

Pairing; TroyXHayden(ToothlessXHiccup)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related! Or any songs I may or may not use!

 **Sixty-Six:**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _(Sunday, December 24, 2023-5:45 pm)_

 **[Troy & Hayden's Home]**

It had been a pleasant surprise that Thanksgiving turned out to be placement day for the kids that Troy and Hayden were adopting. Gerald explained that there was an emergency with the couple that was fostering them until the adoption was finalized, so he thought to just give the children to Troy and Hayden, and he was going to handle all the paperwork after the holiday was over. It worked out well, and as Troy and Hayden believed; everything fell into place that they got a phone call about the five kids, and the same day, they had their offer on the house accepted. So, that night before Thanksgiving dinner; Troy and Hayden helped get the children settled into their new home while friends and family downstairs sat in shock of the information, but overall happiness for Hayden and Troy starting a family together. The layout of the bedrooms on the second floor of the home was simple. The master bedroom was at the top of the stairs, with its own bathroom. Next to that room was a small office, which had been converted into a nursery for Nicholas. After that was another bedroom where Kristen was residing. The space after hers was another bathroom, then one more bedroom for Ashley. Zackary and Dylan were sharing a room across the hall from the bathroom.

Troy did not resign his contract for military service, instead; he went to Isle of Berk Guard. It was like active duty, only specified to the one island. Troy would still have Weekend Warrior Training, back the first Friday, Saturday, and Sunday of every month, and the bonus bit; Troy could come home every night after 6 pm. The adoption was finalized as of December 15, 2023. All five kids were officially Raseri's now, but no one in the family knew the adoption was closed. It would be a surprise come Christmas time. Troy and Hayden took care of getting Kristen, Ashley, Dylan, and Zachary registered for school because in the Archipelago; Kindergarten was from ages three to six, then on to first grade. So Kristen would go into Year One, as it was referred to as come September. Little Nicholas was enrolled in daycare. Thankfully, all this got taken care of right away and now, all there was left to do was enjoy life. Everyone else was doing fine in their lives too. Tonight, everyone was getting together for Christmas Eve since others had different plans for the big day tomorrow. Gabriel, Spencer, Vivian, Dustin, Rachel, Cole, Rosanna, Evelina, Simon, Shane, and Felicia would be attending Hayden's and Troy's Christmas, but not the rest. They might get together later, but it wasn't confirmed yet.

"So, how is things with all the kids?" Vivian asked gently.

"Indescribable," Hayden laughed a bit.

"They keep us busy, but we wouldn't change it for the world," Troy added while holding Nicholas in his lap and arms. Ashley, Kristen, Zackary, and Dylan were on the floor playing contently with Evelina, who was the same age as Ashley.

"Well, I'm glad you two are so happy," Hailey smiled, leaning into Fisher. "Can we have this many?"

"How about we get married first, and find a place to live? Then we can worry about kids," Fisher chuckled a little.

"It's amazing how well everything worked out in your favor," Theodore mentioned.

"Yeah, it's always like that for us," Hayden laid his head on Troy's shoulder. There was a knock on the door as the two blinked at one another. Troy answered it and became confused.

"Commander Bludvist? Cody? Inferno?" Troy asked, surprised to see them all there. Well, Willow, Theodore, and Ethan were already over, but the rest?

"Can we come in?" Cody asked.

"Sure. I guess it's a good thing we have a big house then," Hayden mentioned as everyone filed in. "What brings you all by?" he wondered.

"Well, we have a gift for you two," Cody stated with a smile.

"Us?" Troy and Hayden questioned. Donovan handed Troy a folder.

"Your transfer to Isle of Berk Guard is complete. You report in January," Donovan informed. "Sad to see you go, Sergeant, but we know you want to be home more for your new family,"

"Aye, sir. Thank you," Troy replied.

"And for you, Hayden…I'm going to need you to go change into your Dress A," Donovan instructed. Hayden blinked.

"But I'm not a Marine anymore…And that's for huge events," Hayden reminded.

"Just do as your told boy," Donovan rolled his eyes. Hayden handed Nicholas to Troy, then he went upstairs to change.

 **. . .**

Five minutes later, Hayden returned in his formal attire. "Attention!" Donovan called. As if nothing ever changed and Hayden was still a Marine; he snapped into position. Cody lifted a black box; it was flat. Donovan opened the case and pulled out a medal. "Second Lieutenant Hayden Raseri; for conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty, you are at this moment awarded the Barbaric Archipelago's highest and most prestigious decoration. The Medal of Honor," Hayden's eyes widened, so did a lot of others. Donovan placed the object around Hayden's neck, then pinned the badge representing the same thing over the left pocket. "Congratulations, son," Hayden shook Donovan's hand, but he didn't understand why he was getting this.

"I, uh, I don't get why I have this?" Hayden asked finally.

"You might remember your efforts overseas to free not only yourself but many other members of our military and Afghan friendlies from an enemy stronghold, and single-handedly capturing a high priority target, which ended the fighting in the Kandahar Province of Afghanistan," Cody smiled.

"Wait a minute; you did what?" Troy asked quickly.

"Hayden completed Operation; Free Kandahar; the level ten, Special Ops mission to capture a target leading attacks in Kandahar, Afghanistan. And he did it by himself after escaping that compound," Donovan smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Troy inquired.

"I wasn't allowed to," Hayden informed softly. "This is the reason why I didn't return to the base with the others. I tracked down those who evacuated the leader from the enemy station, then captured the guy we'd been after. I got help from friendlies to return to the outpost with the target. I saw them leaving when I broke out; I couldn't risk all that work going to waste by losing the man, so I went after him myself,"

"I told you some time ago, Troy, that your husband was a hero," Donovan chuckled. "Hayden risked his life to find that base on every mission, and he ended up MIA and POW for five weeks. Even after escaping, he went above and beyond the call of duty to locate the target and bring him in regardless of his own injuries. Hayden is a hero, and now everyone else will know it too," he motioned to the medal around Hayden's neck. Hayden couldn't believe it. "So, how are you doing on everything, lad?"

"Better than I was back in June," Hayden admitted.

"I can see that. Buying a house, adopting all these adorable children? Go you, man," Harry smiled.

"Hey, Hayden…Did you ever finish that song?" Avery wondered.

"Which one? I finished two in the last few months," Hayden asked.

"The _tell your heart to beat again_ one," Willow mentioned.

"Yep, finished that and remastered another one that I dedicated to Troy," Hayden smiled.

"I want to hear them!" Troy exclaimed.

"Do I have to do it right now?" Hayden inquired.

"Yes," Troy chuckled.

"Fine," Hayden mumbled as he went upstairs to change, again, then return downstairs. Hayden plugged his phone into the stereo system, the located the song. "Alright, this one is Tell Your Heart To Beat Again," the music started soft, like a piano. **(Song is Tell Your Heart To Beat Again by Danny Gokey!)**

" _You're shattered like you've never been before. The life you knew, in a thousand pieces on the floor. And words fall short in times like these when this world drags you to your knees. You think you're never gonna get back to the you that used to be…"_ Hayden began lightly, taking a breath.

" _Tell your heart to beat again. Close your eyes and breathe it in. Let the shadows fall away, step into the light of grace. Yesterday's a closing door; you don't live there anymore. Say goodbye to where you've been, and tell your heart to beat again,"_ there was more piano and a little drumming before Hayden started again.

" _Beginnings. Just let that word wash over you. It's alright now. Love's healing hands have pulled you through. So get back up, take step one. Leave the darkness, feel the sun. Because your story is far from over and your journey's just begun,"_ the song was beautiful, and Troy loved that Hayden used it to remind himself not to fall when things went wrong or didn't work out. To remember to get back up and keep moving forward, leaving the past behind you.

" _Tell your heart to beat again. Close your eyes and breathe it in. Let the shadows fall away, step into the light of grace. Yesterday's a closing door; you don't live there anymore. Say goodbye to where you've been, and tell your heart to beat again."_ Hayden took another breath as the music picked up a little. _"Let every heartbreak and every scar be a picture that reminds you, who has carried you this far. Because love sees farther than you ever could. In this moment, Heaven's working everything for your good…"_

" _Tell your heart to beat again. Close your eyes and breathe it in. Let the shadows fall away, step into the light of grace. Yesterday's a closing door; you don't live there anymore. Say goodbye to where you've been, and tell your heart to beat again! Your heart to beat again! Beat again…Oh, so tell your heart to beat again,"_ Hayden finished as the music faded off. Members of Inferno began clapping, then everyone else.

Troy kissed Hayden, leaving him blushing afterward. "Proud of you for how far you've come since we met," Troy informed.

"Well, it's all thanks to you that I got this far. Remember that I'd be dead if not for you following me that day in the park," Hayden laid his head on Troy's chest, closing his eyes.

"No, you wouldn't be. I told you, Hayden; you wouldn't have done it because all of this was supposed to happen. We met at a very particular time for a very specific reason. I was meant to save you, and we're destined to be together," Troy chuckled, kissing him again. "Now, how about that other song that you dedicated to me?"

"Well, it was one I wrote when we couldn't decide on a wedding song. I figured as a last resort I'd make something. It's called I Just Want You because no matter what situation we're in; you're the one I want beside me to get through it," Hayden enlightened. Troy let go of him, nodding, and a little excited to hear it. Hayden found the song, and let it start. **(Song is I Just Want You by Cole Swindell. I might have changed the lyrics just a little bit, but I thought it fit for Hayden and Troy.)**

" _When I've been gone. When I'm right here. The minute my eyes open in the morning. Out on some highway, or pulling in the driveway. Clear blue skies or when it's thunder-storming. My mind just can't escape you. The first time I touched you, that's when I knew…"_

" _I want you to trust me. I want you to love me. I want you to need me like I'm something you can't lose. I want you to save me. I want you to crave me. Even when I can't find my way to you. If you ever once doubt anything I'm about, all it ever comes down to…Is I just want you…"_

" _When you get rattled. When you're coming all unraveled. When you're holding everything together for me. The way that you reveal me. The way that you feel me. The way you know I'm holding something inside. Don't know what time has for us, but as long as I'm here; one thing I'm sure of!"_

" _I want you to trust me. I want you to love me. I want you to need me like I'm something you can't lose. I want you to save me. I want you to crave me. Even when I can't find my way to you. If you everyone once down anything I'm about, all it ever comes down to…Is I just want you! Yeah, I just want you!"_ more music as Troy handed Nicholas to his brother, then pulled Hayden closed, dancing with him.

" _I want you to trust me. I want you to love me. I want you to need me like I'm something you can't lose. I want you to save me. I want you to crave me. Even when I can't find my way to you. If you ever once doubt anything I'm about, all it ever comes down to…Is I just want you…Yes, I do. I just want you…"_ Troy and Hayden finished together, then kissed again.

"We're adopting that as our wedding song, hope you know. You should have shown it to me; I love it!" Troy exclaimed. Hayden nodded, smiling a bit. Another song started playing, but neither of them paid any mind to it. "So tell me, babe. After everything since we've met; this everything you ever wanted?"

"It is, but through it all…I found one other thing I was desperately looking for," Hayden confessed.

"And what's what, Love?" Troy inquired.

"A purpose," Hayden admitted as Troy smiled wider. "That's what you told me the day we met; that I couldn't give up my life or I wouldn't find it. All this is what I'm living for. As you've continued to tell me, and just minutes ago said too; we met for at a time where I didn't know why I was still here because I felt like no one wanted me around anymore. You came into my life and changed everything. I didn't have to find my purpose because you gave it to me. My mission is to keep living and moving forward no matter what tries to knock me down. I'm supposed to get up and continue on with the people who support, care about and love me at my side. So you and everyone else in this room is my purpose. Friend, son, cousin, nephew, godson, son-in-law, brother-in-law, father, and husband. This is who I am, and where I'm meant to be,"

"About time you realized that," Troy wrapped his arms around Hayden's waist and kissed him passionately. It didn't take very long for a simple kiss to become much more. In the background, Hayden's song from a while back began playing. _Every time that you wake up breathing. Every that when you close your eyes. Every day that your heart keeps beating. There's purpose for your life. So don't give up. Don't lay down. Just hold on. Don't quit now. Every breath that you take has meaning. You are here for a reason._

The kiss ended soon after as Kristen, Dylan, Zackary, and Ashley wandered to stand with their parents. Cold handed Nicholas back to Troy as the family just stood there smiling in front of the Christmas tree. "I love you, Troy,"

"I love you too, Hayden," Troy replied.

"And we love all of you," Both said to their kids and the surrounding guests.

Hayden leaned into his husband, the man who made it possible. _'I'm here for a reason, and all this is it. This is my purpose.'_ he thought.

 **~A/N;** _And so ends A Purpose Found. Not sure what I have coming next, but you know I'll do my best not to disappoint! Thank you for the continued support. -Nightstar Fury_


End file.
